Llamas en la noche
by DeDanae
Summary: Considerad este cuento como una mezcla de todo lo que he visto y leído de vampiros. He tomado lo que me gustaba, desechado lo que no me resultaba convincente, y añadido cosas de mi propia cosecha. Vuestros comentarios serán bienvenidos. COMPLETA
1. Prólogo Los primeros visitantes

Prólogo

**Nota de la autora: **Siempre hay una primera historia, como hay un primer beso, un primer viaje, un primer amor... Esta es mi primera historia.

No solo la primera que subo aquí, sino también mi primer fic, y el primer relato que permito leer a otros. Oh, he escrito decenas de relatos. Escribo desde que tengo uso de razón, pero rara vez le permito a nadie leerlo. Sólo en muy contadas ocasiones, a personas muy concretas, y con muchas reticencias. Pero este cuento me martillea en la cabeza desde hace meses. Empezó como un simple párrafo, se convirtió en un capítulo, y finalmente, mis personajes exigieron seguir hablando. Aún tenían mucho que contar, y me pareció justo que se lo contaran a alguien más que a mí.

La historia está terminada, todos sus capítulos completos, pero todavía me queda mucho trabajo de corrección, mucho que editar en cada uno. Es por eso que subiré episodio a episodio, a medida que vaya puliéndolos.

Considerad este cuento como una mezcla de todo lo que he visto y leído de vampiros a lo largo de mi vida. He tomado lo que me gustaba, desechado lo que no me resultaba convincente, y añadido cosas de mi propia cosecha. Después lo he agitado todo en la coctelera que tengo por cabeza, y este es el resultado.

Me gustaría que os gustara.

**Milton. Los primeros visitantes.**

Me encuentro ante la ventana panorámica de mi despacho, contemplando el paisaje nevado que se extiende ante mis ojos cansados. Durante toda la semana, las malas noticias no han cesado de llegar, cada vez más y más preocupantes. Sé que no tardaremos en recibir visitantes, y estoy preparado para ello. Todos lo estamos, o al menos, eso espero. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos tantas visitas como esperamos en esta ocasión. Demasiado tiempo.

Caminé lentamente hacia el fuego que crepita en la chimenea, buscando un poco de calor que pueda confortar mi cuerpo helado, aunque sé bien que no va a funcionar. El frío que siento en este instante surge de mi interior, nace de mi creciente miedo a lo que se avecina, y las malditas llamas del mismísimo infierno podrían calmarlo. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? Debería haber estado más atento, ser más cuidadoso. Pero una suerte de irreflexiva desidia se ha apoderado de mí en los últimos años. Los visitantes han sido menos numerosos, sus estancias más breves, y yo me he dejado llevar por la aparente sensación de tranquilidad. Craso error. Hace menos de una década hubiera visto lo que estaba aconteciendo casi antes de que comenzara. Estoy perdiendo mis reflejos, me dije, maldiciendo por quincuagésima vez en este mes contra mi envejecido cuerpo y mi agotada mente.

Un leve golpe en la puerta me arrancó bruscamente de mi ensoñación.

"¿Se puede?", musitó la voz de Connor desde el otro lado de la robusta puerta de roble

"Adelante, Connor. ¿Alguna otra desagradable novedad?" , pregunté, comprobando que su rostro aniñado habitualmente sonriente, aparece apagado y agotado ante mis ojos. Esta situación está acabando con todos nosotros. Connor nunca ha perdido su buen humor antes. Era casi un niño cuando se unió a nosotros, pero su increíble cerebro y su inhumana capacidad de aprendizaje lo convirtieron en una pieza inestimable de nuestra organización al poco tiempo de su llegada. Hoy, ocho años después, es mi mano derecha, alguien a quien yo confiaría mi vida sin pestañear.

"Han empezado a llegar", dijo simplemente. No me hizo falta nada más. Me dirigí velozmente hacía la puerta principal, con Connor pisándome los talones.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con dos de las criaturas más hermosas que jamás han contemplado mis ojos. Un hombre y una mujer increíblemente bellos incluso para los elevados estándares de su especie. Sus níveos rostros me observan con abierta curiosidad, y no puedo sino mirarlos fijamente embebiéndome de la increíble fascinación que sus rasgos perfectos me producen.

Ambos comparten la palidez sobrenatural de su piel y unos increíbles ojos almendrados de extraordinario color, a mitad de camino entre el verde pálido y el más brillante amarillo dorado.

Él es muy alto, poco más de dos metros, probablemente. Su cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo se ondula hasta sus hombros musculosos. Su cuerpo es fuerte, pero delgado y fibroso, más parecido al de un escalador que al de un levantador de pesas.

Ella es pequeña y esbelta. En su perfecto rostro en forma de corazón se dibuja apenas una sonrisa divertida. Lleva el largo y lacio cabello teñido de un intenso azul y despeinado en torno a su frente y sus orejas. Todo en ella recuerda un bellísimo gato salvaje.

Muy a mi pesar, salí de mi aturdimiento para percatarme con embarazo que estoy faltando a los más elementales deberes de cortesía como anfitrión de la casa.

"Disculpadme", musité contrito, mientras ellos continúan dirigiéndome esa mirada, entre divertida y curiosa. "Por favor, pasad. Sed bienvenidos a nuestra casa"

Me aparté para franquearles el paso y ambos se deslizaron lentamente al recibidor. Él con el paso firme y decidido del macho alfa, que sabe sin ningún género de duda que es la criatura más peligrosa en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. Ella, con caminar felino y sinuoso, de un modo tan subliminalmente tentador que haría que la mujer más sutilmente seductora del planeta pareciera una ramera de gestos groseros e impúdicos a su lado.

Llegaron hasta la mitad del vestíbulo y se volvieron hacia mí, sus manos enlazadas apenas por sus dedos meñiques.

Entonces el hombre habló, con una voz tan increíble que podría hacer que pueblos enteros se rindieran a sus pies con adoración, y que ejércitos de todo el mundo lo siguieran a la batalla y la muerte sin dudarlo ni un segundo. No se trata sólo de su voz. Es algo en su apariencia, en su forma de estar, de moverse, e incluso de pestañear. La palabra 'carisma' palidece ante su mera presencia. Si algún líder humano pudiera destilar lo que tiene este hombre, el mundo se enfrentaría al mayor dictador de la historia. Convertiría a toda la humanidad en una masa de felices esclavos dispuestos a cumplir el más nímio de sus deseos, sin que siquiera necesitara llegar a expresarlos. He visto a muchos de los suyos, y si bien es cierto que los humanos siempre nos sentimos inevitablemente atraídos por su belleza, por el aura que los rodea, pocas veces he observado un liderazgo tan innato como el que este espécimen parece destilar por cada poro de su piel. Muy pocas veces.

"Soy Aleksei Sherchenko. Y ella es mi compañera, Nadezhda. Tengo entendido que aquí podéis ofrecernos refugio, y tal vez consejo y ayuda. Traemos noticias preocupantes desde Siberia."

Su voz me confundió de tal forma, que tarde unas décimas de segundo en percatarme de sus palabras. Decididamente, ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde los últimos visitantes, o no estaría tan aturdido. Hubo tiempos que en esta casa rondaban siempre seis o siete miembros de su especie, enloqueciendo a todos mis colaboradores con su genio y sus caprichos. Pero son criaturas inquietas. Rara vez algo consigue captar su atención por más tiempo de lo imprescindible, y yo ya soy demasiado viejo para salir a buscar otros que visiten mi casa y de quienes aprender. Llevo años entrenando a Connor para hacerlo, pero el inevitable instinto de protección que mantengo sobre el muchacho me impide dejarlo cumplir con su cometido. Al menos mientras yo viva. Sonreí educadamente a mis visitantes, adoptando la acostumbrada actitud servil. Quizá a alguno pueda parecerle humillante, pero es la única forma de sobrevivir a su mal humor.

"Es un placer conoceros. Mi nombre es Milton Raven y él es mi colaborador, Connor Rush", añadí señalando a un confuso Connor, que se limitó a saludar con una leve inclinación de cabeza. "Os han informado bien. Aquí se os recibirá con agrado, siempre y cuando respetéis la casa y a sus habitantes", informé. "Aunque, si mis viejos ojos no me engañan, no creo que eso sea un verdadero problema para vosotros"

Sonrieron como si disfrutaran de algún chiste privado.

"No, realmente _no _es un problema", rió ella. Su voz musical sonó a mis oídos como cientos de campanillas bien afinadas, aturdiéndome una vez más.

"Bien, seguramente habréis realizado un largo viaje hasta llegar aquí. Imagino que os apetecerá deshaceros de esas pesadas bolsas, y tal vez refrescaros y sacudiros la suciedad del camino. Si me acompañáis os mostraré vuestra habitación. Una vez que estéis dispuestos, quizá podamos reunirnos en el salón que está junto a la escalera principal, y podéis ponerme al tanto de las novedades, si así lo deseáis".

Intenté dejar claro que depende de su deseo exclusivamente. Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí a mi propia costa que su especie nunca se muestra bien dispuesta a recibir indicaciones, por muy sutilmente que estas se expresen. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, mis visitantes me sorprendieron de nuevo con una risa divertida.

"Eso sería perfecto" respondió Aleksei, la nota humorística de su voz evidente ante mis oídos.

Incapaz de añadir nada más, les guié escaleras arriba hacia una de las habitaciones que habíamos preparado hacía ya una semana, cuando el curso de los acontecimientos hizo evidente que no tardaríamos en tener compañía. Caminamos por el largo corredor, mis pasos resonando en la vieja madera del suelo. Ellos no hacen ningún ruido, son como gatos al acecho. Igual de silenciosos, y mil veces más letales, así que tuve que volverme varias veces, aún contra mi voluntad, para comprobar que realmente me siguen. En cada una de esas ocasiones me recompensaron con dos deslumbrantes sonrisas traviesas.

Los guié hasta el final del pasillo y abrí la primera de las muchas estancias que esperaba se ocuparan en los próximos días, preguntándome de pasada - y con cierta inquietud - si un sólo dormitorio será suficiente. Ellos no duermen, así que el hecho de tener una cama o dos, no marca realmente una diferencia. Pero aún así son extremadamente quisquillosos con el protocolo. Si el título de compañera con el que él la ha presentado no quiere decir lo que yo imagino, voy a tener un problema. Me volví para dejarlos pasar, y abrí la boca para recordarles que los esperaría abajo, cuando advertí que ya no estaban detrás de mí. Sorprendido me giré en redondo, y mi viejo corazón saltó en mi pecho al encontrarlos ya dentro de la habitación, mirando con atención todo lo que les rodea.

"Es muy agradable, gracias. No necesitamos más, un sólo dormitorio es suficiente. Y sí, nos reuniremos contigo abajo lo más pronto posible"

Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que Aleksei respondía a las preguntas que yo aún no he formulado en voz alta. Lo mire de hito en hito. El se limitó a sonreír serenamente, mientras Nadezhda se dirige ya hacia el baño, indiferente al pequeño vodevil que se desarrolla entre nosotros.

"¿Cómo...?" balbuceé.

Se rió con ganas ante mi confusión.

"Las explicaciones tendrán que esperar. Un nuevo invitado está a punto de llamar a tu puerta".

Como si lo hubiera ensayado, en ese mismo instante la pesada aldaba de la puerta principal dejó oír su estruendoso toque. Supe al instante quien era. Sólo él puede llamar a mi puerta con tanta impaciencia.

"Adelante, ve a recibirlo. No queremos ser nosotros quienes te aparten de tus deberes como anfitrión" comentó, mientras se dirigía a reunirse con su compañera en el baño.

Completamente anonadado, musité un apresurado "hasta ahora", y corrí a la puerta principal, presintiendo que estos días van a ser más intensos e interesantes de lo que ya esperaba.


	2. La sutil diferencia

Prólogo

**Capítulo 1. Aleksei. La sutil diferencia**

Me dirigí al baño sonriendo ante los confusos pensamientos del agradable anciano, tratando de imaginar, divertido, con cuántos de nosotros menos tratables que Nadya y yo se había reunido antes, para ser tan cuidadoso eligiendo sus palabras. Al entrar, una oleada de calor confortó mis músculos. Nadya ha abierto ya el agua, y el vaho empieza a llenar el amplio baño. Como casi todos nosotros, Nadya adora el agua caliente. Puede pasar horas debajo de la ducha, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de calor contra su gélida piel. Me acerqué, y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, mientras ella busca en el caótico interior de su mochila su champú y su jabón. Esa es otra de las peculiaridades de Nadya, su sorprendente adicción a los jabones aromáticos. Aunque en realidad no necesitamos limpiar nuestros cuerpos a menudo, puesto que no sudamos y nuestros cabellos apenas se engrasan, todos nosotros disfrutamos de la sensación del agua en nuestra piel, y no nos resistimos a sumergirnos en ella, con más frecuencia incluso que los mortales más pulcros, y no sólo cuando la suciedad del camino o la caza se pega a nosotros. Pero Nadya disfruta con sus larguísimas duchas, con sus interminables baños no sólo por el agua, sino por el olor del jabón en su piel. Algo que yo comparto con agrado, y más sabiendo que mi compañera siempre escoge jabones que combinan a la perfección con su aroma natural, ya embriagadoramente delicioso de por sí.

_"Un anciano encantador. Y tremendamente curioso, por lo que pude leer de ti", _susurró su voz en mi mente.

_"Lo es, sin duda. No hay en él el menor rastro de repulsión hacia nosotros. Sólo una inexplicable sed de aprendizaje"_ Le respondí sin palabras mientras me inclinaba para atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis labios.

_"El recién llegado, ¿es cómo nosotros?", _preguntó con indecisión.

Reí entre dientes contra la suave piel de su cuello y, sabiendo que se refería a su dieta, respondí:

_"Bueno, querida, sin duda es como yo. Pero dudo que pueda compararse contigo en ningún sentido"_

Esto la irritó, lo que no hizo sino aumentar mi diversión. Resulta simplemente gloriosa cuando se enfada. Se deshizo de mi abrazo y se desvistió rápidamente metiéndose en la ducha, mientras mi cabeza se llenaba con sus airadas protestas. Cuánto la incomoda su maravillosa, milagrosa, gloriosa diferencia.

Pero aunque Nadya es feliz en su nueva vida, no es tan feliz sabiéndose diferente. Eso la irrita de un modo que yo sólo alcanzo a comprender a medias. Ella ya se había sentido extraña entre los humanos cuando era una de ellos. Por más que lo intentara, no parecía encajar en ningún sitio. Su mente era demasiado rápida, su imaginación demasiado vívida, su perspicacia demasiado molesta... Y ahora que ya no es una de ellos, también es diferente al resto de su nueva especie. Y de qué forma, como no tardamos en descubrir.

_"Lyosha, ¿no vas a entrar?"_

El tono tentador y lleno de sugerentes promesas de su voz me arrancó de mis recuerdos de inmediato. Me desvestí velozmente y me reuní con ella bajo el agua hirviendo. La abracé y rió alegremente, ya olvidada su irritación. Me tendió su champú, y me dispuse a lavar su cabello. No sé cuándo surgió ese ritual entre nosotros, pero sí sé que me enloquece. Cuando terminé de aclararle el pelo, controlándome a duras penas por culpa de su maravilloso olor a hierba recién cortada y por sus suaves ronroneos de satisfacción, alcancé su jabón y me arrodillé frente a ella para enjabonarla de pies a cabeza, literalmente. Cuando mis manos se demoraron más tiempo del necesario al deslizarse entre sus piernas, ella rió:

_"No creo que sea de buena educación hacer esperar tanto a nuestro anfitrión"_

Reí entre dientes, poco dispuesto a rendirme tan fácilmente. Su olor me está enloqueciendo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su vientre y aumente la intensidad de mi caricia. Ella ronroneó, pero inmediatamente oí un _"Lyosha_" en un tono de divertido reproche.

_"De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero terminaremos de discutir este asunto más tarde, te lo aseguro"_

_"Promesas, promesas" _rió.

Me incorporé y terminé de enjabonarla y aclararla, y volví a sentarme frente a ella para que pudiera enjabonar mi pelo. Al cabo de unos segundos, la voz de Milton llegó a mi mente: _"Esperemos a que se reúnan con nosotros, entonces_". Ya nos están esperando. Nadya lo supo también, leyéndolo de mí, y terminó de aclarar mi cabello velozmente con un suspiro de fastidio.

"_Por más que me moleste, mi amor, creo que será mejor que termine yo mismo de ducharme"_

_"Esta bien, me iré vistiendo_". Su voz en mi mente sonó preocupada, como yo sabía que había sonado la mía.

Olvidada ya la diversión, ambos volvemos a sentir la ansiedad por los recientes acontecimientos, y deseamos ponernos al día lo antes posible. Terminé de ducharme rápidamente y saqué de mi bolsa un par de vaqueros y una camiseta gris de manga corta. La temperatura de la casa es bastante alta, más teniendo en cuenta nuestra resistencia al frío, así que no añadí ninguna prenda de abrigo. Me vestí mientras recibía retazos de la conversación entre Milton y su invitado, quienes sin duda se conocen ya de algún encuentro anterior. Extraje de su mente una imagen bastante clara de un hombre fuerte, casi tan alto como yo mismo. Sus hermosos rasgos parecen esculpidos en mármol blanco, y en sus labios bien dibujados baila la sombra permanente de una sonrisa burlona. El lacio cabello dorado le cae sobre los ojos, de un azul tan claro que casi parecen transparentes, y confirman inequívocamente su preferencia por la sangre animal. Algo que yo ya había sabido desde el momento en que me llegó su curioso olor a viñedos y olivares en las escaleras, minutos antes.

_"Es muy atractivo", _observó Nadya, contemplándome desde la puerta del baño. Obviamente había pensado lo mismo que yo acerca de la temperatura interior, porque se había puesto un largo y escotado vestido de gasa azul sin espalda, y calzado unas sencillas sandalias de cuero. La forma en que esa prenda se ondula en torno a su cuerpo, debería ser ilegal.

Emití un sonoro gruñido ante el comentario y rumié en mi mente un molesto _"¿Y te has vestido así por eso?". _

Ella rió alegremente, dándome la espalda, y yo sacudí la cabeza. Hasta que mis ojos se posaron por vez primera en ella, yo siempre había podido controlar todas mis emociones, salvo quizá la ira. Siempre me dirigía de forma serena, fría, sensata. Pero en todo lo que se refiere a esta mujer, no tengo ni el más leve soplo de autocontrol. Soy posesivo, sobreprotector y terriblemente celoso. Por más que intento dominar mis celos, vuelven a mí una y otra vez, aturdiéndome con su intensidad.

A Nadya, sencillamente, le hacen reír a carcajadas.

La tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos escaleras abajo hacia el salón donde nos estaban aguardando Milton y el recién llegado.


	3. Tensión

Prólogo

**Capítulo 2. Leonardo. Tensión**

Oí cerrarse una puerta en el piso superior y a los pocos segundos me llegó su olor. El hombre huele de forma similar al sándalo, un aroma exótico, intenso. El olor de ella es asombroso. A rocío y hierba fresca, a verano y a sol. Delicioso.

"Ya vienen", informé a Milton, y ambos nos pusimos en pie para recibirlos.

La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a un hombre alto y atractivo, en el que pude percibir una actitud de arrogante seguridad muy similar a la mía propia. El hecho de que entrara primero no hizo sino confirmar mi primera impresión sobre su antigüedad. La costumbre de dejar pasar primero a las mujeres es relativamente reciente. Este hombre, al igual que yo mismo, procede de tiempos más peligrosos y oscuros, en los que lo realmente caballeroso era preceder a la dama para asegurarse de que ningún peligro acechaba tras la puerta cerrada. Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando se volvió para tender la mano galantemente hacia su acompañante y guiarla al interior de la habitación. Entonces ella hizo su aparición y cualquier rastro de pensamiento coherente huyó de mi cabeza para situarse en algún otro lugar más instintivo e irracional, mientras la devoraba con los ojos. Santa Madonna, podría perderme en las curvas de esa mujer durante décadas y aún así no conseguiría saciar ni un ápice de la lujuria que su cuerpo me provoca.

Un violento rugido me hizo apartar los ojos de ella. El hombre se ha acercado a mí un par de pasos, adoptando una posición claramente agresiva y dispuesta al ataque. Estaba a punto de responder apropiadamente a tan inopinada provocación, cuando ella se deslizó entre nosotros con suavidad, hablando tan bajo y tan rápido que con toda seguridad los poco sensitivos oídos del aterrorizado Milton no captaron ni una palabra.

"Lyosha, estoy segura de que no lo ha hecho con mala intención, ¡discúlpate ahora mismo!"

La postura del hombre se relajó ligeramente, pero aún le rodea un aura de inequívoca animadversión, y desde luego no aparenta tener la más mínima intención de disculparse. Comprendí al punto lo que ha sucedido. Algunos de los nuestros tienen el don de leer mentes. No es algo habitual, pero tampoco extraordinario. Sin duda ha visto las escandalosas imágenes que mi cabeza ha recreado y le han enfurecido, algo por lo que, sin duda, no puedo culparle. Yo mismo actuaría de igual modo, e incluso peor, si se tratara de mi compañera. No es culpa suya, sino mía, y me apresuré a declararlo.

"Lo lamento profundamente. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas. Debo decir en mi descargo que ignoraba que fuera tu compañera, y que su innegable belleza me tomó por sorpresa. De cualquier modo, ha sido un comportamiento inexcusable, y os pido perdón a ambos. No volverá a suceder, os doy mi palabra."

Mi rápida disculpa lo serenó. Sacudió la cabeza como signo de rendición y esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

"Discúlpame tú a mí. En ocasiones, tengo problemas para controlar mi genio".

Tampoco puedo culparlo por eso. Ni siendo muy indulgente puedo considerarme a mí mismo como un ser bien templado. Me tendió la mano.

"Soy Aleksei. Y la belleza en azul que ha originado este rocambolesco incidente es Nadezhda".

Estreché su mano con firmeza. Su nombre me resulta muy conocido. He oído hablar de él en más de una ocasión y favorablemente. Tiene una considerable reputación de gran guerrero, y mejor rastreador. Y, por supuesto, no me he equivocado. Es tan antiguo como yo mismo.

"He oído hablar de ti. Yo soy Leonardo".

Mantuvo el apretón de mi mano, mientras me miraba con interés.

"¿El florentino?", preguntó. Asentí. "Yo también he oído hablar de ti. Pero creo que no habíamos coincidido antes. Es un placer conocerte al fin", sonrió.

Me volví entonces hacia ella, que me tendía la mano para que la estrechara, con una deslumbrante sonrisa. En lugar de ello, tomé sus dedos con delicadeza y los alcé suavemente para aproximarlos a mis labios, sin llegar a rozarlos, inclinando ligeramente mi cabeza, mientras susurraba un suave "Signora". Ella observó de refilón y con cautela a Aleksei, pero yo sabía que esto no le enfurecería. Los que, como nosotros, hemos vivido en otras épocas, a menudo disfrutamos de los modales galantes de siglos pasados, donde la caballerosidad no sólo era una norma, sino también un arte. Esa suerte de extraña nostalgia se extiende a nuestra forma de hablar en cualquiera de las muchas lenguas que habitualmente dominamos. ¿Quién desearía utilizar el lenguaje desgarrado de estos tiempos, pudiendo refugiarse en las más suaves cadencias de otras épocas? Al levantar la vista hacía él, pude comprobar que no había errado en mis conclusiones. Su sonrisa se ha suavizado y cualquier rastro de furia y prevención en su rostro se ha desvanecido por completo, para dar paso a la actitud confortable de quien sabe que se encuentra entre iguales capaces de comprender y disculpar sus actos. Me sorprendió descubrir que, a pesar de que apenas unos segundos antes habíamos estado a punto de enzarzarnos en un violento combate, me empieza a caer realmente bien.

"Lo mismo me ocurre a mí", asintió, sonriendo divertido.

"¡Milton!", exclamó Nadezhda, y al segundo siguiente ya estaba junto al anciano sosteniéndolo sin dificultad entre sus brazos, y guiándolo al sofá.


	4. Las noticias crecen

Prólogo

**Capítulo 3. Milton. Las noticias crecen.**

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan aterrorizado. Nada más entrar en la habitación, Aleksei se había dirigido amenazante hacia Leonardo emitiendo un espeluznante rugido y, por un momento, pareció que nada podría evitar la pelea. Lo último que deseo ver en esta vida, o en cualquier otra que pueda existir, es un combate entre vampiros. Una vez que su ira se desata, nadie sabe cómo ni en qué momento puede detenerse, y mientras tanto, todo lo que esté al alcance de su vista puede convertirse en objeto de su furia. Y eso, evidentemente, me incluía a mí. Sin embargo, Nadezhda se deslizó entre ambos, y al momento siguiente estaban presentándose y sonriéndose, como si nada hubiera pasado. No comprendía en absoluto lo que había sucedido, pero el alivio hizo que mis piernas flaquearan y lentamente me deslicé hacia la oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que vi fue tres bellos rostros observándome con preocupación.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?", inquirí, percatándome un segundo tarde de lo tópico de mi pregunta. Leonardo se agachó junto a mí.

"Te has desmayado, Milton. Nadezhda te sujetó antes que cayeras y te trajo al sofá. Amigo, ¿cuánto hace que no comes?"

¿Comida? No recordaba haber ingerido ningún alimento desde el café de la mañana, y de eso hacía ya más de diez horas. Sin embargo, no me sentía hambriento.

Esta vez fue Aleksei el que habló.

"No importa que no sientas apetito. Debes comer algo inmediatamente. Creo que has tenido una bajada de glucosa. Lamento, el susto que has llevado por mi culpa. Ha sido muy desconsiderado de mi parte, y más teniendo en cuenta que soy un invitado en tu casa"

Alcé la mano distraídamente para significar que no necesitaba disculparse. Y entonces caí en que había vuelto a responder a lo que yo había pensado, no a lo que había dicho. Abrí la boca para preguntar, y por tercera vez ese día se me adelantó.

"Si, tengo la facultad de leer mentes. Y Nadya tiene la facultad de leer la mía. Algunos de nosotros tenemos ese don, aunque tampoco es muy común. Quizá por eso no lo habías visto antes. Pero antes de seguir con las explicaciones, ¿dónde podemos conseguir un poco de comida humana?"

Leonardo respondió por mí.

"Sé donde está la cocina. Yo mismo iré a por algo de comida. Y no te quepa duda, Milton, que comerás lo desees o no", me amenazó. Y sin decir ni una palabra más desapareció por la puerta a una velocidad inhumana.

"¿Te encuentras mejor?", sonó la voz preocupada de Nadezhda.

"Si querida, y gracias por sujetarme, me habría roto mi vieja cabeza contra el suelo de no ser por ti. Añoro los tiempos en que era yo el que socorría a las damas y no al revés", suspiré con nostalgia y aparté a regañadientes los ojos de su hermoso rostro sonriente para mirar la no menos hermosa faz de Aleksei. "Así que puedes leer la mente. ¿Ha sido eso la causa de lo que he presenciado hace un momento entre Leonardo y tú?"

Un breve destello de furia cruzó por sus sorprendentes ojos, pero rápidamente se transformó en un brillo divertido.

"No soy muy coherente en lo que a Nadya se refiere. Una vez más, lo lamento"

Así que ha sido eso. No me sorprende. De todas las cosas que sé de Leonardo, la más indudable es su absoluta e incontrolable fascinación por el sexo femenino. Leo es uno de los vampiros más antiguos que visita mi casa. Es inteligente, culto e instruido. Cuando está de humor para debatir, puede perderse en inacabables charlas acerca de los temas más diversos, y sus puntos de vista y la calidad de los datos que aporta pueden mantenerme despierto durante toda una larga noche, sin pensar en comer o dormir, sólo atento a cada una de sus palabras. Cuando su ánimo es más travieso, se dedica a escandalizar y confundir a mis colaboradores con narraciones de sus aventuras, a cada cual más violenta, más lasciva o desvergonzada. Y sus historias favoritas siempre hacen relación a sus muchas, muchas conquistas. El Don Juan de Zorrilla parecería un principiante sin recursos a su lado. Así que puedo imaginarme con bastante exactitud lo que ha pensado al ver a Nadezhda, y casi comprendí la furia de Aleksei.

"Lyosha es un encanto", susurró la voz musical de Nadezhda, "pero la expresión celoso patológico' no le hace honor" terminó la frase entre carcajadas, mientras él le dedicaba una poco convincente mirada de arrepentimiento.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Leonardo entró seguido de Connor, quién llevaba una bandeja con un sándwich, una ensalada y un enorme vaso de leche. El aroma de la comida me hizo la boca agua, y me percaté de que en realidad estaba desesperadamente hambriento. Nadezhda, que parecía haberse autoproclamado mi enfermera por hoy, me ayudó a incorporarme en el sofá haciéndome temblar ante el contacto de sus gélidos dedos, y arrancando la bandeja de manos de Connor la colocó con suavidad frente a mí.

"Come", me instó. "Y cuando termines, hablaremos".

No era necesario ordenármelo. Mi boca se llenó de saliva, y mi estómago rugió ante el olor de la comida. Los demás se sentaron a mí alrededor en las butacas, mirándome atentamente. Comí con avidez mientras me observaban en silencio. Connor se rebullía inquieto en su asiento, deseando oír las noticias que traían los otros, ansiando poner en marcha algún tipo de plan. Pero los tres vampiros ni siquiera pestañeaban, ni el menor rastro de ansiedad en su lenguaje corporal. Desde luego, no hay como tener toda la eternidad por delante para no alterarse ni lo más mínimo por el paso del tiempo. Terminé mi comida en pocos y apresurados bocados y, sin más dilación, empecé a exponer lo que nos había reunido allí.

"Veamos, ¿por dónde empezar? Hace poco más de un mes nuestros programas de búsqueda empezaron a captar noticias puntuales en la red sobre asesinatos en extrañas circunstancias. Al principio no nos preocupamos, ya que sólo se trataba de páginas de chiflados fanáticos de lo sobrenatural. Apenas un puñado de ignorantes que no tienen ni la menor idea de la realidad de las cosas. Muchos crucifijos, estacas y ajos, ya sabéis".

"¡Diablos!, y yo olvidé mi crema solar de protección cien millones en el otro ataúd", comentó Leo con una mueca irónica, dirigiéndose a Aleksei y Nadezhda, y provocando que ambos estallaran en divertidas carcajadas.

Ya he pasado por esto antes. Las leyendas tradicionales no pueden estar más equivocadas, y todos los de su especie encuentran divertidísimas las películas y novelas de vampiros. El mítico Cristopher Lee, que aterrorizó a toda una generación, a ellos les produce una hilaridad irrefrenable, y provoca interminables intercambios de frases ingeniosas. Pero ahora no es el momento, así que los miré severamente, mientras los tres me dirigían traviesas miradas de disculpa, aún riendo entre dientes. Sacudí la cabeza, divertido a mi pesar. Para algunas cosas su especie es serena y sabia, y se conduce con la dignidad que sólo una vida infinitamente larga puede otorgar... ¡Pero en otras se comportan peor que niños de guardería!

"Si habéis terminado de reíros del pobre señor Stocker...", empecé.

Más risitas, y nuevas miradas de falso arrepentimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Leo haciendo una lamentable imitación de un vampiro clásico enfundándose en una imaginaria capa y enseñando unos afilados colmillos, algo que ellos tres en realidad no poseen. Sus dientes tienen exactamente la misma apariencia que los de cualquier humano, salvo que son un poco más blancos y brillantes, y tal vez ligeramente más afilados en los caninos, pero nada que llame la atención. Sólo los bebedores de humanos disponen de unos colmillos ligeramente más largos que los nuestros, pero tampoco en ellos resultan tan exageradamente llamativos como pretenden los mitos estilo Hollywood. Hice una pausa para que se tranquilizaran, y continué mi relato.

"Como decía, recibíamos un par de entradas a la semana. Pero en los últimos diez días las noticias se han multiplicado exponencialmente. Todos los días recogemos al menos tres o cuatro entradas referidas a crímenes extraños, cuerpos totalmente desangrados, criaturas de ojos rojizos... Y cada vez las páginas son más serias, más informadas. Calculo que no pasarán más de cuarenta y ocho horas antes de que algún periódico soviético recoja alguna de las noticias en formato breve. Y desde ahí hasta que algún periodista avispado ate cabos y ponga sobre alerta a los cazadores, no transcurrirá mucho tiempo. Por ahora aún hay alguna esperanza. Dudo que ninguna organización tenga un sistema de búsqueda tan eficaz como el que Connor ha programado para nosotros, pero pronto serán demasiadas noticias como para que no aparezcan hasta en los buscadores más convencionales. Por otro lado, Connor ha llegado a la conclusión, no me preguntéis cómo que son los mismos bebedores los que cuelgan las noticias en la red. Esto nos decidió a lanzar la alarma preestablecida para convocar a todos los que ya habían visitado nuestra casa y conocían el sistema, y así encontrar una solución entre todos. Supongo que es por eso que Leonardo está aquí, pero aún no sé cómo lo habéis descubierto vosotros", añadí dirigiéndoles una mirada inquisitiva.

Se miraron entre ellos, y supe que mantenían una silenciosa conversación privada. Tras unos segundos, Nadezhda asintió brevemente y comenzó a hablar con una voz tan suave que tuve que inclinarme en su dirección para poder oírla.

"Aleksei y yo vivimos en Irkutsk". Respingué. La mayor parte de las noticias provenían de esa ciudad. "Encontramos e hicimos desaparecer once cadáveres desangrados sólo la semana pasada. Acechamos durante días intentando encontrar al culpable. Al principio lo hicimos porque no alcanzábamos a comprender como alguien podía ser tan chapucero y descuidado. No dejar rastro, esa es la regla principal, todos la conocemos. Pero a medida que transcurría la semana se hicieron evidentes varias cosas. En primer lugar, no hay un sólo bebedor. Hay al menos siete en la zona de Irkutsk y media docena más entre Bratsk y Angarsk. En segundo lugar, no son chapuceros en absoluto, sólo intentan aparentarlo. Lyosha es un rastreador más que eficiente, pero aún así no hemos logrado localizarlos ni a ellos, ni sus refugios. Es evidente que no quieren ser encontrados y que saben muy bien como borrar sus huellas. Ya no sabíamos como continuar cuando Lyosha recordó que alguien le había hablado de este lugar, y decidimos venir a buscar ayuda"

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre nosotros, hasta que Aleksei lo rompió dirigiéndose directamente a Leonardo.

"Esto ya ha sucedido antes, como sin duda sabes", fueron sus crípticas palabras. Para mi sorpresa, Leo se limitó a asentir lentamente, demorándose unos segundos antes de responder.

"Tú piensas que se trata de lo mismo que ocurrió en Roma" No era una pregunta. "Y yo también. Hace un par de semanas me encontré con uno de los nuestros que venía de Moscú y había oído rumores de vuestra ciudad a los que no daba ni mucha importancia ni mucho crédito. Pero apenas tiene un par de cientos de años, es imposible que sepa lo que ocurrió entonces. Pero mi memoria llega mucho más lejos, así que después de hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones por mi cuenta, y ver el aviso de Milton, pensé que lo mejor era venir aquí a ver si aparecía alguien tan antiguo como yo, que fuera capaz de recordar"

"Lo detuvimos entonces, y volveremos a hacerlo ahora"

"Antes la información no se transmitía tan rápido. La red ha sido un invento fabuloso, pero esta vez nos traerá problemas. Cuarenta y ocho horas es muy poco tiempo, y Milton no suele equivocarse en sus predicciones"

Nadezhda se volvió hacia Aleksei con un brillo singular en los ojos. Él la miró y rió suavemente. Tras unos breves segundos de privada comunicación, Aleksei se dirigió a nosotros con una mirada traviesa.

"Creo que Nadya puede ayudar con eso" rió entre dientes.

"Sólo necesito un ordenador potente y una conexión rápida" Todo su lenguaje corporal parecía el de una niña en la mañana de Navidad.

"Bueno", me sorprendí al oír la voz de Connor, "creo que podemos ofrecerte algo que considerarás aceptable" sugirió con un tono de orgullo en su voz. Connor había renovado y perfeccionado todo nuestro sistema informático. Adoraba sus máquinas, y supe que estaba deseando alardear de ellas ante alguien que supiera valorar realmente el trabajo que había hecho.

"Decidido entonces", asentí. "Los jóvenes podéis ir a la sala de ordenadores, mientras el anciano descansa un rato en su habitación antes de que lleguen más visitas. Avisadme cuando hayáis terminado"


	5. La bella en la bestia

Prólogo

**Capítulo 4. Leonardo. La bestia en la bella**

Antes de que Milton pudiera terminar la frase, Nadya y Connor ya se dirigían a la puerta. Me levanté para seguirlos, cuando la mano de Lyosha en mi brazo me retuvo suavemente. Me volví para mirarlo y ver una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

"Leo, por el bien de los dos, intenta no pensar lo que vas a pensar"

Alcé una ceja interrogativamente, pero él se limitó a reanudar su camino en pos de Nadya y Connor.

Este nos guió por el sótano hasta una amplia sala al menos diez grados por debajo de la temperatura del resto de la casa. Docenas de ordenadores procesaban órdenes a nuestro alrededor. Caminamos hasta el fondo y Connor retiró para Nadya una silla situada delante de un ordenador que parecía ligeramente distinto del resto, mientras intercambiaban entre ellos algunas frases en jerga informática de la que yo no entendí ni una palabra. Como la mayoría de nosotros, recibí con agrado las facilidades que Internet me proporcionaba a la hora de conseguir ciertos artículos, mover mis nutridas cuentas bancarias, comprar falsificaciones de documentos, y alguna que otra actividad más, no demasiado legal. Soy un usuario bastante competente, pero desde luego no al nivel de esos dos. Aburrido, me apoyé junto a Aleksei en la mesa situada en perpendicular a la de Nadya, y lo miré con curiosidad. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido ligeramente, y su actitud parecía tensa.

"Tú sólo espera, y verás", fue su único comentario.

En ese momento, Nadya se sentó frente al ordenador y comenzó a teclear furiosamente largas líneas de código. Y la serena criatura de gestos suaves que nos había acompañado hasta ese momento desapareció ante mis ojos asombrados. Ahora, en su otrora dulce rostro, se dibuja una sonrisa salvaje, mientras la punta de su lengua acaricia sus dientes. Sus ojos se han oscurecido hasta convertirse en dos brillantes pozos negros al tiempo que sus mejillas se colorean con un inopinado tono azulado. Su glorioso olor se ha intensificado hasta un punto seductoramente intoxicante, llenando mis fosas nasales y golpeándome como una maza... Y el cambio en su postura... ¡Madonna mía! Ha arqueado y tensado su columna adquiriendo la actitud de una sobrenatural leona presta al combate. Separó sus muslos, colocando una pierna a cada lado de la silla y clavando las puntas de sus pies, ahora descalzos, en el frío suelo. Estos se curvaron de forma exagerada, dejando ver unos empeines imposiblemente redondeados. Ahora toda su piel luce un brillo azulado tan sutil que sólo alguien de mi especie con nuestra extraordinaria visión podía percibirlo. Nunca en mi milenaria existencia había visto una criatura menos humana... ni más hermosa. Mi innecesaria respiración se aceleró hasta convertirse en un estrangulado jadeo. Si tuviera saliva, habría tragado sonoramente. Volví los ojos hacia Aleksei preocupado por su reacción, temiendo haberlo ofendido una vez más. Pero él no me presta la más mínima atención, sus ojos ahora del color del más oscuro ónice clavados fijamente en la criatura mítica que continúa tecleando ajena a todo. Para cualquier observador distraído, Lyosha parece la viva imagen de la despreocupación, pero mis ojos son más perceptivos. Se apoya contra la mesa, con una actitud en apariencia indolente, cruzando un tobillo sobre otro y los brazos sobre su pecho. Pero si uno se fija más atentamente, puede ver sus puños firmemente cerrados debajo de sus brazos, los músculos de sus piernas tensando la tela de sus vaqueros, la respiración baja y agitada, y las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas conformando una sonrisa brutal. Su cuerpo entero parece a punto de saltar. Hasta mí llegó el olor de su deseo y no pude por menos que preguntarme que inhumana dosis de autocontrol está necesitando para no abalanzarse sobre ella y poseerla allí mismo delante de mis ojos.

"Ni te lo imaginas" gruñó roncamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos en esa sala observando el milagro que se desarrollaba ante nosotros, pero si sé que la habría contemplado durante décadas sin llegar a acostumbrarme a su extraordinaria imagen. De pronto, todo cambió y tan rápido como había desaparecido, volvió la antigua y dulce Nadya. Se dirigió hacia Connor con un deje de arrogante satisfacción.

"No es nada permanente, pero les he mandado toda mi artillería pesada, y dudo que entre todos juntos hagan uno la mitad de bueno que yo. Esto les tendrá ocupados al menos cinco o seis días", añadió riendo entre dientes. Y continúo dándole una serie de apresuradas instrucciones, en jerga técnica de las que no comprendí absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto Lyosha había relajado ligeramente su postura, pero aún parece muy lejos de tener el control de sí mismo. Lo miré fijamente, no sabiendo si disculparme, o felicitarle con envidia por poder disfrutar de tan magnífica criatura. En ese instante ella se volvió y le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a concentrarse en Connor. Y Lyosha sacudió la cabeza abatido, dirigiéndose a mí.

"A Nadya la enloquece según que tipo de caza... Y por más que lo vea, no soy capaz de acostumbrarme, triste de mí".

Su expresión contrita me sacó de mis casillas. Alcé las cejas con incredulidad.

"¿Triste de ti? ¿Deberías darme pena? Al fin y al cabo, serás tú el que comparta su cama, mientras yo me voy solo a mi cuarto... o soporto que Milton me enseñe su colección de fotografías por vigésima vez", mascullé antes de poder pensar en lo que decía. Mi lengua siempre ha sido más rápida que yo.

Aleksei me miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Teniendo en cuenta que mi cama esta pared con pared con la tuya, amigo, por tu propia salud mental te recomiendo encarecidamente las fotografías", susurró.

Antes de poder evitarlo, mi cabeza se llenó con detalladas imágenes de ellos dos. Algo que sin lugar a dudas, no quiero ver. Y menos ante un lector de mentes como él. ¡Maldita imaginación exacerbada!

"Por todos los diablos, Lyosha", me quejé entre dientes "¡Si quieres acabar conmigo, rétame y terminemos de una vez, pero no me tortures, hombre!"

Me miró encogiéndose de hombros y estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Sacudí mi cabeza confuso, pero no tardé en unirme a sus risas, mientras Nadya nos contemplaba con curiosa diversión. Y supe en ese preciso instante, que la corriente de simpatía entre nosotros tres se había convertido en una amistad por la que yo daría mi vida, recibiendo a cambio la misma deferencia.

"¿Puedo conocer el chiste?", preguntó Nadya acercándose a nosotros. Evidentemente estaba tan entretenida con su conversación inteligible con Connor, que no se había enterado de nuestra pequeña charla.

"¡No, sin lugar a dudas no!", contestó Lyosha, casi con pánico, haciendo que mi risa se intensificara hasta obligarme a tomar asiento. "Y sal de mi cabeza, jovencita. No sacarás de ella nada que yo no desee, ya lo sabes"

Ella se volvió entonces hacia mí. "¿Me lo dirás tú, entonces?" me preguntó, esbozando un pícaro mohín.

"¡Demonios, no! ¡Y no me mires de ese modo, mujer! Tu hombre ya ha intentado matarme una vez, ¿quieres que lo intente de nuevo?", le respondí con un nivel de pánico idéntico al de Lyosha, lo que provocó que ambos volviéramos a estallar en violentas carcajadas.

La mirada de Nadya se desvió de uno a otro lentamente, mirando divertida como seguíamos riéndonos como dos idiotas. Al final, se decidió a interrumpirnos, ya que cada vez que conseguíamos parar, nos mirábamos el uno al otro y la risa volvía a aparecer.

"Si sois capaces de controlaros un momento, quizá os interese saber el resultado de mis esfuerzos", nos reprendió.

Aunque Nadya había hablado en tono ligero, sin duda tenía razón. Hay cosas importantes de las que ocuparse.

"¿No tendríamos que avisar a Milton?", pregunté. Y al instante oí la voz de Connor. Me había olvidado de él por completo.

"¿No habéis visto la hora? Son casi las dos de la madrugada. Y no quiero despertarlo a menos que sea algo urgente, no ha dormido casi nada en los últimos días y esto puede esperar a la mañana. Quiero decir... Si os parece bien", añadió rápidamente.

Me reí entre dientes ante su rectificación. Connor lo ha instruido bien, qué duda cabe. Puedo imaginarlo perfectamente diciéndole que jamás le lleve la contraria a uno de nosotros, y que jamás diga nada que pueda interpretarse como una orden. No puedo negar la necesidad de esos consejos. Yo mismo no soporto recibir órdenes, y menos de un humano, aunque tampoco me exalto con tanta facilidad como muchos de los míos. Aún así, el tono de su frase podía haberle costado un disgusto, de modo que decidí asustarlo un poco para que fuera más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Lo miré fijamente, separando ligeramente mi labio superior para que entreviera mis dientes, y me acerqué para intimidarlo con toda la presencia que me otorga mi condición de infalible depredador. Aleksei ha visto mis intenciones y colaboró situándose a mi lado con una postura idéntica a la mía. Funcionó, por supuesto. Connor palideció intensamente y evitando mi mirada se concentró en algún punto entre sus pies.

"Lo siento muchísimo. No pretendía deciros lo que tenéis que hacer, perdonadme", susurró aterrorizado.

Eso está mejor. Relajamos nuestras posturas y espeté un breve "vete a dormir tú también" que hizo que saliera a toda velocidad por la puerta.

"Un muchacho demasiado impulsivo", rió Nadya entre dientes. "Espero que haya aprendido la lección"

"Oh, sin duda la ha aprendido, querida. Esta pensando en arrodillarse junto a su cama y rezar todo lo que sabe", informó Lyosha con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras desliza un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nadya y se inclina para besarla suavemente en la frente. Me sentí extrañamente melancólico y solitario al contemplarlos en ese breve momento de intimidad y comprendí con incomodidad que sobro, de modo que me apresuré a despedirme.

"Bueno, supongo que querréis estar solos. Me iré al salón un rato a escuchar algo de música. Tened una buena noche", deseé mientras me dirigía a la puerta, maldiciéndome por mi pesaroso estado de ánimo.


	6. Amigos

Prólogo

**Nadezhda. Amigos**

Le vi dirigirse a la puerta curiosamente abatido. Confusa, me volví hacia Lyosha esperando que me aclarara el motivo de su repentina tristeza.

"_Le hemos hecho sentirse solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sé lo que es eso_" explicó.

Fruncí el ceño con desaprobación. Leonardo me gusta, y no me siento cómoda con la idea de que fuéramos la causa de su pena. Una pena que aunque no puedo compartir, si puedo alcanzar a comprender. Por más que todas las novelas góticas se empeñen en presentarnos como seres solitarios, en realidad ansiamos compañía casi tan intensamente como los humanos ansían respirar. De haber creído en algún dios, le agradecería todos los ocasos el que me hubiera permitido nacer a la eternidad en compañía de Lyosha. Su voz en mi mente interrumpió el tren de mi pensamiento.

_"Y yo no dejo de preguntarme que hice tan bien como para merecer el regalo de tu compañía". _Me sonrió con dulzura, pero su expresión se nubló rápidamente_. "Es terrible estar solo, no lo dudes. Lo he estado demasiado tiempo como para no comprender como se siente Leo ahora mismo"_

_"¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? Me agrada mucho, no quiero que se sienta mal". _

_"A mí también me agrada. Hace tiempo que no me encontraba con alguien tan antiguo como yo, alguien que comprenda como son en realidad las cosas. No tenemos porque dejarle solo, si no lo deseas. Se sentirá feliz de tener nuestra compañía_"

_"¿Estás seguro?", _inquirí indecisa. Sé perfectamente en qué forma afecta a Lyosha verme trabajar, y lo muy reticente que es a ver insatisfechos sus deseos. Esa es una desagradable característica de todos los nuestros, y especialmente intensa en el caso de Lyosha. Cuando queremos algo, lo queremos ya, y no nos suele importar lo que se interponga en nuestro camino. Somos criaturas básicamente egoístas. E instintivas.

_"Querida mía, Leo nos necesita ahora, y yo dispongo de mucho tiempo para disfrutar de tu compañía", _rió entre dientes, remarcando maliciosamente la palabra disfrutar´, _"A veces no sólo me preocupo de mis necesidades, ¿sabes?"_

Le recompensé con un intenso beso en los labios y una gran sonrisa, antes de salir en dirección al salón en busca del que se había convertido ya en nuestro nuevo amigo. Lo encontramos contemplando la nevada a través del ventanal. Nos había oído, o quizá olido, y se volvió rápidamente para encararse con nosotros, sin demostrar la más mínima sorpresa por nuestra presencia.

"¿Habéis olvidado algo?", preguntó con ironía, pero en su rostro apareció la sombra de una sonrisa esperanzada.

"Si, a ti", rió Lyosha, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Leo le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"No tienes porque hacer esto, ya lo sabes", susurró. Pero Lyosha se rió alegremente.

"Vamos, amigo, ¿te parezco la clase de hombre que hace algo que no desea hacer? Termina ya con esa expresión de cordero que va al matadero, o me entrará apetito"

"Estupendo, así tendrás que marcharte a cazar, y yo me quedaré a solas con tu encantadora compañera", le provocó. Lo que hizo que yo tanteara rápidamente la mente de Lyosha para tranquilizarlo ante la mínima señal de furia. Pero para mi sorpresa, Lyosha no se ofendió en absoluto.

"Inténtalo y me haré un arco nuevo con tu columna vertebral", le contestó alegremente.

Un agradable silencio se extendió entre nosotros. No se trata del silencio incómodo de tres desconocidos que no saben de que hablar, sino de algo más amistoso y profundo. Es el silencio que se da entre seres que se sienten tan cómodos juntos que sobran las palabras. No tengo ni idea de cómo ha sucedido esto tan rápidamente, pero no me importa, ni pretendo analizarlo. Lyosha y yo no somos los más indicados para cuestionarnos que, en ocasiones, los sentimientos surgen con rapidez y nada puede refrenarlos. Miré a Leo y supe que era mi amigo, y que lo amo por ello. Y sé que él siente el mismo amor por nosotros y eso es lo único importante. Permanecimos así largo rato, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía hasta que Leo rompió el silencio.

"No me contestéis, si no lo deseáis, no es asunto mío que duda cabe, pero... ", comenzó.

"Sin duda, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Milton", me burlé.

Pareció confundido un momento y luego estalló en carcajadas al comprender la forma en que había formulado la frase. Lyosha esperó a que sus risas cesaran y contestó a la pregunta que Leo sólo había llegado a formular en su mente.

"Desde luego, no es algo habitual que una criatura tan joven como Nadya esté con alguien tan antiguo como yo. Fui yo quien la transformó, por supuesto. Y nuestra historia es bastante peculiar", comentó mirándome a los ojos y susurrando un suave "_te quiero_" en mi mente.

"Me gustaría escucharla, si os parece bien", pidió Leo

"¿Por qué no? La historia es larga, pero también lo es la noche", aceptó Lyosha. "¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo, querida?"

"Empezaré yo, o nunca me dejarás intervenir. Y no me interrumpas a menos que sea imprescindible", añadí levantando un dedo en advertencia hacia Lyosha. Y entonces, aclarándome la voz empecé a desgranar por primera vez una historia que nunca había contado en voz alta. Nuestra historia.

"Antes de la transformación, yo era una criatura nómada. No solía encontrarme a gusto en ningún sitio, y no creaba lazos permanentes con nada, ni con nadie. En los treinta y cinco años de mi vida como humana tuve docenas de trabajos y viví en más de veinte ciudades a lo largo de toda Europa y parte de Asia y América. Hace más o menos un año, mis pasos me llevaron hasta Irkutsk, escapando de una tormentosa y autodestructiva relación que había mantenido en Moscú. Por aquel entonces yo trabajaba como freelance para una pequeña empresa de programación. No tenía que acudir a ninguna oficina, toda nuestra comunicación se realizaba a través del ordenador, e Irkutsk me parecía un lugar tan bueno para vivir como cualquier otro. Todas las mañanas cargaba mi portátil y me iba a trabajar junto al río. Un día, mientras estaba concentrada en mi universo de unos y ceros, me llegó un aroma increíblemente embriagador. Nunca había olido nada igual. Me quedé ahí sentada, con la mente ajena a cualquier cosa que no fuera esa sorprendente fragancia. Y entonces lo vi por primera vez, a unos cien pasos de mí. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, y me observaba fijamente. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, me levanté dispuesta a hablar con él de lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa con tal de oler ese aroma de cerca aunque sólo fuera un segundo. Me acerqué mientras él me miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro increíble. Y entonces, cuando ya estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo, y su aroma me estaba enloqueciendo, él desapareció ante mis ojos con tanta rapidez, que llegué a pensar que lo había imaginado todo"

"¿Puedo interrumpir?" preguntó suavemente Lyosha. Sabiendo que quería contar la historia desde su punto de vista, asentí suavemente.

"Yo paseaba siempre por esa zona. Es poco transitada, y me permite mantener la cabeza libre de la constante cháchara humana. Cuando lees la mente, a veces necesitas estar lejos de cualquier forma de vida pensante para que el murmullo permanente en tu cerebro se acalle por un rato. Una mañana caminaba sin rumbo, cuando la vi sentada de espaldas a mí, con las manos detenidas sobre el teclado de su portátil sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Me sobresalté. Normalmente, aunque necesito haber oído una voz antes para entender lo que piensa, puedo "oír" el murmullo de una mente humana a cientos de metros, lo que me facilita el apartarme de su camino. Pero de ella no me había llegado ni un sonido, y su aroma, tan parecido a la hierba fresca, se camuflaba perfectamente en el entorno, confundiendo mi olfato. Era como mirar un cuadro. Estaba ahí, pero ningún sentido aparte de la vista me informaba de ello. Era muy confuso. Tanto que creí estar teniendo una visión. Pero entonces me llegó el sonido de su respiración y supe que lo que contemplaba era real. La brisa sopló en mi dirección y su aroma llegó hasta mí con más claridad. Era divino, glorioso. Lo más delicioso que he olido jamás. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, ella se puso a teclear, y en ese momento fue cuando mi cabeza estalló. Tú ya la has visto trabajar. Cuando era humana, su transformación no era tan evidente, pero aún así parecía una criatura irreal ante mis ojos. Y el no poder leer sus pensamientos... Si no hubiera permanecido siglos controlando mi sed y mis instintos, me hubiera abalanzado sobre ella en ese mismo instante. La observé durante semanas. Me sentaba a lo lejos y la contemplaba mientras obraba su magia. Cada día un poco más cerca, ansiando tocarla, enloqueciéndome con su aroma. Y un día me acerqué de más... y ella me olió. Pero eso lo descubrí más tarde. Si me hubieran dicho en aquel momento que me había olido a cien pasos, me habría reído a carcajadas. ¿Qué humano tiene un olfato tan refinado? De cualquier modo, vi que se levantaba para dirigirse hacia mí, y me quedé petrificado, intentando leer algo en su mente, lo que fuera. Pero el sonido de sus pensamientos no llegaba. Finalmente, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, y sabiendo que no sería capaz de refrenar mis instintos, me apresuré a desaparecer de su vista.

Pero algo había cambiado. En lugar de rehuírme como los humanos suelen hacer instintivamente, esa pequeña criatura se había acercado a mí sin el más ligero rastro de prevención. Empecé a seguirla a todas partes, mintiéndome a mí mismo al decirme que lo que sentía era una justificada curiosidad. Si la perdía de vista unas horas, me sentía irritado y furioso. De noche, cuando dormía, me deslizaba en su habitación y la contemplaba mientras se agitaba en sueños. Escuchaba atentamente sus conversaciones con todo el mundo, encantado ante su perspicacia, su inteligencia y su humor. No sólo era hermosa, era bondadosa, culta, divertida... Si sólo pudiera leer sus pensamientos, saber que había supuesto para ella el verme tan cerca. ¿Qué despertó su curiosidad? ¿Se hubiera atrevido a hablarme, si no me hubiera escapado? Me obsesionaba, preparaba conversaciones con ella en mi mente, que sabía que nunca se harían realidad, sin entender lo que me ocurría. Me sentía frustrado y deprimido. Odiaba no poder leer su mente, odiaba el efecto que su aspecto salvaje al trabajar despertaba en mí, odiaba su voz musical, odiaba su aroma, y odiaba la obsesión que había despertado en mí. Si, la odiaba. La odiaba profundamente... porque la amaba con desesperación... A una humana".

Se detuvo, aturdido al recordar cuanto se había despreciado a sí mismo en ese momento, y yo continúe con la historia donde él la había dejado

"Lo que Lyosha no supo hasta mucho después es que yo era consciente de que me estaba siguiendo. Supongo que cualquier otra mujer debería haberse sentido aterrorizada ante la idea de que un desconocido la siguiera a todas partes, pero por algún extraño motivo yo me sentía tranquila sabiendo que él me observaba. Si te preguntas como lo sabía, la respuesta es sencilla. Podía olerlo. En cualquier lugar, a muchos metros de distancia. Su aroma se convirtió en algo tan familiar para mí, que si en algún momento no era capaz de percibirlo, me ponía histérica. A veces, muy pocas veces, veía su rostro entre la multitud, preguntándome porque no se acercaba, no intentaba hablar conmigo. Y si yo intentaba dirigirme hacia él, desaparecía de mi vista. Una mañana me desperté con su olor en mi habitación, y supe que había estado ahí. Nuevamente, todos mis instintos de protección fallaron, y en lugar de aterrorizarme, me sentí complacida de que ese ángel guardián vigilara mi sueño. Esa rutina continuó durante semanas. Yo salía a la calle y a los pocos segundos su olor me alcanzaba, y la inquietud que sentía al pensar que un día desaparecería tan súbitamente como había aparecido, se esfumaba una vez más, y sólo quedaba su olor, embriagándome. Me pregunté si era posible enamorarse de un aroma y una imagen. Las pocas veces que podía ver su rostro, me aturdía lo hermoso que era. No tenía ni la menor idea de porque me seguía, pero si estaba convencida de una cosa. Un hombre tan increíblemente guapo, un ser que parecía un dios griego hecho carne, no podía fijarse en alguien tan insignificante como yo. ¿Por qué me seguía? No podía entenderlo. Ni tampoco podía entender cómo había llegado a enamorarme de él como una perfecta imbécil. La señorita la - apariencia - no - importa´, se estaba enamorando de un fantasma, de un rostro. Pero... ¡qué rostro!

Una noche volvía a mi casa después de cenar en una pequeña cafetería del centro, cuando oí unos pasos junto a mí. Me volví esperando ver su cara, pero en cambio me encontré con un tipo enorme que me miraba como si yo fuera algo comestible. Iba a darme media vuelta y correr cuando Lyosha surgió de la nada, y me agarró por el codo. Camina´, me ordenó. Y yo le obedecí sin dudarlo, mientras él se volvía para dirigirle al hombre una mirada amenazadora que por algún motivo que en ese momento no entendí, le hizo huir a toda prisa"

Lyosha me interrumpió de nuevo.

"Ese tipo... Tuvo suerte que no llegó a tocarla, o no habría vivido para contarlo. Lo habría descuartizado tan rápido que no hubiera tenido tiempo ni de preguntarse que pasaba." sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una mueca furiosa y pude ver que Leo asentía, mostrando una brutal sonrisa de aprobación. "En ese momento, me rendí. Me había mantenido a distancia, había intentado mantener a raya mis sentimientos y mis instintos, pero en ese preciso instante tuve que reconocer ante mí mismo que estaba enamorado de esa mujer, de esa humana, como no lo había estado nunca antes en mis largos años de existencia. Ha habido muchas, muchísimas mujeres. Demasiadas para contarlas. Pero ninguna, ninguna me había obsesionado de esa manera. Ninguna me provocaba esa extraña mezcla de lujuria y ternura. Ansiaba su cuerpo con desesperada violencia, pero también deseaba protegerla de cualquier peligro con toda la fuerza de mi corazón muerto. Y supe que nunca podría tenerla. Que jamás sería capaz de robarle su humanidad, su calor, su bondad... De arriesgarme a que finalmente me odiara. De matarla, porque al fin, de eso se trataba. Y saberlo me desgarró por dentro, llenándome de una ira incontrolable ante el monstruo que habitaba en mí y que me separaba de ella. Así que la conduje a toda velocidad hasta la puerta de su casa, y sin decir ni una palabra, me escapé como el perfecto cobarde que soy"

"Yo no entendía nada", interrumpí dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Lyosha, que me miraba preocupado por su comentario acerca de sus muchísimas mujeres´. Y con razón, ya que me había hecho rechinar los dientes. El pasado de Lyosha, sobre el que él mantiene cuidadosamente un velo de silencio, me hace retorcerme de celos. Volví a concentrarme en mi historia, intentando alejar así de mi mente las inquietantes imágenes de docenas de esculturales vampiresas. "De pronto se erigía en mi salvador, y al instante siguiente me dedicaba una mirada de odio salvaje. Me había confundido haciéndome ilusiones sobre sus sentimientos. Era evidente que me odiaba. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarme tanto? Esa noche lloré hasta quedarme dormida, y cuando por la mañana su olor no estaba en mi cuarto, me sentí más desgraciada de lo que nunca había sido. Durante días esperé a sentir su olor de nuevo, a verlo entre la gente. Pero eso no sucedió. No me apetecía comer, ni trabajar, ni salir a la calle. Y una noche, deprimida y nerviosa, me fui a dar una vuelta en coche, esperando distraerme un rato. Conduje sin rumbo durante una eternidad hasta detenerme en una curva. Y entonces me llegó el aroma por el que había estado suspirando durante días. Salí del coche rápidamente y le grité que se acercara, le supliqué que hablara conmigo, le pregunté porque me odiaba tanto... Pero todo fue en vano. Furiosa me subí al coche de nuevo y dando un portazo conduje a toda velocidad de vuelta a casa. De pronto algo, creo que fue un zorro, se cruzó en mi camino y di un volantazo involuntario perdiendo el control del coche. Derrapé sobre el asfalto mojado, y mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas de campana. Lo último que sentí fue el aliento de Lyosha en mi rostro, y sus manos sacándome del amasijo de hierros en que se había convertido el coche. Y esta parte de la historia es tuya, cielo", le susurré. Asintió y permaneció en silencio unos segundos, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

"Había decidido mantenerme alejado de ella. No quería transformarla, condenarla a perder su humanidad, a convertirse en el monstruo que yo soy... Ni tampoco podía amarla como se merecía manteniéndola humana. Así que, por su bien, me decidí a olvidarla. Sólo yo sé lo que me costó mantenerme apartado de ella. En ese tiempo cacé con un salvajismo que no recordaba desde mis primeros años de voluntaria abstinencia de sangre humana. Sólo para intentar mantener mi furia a raya. Condenaba el destino que me mantenía lejos de ella y me condenaba a mí mismo por rebelarme. Vagaba sin rumbo, esperando encontrarla por alguna extraña y milagrosa coincidencia, y al mismo tiempo temiendo ese encuentro más que ninguna otra cosa. Entonces, una noche mientras volvía de una de mis cada vez más frecuentes cacerías, vi su coche aparcado cerca de mí, y percibí su olor, apresurándome a esconderme. Oí sus gritos, sus recriminaciones, pero simplemente no podía acercarme. ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Cómo podía estar tan equivocada? ¿Cómo podía pensar que la odiaba? Deseaba abrazarla, estrecharla contra mi pecho y confortarla como haría cualquier hombre con la mujer que ama. Pero eso no era posible para nosotros, así que me quedé donde estaba, enfrascado en una terrible lucha interior entre lo correcto y lo que deseaba con cada fibra de mi ser, hasta que ella se metió en el coche y condujo como una psicópata. Al instante vi el zorro y supe que iba a estrellarse un segundo demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Mientras corría hacia el coche me di cuenta que era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido, y en ese breve instante intente imaginar alguna forma de acabar con mi vida, sabiendo que no podía permanecer en la tierra si ella ya no existía. Pero el maldito destino había decidido comportarse por una vez, y aún quedaba en ella un hálito de vida. No tardaría en morir, pero esos pocos segundos eran suficientes. Sin dudar más, la saqué del coche, clavé mis dientes en ella, y la llevé a mi casa para ayudarla a pasar las terribles horas de dolor que la esperaban mientras se consumaba su transformación"

"Fue un shock enterarme de todo de ese modo", intervine "pero siempre he sido muy buena obviando lo desagradable, así que lo único que podía sentir era agradecimiento... y amor. Pronto descubrimos que podíamos leernos las mentes, y entendimos lo estúpidos que habíamos sido intentando evitar el destino. Estaba tan cómoda junto a él como no lo había estado nunca con nadie, como si me hubiera partido en dos y de la mitad separada de mí hubiera surgido este hombre para que yo lo amara. Y estamos juntos desde entonces", terminé.

Leo sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando de pronto una sombra de ira cruzó por su rostro. Gruñó suavemente, mientras escuchaba algo más allá de la puerta. Oí una voz masculina hablando con Connor y desvié mi mirada hacia Lyosha, sorprendida al notar que estaba bloqueando su mente a mi acceso. Miraba fijamente hacia un punto más allá del salón, y de pronto fijó sus ojos en Leo con una mueca salvaje. "Sila", gruñó entre dientes, y Leo le respondió asintiendo con un suave rugido. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, situándose lentamente hombro con hombro y dándome la espalda, como si cerraran filas en torno a mí intentando esconder mi presencia a quien quiera que fuera a entrar.


	7. El horrendo Sila

**Nota de la autora: **(guau… como suena… la autora… la autora… Me lo repetiré varias veces a mi misma…)

En fin, a lo que iba… Esto es sólo un inciso para agradecer vuestros comentarios. Animan a seguir escribiendo y colgando la historia. Por favor, no os cortéis, seguid diciéndome lo que pensáis, bueno o malo. Las críticas constructivas también son bien recibidas (aunque me gustan más las positivas, para que negarlo ).

En fin… sin más preámbulos… capítulo seis.

**Aleksei. El horrendo Sila**

_"¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?", _sonó la voz de Leo en mi cabeza, tan clara como el agua.

Tomé nota mentalmente para preguntarle más adelante por sus anteriores contactos con telépatas. Proyectar su voz en mi mente para mantener una conversación silenciosa como él acaba de hacer, sin ser un psíquico, requiere habilidad, concentración, y mucha práctica. Jamás un no lector se había dirigido a mí con tanta claridad.

_"_No tengo ni la menor idea, pero no me gusta ni un poco_"_ contesté velozmente entre dientes, intentando que mi voz llegara sólo a sus oídos, mientras me esforzaba en mantener apartada a Nadya de mis pensamientos asesinos.

"_Ni a mí. Es una maldita bestia_".

Me hablaba mentalmente, sabiendo que yo no quería que Nadya supiera aún lo que pasaba, un gesto que le agradecí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando paso al repugnante olor a sangre muerta de Sila, y a su aún más repugnante presencia. Venía acompañado de dos de sus secuaces. Dos tipos enormes, con un cerebro tan limitado que casi no había nada que leer en él. A no ser que uno considerara la frase _"sangre, sangre, sangre"_ como un pensamiento digno de mención.

Cuando Sila fijó sus ojos en mí, inmediatamente bloqueó su mente a mi acceso, y esbozó una desagradable sonrisa. Luego miró a Leo, y su sonrisa se ensanchó, disfrutando de nuestra evidente rabia.

_"Tranquilo, sabes que intentará provocarte, no se lo permitas, no le des el gusto. Sabes como es. Disfruta con eso"_.

La voz tranquilizadora de Leo en mi mente ayudó un poco. Sólo un poco. Detesto a Sila. Lo aborrezco con una intensidad que me recorre como una corriente eléctrica cada vez que se aproxima a menos de cien pasos de mí. Es un ser descontrolado, carente de cualquier cualidad que lo convierta a mis ojos en un ser digno de aprecio. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba en respuesta a su mera presencia, tan preparado para saltar y atacar como si me encontrara en el medio de una batalla de proporciones épicas. Puede que mi cerebro me diga que no debo saltar sobre él, pero desde luego, mis músculos tienen sus propias ideas acerca de cómo reaccionar a sus provocaciones.

"¡Qué inesperada sorpresa! El encantador eslavo bobalicón y el simpático palurdo itálico, juntos ante mis ojos. No sabía que os conocíais". En su voz había una pregunta implícita que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a contestar. Cuánta menos información se le diera a Sila, mucho mejor. Al ver que no había desencadenado ninguna reacción, continúo su sarta de provocaciones.

"Aleksei, ¿qué tal en Siberia? ¿Aún no has conseguido que te maten? Me sorprende, sabiendo lo que le pasó a tu colega americano"

John, recordé con una mueca de dolor... Siempre había sospechado que los secuaces de Sila habían tenido mucho que ver en la muerte de John. Iba a lanzarme sobre él cuando la voz de Leo me calmó de nuevo. _"Es la mismísima cizaña hecha carne, no le hagas caso, déjamelo a mí, le conozco bien"_.

Al ver que yo me contenía, disimuló un gesto de fastidio y se volvió hacia Leo.

"Leonardo, ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Sigues intentando ser el primer vampiro con gonorrea de la historia?"

Leo no demostró la más mínima señal de furia. En lugar de eso miro a Sila con una sonrisa divertida.

"Bueno, Sila, ya sabes, el que puede hacer, hace. Y el que no... Tú ya me entiendes. ¿Sigue por ahí todo igual de muerto?".

Eso casi consiguió enfurecer a Sila. Casi. Un brillo peligroso cruzó por su rostro contrahecho, pero se convirtió rápidamente en una sonrisa amenazante.

"Cuidado, Leonardo, cuidado. Esa lengua tuya hará que algún día tengas un encuentro desagradable", amenazó.

"Eso será cuando no pueda olfatear a kilómetros vuestro apestoso olor a sangre putrefacta"

Sila rió a carcajadas. Y de pronto se detuvo olisqueando el aire.

"Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?", murmuró caminando hacia Nadya. Me moví para impedirle pasar, pero él fue más rápido. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo estaba a su lado mirándola con indudable lascivia. Sentí la mano tranquilizadora de Leo en mi hombro, reteniéndome, incitándome a permanecer en mi sitio, a no saltar sobre Sila… Y lo conseguí a duras penas.

"¡Qué criatura más hermosa! ¡Y qué nueva es! Vaya, una bebedora de animales, que desagradable cualidad. Dime querida, ¿estás con él?" me señaló... "¿O con él?", terminó señalando a Leo mientras clavaba en ella sus amenazadores ojos carmesí.

Pretendía intimidarla, pero no conocía a Nadya. Sin mirarla, susurré en su mente _"Ni se te ocurra decirle que nos conoces. A ninguno de los dos. Ya te lo explicaré"_

"Oh, elige tú mismo" sonrió ella, atusándose el pelo de la nuca con exagerada coquetería. "Cualquiera de ellos es muy apetecible... Al contrario que tú", le espetó, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de inquina y gruñendo sordamente en su dirección. No le hacía falta leer mi mente para saber que tanto Leo como yo aborrecíamos a esa horrenda criatura.

Sila se apartó de ella bruscamente, enfurecido sin duda por no haber podido atemorizar a una criatura tan joven como Nadya.

"Será mejor que le enseñéis modales a vuestra ramera, o alguien le arrancará la cabeza"

_"Cállate. No lo digas. Por favor, Lyosha, por ella, contrólate" _susurró apresuradamente Leo apretando fuertemente sus dedos contra mi espalda, fuera de la vista de Sila, forzándome a mantener silencio, a controlar la ira que estaba naciendo en mi. Pero tenía razón, era mejor callar. Si Sila llegaba a saber lo mucho que yo amaba a Nadya, sería una debilidad que no dudaría en utilizar en mi contra.

"Tendrá que aprenderlos sola. Ella no me pertenece, Sila, ni a él tampoco, que yo sepa", mentí con descaro, esperando que Connor lo oyera, lo entendiera, y avisara a Milton.

Sila me observó fijamente, intentando leer la verdad en mi rostro, pero yo soy un actor consumado. Tras unos instantes pareció satisfecho, y se alejó para tumbarse en el sofá.

"Connor, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Milton?", sugerí. Connor asintió, agradeciendo que alguien le diera la oportunidad de alejarse del salón y corrió escaleras arriba.

Nos quedamos allí esperando, mirándonos con prevención, dispuestos a saltar a la menor provocación. Sila recostado en el sofá y sus dos matones moviéndose en círculos alrededor de Leo y de mí, que girábamos con ellos para no darles la espalda en ningún momento, como fieras tanteando al oponente antes de lanzarse a luchar por la jefatura de la manada. Sentí que Nadya rebuscaba en mi mente, y la volví a bloquear. No quería darle la más mínima oportunidad a Sila.

En ese instante Milton hizo su aparición.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?", preguntó alarmado, contemplando nuestra extraña y amenazante danza.

"Milton, querido", exclamó Sila con tono afectado. "No tengo la menor idea de qué les ocurre a estos chicos de hoy en día. Sólo los he saludado, y mira como se comportan"

Milton sin duda conocía bien a Sila, porque ignoró sus palabras por completo.

"Bienvenido a mi casa, Sila. ¿Has venido por lo que está ocurriendo en Siberia, o se trata de una visita de cortesía?"

"Oh, por lo de Siberia, naturalmente. No tengo demasiado tiempo para cortesías. En fin, al grano. ¿Alguien sabe dónde se esconden esos imbéciles, o tendré que encontrarlos yo mismo?"

Su voz era arrogante, pero había despistado ligeramente su bloqueo, y pude ver que tenía miedo. No tenía la menor intención de quedar al descubierto, que era exactamente lo que podía pasar si no se detenía esta situación. Oí la voz de Nadya en mi mente. _"Cuando Milton dijo que ellos mismos colgaban los mensajes pensé que podría rastrearlos, pero son muy paranoicos. Sus cortafuegos son un juego de niños, pero se conectan a través de un Proxy y buscando redes wi-fi al azar, por lo que su localización cambia continuamente. Quizá podría ponerles un cebo, pero me llevará tiempo"_

Digerí esa información unos segundos. Tiempo no es precisamente lo que tenemos. De cualquier modo, no quería compartir esa información con Sila. Nunca me fío de él. Decir que juega con dos barajas, no le hace honor. En realidad, no hay bastantes barajas en el mundo para Sila.

"Aún no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde están", contesté. Lo que de ninguna forma puede considerarse una mentira.

"Me sorprendes, Lyosha", murmuró, y por una vez su voz no parecía cargada de cizaña. Habla sinceramente o eso parece. "Siempre te he tenido por un rastreador más que competente, dejando al margen tus evidentes defectos. Y tú vives en Siberia. ¿Tan difíciles son de encontrar? ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Leo? Eres demasiado impulsivo como para no haber intentado averiguar algo por tu cuenta antes de venir aquí. ¿No habéis encontrado _nada_?"

"Vamos, Sila. ¿Qué te sorprende tanto?", le espetó Leo. "Tú mismo has sido incapaz de encontrarlos, o no estarías aquí"

"En realidad, estoy de paso. Me dirijo a Siberia, a intentar encontrarlos por mi cuenta. Pero decidí pasar por aquí antes, para ver si sabíais algo que pudiera facilitar mi búsqueda, pero ya veo que no. En fin, tendré que resolverlo yo mismo". Su tono irónico cambió nuevamente para convertirse en un murmullo cargado de sinceridad. "No me gusta nada toda esta situación. En cuanto descubra algo, volveremos y planearemos nuestra estrategia. Espero que para entonces hayan llegado más. Cinco hombres y una mujer tan joven, no son precisamente un ejército"

Y mirándome fijamente, me abrió su mente. Sila no pretendía dar caza a los bebedores. Pretendía acabar con la fuente, con el que los había creado, algo que no se había logrado antes. Y supe que sospechaba de alguien que no quería dejarme ver... y que ese alguien le provocaba un pánico irracional. Me estremecí. Si Sila le tenía pavor, sería mejor que yo escondiera a Nadya en la cueva más solitaria y profunda, o no podría protegerla. Me dirigió una última mirada, asegurándose de que yo había comprendido, y se alejó con sus dos guardaespaldas sin decir ni una palabra más, dejando el aire infectado con su repulsivo aroma.


	8. Las cosas que nunca me dices

Hola

Hola!

Antes de nada, muchas, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. En serio, no sabéis lo mucho que me gusta que leáis mi historia, y que os toméis la molestia de comentarla.

_(Bellacullenss: a mí también me encantan los nombres que elegí jeje… Y ni te imaginas cuánto tiempo pensé en ello! Fue peor que pensar en el nombre de un bebé. Una madre tiene nueve meses para eso, y yo no podía esperar tanto para poner la historia en papel!!_

_ArthemisaVeindeck: Yo también creo a veces que es la historia la que me crea, y no al revés :) Y mucho de lo que voy a contar a continuación tiene que ver con eso… Pero mejor no me anticipo._

_Shinigamivamp: Desde luego, los libros que citas han sido parte de mi inspiración. Me encanta Marius, así que es posible que inconscientemente haya puesto algo de él en mis personajes. Y reconozco que cuando empecé la historia de amor entre Lyosha y Nadya, tenía en mente Twilight… Pero eso se me fue de las manos después, aunque… una vez más, me callo para no anticiparme)_

Bueno, y ahora la explicación que quería dar. Es un poco larga, creo, pero pienso que puede aclarar muchas cosas que van a ocurrir a continuación. (Soy como una madre demasiado protectora… necesito justificar a mis hijos -mis personajes- a toda costa)

Mientras leéis, tened en mente una sola idea: las motivaciones, la personalidad y los actos de mis personajes, están perfectamente claros en mi cabeza. Sé porque hacen algunas cosas, porque tienen determinadas creencias u opiniones, porqué piensan lo que piensan. Si en algún momento no queda claro, echadme la culpa a mí, y a mi falta de habilidad narrativa, y no a ellos. Y por supuesto, estoy dispuesta a responder a cualquier pregunta, o cualquier comentario en este sentido, o a dar cualquier aclaración que os parezca oportuna. Y me encantará hacerlo!!

Aún así, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría explicar antes de seguir:

1. Mis personajes pueden ser seres muy violentos y agresivos. No son santos, ni hermanitas de la caridad. Son vampiros. En todas las referencias literarias y cinematográficas se les presenta como depredadores perfectos y, personalmente, dudo mucho que un depredador perfecto pueda renunciar por siempre a serlo. Tienen sus reglas, por supuesto. Tienen su "moral". No son innecesariamente crueles (salvo los malos de la historia, claro, pero eso es harina de otro costal…), pero si pueden ponerse muy, muy belicosos… Y lo harán.

2. Es posible que en algunos momentos, parezcan insoportablemente machistas, y en exceso protectores. Y lo son en ocasiones, lo reconozco. Pero me planteé que a seres tan antiguos, que han vivido mucho más tiempo con la mujer a la sombra, convertida más en una muñequita decorativa que en un ser humano capaz e inteligente, les costaría abandonar muchas de sus antiguas costumbres. Pensad para disculparlos que el movimiento feminista tiene poco más de cien años… Ellos tienen muchos, muchos más. Aún así, intentan ser razonables, pero cuando pierden los nervios…

3. Los más románticos encontraréis bastante extrañas algunas cosas que van a ocurrir, y os aseguro que en ese punto, la historia decidió tomar su propio curso sin consultarme. (No, tranquilos, Lyosha y Nadya no van a separarse, no van por ahí los tiros…) Una vez más, para justificarme, me remito a la extraordinaria antigüedad de mis personajes. Han pasado de ver la esclavitud y el servilismo feudal como normales, a comprobar como los seres humanos ansían la libertad y desean ser considerados iguales. Han vivido las monarquías absolutas, las revoluciones, y ahora se mueven en una aplastante mayoría de democracias. Han visto nacer el feminismo, la lucha por los derechos sociales, la liberación sexual… Han observado como los humanos pasaban de ser controlados por las religiones, a volverse cada vez más escépticos. Desde la Inquisición y la Guerra Santa a la estricta separación Iglesia – Estado…

Las reglas cambian, y ellos no pueden cambiar siempre con ellas, así que han decidido crear las suyas propias. Les funcionan. Para seres tan antiguos, tan inconcebiblemente ancianos (a pesar de su apariencia juvenil…), el tiempo es una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Eligen la forma de pasarlo lo mejor posible, siguiendo sólo su instinto, y olvidándose del modo en que los humanos vamos moldeando nuestras breves existencias. Me pareció lógico que así fuera.

Y hasta aquí las explicaciones. Tranquilidad, ya dejo el rollo, sólo dos cosas más.

He hablado de violencia, y esperad que la haya. De todos modos, por si a alguien le molesta, pondré una advertencia al principio de cada capítulo en el que haya alguna escena de este tipo. Aunque, en serio, no soy una persona violenta, mis capítulos sangrientos son bastante light...

Y, para terminar, mis vampiros son adultos. Me costaba identificarme con un vampiro en la preadolescencia, así que son adultos (De todos modos, ¿algún ser de más de cien años puede no serlo?), por tanto, tienen relaciones de adultos. No hay sexo explícito en mi historia, pero si implícito. También puedo avisar de eso, si lo consideráis oportuno. Lo que no puedo hacer es avisar de todas las bromas, juegos de palabras y referencias jocosas al sexo… Y hay unas cuantas. Alguno de mis personajes... En fin, ya lo veréis. ;))

Sin más (que ya he dado bastante la lata), pasemos al capítulo siete.

**Nadezhda. Las cosas que nunca me dices.**

Por primera vez desde que Lyosha estaba a mi lado, estaba aterrorizada. Tanto él como Leo, parecían a punto de hervir en su propia rabia, sus claros ojos convertidos en carbones brillantes incrustados en sus pálidas caras y cada músculo de su cuerpo preparado para saltar. Cuando se dejó de oler el apestoso hedor de esa horrenda criatura, ambos parecieron relajarse un poco, pero aún les rodeaba un aura de evidente furia.

"¿Qué diablos era… eso?", pregunté, notando que mi voz temblaba ligeramente.

"Eso, mi amor, era Sila. Es uno de los bebedores de sangre más antiguos y despiadados que he llegado a conocer. De hecho, es casi tan antiguo como yo mismo. Yo era un joven vampiro de apenas un par de siglos cuando escuché el relato de su transformación. Desde luego, los años no lo han convertido en algo más sensato", contestó Lyosha, mirándome con preocupación mientras yo intento comprender la magnitud de ese dato.

"¿De cuántos años hablamos exactamente?". Lyosha nunca ha querido decirme su 'edad', que yo fijo de forma casi aleatoria en torno a unos seiscientos años.

"Querida, estás viviendo con un vejestorio, ¿no lo sabías? ¿Seguro que no deseas cambiarlo por alguien más joven?" me preguntó Leo, trazando un gesto con ambas manos, como señalándose a sí mismo, mientras me miraba con intención. "Porque, seamos sinceros, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que podrá este ancianito seguirle el ritmo a una mujer como tú?"

Es evidente que intenta bromear para diluir la tensión, pero aún así, todavía me sorprende que sus pullas no hagan la más mínima mella en mi patológicamente celoso compañero. Por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, Lyosha parece divertirse con las salidas de tono de Leo. A cualquier otro le hubiera arrancado la cabeza sin dudarlo, por muchísimo menos. Esperé, preguntándome si Lyosha se dejaría tranquilizar tan fácilmente. Ahora Leo le está mirando con atención, y para mi sorpresa, comprendí que está hablándole mentalmente, mientras Lyosha bloquea mi acceso a su mente.

"Descuenta veintiséis años, y habrás acertado", le respondió Lyosha, sonriendo apenas, su furia ya extinguida por completo. "Y deja de coquetear con Nadya presumiendo de juventud. Tú no eres ni de lejos el más adecuado para meterte con mi edad".

"Bueno, amigo, yo soy indudablemente mucho más joven que tú...", protestó Leo

"Si, como unos quince años", replicó Lyosha

"¡Demonios, no! Son al menos dieciocho"

Y ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

Por algún motivo me encapriché. Ahí están esos dos, compartiendo un secreto que yo llevo meses intentando averiguar, y riéndose a carcajadas, dejándome totalmente al margen. Bien, vale. Tengo que admitir que estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención para mi compañero, y que me molesta que no estén pendientes de mí después de que ese monstruo asqueroso me hiciera respirar su fétido aliento. No es justo, lo sé, pero ya he dicho que somos criaturas egoístas. Y Lyosha me ha acostumbrado a dedicarme una constante y sobreprotectora atención. Así que, sin poder evitarlo, espeté como una niña enfadada:

"¿A qué viene tantas risas y tanto misterio sobre vuestra edad? No entiendo porque no la decís, simplemente. Es muy sencillo, empezaré yo: tengo treinta años, entre los humanos y los vampíricos. ¿Veis que fácil?"

Los dos me miraron boquiabiertos, y luego... Se rieron con más fuerza, haciendo que me enfadara de verdad.

"Bebé", rió Leo en mi dirección.

"Viejo verde", le espetó Lyosha con malicia.

"Asaltacunas", contestó Leo muerto de risa.

¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de mi enfado? En el mismo instante en que lo pensé, Lyosha estaba a mi lado, abrazándome.

_"No te enfades. Sólo bromeábamos"_

"Perdónanos Nadya. No te imaginas lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien nuevo de esos tiempos. Y más difícil aún que te agrade tanto como para poder llamarlo amigo. Bueno, veo que definitivamente se ha suavizado el ambiente. Un alivio. Por un momento creí que iba a tener que romper algo para calmarme". Inmediatamente miró hacia algún punto por encima de mi hombro y exclamó "¡Milton, deja de poner esa cara de poseído, diablos! Ya sabes como funciona esto. Alguien te saca de tus casillas, tú estás a punto de matarlo, y luego bromeas un rato para diluir la tensión. Lo habitual. Bien. Estábamos diciendo que Sila, es una bestia sanguinaria, lo cual sin duda es cierto, pero no suficiente explicación para Nadya. ¿Quién quiere empezar?"

"Yo mismo, si me lo permitís". La voz de Milton. Me había olvidado de él por completo, hasta que Leo lo nombró.

"Adelante, amigo", murmuró Leo guiándolo amablemente al sofá.

Cuando estuvo confortablemente instalado, todos tomamos asiento en el suelo entorno a él, como niños esperando que su abuelo les contara una historia.

"Sila, como bien ha dicho Aleksei, es antiguo, muy antiguo. Vino a mi casa por primera vez hace unos diez años. Aunque no me gusta tener bebedores de humanos a mí alrededor, no le niego la entrada a nadie que prometa comportarse. Y Sila aseguraba beber sólo la sangre de asesinos y criminales. Una forma habitual de tranquilizar conciencias entre los que se alimentan de humanos"

"Si, claro. Qué humanitario...", interrumpió Lyosha. "Pero él bebe de criminales sólo por qué así es más difícil que alguien se moleste en investigar sus desapariciones." Se detuvo con una sombra de temible ira. "Y no sólo bebe de humanos", terminó con un gruñido, secundado por Leo. Milton asintió.

"Eso he oído. Después de su primera visita me llegaron rumores acerca de su costumbre de procurar el mismo tratamiento a los vampiros que él considera indignos. Pero no les he dado nunca mucho crédito. No es inusual que os matéis entre vosotros, todos tenéis muy mal genio. Pero... ¿beber la sangre de otro vampiro sin su consentimiento? Me resulta difícil de creer."

"Créetelo, es totalmente cierto. Yo mismo le he visto hacerlo. Es un animal", informó Leo

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Beber de un vampiro? ¿Es que esa bestia no tenía ninguna clase de contención? Y casi me había tocado. Me estremecí al recordarlo, y sentí dos manos tranquilizadoras sobre mis hombros.

"Tranquila, mi amor. Nunca permitiré que te toque", murmuró Lyosha, en tono tranquilizador.

Les dediqué una sonrisa agradecida a ambos, pero seguía asustada.

"Pero... ¿cómo se atreve? Eso es..." Rebusqué en mi mente una palabra adecuada, pero lo único que encontré fue: "¡eso es canibalismo!"

"Devora a los enemigos vencidos. Brutal e incivilizado, pero Sila es así", susurró Lyosha, su hermoso rostro lleno de repugnancia.

"Pero, ¿cómo es que nadie ha acabado con él? Quiero decir, es un monstruo, alguien ha tenido que intentar..."

Leo me interrumpió.

"Hay reglas, Nadya. Normas de cortesía. No nos matamos entre nosotros a menos que sea imprescindible. De lo contrario, esto sería el caos, teniendo en cuenta lo vengativos que podemos llegar a ser, y el tiempo infinito del que disponemos para llevar a cabo nuestras venganzas. Sila puede ser una bestia, pero es lo bastante inteligente como para encontrar siempre un buen motivo que justifique sus actos. Es por eso que es un experto en provocar, en sembrar cizaña. Si eres tú el que le ataca, no hay nada de malo en que él se defienda".

Meditaba esas palabras cuando oí la voz de Milton.

"¿Hay algo más que sepáis de él? Porque lo he tenido en mi casa muchas veces, pero nunca consigo arrancarle ni una gota de información sobre su persona. Cuando creo que he conseguido algo, me doy cuenta que me toma el pelo, me confunde e intenta provocarme. Todo lo que sé de él, me lo han contado otros. Y hay cosas que nunca me he atrevido a comprobar preguntándole directamente..." Dejó la frase en el aire, esperando alguna respuesta.

Lyosha rió entre dientes.

"Lo único que yo sé es que alguien que creía que la cara es el espejo del alma, se encargó de darle a Sila el reflejo que se merece"

La voz de Leo sonó entonces, tan suavemente que parecía hablar para sí mismo.

"Fue una mujer. Por eso las desprecia tanto. Bueno, por eso, y porque el rostro no fue lo único que ella le mutiló" Todos nos volvimos hacia él, buscando respuestas en su rostro. Sólo Lyosha, que podía encontrarlas en su mente, susurró:

"Tanya". Miró fijamente a Leo, quien asintió. "Así que era verdad" Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

Leo rechinó los dientes y continuó.

"Ella misma me lo contó, antes de desaparecer para siempre, sólo el diablo sabe dónde" Tomó un innecesario aliento antes de proseguir. "Al parecer, Sila ya era una bestia despiadada cuando era humano. Un día atacó a una mujer, Tanya. Sólo otra más de una larga lista. La violó y torturó delante de su esposo, haciéndole creer que los liberaría a ambos. Y después de una eternidad destrozando el cuerpo y la mente de la pobre mujer, acabó con su marido brutalmente, y la abandonó allí, dejando que se desangrara hasta morir contemplando el cadáver de su hombre. Gritó al cielo condenando a Sila mil veces, suplicando venganza. Los dioses, suponiendo que exista alguno, nunca han demostrado escuchar esas súplicas. Pero está vez alguien si las escuchó. Uno de los nuestros. Por algún motivo se apiadó de ella, y la salvó de morir, todos sabéis como. Pero no sólo hizo eso. Le dijo cómo podía vengarse"

"La transformación", susurró Milton, con el rostro casi tan pálido como el mío propio.

Lyosha sacudió la cabeza.

"El único momento en que somos vulnerables"

¿Qué? No entiendo nada. Esta debe ser una de esas cosas propias de mi nueva especie, que Lyosha se empeña en no explicarme. Miré a cada uno de ellos, pidiendo una aclaración. Lyosha me miró dubitativo, y al final comenzó a hablar, antes de que yo intentara extraerlo de su mente.

"Todas las heridas, cicatrices o taras que sufrimos durante nuestra vida humana, se corrigen tras la transformación. Las enfermedades se curan, tejidos y órganos se regeneran... Pero hay una excepción. Cualquier herida o lesión que sufras durante la transformación, será permanente. Nadie sabe por qué, pero es así". Y añadió en mi mente _"Por eso fui muy cuidadoso cuando te transformé. Nada de mesas con esquinas afiladas a tu alrededor, nada con lo que pudieras golpearte, nada que pudiera dañarte en modo alguno"_

_"¿Era por eso que estaba rodeada de almohadones? Creí que sólo intentabas que estuviera cómoda_.

Lyosha rió con suavidad_. _

_"Bueno, eso también"_

"Entonces", pregunté en voz alta dirigiéndome a Leo, "¿esa mujer le abrasó la cara?"

Leo rió malignamente.

"Si sólo hubiera sido la cara, creo que hasta se habría quedado contento. Le da un aspecto más temible. Pero Tanya llegó más lejos. Quería asegurarse que Sila no volvería a hacerle a ninguna mujer lo que le había hecho a ella"

Estaba tan confusa que en un primer momento no entendí el significado de sus palabras. Pero Lyosha me lo aclaró suavemente. _"Lo castró, querida. Brutalmente. Para toda la eternidad"_

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

"Por eso casi salta sobre ti antes", exclamé, mirando hacia Leo.

Nuevamente, él dejó oír su risa maquiavélica.

"A Sila le encanta provocar a los demás. Busca tus puntos flacos y los exprime hasta que no puedes más. Pero no debería pensar que es el único que sabe hacerlo"

"Pero no te provocó a ti", le miré inquisitivamente.

"Oh, es realmente difícil provocarme con frasecitas ingeniosas. Y lo conozco lo suficiente como para no permitir que descubra nada de mí que pueda dañarme de verdad. Creo que está perdiendo facultades", añadió dirigiéndole a Lyosha una mirada divertida "¿En serio creía que podía hacerme saltar con eso?"

Es evidente que sabe que Lyosha ha encontrado respuestas en sus pensamientos. Y también es evidente que éste me bloquea ese tema en concreto, con expresión traviesa. Bien, está claro que me voy a convertir en el chiste del día, pero desde luego no me pienso quedarme con la duda.

"¿A qué venía, por cierto?", pregunté recibiendo a cambio dos sonoras carcajadas.

_"Nuestro Leo es una criatura muy física, ¿no te has dado cuenta?"_

Lo miré sin comprender nada.

_"¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?"_

"No sé lo que le acabas de decir, pero seguro que te quedas corto", Leo parecía casi complacido consigo mismo. "Cuando Sila me vio por primera vez yo estaba, digamos… disfrutando de una pequeña fiesta privada. Apenas media docena de complacientes señoritas, nada extraordinario"

Esta vez hasta Milton rió entre dientes.

"Quién necesitaba hoteles en esos tiempos, teniendo a mano un buen burdel", terminó Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Un servicio más completo, un trato más personal, y cuando puedes tenerlo gratis...", añadió Lyosha guiñándole un ojo.

Los dos se miraron y estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Yo en cambio estoy a punto de reventar de ira. Lyosha se ha despistado y no me ha gustado un pelo lo que he oído y mucho menos lo que leí en su mente. Rápidamente me tomó en sus brazos, pero eso no le va a funcionar esta vez._ "Estas muy hermosa cuando te enfadas"_

"Suéltame", gruñí. Pero él me miró con un arrepentimiento que parecía real, y me relajé un poco permitiéndole que me estrechara entre sus brazos. Pero tuve una intuición y me separé rápidamente para ver como le dirigía un guiño divertido a Leo. Me enfurecí de nuevo. Por todos los diablos, si hasta Milton se está riendo.

Leo intentó ayudar. O algo así.

"Vamos, querida. Estoy seguro que eso fue mucho antes de conocerte a ti. No está bien que las mujeres os empeñéis en culparnos por nuestro pasado. No es elegante", la nota de diversión en su voz me sacó de quicio.

"¡Lo que no es elegante es descansar en prostíbulos y aprovecharse de que uno es extraordinariamente guapo para conseguir lo que quiere!", le espeté dejando escapar un rugido sordo.

Pero Leo no es de los que se dejan intimidar con facilidad.

"¿Has dicho que somos extraordinariamente guapos?", preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lyosha volvió a reírse con disimulo.

"Vale, muy bien. Suficiente diversión a mi costa por hoy. Me voy a dar una ducha" miré hacia Lyosha furiosa "y como parece que no te importa compartir cama con extraños, ni se te ocurra aparecer por la mía hasta que decida que se me ha pasado el enfado. Y te garantizo que no será hasta dentro de mucho tiempo"

Y dicho esto, me marché dando un sonoro portazo.


	9. Lo que nos hace sentir vivos

Hola

**Aleksei. Lo que nos hace sentir vivos.**

La puerta tembló de tal modo que creí que acabaría cayendo al suelo. Está realmente furiosa, aunque maldito si acabo de entender porque. Desde luego, no puede ser nada importante. Cuando se haya dado una ducha y descansado un rato se le pasará. Hasta ella tiene que saberlo, algo imposible de comprobar porque lo único que me está permitiendo leer en su mente es "_Aleksei Sherchenko, sal de mi cabeza ahora mismo_". Pensé que, por el momento, lo mejor sería darle un poco de espacio, y no intenté forzar el bloqueo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Quieres ver algunas fotografías?", preguntó Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Muy gracioso", rezongué.

"Se le pasará, no te preocupes", comentó en tono ligero.

"Eso ya lo sé. Pero no te imaginas lo que va a hacer que me retuerza antes. Tiene un genio espantoso".

"Estaba muy furiosa. Y no la culpo. Os habéis pasado de la raya. Las mujeres humanas nunca quieren saber ciertas cosas sobre sus hombres. Y Nadya todavía es muy humana", añadió Milton con una sonrisa.

"Por todos los diablos, ¿qué se supone que espera? ¿Un vampiro virgen de mil y muchos años?" replicó Leo entre risas, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

La idea me hizo reír entre dientes.

"Pues no puede estar más equivocada"

Milton nos miró sonriendo, pero con la desaprobación pintada en su rostro.

"A veces pienso que lo único que hacéis es acumular años, sin deteneros a pensar. Yo intento acumular experiencia, y aprender de ella. No os critico con esto. Si mi tiempo, como el vuestro, no tuviera fin, yo también viviría sin considerar mis actos. Lo que quiero decir, y por favor no os ofendáis, es que habréis tenido cientos de amantes, pero no tenéis ni idea de como satisfacer a una mujer"

Leo esbozó una sonrisa escéptica.

"Di más bien miles. Y te garantizo que todas las mujeres que han pasado por mi cama, han quedado más que cumplidamente satisfechas"

"Suscribo esa afirmación sin ningún género de duda" asentí.

"Eso demuestra mis palabras" sonrió. "No dudo que seáis extraordinarios amantes. Lo que digo, es que no tenéis ni la más mínima idea de que piensan las mujeres. Pero no le deis más vueltas a mis palabras. Sólo son las chocheces de un anciano."

Y con esto, su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos de una joven mujer humana. Y de un profundo sentimiento hacia ella, de pérdida, de nostalgia, de amor infinito. Me parecieron tan privados que me apresuré a retirarme, prefiriendo concentrarme divertido en las lúbricas imágenes que me llegan de la lujuriosa cabeza de Leo, quien finalmente aventuró.

"Bueno, no cabe duda de que yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que piensan las mujeres la mayor parte del tiempo. Me preocupa más saber lo que desean. Pero, es indudable que Lyosha sabe perfectamente lo que tienen en la cabeza" comentó, mirándome fijamente.

"Lo que no quiere decir que lo entienda en absoluto. Que me aspen si comprendí porque Nadya se estaba enfadando de ese modo", sacudí la cabeza, mientras recordaba los confusos pensamientos de Nadya ante nuestros comentarios. "Quiero decir, ¿qué diablos se supone que imaginaba? No podemos disfrutar de una buena comida, o un buen licor. No podemos agotar nuestros cuerpos. Jamás enfermamos. No podemos caer en un sueño reparador. No somos capaces de conjurar lágrimas como desahogo. No podemos emborracharnos para encontrar diversión o buscar el olvido..." La ira estaba empezando a dominarme. "Hay muy pocas cosas que, estando tan muertos como realmente estamos, sean capaces de hacernos sentir vivos"

"El rastreo y la caza. El combate. El amor y el sexo" numeró Leo, usando sus dedos desde el pulgar para remarcar la cuenta.

"Exacto", exclamé. "¿Y por qué no vamos a disfrutar de ellas hasta el límite siempre que se nos presente la ocasión? Y lo que es más", añadí, ya completamente furioso "¿Por qué debería disculparme por seguir mis instintos? Son parte de mí, no algo de lo que deba arrepentirme, maldita sea"

"Se os olvida una cosa. La más importante", susurró Milton.

Los dos nos volvimos bruscamente hacia él. Nos mira fijamente, como animándonos a darle una respuesta, pero yo no tengo ni la más lejana pista acerca de que se refiere. Rebusqué en su mente, y lo que hallé me dejo atónito.

"¿La sangre?", pregunté, enarcando las cejas con genuina sorpresa.

"La sangre", murmuró. "Los dos habéis renunciado a vuestro principal instinto. No bebéis sangre humana"

Nos quedamos paralizados, mirándole con estupefacción.

"Eso es diferente", espeté, al cabo de un momento.

"Por supuesto que lo es", añadió Leo. "Hace casi un milenio que no me alimento de humanos, y no me he arrepentido ni un momento. Es algo que no deseo volver a hacer. No soy una bestia incivilizada", añadió arrogante, con un punto de ira.

"Desde luego", aprobé. "No digo que nunca haya matado a un hombre. He matado más de los que podría llegar a contar. He combatido en cientos de guerras, me he batido en duelo docenas de veces. Y me he tomado cumplida venganza cuando era necesario. Pero no me dejaré libre al monstruo que habita en mí acabando con vidas inocentes. No lo hacía ni cuando me alimentaba de vuestra especie. Simplemente, Milton, no puedes comparar una cosa con la otra"

Leo asiente con suavidad, súbitamente taciturno. En mi mente pude ver las violentas imágenes que recrea la suya, similares a mis propios recuerdos. Al igual que yo, tiene madera de líder. Y los líderes luchamos mucho más de lo que ya es habitual en nuestra agresiva especie.

"No lo entendéis, ¿verdad?", efectivamente, no entendemos nada. Y nuestra forma de mirarlo lo dice bien a las claras. El se rió suavemente antes de continuar. "Para Nadya, es imposible comprender que si sois capaces de reprimir vuestro principal instinto, no seáis capaces de reprimir... _otros_"

Leo rió a carcajadas, pero en su risa había un tono peligroso. Yo puse en voz alta lo que sabía eran los pensamientos de los dos.

"¿Reprimir otros instintos´? No sabes de lo que hablas. Beber de humanos nos convertiría en monstruos, en asesinos. Pero, ¿a quién puede perjudicar el disfrutar de la calidez de un cuerpo hermoso y bien dispuesto?"

"O varios cuerpos hermosos y bien dispuestos", apostilló Leo, provocándome. Una provocación que yo no podía obviar. Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, componiendo un gesto de falso hastío.

"¿Y cuál es la diferencia, en realidad? Uno, dos o veinte... la misma danza, más bailarines"

Leo me dirigió una torcida sonrisa de camaradería antes de continuar.

"Por otra parte, has dicho que Nadya aún era muy humana, y no entiendo que tiene que ver. A pesar de sus estúpidas represiones y de su escasa imaginación, los humanos pierden la cabeza con el sexo continuamente.", arguyó Leo, mientras yo asentía con aprobación. "Algo que no puedo comprender, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta la limitada capacidad de los machos de tu especie, Milton. No me sorprende que todas las mujeres humanas que conozco enloquezcan al tenerme entre sus sábanas", concluyó estallando en carcajadas.

No pude por menos que acompañarlo en sus risas. Típico de Leo. Sólo su ego iguala a su lujuria.

"No os pido que lo entendáis, sólo que penséis en ello. Preguntas a quién puede perjudicar, Lyosha, y yo a mi vez te lanzo otra pregunta: Si no tener ciertos límites no perjudica a nadie, ¿por qué Leo lleva sin compañera estable más de veinte años, y la tuya está arriba deseando abofetearte? Las mujeres de una edad ya no esperan ser las primeras, pero si prefieren soñar que son las últimas. O al menos las únicas"

"Absurdo", rechacé.

"Ridículo", añadió Leo.

"¿En serio os lo parece? Entonces, Lyosha, si un cierto compromiso no es aceptable, ¿por qué estuviste a punto de arrancarle el cuello a Leo por pensar, y subrayo que sólo fue _pensar_, en tu mujer de según que forma?"

"Yo hubiera actuado igual, Milton", respondió Leo por mí. "Es diferente. Nadya le pertenece, yo no tenía derecho"

"¿Le pertenece? Ella no le pertenece a nadie. Si ella decidiera libremente irse contigo, Leo, ¿qué ocurriría entonces?"

"Yo no lo permitiría, amigo. No sin el consentimiento de Lyosha. Y él lo sabe tan bien como yo", añadió mirando en mi dirección.

Asentí. Por supuesto que lo sé. Al igual que yo, Leo es un hombre de honor. Palabras son palabras, pero él jamás haría nada que pudiera ofenderme sin contar con mi aprobación, ni yo tampoco lo haría de ser la situación a la inversa.

"Entonces, hay reglas. Hay límites al instinto. Sólo por que vuestras normas sean distintas a las que trazamos los mortales, estas no tienen porque ser peores."

"No son peores, son simplemente absurdas. Te lo demostraré", gruñó Leo, y se dirigió hacia mí. "Si Nadya decidiera que nos desea a los dos, Lyosha, ¿qué ocurriría?"

Vi como Milton se sobresaltaba, y leí en su mente que esperaba que yo atacara a Leo. Sonreí. Los humanos difícilmente entienden algunas cosas.

"Pues que los dos compartiríamos su lecho".

Leo le dirigió una significativa mirada a Milton y exclamó sonriente:

"Ahí lo tienes"

Milton movió la cabeza negativamente.

"Sencillamente, no me lo creo"

"¿Por qué no iba a ser así? Me enfurezco cuando alguien intenta acercarse a ella sin respeto, en contra de su deseo, o sin contar con mi aprobación. Me lleno de ira cuando alguien intenta arrebatarme algo que considero mío. Me molesta enormemente que alguien piense en ella como algo que puede tomar si así lo desea, sin tener en cuenta que ella no es libre. Sin tenerme en cuenta a _mí_. Pero Nadya es mi compañera y la amo. Y Leo es mi amigo, y lo amo igualmente. Y si ella nos desea a los dos ¿por qué no complacerla en algo tan simple? Y más con alguien a quien llamo mi amigo, y que se conduce con la debida cortesía. ¿Por qué iba a negarnos a todos algo que puede resultar sumamente placentero?"

"Sois dos casos perdidos."

"No, Milton", susurró Leo. "Simplemente somos extraordinariamente viejos. Las reglas cambian constantemente, amigo. He dispuesto de muchos siglos para verlo. Lo que hoy es intolerable, mañana es la norma. Hace mucho que dejé de preocuparme por seguir las reglas, me guío únicamente por mi instinto y mis deseos. Y sí, mantengo y exijo una cierta cortesía, por que hace que la vida de todo el mundo sea más fácil. Y desde luego, no bebo humanos, porque asesinar a inocentes está mal. Ayer, hoy y probablemente siempre. No puedes comparar entre sí según que cosas."

"Creo que esta discusión ha llegado a un punto muerto. Acepto vuestros argumentos, y acepto igualmente que no puedo ver las cosas con la misma perspectiva que vosotros, mi tiempo en esta tierra es demasiado corto. Sin embargo, me gustaría que al menos, pensarais alguna vez en mi punto de vista. En fin, hablando de lo limitado de mi tiempo, me queda mucho trabajo por hacer. Os dejo ahora. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, creo que Leo sabe donde está todo. En caso contrario, buscadme en mi despacho"

Y diciendo esto, nos dejó allí, rumiando sus palabras. Al cabo de un rato, en el que intenté desesperadamente leer la mente de Nadya, recibiendo únicamente airados gruñidos de protesta, pregunté

"Leo, ¿tú has sacado algo en claro de todo esto?".

Leo se estiró como un gato perezoso antes de responder con una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

"Si. Que en cuanto mi natural encanto surta su efecto con Nadya, estaré compartiendo vuestra cama"

Me reí, aún a mi pesar. Sé por lo que oí en su mente, que realmente ha estado considerando las palabras de Milton, pero ya ha decidido desecharlas de la forma habitual en él. Con una salida de tono.

"Si yo no consigo antes que _mi_ natural encanto surta efecto, no habrá ninguna vuestra cama´ que compartir", enterré la cabeza entre las manos y me estiré el cabello hacia atrás. "Sigue enfurecida... y bloqueándome su mente" añadí debatiéndome entre la ira y la amargura.

"¿Por qué no subes a intentar hablar con ella? O, si lo deseas, puedo intentarlo yo", se ofreció

"No. No es buen momento. Está demasiado furiosa. Me daría con la puerta en las narices, yo me enfurecería, la tiraría abajo, y a Milton le daría un infarto. Es mejor darle un poco de tiempo para que se calme". Olfateé el aire. "Se está bañando, eso normalmente la tranquiliza".

Leo olfateó a su vez.

"Romero y espliego", concluyó. "Redundante en su caso, pero me gusta. Si no quieres hablar con ella aún, ¿qué tal un paseo para distraerte? Necesito moverme un poco, o enloqueceré de pura inactividad", añadió poniéndose en pie velozmente.

Me incorporé. No había notado hasta ese momento lo entumecido que estaba.

"Es la mejor idea que has tenido hoy", acepté.

"De hecho, es la segunda mejor idea. La primera..."

No le dejé terminar, sabiendo sin ninguna duda que se refería a Nadya.

"Si Milton está en lo cierto, el diablo no lo permita, tendré que matarte si acabas esa frase", bromeé.

Sus carcajadas me siguieron todo el camino hasta el jardín.


	10. Mentiras y sangre

Hola, hola

Hola, hola.

A partir de este capítulo la historia empieza a definirse un poco más. Empiezan los planes, los problemas… Y muchas revelaciones… Espero que os guste.

Una vez más, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. En serio. Resulta más fácil seguir corrigiendo y escribiendo, atando cabos sueltos, si sé lo que opináis. Sino, me da pereza… Soy una perezosa terrible :(

_Shinigamivamp: Claudia siempre me ha parecido un personaje terriblemente dramático. A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta Lestat, y de que ella intentara matarlo, su muerte fue lo más triste que he leído en todas las Crónicas._

_Un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de adulto, es una pena. Un adulto encerrado en un cuerpo de niño… es algo más que horrible!! Imagina todos tus sentimientos, tus emociones, tus aficiones, limitadas por un cuerpo de… no sé… una criatura de cinco años. Si eso no te da ganas de matar a tu creador…_

_ArthemisaVeindeck: ¿Gracias por leer tu review? De ninguna manera, no hay porqué darlas. Gracias a ti por escribirlo!_

_Yo pienso lo mismo que tú. Soltar un personaje en una historia, así, sin más, sin pensar en su nombre, en su historia, en sus gustos, en su personalidad… Empeora mucho un relato. Hay escritores (y lectores) a los que les gustan las descripciones de los lugares, de las situaciones, y se olvidan del personaje, como si sólo fuera algo secundario en la historia. A mi me interesa más pensar en los protagonistas, saber como sienten, imaginarme como van a reaccionar. Y eso cuando escribo, y cuando leo. Si hay algo que no soporto en un libro (o en una serie, o en una película) es que un personaje reaccione de una forma que no le pega, que no va con él. Lo detesto._

_Quizá por eso, mis vampiros son más reales, como tú dices. No son tan… dignos y misteriosos como suelen ser en las novelas clásicas. El tipo de la capa y los grandes colmillos, que lleva sobreviviendo siglos, pero que siempre deja en su castillo algo que convertir en una cruz, o litros de agua bendita en la fuente del jardín, o ventanas sin cortinas, para que el cazavampiros de turno pueda matarlo sin problemas… Me saca de quicio!!_

En fin, que no me enrollo más. Que muchas gracias (por los reviews, y más por las felicitaciones!!), y que sigáis leyéndome y comentando. Adoro saber lo que pensáis, incluso si algo no os gusta, de verdad.

**LEONARDO. Mentiras y sangre**

La nieve ha caído toda la noche y el jardín está cubierto por un helado manto blanco. Milton ha elegido bien la localización de su casa, un lugar perpetuamente nevado, sabiendo que aunque el sol no puede dañarnos, ninguno de nosotros se encuentra cómodo mostrando como nuestra piel se vuelve extrañamente translucida a la luz de los implacables rayos, dejando entrever nuestros inútiles órganos internos.

Milton. Su envejecida imagen me hizo sacudir la cabeza. Lo he visitado muchas veces en los últimos veinte años, contemplando como se consume ante mis ojos. A pesar de todos sus tratos con nosotros, nunca ha querido renunciar a su humanidad, algo que sorprendentemente, todos respetamos. Pero me entristece pensar que un día no estará ahí para mí. El mundo será un lugar un poco menos interesante sin Milton.

"Es un hombre extraño, pero muy sabio a su manera. Me agrada mucho", me sorprendió la voz de Lyosha. Por supuesto, ha estado leyendo mis pensamientos. No puedo culparle por la intromisión. Nos hemos alejado ya un par de kilómetros de la casa, y la mía es la única mente pensante que puede oír.

"¿Quién te habló de este lugar?", me preguntó cambiando súbitamente de tema.

"Hace unos veinte años, yo vivía con una mujer, Penélope. Ella conoció a Milton y él le ofreció la hospitalidad de su casa. Penélope sintió curiosidad, y lo visitó poco después" Lyosha me miró enarcando una ceja. Yo sonreí. "Milton la vio, y sospechó lo que era. La siguió un par de días, hasta que vio confirmadas sus sospechas. Y entonces la abordó. Ella me contó la historia, pero nunca sentí la necesidad de venir hasta que la eché de mi lado. Debo confesar que lo hice porque buscaba respuestas de Milton, algo que me ayudara a entender el comportamiento de Penélope. Pero cuando vienes a Milton buscando respuestas, lo único que obtienes son más preguntas. No obstante, me sentí enormemente atraído hacia él, y volví muchas veces en los años siguientes hasta que forjamos una extraña amistad. Venir aquí me hace sentir cómodo, y hasta feliz. Pero no esta vez, y no sólo por Siberia. Dude mucho antes de venir, por si por una de esas malditas casualidades que se dan en ocasiones, ella había visto la convocatoria de Milton y me la encontraba aquí"

Me detuve, intentando calmar mi creciente ansiedad, y puse por fin en voz alta lo que me había estado rondando todo el día.

"Sólo espero que ella no haga caso de esa llamada" Rechiné los dientes y Lyosha me instó a explicarme.

"¿Debo deducir que las cosas no terminaron muy bien entre vosotros?"

Le agradecí la cortesía de preguntar, en lugar de buscar respuestas en mi mente.

"Decir que no terminaron bien es quedarse muy corto. Penélope bebía de humanos antes de conocerme. Me dijo que sólo cazaba criminales, pero que aún así se sentía culpable. Quiso hacerme creer que quería terminar con todo eso y que con mi ayuda lo conseguiría, y yo quise creerla. Fui un imbécil, pero ¿qué quieres?, estaba enamorado. Un día me dijo que iba a cazar. Me ofrecí a acompañarla, pero se negó. No era habitual. Yo siempre la acompañaba en sus cacerías aunque no necesitara alimentarme, para evitar que perdiera el control al dispararse sus instintos de caza, y se lanzara a la búsqueda de algún desdichado humano. Intenté negociar con ella, pero no hubo forma. Me dijo que necesitaba espacio, que quería probarse a sí misma. Casi me convenció, pero algo en su expresión me decidió a seguirla. Esperé a que se alejara lo suficiente para que no pudiera olerme, y marché tras ella. Creí que había perdido su rastro, y estaba a punto de volverme, cuando al fin la localicé. Acababa de dar caza a un hombre joven, casi un niño, y se alimentaba salvajemente. Le grité que se detuviera, pero ella me encaró y me espetó que no pensaba dejarlo nunca. Que yo era un pelele por renunciar a la sangre, que los humanos, todos los humanos no eran más que comida. Mujeres, niños, seres inocentes, qué mas da, todos son igual de deliciosos. Y todos están ahí para mí, y para ti si fueras lo bastante hombre como para tomarlos´, me gritó. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Me había engañado como a un niñato. No tenía ningún tipo de conciencia, era un monstruo. Me enfurecí como nunca antes. No sé si por la imagen dantesca que había interpretado ante mis ojos, o por haberme engañado... La arranqué del abrazo en el que sostenía al mortal, y ella se volvió literalmente loca. Salió corriendo como un vendaval hacia la ciudad, matando todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Por suerte, ya era bien entrada la noche, y apenas pudo acabar con media docena de borrachos y trasnochadores antes de que la detuviera, lanzándola al suelo y aferrando su garganta. Ella me golpeaba, me insultaba... No sabes cuanto control necesité para no matarla ahí mismo. La sujeté y la arrastré hacia el bosque. Le dije que se fuera lo más lejos que pudieran llevarla sus pasos de mí, que si volvía a verla no me detendría y acabaría lo que había estado a punto de hacer aquella noche. Ella me miró con frialdad asesina y me escupió un discurso que no tengo intención de recordar, pero si puedo decirte que eligió las palabras que más podían herirme como solo ella podía hacerlo. O como podrías hacerlo tú"

Lyosha abrió los ojos de par en par cuando comprendió el significado de mis palabras.

"Leía tu mente. Sabía que habías convivido con algún telépata", murmuró. "Así te convenció, por supuesto. Te dijo exactamente lo que sabía que querías oír. Qué mujer más repugnante".

"Repugnante no es ni de lejos lo peor que yo pienso de ella. Pero cambiemos de tema. ¿Quién te habló a ti de este lugar?"

"Bueno, no es una historia tan buena como la tuya. Fue John, el hombre que citó Sila para provocarme. John...", sacudió la cabeza. "siempre estaba buscando respuestas donde no las había. Era temerario, impulsivo. Nunca se detenía ante nada. De algún modo averiguó la existencia de esta casa, y quiso venir a conocerla. Me pidió que le acompañara, pero yo me negué. No entendía la necesidad de arriesgarme a hablar con un montón de humanos curiosos. Sin embargo, él quedó encantado con la visita. Poco tiempo después se metió donde no debía, o con quien no debía... Y lo siguiente que supe de él es que alguien lo había hecho pedazos. Llevo años barajando la posibilidad de vengar su muerte, pero no puedo decir que no se lo buscara, y eso me detiene."

Asentí. Cuando un hombre busca algo con desesperación, normalmente lo que encuentra es la muerte. En la distancia, percibí un movimiento en la ventana del salón. Observé con más atención, forzando mi bien afinada vista y me dirigí a Lyosha:

_"¿Listo para volver y encararte con Nadya? Ya ha terminado su baño", _susurré en su mente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó asombrado

"La he visto en el salón", expliqué

Lyosha se volvió hacia la casa, y miró atentamente.

"Diablos, tu vista es aún mejor que la mía. Esforzándome mucho puedo distinguir una figura en el salón, pero ni yo mismo podría jurar que es Nadya", exclamó.

Me reí ante su confusión. Ya sé que mi vista es excelente, incluso entre los de nuestra especie, lo que no es decir cualquier cosa.

"Si algún día sientes necesidad de competir contra mí por los favores de Nadya, se considerado y rétame a un torneo de tiro con arco", le sugerí entre risas.

En ese instante ya caminábamos hacia la casa a toda velocidad, pero Lyosha se detuvo y me miró con amargura.

"Dado lo que está pensando ahora mismo, casi me siento tentado" gruñó. "Sigue furiosa, y lo que su cabeza dice de mí no es precisamente halagador"

"Por lo menos te ha dejado entrar en su mente, es una mejora", sugerí

Lyosha movió negativamente la cabeza.

"No, es simplemente que su don es más limitado que el mío, no tiene tanta experiencia. Yo puedo leerla a ella, pero ella a mí no. Aún no estoy lo bastante cerca. Cree que nos hemos ido más lejos, y piensa que no es necesario mantener el bloqueo"

"Te reitero mi ofrecimiento anterior. Si lo deseas, entraré primero y hablaré con ella" sugerí.

Lyosha me miró unos instantes. Pude ver como se debatía, intentando decidir si dejarme ir a mi primero era una suerte de cobardía adolescente, o la mejor forma de serenarla. Pero en ese momento, los dos vimos algo. Lyosha maldijo en voz baja.

"Han llegado más. Dos mujeres y seis hombres, dos de ellos bebedores de humanos. No los conozco".

"Será mejor que volvamos". Y en menos tiempo del que se necesita para pestañear, entramos por el cenador del salón y nos situamos tras Nadya. Ella ya los había oído, y estaba concentrada en las conversaciones que tenían lugar en el recibidor. Agucé el oído y pude escuchar como Milton y Connor los iban a dirigir a sus habitaciones, sugiriéndoles que se reunieran con ellos más tarde en el salón, según era su costumbre. Como yo bien sé eso no es tanto cortesía como una estrategia bien ensayada cuando no conocen a los visitantes, o hace mucho que estos no se acercan a su casa. El llevarnos a las habitaciones y tentarnos con el descanso y el baño y la vista sobre los extensos terrenos de caza, le permite a Connor disponer de un poco de tiempo para realizar una exhaustiva búsqueda en la extensa base de datos de Milton. Este lleva más de treinta años manteniendo discretamente un archivo en el que cataloga cuidadosamente todo lo que le contamos, y sabe más de nosotros que nosotros mismos. Lo cual no es criticable desde ningún punto de vista. Cuando se trata con seres tan irritables y letales como los de mi especie, es mejor saber de antemano que temas y acciones evitar.

Ellos mordieron el anzuelo, y pudimos oírlos alejarse escaleras arriba. Nadya se volvió entonces hacia nosotros, la furia dibujada en su hermoso rostro. Realmente, está magnífica cuando se enfada.

"¿Habéis terminado de repartiros mi cama, vosotros dos?" rugió. Me sobresalté un instante antes de comprender lo que había ocurrido.

_"Me temo que ha oído nuestra pequeña conversación con Milton. Y me temo que una vez más lo ha malinterpretado todo"_, susurré en la mente de Lyosha.

Mi amigo se está enfureciendo con rapidez, y debo confesar que yo mismo no me siento muy sereno. Odio que me monten escenas, o que se las monten a otros ante mí. Como poco, es descortés. Como mucho, peligroso. Tengo muy mal genio.

"No seas absurda, Nadezhda", replicó controlando cuidadosamente su voz, mientras sus ojos ardían.

"¿Absurda? ¿Tú me tratas como si nuestra cama fuera un banquete al que puedes invitar a quien desees y yo soy la absurda? Y tú..." se volvió hacia mí, buscando una palabra lo suficientemente mala como para describir lo que pensaba de mí en ese momento. No debió encontrar nada adecuado por que simplemente me espetó "Se supone que somos amigos, o eso pensé" Nos dirigió una mirada salvaje, como decidiendo si saltar sobre nosotros. Finalmente se volvió, dándonos la espalda y murmuró con veneno. "Bastardos"

Ahora yo también estoy furioso. Lo único que he hecho ha sido admirar su belleza y la atracción que despierta en mí, y ella me insulta. ¿Y Lyosha? El sólo ha demostrado que la ama con cada una de sus palabras. Sentí la ira crecer en mi interior, y traté de controlarme. Junto a mí, Lyosha arde en el mismo fuego.

"Eres ridículamente injusta, mujer", señalé.

Tan pronto como hube terminado de decirlo, ella ya se había situado junto a mí y levantaba la mano para abofetearme. Yo soy mucho más rápido. Sujeté su mano y la miré fijamente, sin saber que hacer a continuación. Forcejeó conmigo unos segundos, y al final se rindió. Yo la solté. Lyosha la miraba con incredulidad, completamente fuera de sus casillas. Ella se volvió hacia él con rapidez, sin duda leyendo lo que quiera que Lyosha tuviera en la mente, y una vez más levantó la mano, y él también la detuvo sin dificultad. Pero en esta ocasión ella no quiso detenerse. Alzó la otra mano con furia, y Lyosha la detuvo igualmente. Alzó las manos de Nadya por encima de su cabeza, y la sujetó con fuerza contra la pared, mirándola airado.

"¿Y ahora qué, Lyosha? ¿Vas a golpearme? Adelante. ¿Crees que así me harás más daño del que ya me has hecho?" espetó ella fríamente, el veneno goteando en su voz.

Él emitió un rugido brutal y por un momento pensé que tendría que detenerlo. Y lo haría sin dudarlo. Por mucho que me agrade, por muy grande que sea su reputación, no permitiré que maltrate a su mujer delante de mis ojos. Le daré una paliza que no olvidará en su vida para que aprenda como debe tratarse a una dama. Pero por suerte para todos, demostró ser el hombre que yo esperaba que fuera. Con un gruñido de frustración, se limitó a soltarla y golpear con ira la pared, dejando un gran agujero en el yeso. Me acerqué a él, le puse la mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo, y lo guié al otro extremo de la habitación, instándolo a que se sentara. Su ira se había desvanecido. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos, derrotado y confuso. Miré hacia Nadya, que había caído de rodillas y sollozaba sin lágrimas, incontrolablemente. Es lo más extraño que he visto jamás. Nuestra especie no llora. ¿Para qué, si no disponemos de lágrimas? Me acerqué a ella y la levanté con suavidad en mis brazos, llevándola junto a Lyosha. Se resistió un momento, pero al fin se dejó sentar a su lado.

Yo me agaché frente a ellos, sujetando sus rodillas. Mi furia también ha desaparecido, y ahora me siento abatido y culpable. Los sollozos de Nadya me han conmovido hasta un punto que apenas alcanzo a explicarme. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi llorar a una mujer y maldito si recordaba el devastador efecto que sus lágrimas pueden causar. Como he dicho, los míos no lloran, y con las mortales no trato el tiempo suficiente para que expresen cualquier sentimiento que no sea el deseo. Y aún así, el llanto de una mortal no me impresionaría tanto como los desgarradores sollozos de Nadya.

"No sé aún lo que hemos hecho mal, Nadya, pero te pido disculpas sin ninguna reserva. Daría mi vida por ambos, no quiero que me odies.", susurré, y ella pasó los dedos por mi mejilla sonriéndome tristemente.

"No te odio, Leo, ¿cómo podría?"

Se volvió y acarició el muslo de Lyosha, que musitó suavemente.

"Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo", alzó la mirada hacia ella, con expresión patética. "Te amo, Nadya. Sé que es una pobre disculpa para mi comportamiento, pero no tengo nada más. Yo no quería... Amenazarte así ha sido lo peor que he hecho nunca"

"Me lo merecía. No debí intentar abofetearos. Estaba furiosa. Lo lamento" susurró ella.

"No digas eso, Nadya. No pidas perdón. Nos hemos comportado como animales", susurré.

El ambiente es deprimente, todos nos sentimos realmente miserables. No tengo ni idea de que hacer para arreglar las cosas. Normalmente, utilizo alguna salida de tono para escapar de las situaciones emocionalmente comprometidas, pero incluso alguien con mi irrefrenable incontinencia verbal se daría cuenta de que en esta ocasión, las fanfarronadas no serán bien recibidas.

En ese momento, Milton decidió hacer su aparición con rostro preocupado. Percibió el ambiente y vaciló un instante. Pero sin duda debe ser algo importante, porque se decidió a continuar.

"Disculpadme, lamento de verdad interrumpir, pero necesito tu ayuda, Lyosha. Es urgente."

"Iré yo, Milton", contesté, pensando que así le daría tiempo a los dos para reconciliarse.

Pero Milton negó violentamente con la cabeza.

"No, no. Tú quédate aquí, Leo, y hazle compañía a Nadya. Necesito a Aleksei." Dudo un instante.. "Es por su don ", terminó dirigiendo una intensa mirada a Lyosha, quien debió ver algo en su mente realmente preocupante, porque respingó ligeramente y se levantó con un veloz movimiento. Miró a Nadya y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

"¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?", preguntó con una mirada triste en sus ojos. Creo que esperaba que Nadya se marchara para no volver, pero ella lo miró con dulzura, y acarició su mejilla.

"Siempre". La cara de Lyosha se iluminó con una sonrisa alegre, y se dirigió a reunirse con Milton, que lo esperaba con una inquietud más que evidente.

Me senté junto a Nadya y permanecimos en silencio durante unos instantes, su expresión concentrada en algo que seguramente recibía de Lyosha. Finalmente comenzó a hablar en una voz increíblemente baja.

"Leo, soy muy joven, lo sé. Y ni de lejos he vivido lo mismo que vosotros. Ni siquiera he vivido lo mismo que Milton, y él es humano"

"Nadya", comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

"No, déjame terminar" Se detuvo un segundo para poner en orden sus pensamientos, y continuó. "Lo único que sé es que amo a Lyosha. Y de repente, al ver la camaradería que os une, sentí pánico. Pánico de no estar a la altura, de no llegar a entenderle, de que de pronto me mirara, y se diera cuenta de lo ignorante, lo inmadura... lo poco interesante que soy en realidad. Sobre todo al pensar en otras mujeres. Mujeres realmente hermosas. Mujeres que han vivido lo que él, lo que vosotros, que pueden darle cosas que yo ni siquiera sé como imaginar... Y el miedo me enfureció. Y cuando dijo que me compartiría contigo, pensé que ya había ocurrido, que quería deshacerse de mí. Y enloquecí de miedo. Y de rabia"

Sacudí la cabeza, confundido. ¿Es posible que Nadya se vea a sí misma con tan poca objetividad? Tengo que hacerla entender. Se lo debo a mi amigo, a ella, y a mí mismo.

"Nadya, por favor, mírate. Pero mírate de verdad. En primer lugar, eres hermosa Nadya, muy hermosa". Ella movió la cabeza negativamente, mirándose las manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo. Puse mi dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligué a mirarme. "Confía en mi en esto, por favor. Soy un experto", bromeé, y ella sonrió. Un poco.

"Eres muy hermosa, y muy seductora. Y si, eres muy joven. E inocente. Pero no sé que te hace creer que Lyosha te amará menos por ese motivo. Tu ingenuidad es enternecedora, Nadya. Después de siglos de mujeres que lo han visto y hecho todo al menos una vez, esa inocencia es relajante. Contigo puede ser él mismo, no necesita buscar significados ocultos en todo lo que haces o dices. Puede sorprenderte, maravillarte. Puede protegerte. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tu cualidad más atrayente, es lo que te separa de él?"

No me gusta nada lo que estoy empezando a sentir. Convencer a Nadya de que su compañero la ama, me está convenciendo a mí de algo más peligroso. Y no estoy dispuesto a seguir ese camino. De ninguna manera, al menos hasta que pueda mantener una conversación formal con Lyosha. Me levanté con brusquedad, y busqué rápidamente en mi cabeza una salida de tono que me permitiera detener el inquietante rumbo de mis pensamientos.

"Y si todo esto no te convence, quizá deberías considerar la posibilidad de que Lyosha me invite a ese banquete del que hablabas antes. Me complacería enormemente probar vuestra cocina", sugerí, mirándola con picardía.

Nadya se levantó, me tomó por el cuello, obligándome a bajar la cabeza, y para mi sorpresa me besó rápidamente en la mejilla. Cuando se separó de mí, en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa.

"Si sigues siendo tan encantador, tendré que pedirle a Lyosha que compre una mesa más grande. La nuestra apenas alcanza para dos comensales, difícilmente podría disponer en ella un buffet para tres".

Me miró divertida, los brazos en jarras, como esperando mi respuesta.

Enarqué las cejas con incredulidad. Esa pequeña criatura, ¿me está retando? ¿A mí? Si hay algo en esta vida que yo no puedo dejar pasar es un buen combate, aunque sea dialéctico. Decidí seguirle el juego para ver hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar. Arriesgándome a que Lyosha se hiciera un collar con mis vértebras si no me daba tiempo a explicarle todo el cuadro, me acerqué un par de pasos a ella, hasta que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaron e incliné mi cabeza hacia la suya, mirándola con malicia.

"Querida, cuando cocinan para ti dos chef tan experimentados como nosotros, lo de menos es la mesa. Disfrutarías del fruto de nuestra habilidad hasta en el mismísimo suelo".

Me acerqué hacia su cara apenas unos milímetros más, y de inmediato me retiré bruscamente.

Parpadeó confundida, y me creí vencedor hasta que me sonrió maliciosamente y se alejó caminando sinuosamente hacia el sofá, ofreciéndome una tentadora visión de sus nalgas moviéndose bajo la suave tela del vestido. Funcionó, naturalmente. Y con eso ganó unos segundos preciosos para pensar en su respuesta. Se dejó caer en el sofá con la indiferente agilidad de una gata, y susurró.

"¿Cocinaríais ambos para mí, entonces? Lo prefiero. Lyosha puede confirmarte que aunque soy una excelente cocinera, resulta aún más grato tenerme como comensal." Hizo una pausa e inclinándose hacia mí, añadió con un seductor tono de complicidad. "Tengo un apetito voraz"

En el blanco. Esa ha sido realmente buena, tengo que reconocerlo. Pero yo soy capaz de morir antes que privarme del placer de decir la última palabra.

"No te preocupes, querida. Te aseguro que Lyosha y yo somos capaces de permanecer en tu cocina tantas horas como necesites hasta que tu apetito quede totalmente saciado. Y debo añadir que después de probar nuestros manjares, no permitirás que nadie además de nosotros, vuelva a cocinar para ti. Jamás"

Esta vez se quedó mirándome sin saber que decir, y supe que había ganado.

Estaba a punto de restregarle mi victoria cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente y Lyosha entró como un vendaval en la habitación. Sus ojos brillan con una rabia más que evidente. La furia que leí en su mirada, me retorció las entrañas, tirando por tierra todos los planes que, casi sin darme cuenta, ya había empezado a trazar. No esperaba algo así. Todo parecía indicar que… Pero está en su derecho, por supuesto. Él es quien decide el camino a seguir, y yo no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo, aunque acabe de descubrir lo mucho que eso me duele. Me dispuse a disculparme una vez más, pero él me detuvo, alzando su mano en un gesto veloz, y de algún modo comprendí que su enfado no está dirigido a mí, ni a la conversación que acaba de escuchar entre nosotros. Cerré la boca, mirándolo con curiosidad, pero él se limitó a ignorarme, y se dirigió a Nadya en tono urgente.

"Nadya, sube inmediatamente, vístete con algo más práctico y trae nuestras cosas. Y de paso trae también las de Leo. Nos marchamos ahora mismo". Nadya asintió y salió a toda prisa del salón. "Leo, trata de no enfurecerte, ¿de acuerdo?"

No entiendo nada. ¿Enfurecerme? Creía que el furioso era él.

"Leo... Penélope está de camino... Y viene con Sila"


	11. Huir y esconderse

Hola

Una vez más, gracias por vuestro apoyo!!

_Shinigamivamp: No me molestan los reviews largos, al contrario! Me encanta leerlos. ¿Quieres saber en qué época fue transformado Leo? Jeje… Nadya también. Pero tranquila. Un par de episiodios más, y lo sabrás… jajaja. _

_Ahora, ¿tiene el espíritu de su época? Ahí creo que discrepo de Anne Rice. Supongo que de algún modo, los vampiros tienen el espíritu de todas las épocas en las que han vivido, o de aquella en la que se han sentido más felices. Es… no sé, como los humanos… ¿Nunca has visto a esos ancianos anclados en la moda en la que fueron más felices? ¿En la que se sentían más jóvenes y hermosos? Ahora se ven extraños, con sus sombreritos años cuarenta, y las faldas marcando una cintura de avispa que ya no tienen, pero ellos aún se están preguntando dónde está el tren cargado de años que los atropelló, y en el espejo esas ropas, peinados y maquillajes, les ayudan a recordar esos tiempos en los que se sentían llenos de esperanza y de vida._

_ArthemisaVeindeck: Tú no tienes que esperar tanto. Tu curiosidad se resuelve en este episodio. (oye, ¿no te habrá molestado el comentario que te envié, no?)_

Una cosa me ha quedado clara leyendo los reviews… A las mujeres nos encantan los truhanes, está claro. Porque yo SÉ cómo es Leo en realidad, pero reconoced que hasta ahora aparece como un Don Juan!!

**Aleksei. Huir y esconderse**

Desde el instante en que vi en la mente de Milton que Penélope estaba en camino, supe que tenía que alejar a Leo de ahí, al menos hasta que sepamos lo que Sila pretende. Es evidente que no ha tenido ninguna intención de ir a Siberia. Imagino que al ver a Leo en la casa, se marchó directamente a buscar a Penélope. Lo que no sé es que más trama. Y conociéndole, seguro que hay algo más. Milton y yo trazamos un plan a toda velocidad. Me explicó como llegar a una casa que tenían a unos quince kilómetros al norte, donde podemos escondernos mientras Connor y él intentan averiguar lo que esos dos se traen entre manos. Mientras me preguntaba como nos mantendríamos en contacto por si debíamos regresar -o alejarnos- Connor se dirigió hacia mí como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Me indicó que en la casa dispondríamos de un ordenador- "y de otras comodidades" añadió con cierto orgullo- y que, sin ninguna duda, Nadya no tendría ningún problema para esconder su localización y ponerse en contacto con él.

Arreglados todos los detalles, sólo queda salir de aquí a toda prisa, convencer a Leo de que eso es lo mejor, y conseguir de paso que no se enfurezca. Un juego de niños, ironice conmigo mismo.

Entré en el salón – más bien debería decir que 'irrumpí' – sin preocuparme lo más mínimo por mantener la más elemental cortesía, esperando a ser invitado ante la puerta. Envié a Nadya a por nuestras cosas, en parte para conseguir un poco de tiempo más para pensar en como plantearle el asunto a Leo, pero también por si no consigo serenarlo. Desde que la transformé, Nadya sólo ha visto pequeños arrebatos de furia, ligeros enfados. No sabe realmente lo que podemos ser cuando nos enfurecemos. Pero si Leo enloquece, apostaría mi vida a que no será un espectáculo que yo desee que ella contemple. Conozco bien su reputación. Sé que es un gran guerrero, y un hombre leal. Pero también se dice que tiene un genio de mil demonios, y eso es algo para lo que mi compañera aún no está preparada. Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo. Yo también tengo un genio de mil demonios.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, Leo no discutió. Rechinó los dientes con fuerza y casi gritó en mi mente _"Sácame de aquí ahora mismo, amigo, o que el mismísimo infierno me ayude por que voy a matarlos a los dos". _

La furia que mana de sus pensamientos es tan brutal que tuve que retirarme rápidamente de su mente para que no multiplicara la que ya estoy sintiendo. Detesto las cosas que no sé, y no sé lo que trama Sila. Y también detesto a Sila. Con todas mis fuerzas.

En ese momento entró Nadya, cargando con nuestras mochilas.

"¿Nos vamos?", preguntó con suavidad, cohibida por el ambiente cargado de ira.

Salimos a toda velocidad por la puerta del salón. Yo en cabeza y Leo junto a mí. Nadya iba un poco más rezagada, y pensé por un momento que si se retrasaba demasiado tendríamos que llevarla.

De pronto, escuché su voz en mi mente:

_"¿Cómo está Leo?"_

_"No demasiado bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?", _pregunté con prevención.

_"Mucho mejor. Pero hablaremos luego. Ahora deja que me concentre en correr o me estamparé contra un árbol. No tengo tanta práctica como vosotros", _gimió.

Corrimos a buen ritmo durante unos veinte minutos. No con toda la rapidez que nos permite nuestra inhumana velocidad, ya que de ese modo Nadya jamás podría alcanzarnos, pero sí a buen ritmo. La carrera me despejó la mente, y calmó en buena medida mi mal humor. Descargar adrenalina con cualquier ejercicio físico, siempre me ayuda. Y al parecer, también ayuda a Leo. Está malhumorado, pero mucho más sereno. Por fortuna…

Llegué al claro que Milton me había señalado en el mapa, y me detuve, tratando de orientarme. Leo se detuvo junto a mí al momento, y ambos nos volvimos para esperar a Nadya, que llegó menos de un minuto después. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella. Ha seguido nuestro ritmo sin muchos problemas, y tanto Leo como yo somos muy rápidos incluso cuando, como hoy, no intentamos forzarnos.

"La casa está a menos de un kilómetro, si Milton no me orientó mal"

Caminamos unos segundos y apareció ante nuestros ojos una cabaña de madera destartalada. La barandilla del porche está caída, y de la ventana cuelgan unas viejas contras enmohecidas. Parece que se va a desplomar de un momento a otro.

"Estupendo. Dejamos una fantástica mansión con chimeneas, baños gigantescos, suaves almohadones, cómodos sofás... Y venimos a parar a esto", gruñó Leo. "Si no tenía bastantes motivos para desear la muerte de Sila y Penélope, acaban de añadir uno más a su lista"

"No será por mucho tiempo", murmuré mientras abría la puerta. Lo que vi me dejó boquiabierto. "Tenéis que ver esto"

"¿De qué se trata? ¿Ratones? ¿Cucarachas?", preguntó Nadya con ironía, colocándose junto a mi hombro. "¡Oh, madre mía!"

Junto a mi otro hombro apareció Leo.

"Por todos los diablos... Bendito Milton"

Ante nuestros ojos se extiende un salón perfectamente amueblado, con una pequeña cocina americana, una gigantesca televisión de plasma, una mesa con lo que parece un equipo informático completo, un fabuloso equipo de música, una maravillosa chimenea, una estantería repleta de libros y CDS, sofás, sillones, cojines, alfombras... Una magnífica escalera de roble asciende caracoleando hasta el piso superior, rompiendo la simetría de la estancia. Sencillamente increíble. Entramos riéndonos alegremente y contemplando todo a nuestro alrededor. Tocando un sofá aquí, moviendo un cojín allá...

"Impresionante. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?", murmuró Leo.

"Voy arriba a dejar las bolsas. Nadya, tú mira si puedes hacer algo con ese ordenador. A lo mejor Connor nos ha enviado algún mensaje. Y tú Leo…", fingí considerarlo un instante, y añadí "Tú sólo mantente alejado de la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?"

Leo se rió con disimulo, mientras en la cara de Nadya aparecía una expresión de pánico.

"Lyosha, sólo bromeábamos" se apresuró a aclarar con voz preocupada.

"¿En serio? Qué decepción… Ya había empezado incluso a pensar en el menú...", comenté en tono ligero mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras, seguido por la expresión confusa de Nadya y las divertidas carcajadas de Leo.

Subí las escaleras, miré a mí alrededor... Y rompí a reír. El piso superior es un espacio abierto forrado de madera, con un bajo techo achaflanado en el que se abre una gran ventana, y una única puerta a la derecha. La puerta está abierta, así que pude comprobar que conducía a un completo baño. Por lo que se refiere al resto, en toda la estancia no hay más que un único mueble. Un enorme futón, en el que al menos tres personas podrían tumbarse con comodidad. Dejé caer las bolsas y bajé las escaleras, aún riéndome.

"Leo, tienes que ver el piso de arriba". Nadya se dirigió a las escaleras junto con Leo, pero la frené. "¿Te llamas tú Leo, mi encantadora dama?"

Me dirigió una mirada molesta e intentó rebuscar en mi mente, pero bloqueé su acceso con facilidad, mientras del piso de arriba me llegaba un estruendoso juramento

"¡Por todos los demonios del maldito infierno!"

Un instante después un sonriente Leo bajó ágilmente de un salto las escaleras a través de la barandilla y miró divertido hacia mí.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije de que acababa de añadir un motivo más a mi lista de razones para matar a Sila? Bórralo. Y recuérdame que le envíe un regalo por Navidad. Algo muy caro."

Nadya se escurrió entre nosotros y subió las escaleras antes de que pudiéramos detenerla. Pude oír una exclamación ahogada. Inmediatamente apareció en lo alto de la escalera, furiosa.

"Sois, sois..." gruñó, buscando la palabra adecuada.

"¿Maravillosos?", la ayudó Leo.

"¿Cómo era, Leo? ¿Increíblemente guapos?", comenté yo.

"Creo que dijo _extraordinariamente_ guapos, amigo", rió Leo.

"Continuad así, y lo que compartiréis será la nieve de fuera. Tranquilizad vuestras hormonas un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ver si hay algún mensaje de Connor".

Se dirigió al ordenador, mientras Leo y yo nos afanamos en encender la chimenea. Su calor no es en absoluto necesario, pero resulta muy agradable contemplar el crepitar de las llamas. Al cabo de un rato Nadya se reunió con nosotros junto a la chimenea, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

"Connor dice que ya han llegado, y que Sila ha preguntado por ti. Cuando le ha dicho que ya no estábamos, él y la mujer se han puesto a buscarte por toda la casa. Ahora parece que se han calmado un poco. Milton está hablando con ellos, pero es evidente que Sila ha ido a buscarla con el único fin de provocarte. Connor me ha pedido que esperemos a que él nos contacte, teme que Sila lo descubra"

Sacudí la cabeza, confundido.

"No lo entiendo. No es que yo le guste demasiado a Sila. De hecho, ninguno de los antiguos le gusta", aclaré dirigiéndome a Nadya. "Prefiere criaturas jóvenes, a las que pueda aterrorizar y controlar. Nosotros no le tememos, y eso le enfurece". Me volví hacia Leo, mirándole inquisitivamente. "Pero por ti siente un odio asesino"

Leo agachó la cabeza con una amarga sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro. Dudé si debía concentrarme en liberar el bloqueo de su pensamiento para buscar respuestas, y acababa de decidir que lo cortés sería respetar su secreto, cuando la voz de Nadya rompió el silencio.

"Esa mujer, Tanya. Fuiste tú, ¿no es cierto?"

No era realmente una pregunta, y la aterrorizada mirada de Leo me dio la confirmación aún antes de que la obtuviera de su mente.

"Creí que tú no podías leer la mente", fue su respuesta. Seca. Cortante.

Nadya esbozó una mueca irónica.

"Y no puedo. Pero aún soy capaz de sumar dos y dos. Que sea joven no significa que sea estúpida".

Por supuesto, pensé. El pensamiento analítico de Nadya nunca deja de sorprenderme. Su extraordinaria memoria retiene cualquier detalle, por insignificante que pueda parecer. Y si ya como humana podía conjugar un número increíble de esos detalles aparentemente inconexos y extraer conclusiones acertadas ahora, con sus exacerbados sentidos vampíricos, a veces sus deducciones parecen obra de brujería.

Miré a Leo, que se debate entre la sorpresa y el más puro pánico.

"Llevo siglos guardando ese secreto y tú..." murmuró.

"Amigo, tu secreto está tan a salvo con nosotros como si no nos lo hubieras contado. Lo sabes. Pero, sinceramente, me gustaría saber..."

Leo me interrumpió.

"Tienes que entenderlo, Lyosha. Ella era dulce, e inocente. Casi tanto como tú, Nadya. La había visto alguna vez, llevando sus rebaños a pastar. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, era muy lista y amable... Y yo era muy joven, inexperto. E impulsivo. Una desagradable cualidad que no ha mejorado con los años, debo añadir. Y cuando oí sus gritos clamando venganza, me enfurecí como nunca antes. Debo decir en mi descargo que no esperaba que Sila se fuera a mantener mucho tiempo con vida. Suponía que un ser tan enloquecido como él no iba a tardar en conseguir que alguien lo hiciera pedazos. Pero me equivoqué. Su instinto de conservación es casi tan fuerte como su salvajismo"

Nadya lo interrumpió, aturdida.

"Pero, no lo comprendo. Si sabe que fuiste tú, ¿por qué no te ha matado aún? Eso sería una muerte justificada, ¿no?"

"Es que no sabe que fui yo. En esa época vivía con una familia bastante nutrida. Convivíamos unos quince vampiros en un asentamiento escondido en los bosques. Sabe que fue uno de nosotros, pero no tiene ni idea de cuál. Y desde entonces no ha dejado de provocarnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros, esperando que nos pongamos en una situación que justifique nuestra muerte. Hasta ahora, hemos conseguido no darle esa satisfacción. Pero no sé cuanto tiempo más nos durará la suerte. O la paciencia". Sus ojos se nublaron y su expresión se ensombreció con una tristeza infinita. "Si me hubiera detenido a pensar. Maldito genio."

"No te tortures, Leo. Sila se merece eso y mucho más", le animó Nadya acercándose a él y estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Leo me miró por encima de su hombro.

_"Condené a Tanya a una vida terrible, teniendo que esconderse siempre, que huir hasta el fin de la eternidad. Y por culpa de mis actos puse en peligro a mis amigos. Buenos amigos. No sabes cuanto me he maldecido por eso. Lo mucho que me avergüenzo de mí mismo y de mi maldita irreflexión"_ se lamentó en mi mente, sabiendo que yo lo comprendería mejor que la inocente Nadya.

Y está en lo cierto, comprendo su dolor, su bochorno y su arrepentimiento. Y aunque me pese, también comprendo lo que hizo. No puedo decir que yo no lo hubiera hecho igual de estar en su lugar. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole mi apoyo, sabiendo que las palabras de consuelo no servirían para tranquilizar su torturada conciencia. Me miró con agradecimiento y cerró los ojos con fuerza, perdido en sus recuerdos.

Nadya susurró en mi mente _"No soporto verlo así"_

_"Ni yo tampoco querida, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer_", contesté.

_"Quizá tú no puedas hacer nada, pero yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como se autotortura". _

Y diciendo esto susurró en la oreja de Leo.

"Querido, sé que has confesado todo esto sólo para conseguir que te abrace. Y ha funcionado muy bien. No puedo esperar a ver que me cuentas para conseguir al fin que te invite a compartir mi lecho"

Leo abrió los ojos bruscamente y deshizo el abrazo de Nadya, apartándola a una distancia que le permitiera contemplar su rostro. Por un momento pareció que iba a mantener su abatido estado de ánimo, pero Leo es mucho Leo para rechazar una provocación abierta.

"¿Te he contado ya cuando asesiné al Papa Juan X?", preguntó con una fingida expresión de esperanza patética.

"Buen intento, pero no me parece suficiente", comentó Nadya

"¿La muerte de Kennedy? ¿La guerra de los Cien Años? ¿La bomba de Hiroshima? ¿El archiduque Francisco Fernando? ¿La orden del Temple?" continuo apresuradamente.

Nadya se levantó, caminando hacia la ventana entre risas. Leo la siguió inmediatamente.

"¿El incendio de Roma en tiempos de Nerón?"

Nadya se volvió con rapidez.

"Vamos Leo, estás haciendo trampa. Estoy segura que ni tú eres tan antiguo", rió.

Leo pareció considerar un momento su respuesta.

"No, pero si hubiera vivido en esa época, lo habría hecho. Soy terrible, no tengo contención", añadió componiendo una increíblemente falsa expresión de pesar.

Nadya sonrió, dispuesta a seguir el juego. Cualquiera habría pensado que simplemente quería distraer a Leo, y al mismo tiempo reírse un rato, pero yo la conozco mejor. Me percaté, divertido, que está intentando sacar conclusiones acerca de nuestra edad valiéndose de las escandalosas mentiras de Leo. La dejé hacer. Tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo, y se sentiría más feliz si ella misma lo averiguaba. Nada como un buen misterio para mantener entretenida a Nadya durante semanas.

"Venga, Leo. Puedes hacerlo mejor", le animó. "Confiésame algún antiguo y tortuoso secreto que abra mi tierno corazón femenino"

Leo pensó unos segundos, y finalmente sonrió con abierta malicia.

"¿Sabías que fui amante de Lucrecia Borgia?"

Nadya lo contempló con claro escepticismo. Pero yo sé bien que esa afirmación es la única que no tiene por que ser necesariamente falsa.

"¿Contigo también gritaba el nombre de César cada vez que la hacías gozar?", lo provoqué.

Leo me miró fijamente.

"¿Debo entender, mi querido amigo, que ya nos hemos sentado anteriormente ante la misma mesa?", preguntó enarcando las cejas.

"Tú, yo, y media Roma", contesté trazando un gesto indiferente con mi mano alzada. Ambos nos miramos y estallamos en violentas carcajadas una vez más.

Nadya nos contemplaba con los ojos como platos.

"No es cierto. Decidme que no es cierto", exclamó atónita.

Los dos la miramos sin poder dejar de reírnos. Finalmente, Leo contestó, riéndose entre dientes.

"Me temo que hemos llegado demasiado lejos, Lyosha. Dos caballeros como nosotros no deben alardear de las damas que han pasado por su lecho", y mirando a Nadya añadió con fingida ofensa. "Mira lo que me has obligado a hacer, mujer. Espero al menos estar un poco más cerca de ese banquete"

Nadya iba a contestar cuando el ordenador emitió un sonoro pitido. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, pulsó un par de teclas y se concentro en el texto que aparecía en la pantalla.

"Es Milton. Dice que han llegado más visitantes y ahora son quince vampiros en total. Sila y Penélope están volviendo loco a todo el mundo. Milton está asustado, teme que todo termine en pelea. Me pide que os comente que un mensajero ha anunciado la llegada mañana al anochecer de un tal Lisías, y que este solicita que las reuniones no empiecen sin él. No sé si esto significa algo para vosotros"

Leo y yo nos dirigimos una significativa mirada. Por supuesto que sabemos quién es Lisías. Probablemente, sólo alguien tan joven como Nadya puede ignorarlo. Lisías es el ser más antiguo que del que nadie tiene conocimiento. Supera con creces los dos milenios, eso lo sé. Aunque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cual es su antigüedad real. Su familia es increíblemente extensa e increíblemente poderosa. La mayoría de sus miembros, incluido el propio Lisías son bebedores de animales, pero no se trata de una regla fija para todos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, Lisías puede conseguirla. En ocasiones tiene un precio, en ocasiones no. Yo lo he visitado en numerosas ocasiones en la villa que posee en una pequeña y aislada localidad griega, y existe entre nosotros una fuerte corriente de simpatía. De todos modos, es un hombre que no deja indiferente a nadie. Algunos lo apreciamos, otros lo temen, otros lo detestan. Pero todos lo respetamos profundamente. Nadie puede negarle su competencia, su poder y su increíble sabiduría.

"Así que Lisías va a venir. Eso es bueno. Si hay alguien capaz de cerrarle la boca a Sila, ese es él. Le tiene un pánico atroz", comentó Leo. "Me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones, y nunca ha solicitado nada a cambio. Me agrada mucho, y pienso que yo a él también"

"Lo mismo me ocurre a mí", confirmé. "Nadya, ¿puedes mandarle un mensaje a Milton?"

"Si, naturalmente. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?".

"Dile que mande al mensajero de Lisías a interceptarlo. Que trasmita un mensaje explicándole que existen ciertos problemas, y que Aleksei Sherchenko y Leonardo..."

Me detuve, e inmediatamente oí la voz de Leo "Sforza". Le dirigí una rápida mirada, pero continúe "…Leonardo Sforza, solicitan amablemente su presencia antes del cónclave. Y que incluya indicaciones para llegar hasta aquí"

Nadya tecleó a toda velocidad.

"¿Algo más?", preguntó.

"No, no por ahora. Espero que decida atender a nuestra petición. Tengo una idea que pienso que puede funcionar".

"¿No nos vas a decir de qué se trata?" preguntó Leo.

"Es un poco complicado de explicar" Nadya me miró fijamente. Ella sospechaba que estoy tramando, aún sin leerlo en mí. "Esperemos a que llegue Lisías, será más fácil contárselo a todo el mundo a un tiempo", añadí.

Leo pareció considerarlo un momento. Al final decidió dejarlo correr.

"Bien. Pues mientras esperamos... hace al menos doce días que no me alimento. Empiezo a estar realmente sediento ¿a alguien le apetece una excursión de caza?", ofreció.

"No, gracias, Leo. Nadya y yo cazamos de camino hacia aquí, hace un par de días. ¿Milton también ha pensado en los terrenos de caza?", pregunté, asombrado por la eficiencia de Milton y sus colaboradores.

"Por supuesto, amigo. Milton piensa en todo. A veces dudo que sea humano", rió. "En fin, os veré dentro de un rato", añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Leo, espera" Nadya se acercó a él, y rozando su mejilla con los dedos, susurró.

"No te alejes demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?".

Sonreí ante su sutileza. Yo ya había pensado en eso, pero en la mente de Leo sólo está presente la caza, no tiene intención de acercarse hasta la casa. El también lo comprendió. La miró con dulzura.

"Tranquila, querida. Sólo por esta vez, no pienso hacer ninguna estupidez. Bueno, a no ser que me encuentre algún oso. Adoro los osos", exclamó, mientras salía velozmente por la puerta.

Nadya se reunió conmigo en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

_"¿Seguro que sólo pensaba en cazar?", _murmuró.

_"Completamente seguro. No te preocupes. Estará bien.", _contesté.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos contemplando las llamas, su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y mi brazo rodeando sus hombros. Cualquier rastro de nuestra discusión anterior se ha borrado de su mente. No es nada sorprendente. Nuestros estados de ánimo cambian con tanta velocidad, que un psiquiatra humano nos habría diagnosticado a todos un trastorno bipolar. No obstante, hay aún algo de que hablar. Decidí que no iba a dirigirme a ella a través de su mente. Es posible que durante la conversación haya cosas que Nadya quisiera ocultar temporalmente, y prefiero ofrecerle esa posibilidad. Está mejorando su capacidad de bloquearme. Los humanos son incapaces de bloquear sus mentes, pero nosotros podemos hacerlo sin problemas con un mínimo de práctica. Claro que con experiencia, también es posible para los lectores liberar el bloqueo. Al principio, Nadya era incapaz de controlar la capacidad de cerrarme su mente, pero poco a poco lo está consiguiendo. Sin embargo, aún no ha aprendido a dominar el arte de saltar las barreras de otros, lo que yo agradezco en ocasiones como esta. Cerré los ojos un segundo, antes de comenzar a hablar. No va a ser fácil llevarla a donde quiero llegar.

"Nadya, Leo estaba en lo cierto", comencé. Ella me miró sin comprender. "Tú juventud, tu inocencia, jamás serán la causa de que me aparte de ti. Al contrario. Hacen que te ame aún más".

_Y que él se esté enamorando de ti, _pensé borrando rápidamente esa frase de mi mente antes de que Nadya pudiera verla.

"Oíste toda la conversación", murmuró, no sabiendo si sentirse aliviada, u ofendida.

"Por supuesto. Puedo no estar a tu lado, mi amor, pero siempre estoy contigo. No lo olvides nunca", contesté acariciando su cuello. "¿De verdad pensaste que intentaba deshacerme de ti?"

"Siempre eres tan celoso, tan posesivo. No lo entendí. Supongo que Milton tiene razón, aún soy demasiado humana. Y fruto de la moral de mi época. Yo no he dispuesto de cientos de años para decidir que puedo saltarme las reglas y seguir mi instinto".

Sonreí. Evidentemente, yo no soy el único que ha escuchado toda una conversación privada.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora?", pregunté con suavidad. Ella tomó un innecesario aliento antes de contestarme.

"Abstrayéndome de todos los convencionalismos, cosa que no resulta sencilla, lo entiendo. No digo que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero lo entiendo"

"Dime que entiendes exactamente, por favor", le pedí, lamentando mi decisión de no llevar la conversación mentalmente. Ahora ya es tarde. No quiero cometer la descortesía de forzar el bloqueo de su mente, pero no poder saber con exactitud si está siguiendo el camino que yo intento marcarle me está volviendo loco.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, lo que aumentó mi desasosiego.

"Por favor", volví a suplicar. Suspiró una vez más.

"Sé que el amor y el deseo no recorren el mismo camino. No soy _tan_ inocente. Y sé que puedes amar a alguien y desear a otros. Y lo que entiendo es que tú llegas más lejos que yo en ese conocimiento"

Agachó la cabeza, y me dio la sensación de que un pensamiento que aún no alcanza a aprehender por completo se está deslizando en su mente, confundiéndola. Sonreí.

"Pese a todo lo que has leído en las novelas de Jane Austen, mi vida, el amor no sólo es cosa de dos. A veces son tres, a veces más. Y a veces..." me detuve un segundo. "A veces no satisfacer las expectativas acaba con la realidad. Nadya, no podemos tener familias como las humanas. No podemos ser padres, y ya no somos hijos de nadie. Y, desde luego, el matrimonio humano no es para nosotros. Amor y fidelidad 'hasta que la muerte os separe' puede ser un tiempo infinitamente largo entre nuestra especie. Aún así, formamos familias. Quizá no sigan las mismas reglas que has conocido hasta ahora, pero funcionan igualmente. He convivido con varias de esas familias a lo largo de los siglos, pero nunca me he sentido como si realmente perteneciera a una de ellas. Siempre supe que formaría mi propio clan, aunque era más una expectativa que un anhelo real. Hasta que te conocí, Nadya. Yo te quiero, lo sabes. Y sí, lo reconozco, pienso que me perteneces, y no podría soportar que no fuera así. Pero una familia de dos es demasiado pequeña para hacer frente a una eternidad. Por todo esto, si lo que deseas es pertenecer a alguien más, te complaceré gustoso. Y mucho más si el objeto de tu deseo es el propio Leo, un hombre al que me sentiría honrado de llamar mi hermano"

Frunció el ceño, concentrada en sus pensamientos. Esperé. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Seguí esperando. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aventuró en una voz tan baja que casi ni yo podía oírla.

"Yo nunca he dicho que lo desee".

Ahí está. Al fin.

"Pero lo deseas", afirmé.

No tengo ninguna duda. Lo espero desde el mismo instante en que Leo besó su mano en el salón de Milton, hace lo que parece ahora una eternidad. Ella me ama con desesperación, pero la locura divertida de Leo es el complemento perfecto a mi taciturno carácter. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lo admita ante sí misma.

"No, Lyosha, yo..." se interrumpió.

"Lo deseas", repetí.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Aunque sus ojos nunca se llenarán de lágrimas, parece a punto de romper a llorar. Quizá ella se sienta aún humana, pero sus sentimientos ya son los de un vampiro. Sufrimos con más intensidad, es cierto, pero nuestra capacidad de amar -y de odiar- también es más intensa. Se debate entre lo que siente y lo que su moral humana le dice que es correcto. Pero yo la he creado, y es mi responsabilidad conseguir que acepte lo que es ahora, no lo que el humano que aún hay en ella le dice que tiene que ser.

"Shh, Nadya. Está bien", la tranquilicé, estrechándola entre mis brazos. Sabiendo lo que ella temía más que ninguna otra cosa le susurré "No te amaré ni un ápice menos. Y sé que tú no me amas menos a mí. No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente".

Sonrió débilmente y supe que estaba a punto de rendir su resistencia. Le sonreí.

"Vamos, querida. No te llevó ni una hora asumir que yo era un vampiro, que te amaba, que te había transformado y que tendrías que alimentarte de sangre hasta el fin de los días. ¿Es mucho más difícil asumir que amas a dos hombres que te aman a ti?"

Me miró con escepticismo, mientras yo sonreía esperando su confesión y las inevitables consecuencias que se derivarán de ella en cuanto escape al fin de sus labios.

"Él no me ama", susurró.

"Diablos, mujer, ¿es que estás completamente ciega? ¿Crees que me habría arriesgado a que tu hombre me arrancara el pellejo si no me hubiera enamorado de ti como un imbécil?", sonó la atronadora voz de Leo desde la puerta.

Nadya estaba tan concentrada en nuestra conversación, que no se había percatado de su llegada. Pero mis sentidos siempre están alerta y ya hace un buen rato que sé que Leo está en la puerta, esperando el final de nuestra conversación. No me molestó lo más mínimo. Al fin y al cabo, esto le atañe a él más que a nadie, y ambos sabemos que yo percibiría su presencia de inmediato en cuanto se aproximara a la cabaña. Si no hubiera querido que escuchara, me habría limitado a callar.

Nadya lo miró sobresaltada mientras él recorría en dos grandes zancadas la distancia que nos separaba. Se situó frente a nosotros y me miró con expresión solemne.

_"¿Me concedes tu permiso, amigo... hermano?". _

Nuevamente, una cortesía innecesaria que le agradecí. Leo_ realmente _sabe como hay que hacer las cosas. Asentí lentamente, con igual solemnidad. Entonces su expresión cambió para dejar paso a una sonrisa salvaje.

"¡Es la hora de la cena!", rugió.

Agarró a Nadya y la colocó con facilidad sobre su hombro. Luego me levantó a mí violentamente por la camisa y me arrastró con ellos al piso superior, mientras yo me reía a carcajadas, y Nadya protestaba débilmente rumiando algo acerca de sus modales. Nada más llegar arriba me soltó, lanzó a una atónita Nadya sobre el futón y empezó a pelearse con su ropa. Yo me reía entre dientes observándolos mientras me desabrochaba la camisa, cuando un ruido lejano en el bosque me sobresaltó. Leo también lo escuchó, y se detuvo concentrándose en el sonido.


	12. Lisías

Hola, hola

Este capítulo no es muy largo, y acaba de forma bastante brusca… Pero prometo colgar el siguiente muy pronto. Ya lo tengo prácticamente corregido.

_Arthemisa, querida, no puedes hacer una insinuación como la que haces en el review, y_ _dejarme con la miel en los labios… ¿Asunto personal? ¿Recuerdos? ¿No salió bien? Quiero detalles!! EXIJO detalles!! O mataré a Leo, dejaré tullido a Lyosha, y casaré a Nadya con Sila!! Lo juro!!_

_(Soy una cotilla sin remedio, en serio… Es terrible… No sé como no me doy vergüenza… Pero el caso es que no me la doy, mira tú por donde…)_

**LEONARDO. Lisías.**

No recuerdo estar más impaciente desde hace una eternidad. Más de mil años a mis espaldas, y esta pequeña criatura tumbada en la cama y mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par, acaba de convertirme en una marioneta neófita, totalmente sometida a sus caprichos sólo por obra y gracia de su ternura y su inocencia… Impropio de mí, pero inevitable.

Sé que en algún lugar de mi mente consciente está aparcada la inmensa felicidad de saber que por fin he encontrado a mi familia, que por fin podré formar mi propio clan después de tantos siglos, con todo lo que eso supone. Pero dejaré ese pensamiento para analizarlo más tarde. Ahora no quiero pensar en eso, demasiado complicado. Ya me obligará a estudiarlo más tarde el sensato eslavo al que ahora llamo mi hermano.

Ahora sólo quiero pensar en que no sólo amo a esta mujer, sino que jamás había sentido nada parecido por ninguna de mis amantes. Y ha habido un par… de cientos… humm… de miles… de… ¡bueno, unas cuantas!…

Que borraré de mi memoria si ella me lo pide, sin ningún cargo de conciencia.

Al infierno con eso también.

En este momento sólo quiero concentrarme en el maravilloso, tentador, delicioso y seductor diseño de su magnífico cuerpo. En sus labios, en la curva de sus caderas, en sus magníficas piernas…

Estaba peleándome con la maldita camiseta - ¿porqué demonios tenemos que llevar ropa? - , sin apartar mis ojos de Nadya ni por un instante, cuando lo oí. Apenas era un crujido, pero un instante después me llegó un suave olor a salitre y mar.

Oh, venga, no, por favor, _ahora_ no.

"Maldita sea, ¿tiene que ser precisamente ahora? ¿No iba a tardar un día entero? ¿Por qué a mí?", me quejé.

Lyosha rió entre dientes, y bajó las escaleras abrochándose la camisa. Nadya se levantó a toda prisa, llegó a las escaleras, se detuvo como si acabara de recordar algo, y volvió atrás para abrazarme con fuerza. Oímos la voz de Lyosha en el piso inferior.

"Lo he oído. Vamos, caballero, señora, habrá mucho tiempo para eso. No es cortés hacer esperar a nuestro invitado", nos apresuró.

Inmediatamente nos reunimos con él para ver a Lisías hacer su aparición. Y son las palabras correctas. Lisías nunca entra en una habitación. Hace una aparición. Su aspecto es espectacular, y la dignidad que lo rodea, impresionante. Y ello a pesar de que para un observador poco entrenado, un observador mortal, su apariencia es la de un joven de poco más de dieciocho años. Somos criaturas atemporales, y es realmente complicado encajarnos en años humanos. Yo mismo puedo pasar por cualquier edad entre los veintipocos y los treinta y muchos. Pero ni con la mejor de las intenciones, un humano habría calculado para Lisías una edad superior a los dieciocho años. Eso, claro está, si no se fija en sus ojos, sorprendentemente ancianos y de un verde imposible, que parecen contener toda la sabiduría del mismísimo Universo. Como de costumbre, viste de negro de los pies a la cabeza y lleva su largo cabello oscuro recogido detrás de la nuca. Sus increíbles ojos, brillan con evidente diversión.

"¿He interrumpido algo?", preguntó con ironía.

Sin dejarnos responder, se aproximó a nosotros.

"Leonardo, me alegro de verte. Recientemente he adquirido un par de nuevas obras de arte que creo serán de tú agrado. Me agradaría mucho que cuando acabe todo esto me ayudes a catalogarlas", comentó, estrechando firmemente mis hombros.

"Será un placer, Lisías. Las adiciones a tu colección siempre son magníficas", le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió hacia Lyosha. Ambos se estrecharon las manos por el antebrazo, sonriendo.

"Aleksei. Hace mucho que no me regalas el placer de tu compañía. Te he echado de menos"

"Y yo a ti, amigo", comentó Lyosha. "Pero algo me ha tenido entretenido durante el último año", terminó con un guiño, haciendo un gesto para instar a Nadya a que se acercara.

Lisías sonrió una vez más.

"No puedo culparte, desde luego. Que dama más joven y hermosa".

Lyosha la presentó.

"Es nuestra compañera, Nadezhda".

Sonreí, agradeciéndole infinitamente ese "nuestra" aunque, para mi desgracia, aún no es técnicamente cierto. Lisías la besó suavemente en la mano, y la observó fijamente un momento, reteniendo aún la mano de Nadya entre las suyas.

"Es un alivio ver que vuestro gusto en cuestión de mujeres ha mejorado considerablemente. Permitidme un cumplido a vuestra compañera." Los dos asentimos. "Eres una criatura sorprendente, Nadezhda. Tu olor es lo más increíble que ha llegado nunca a mis fosas nasales. Intoxicantemente agradable. Y algo me dice que tu frágil presencia me sorprenderá más de una vez a lo largo de este encuentro. Y no sabes cuanto agradece una criatura milenaria como yo ser sorprendida".

Lisías miró significativamente el revuelto pelo de Nadya, la camisa a medio abrochar de Lyosha y mi propia camiseta ligeramente desgarrada por una costura, antes de añadir con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sospecho que la temprana respuesta a vuestro requerimiento de mi presencia ha sido más inoportuna de lo que alcanzaba a imaginar"

"No digas eso, Lisías. Por favor, pasa y acomódate junto al fuego. El sillón rojo es muy confortable, no dudo que será de tu agrado" Lisías me miró divertido unos segundos, antes de acomodarse en el sillón con un gruñido de aprobación. "Tu presencia nunca es inoportuna, amigo. Todos estamos encantados de tenerte aquí, aunque sea por motivos siniestros"

"Que maravillosamente amables son tus palabras, dadas las circunstancias. La cortesía siempre es lo primero, ¿verdad, querido Leonardo? Por ello siempre me es muy grato volver a veros. No es fácil encontrar una educación tan exquisita en estos tiempos. Por favor, reuniros conmigo. Ya veo que hay muchas cosas de que hablar"

Me senté en el sillón situado enfrente de nuestro invitado, y Lyosha se acomodó en el otro extremo, dejando sitio a Nadya para sentarse entre nosotros. Cuando ella se disponía a hacerlo, volvió a sonar la educada voz de Lisías.

"Nadezhda, querida, ¿podrías sentarte un poco más cerca de mí? Si a vosotros no os incomoda, por supuesto"

Nadya nos miró confundida, pero ambos asentimos suavemente. Se sentó en la alfombra junto a Lisías, con las piernas cruzadas, según su costumbre. Él olfateo discretamente el aire, y miró los ojos de Nadya con expresión pensativa durante unos segundos. Finalmente, se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Llevo varios días en los terrenos de Milton. Observando. Prefiero ser siempre el último en llegar a las reuniones. Así todas las posturas están ya definidas, y no necesito aburrirme hasta la desesperación con innecesarias e interminables discusiones. Supongo que no es necesario aclarar que os vi marchar precipitadamente, y que entendí sin ningún género de duda que vuestra apresurada marcha se debió al inminente regreso del infecto Sila con esa desagradable ex compañera tuya, Leonardo. Espero que recuerdes que te advertí sobre ella", añadió mirándome con reproche.

"Lo hiciste. Y no sabes cuánto lamento no haberte escuchado, pero sabes bien que no soy amigo de seguir consejos", contesté cabizbajo.

"No puedo culparte, yo padezco del mismo mal. Y por ello no me prodigo tampoco mucho aconsejando. Por ese motivo me gustaría que en futuras ocasiones, al menos te detengas un segundo a considerar mis palabras". Su tono es severo, pero en su cara aparece una sonrisa franca.

"Y yo espero, amigo, que no haya otras ocasiones". Él asintió con aprobación, mirando un segundo a Nadya, y luego a Lyosha.

"Dejando al margen el indudable embrujo de la hermosa dama, no dudo que tu nuevo hermano será una influencia positiva en ese sentido. Siempre he admirado tu sensatez y tu templanza, Aleksei, si bien es cierto que en ocasiones, un poco más de impulsividad por tu parte sería de agradecer. Y es precisamente impulsividad lo que Leonardo posee a raudales" Nos miró con afecto y continúo."Me complace enormemente que seáis familia ahora. Vuestros caracteres se complementan a la perfección. En fin. Me habéis llamado y he acudido. Es hora de oír vuestro plan"

Junto a mí, Lyosha se incorporó ligeramente en el sofá y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, deteniéndose un segundo para poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de comenzar.

"Mi plan exige muchas aclaraciones, y no hay una forma sencilla de contar esta historia, así que os pido un poco de paciencia. Bien, Nadya es hermosa, y su aroma es la gloria, qué duda cabe. Pero son otras cualidades las que la hacen verdaderamente única. Empezaré por la más sencilla de explicar, y no por eso menos increíble" Se detuvo un segundo, tomó un innecesario aliento y finalmente habló. "Nuestra Nadezhda nació a esta vida sin el más mínimo deseo de alimentarse de los humanos. Jamás ha deseado su sangre. Nunca"

Me llevó un segundo comprender la enormidad de esa afirmación. Frente a mí, Lisías se incorporó en su asiento como si un muelle lo hubiera impulsado, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miramos a Nadya atónitos. Ella se limitó a devolvernos la mirada, alzando la barbilla como retándonos a hacer algún comentario. Lyosha nos contempla sonriendo serenamente. Esperó unos segundos y continuó su historia.

"Cuando muy a mi pesar me vi obligado a transformar a Nadya para salvarla de una muerte segura, ella despertó a su nueva vida desesperadamente sedienta, como todos nosotros. Hace más de ocho siglos que yo no me alimento de humanos, y esperaba de Nadya que hiciera lo mismo, aunque sé por propia y atormentada experiencia que no es algo sencillo. Todos nuestros instintos nos empujan a ello, y sólo con práctica, doloroso autocontrol y alguna que otra frustrante recaída, conseguimos al fin, tras largos años de lucha, hacernos casi insensibles al delicioso aroma de la sangre de nuestras presas naturales", explicó.

Desde luego, a Lisías y a mí no nos hace ninguna falta que nos cuente lo difícil que es renunciar a la sangre, y él lo sabe bien. Pero ambos comprendemos que su explicación no es para nosotros, sino para Nadya, y asentimos pacientemente, esperando el final de la historia.

"Por aquel entonces yo vivía en la misma casa que ocupamos ahora", continuó. "Un edificio de tres plantas, en el centro mismo de la ciudad, así que me iba a resultar imposible arrastrar a Nadya hasta los bosques sin que el aroma de ningún humano alcanzara su recién estrenado olfato hipersensible. La aleccioné cuidadosamente antes de sacarla de casa a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando era más difícil que nos cruzáramos con humanos. Para aquel entonces su sed era ya insoportable, debía alimentarse, y debía hacerlo ya. La sostuve con firmeza contra mi cuerpo, preparado para detenerla si su necesidad se volvía intolerable. Ya habíamos caminado un buen tramo por callejones poco transitados sin ver ni un alma, y empezaba a agradecer nuestra buena suerte, cuando pude oír -y oler- un grupo de jóvenes trasnochadores caminando en nuestra dirección. Me detuve indeciso, apretándola aún más fuerte contra mi cuerpo, buscando infructuosamente una forma de alejarnos sin llamar la atención, cuando oí la voz de Nadya susurrando en mi mente: "¿por qué nos detenemos?, tengo sed". "Querida, no debes alimentarte de humanos, aún cuando tu sed sea insoportable. Créeme, después no resistirás el sentimiento de culpa", la recriminé suavemente. Pero entonces ella se volvió hacia mí y dijo las palabras que lo cambiaron todo, que me demostraron que Nadya era realmente el ser único que yo había imaginado, y lo era no sólo en mis atolondrados sueños de idiota enamorado. "¿Te refieres a esos chicos? No me gusta como huelen, quiero decir... No huelen como... como... comida". Los muchachos pasaron junto a nosotros, sin prestarnos atención, y sin recibir ni una segunda mirada de Nadya. Seguimos caminando cuando el cuerpo de Nadya se envaró. Susurró: "Eso _si_ huele como comida" Y para mi sorpresa, se soltó de mi apretado abrazo y corrió hacia el bosque. Corrí en pos de ella, dispuesto a detenerla si trataba de alcanzar cualquier presa humana, para descubrirla persiguiendo un alce ante mis asombrados ojos. Mi estupor no hizo sino aumentar en los días posteriores, en los que me aventuré a salir con Nadya a las horas más ajetreadas del día, para descubrir que no sentía la menor atracción hacia la sangre humana. "No huelen como algo comestible" repetía una y otra vez.

Tiempo después especulé sobre la posibilidad de haberle trasmitido de algún modo mi duramente adquirida inmunidad hacia la sangre humana, pero nunca he podido constatar ese punto. Parece posible, puesto que también nació a esta nueva vida con la capacidad de leer mi mente, aunque sólo la mía, lo que parece una limitada herencia de mi propia capacidad"

Tanto Lisías como yo sacudíamos la cabeza con aturdimiento.

"Increíble", murmuré confundido.

Nadya se inclinó hasta tocar mis rodillas, mirándome indecisa.

"¿Me odias ahora?" preguntó con voz lastimera.

Típico de Nadya. Siempre temiendo que sus más conmovedoras cualidades la conviertan en algo indigno. ¿Cómo puede ser tan insegura? Me enterneció de tal modo, que no pude evitar arrodillarme en el suelo junto a ella y besarla con suavidad en los labios. Son tan dulces como había esperado. Me demoré en el beso un instante más de lo que había previsto, y ella me correspondió sin reservas. Había sido el primer beso, y sentí que también debía ser el primer te quiero, que apartándome al fin de sus labios susurré en su oído. Ella se separó de mí con dulzura, me miró a los ojos y luego miró a Lyosha. Bajando la vista hasta sus manos suspiró.

"Y yo os quiero a los dos"

En ese momento, recordé que no estamos solos. Lisías nos contempla con interés, esperando a que concluyan las demostraciones de afecto sin el más leve rastro de impaciencia. Lamenté mi falta de contención una vez más. Habíamos hecho venir a Lisías para escuchar un plan, no para asistir a declaraciones de amor.

"Lamento la interrupción, Lisías", me disculpé. "Han sido unos días... complicados"

Él me sonrió nuevamente con afecto.

"Creo que recién ahora empiezo a imaginarlo, Leonardo", rió entre dientes antes de volverse a Nadya. "Nadezhda, ¿es cierto? ¿Los humanos no te parecen comestibles?".

Ella lo miró tristemente.

"No. Para mí no huelen distinto que una mesa, o un árbol. Algunos tienen un olor agradable, pero más como la colonia que como algo que pueda llevarme a la boca. Y ojalá fuera esa la única diferencia", añadió bajando la cabeza una vez más.

"¿Aún hay más?", preguntó Lisías confuso.

Es la primera vez en los muchos siglos que llevo disfrutando de tarde en tarde de su compañía que lo veo confuso, y resulta casi inquietante.

Lyosha y Nadya se miraron en silencio, manteniendo sin duda una de sus conversaciones privadas. Me sorprendió sentir una punzada de celos, y en ese mismo instante supe cuanto iba a envidiar esa suerte de intimidad en el futuro. Finalmente, Nadya comenzó a hablar.


	13. Un plan al fin

Hola, hola

_Jo, tampoco ha podido ser tan horrible la espera. Actualizo muy a menudo!!_

_Así que pensáis que Lisías tiene encanto… A él le resultaría muy divertido saber eso, en serio… jeje_

**NADEZHDA. Un plan al fin**

Mientras Lyosha contaba mi historia, temí que se sintieran asqueados ante lo extraña que soy realmente. Temí que Leo me rehuyera, ahora que por fin había reconocido ante ellos y ante mi misma lo que siento por él. Pero eso no sucedió. Al igual que Lyosha, parecen fascinados y en absoluto molestos. Entonces Leo me besó, y me dijo que me quería, y todas mis reservas se esfumaron, mientras pronunciaba en voz alta las palabras que hasta hacía poco no era capaz de decirme a mi misma. Que los amo a los dos. Respondía sin mucha concentración a las preguntas de Lisías cuando oí la voz de Lyosha en mi mente

_"¿Por qué iban a rehuirte? ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte lo maravillosa que es esa diferencia?"_

No le respondí, así que él continuó.

_"Ahora la historia es tuya. Cuéntales lo del niño"_

_"¿Estás seguro? Creí que no te gustaba la idea"_

_"Y no me gusta, pero es la única forma, por mucho que me moleste. Y confío en Lisías"_

Eso es más que suficiente para mí. Comencé a narrar mi historia ante la atenta mirada de Leo y Lisías.

"Hay mucho más. Pero es un poco más complicado de explicar. Os contaré una historia que sucedió al poco tiempo de que Lyosha me transformara. Junto a nuestra casa en Irkutsk, vive un matrimonio de ancianos con su nieto. Un niño de apenas cinco años. Ambos son entrañables, y adoraban a Lyosha mucho antes de que yo fuera a vivir con él"

Lyosha me interrumpió.

"Simplemente me agradecían algunas deferencias que había tenido con ellos. Me los cruzaba a menudo, y sabía por sus mentes que atravesaban dificultades económicas. Ambos se hicieron cargo del pequeño al morir sus padres en un estúpido accidente y cuidaban de él con absoluta devoción, pero no podían darle casi nada más que su amor y una escasa comida. Aún así parecían felices, alegres por el simple hecho de estar juntos. Me enternecían, siempre he sido un blando con algunas cosas, y me enfurecía su mala fortuna. Así que comencé a frecuentar su compañía, llevando regalos al niño, y a ellos mismos. Al principio muy modestos, y luego más importantes, cuidando de no ofender su dignidad. Cuando me vieron con Nadya y supieron que era mi compañera, se sintieron tan felices por mí que extendieron su amistad a ella inmediatamente"

Sonreí. Lyosha siempre quita importancia a su caridad, pero es un rasgo que yo encuentro maravilloso en una criatura tan capaz de una violencia devastadora como tengo que reconocer que es él. Ahora llegó mi turno de interrumpirlo.

"La mujer me trata como a la hija que ha perdido. Me da consejos sobre mi relación con Lyosha, me enseña a cocinar innecesarios platos para su deleite...", sacudí la cabeza divertida. "Me dice que al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago, bendita sea"

Todos se rieron ante lo absurdo de la idea, mientras yo veía en la mente de Lyosha las surrealistas imágenes que llegaban de los otros dos, y que incluían desde enormes osos rugiendo en la mesa de la cocina, hasta pequeños conejos saltarines comiéndose las zanahorias del adobo. Cuando se calmaron continué mi historia.

"Una noche, Lyosha había salido a cazar, cuando la mujer golpeó nuestra puerta desesperada. Su nieto se había escapado en un despiste y era incapaz de encontrarlo. Estaba al borde de la histeria. Su marido estaba trabajando y ella no sabía que hacer. No había ni rastro del pequeño en la casa, ni en los alrededores. Supuse que temía lo mismo que yo. Que el niño se hubiera marchado al bosque, y fuera presa de los lobos. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba Lyosha, se había alejado demasiado para mis limitados poderes mentales, y nunca había rastreado antes nada que no fuera una presa. Imaginé que la técnica debía ser similar, así que acompañé a la mujer a su casa, esperando encontrar el olor del niño, y le dije que me esperara ahí por si volvía mientras yo lo buscaba. No me llevó mucho tiempo distinguir el fresco olor a bebe del niño, y seguí su rastro a toda velocidad. Comprobé que todos mis temores se habían hecho realidad. El niño se había internado en el bosque. Me adentré entre la maleza, siguiendo su rastro, pero su olor era muy suave, y mi experiencia muy limitada. Pronto perdí su pista, y empecé a mirar a mí alrededor desesperada, deseando que Lyosha estuviera ahí para ayudarme. Él lo encontraría sin problemas. En ese momento, mi nariz captó algo. Era el olor del niño, pero un poco distinto. Me guié por él y pude ver unas gotas de sangre en una roca. Seguramente se había caído y arañado las manos o las rodillas. Aún así, no era capaz de ir más allá. Los olores de todas las criaturas del bosque me despistaban, y me hacían sentir deseos de abandonar la búsqueda y alimentarme. Y entonces una idea surgió en mi mente. No sé como llegó hasta ella, pero cuando la percibí fue como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, como una suerte de instinto atávico. Me agaché junto a la sangre del pequeño, mojé un dedo en ella, y la probé. No sé como explicar lo que ocurrió a continuación. Fue como si el mapa de su localización apareciera en mi mente. Empecé a caminar a toda velocidad por el bosque, sabiendo exactamente donde tenía que ir. Y lo encontré. Se había quedado dormido debajo de un árbol, pobre criatura. Lo tomé en mis brazos y me dirigía a casa a devolvérselo a su abuela, cuando sentí el olor de Lyosha y su voz en mi mente gritando mi nombre. Esperé a que me alcanzara, aliviada, pero cuando llegó me echó la peor reprimenda de mi vida. Mi sobreprotector compañero"

Él me sonrió pero con un deje de ira en sus ojos. Se había enfurecido muchísimo al saber que yo había salido sola en busca del niño. Lyosha es capaz de imaginar muchos más peligros que yo. Oí su voz narrando su parte de la historia.

"Cuando la anciana me detuvo a la puerta de casa, y me contó lo que estaba haciendo Nadya, me enfurecí por completo. ¿Qué ocurriría si el niño caía en las garras de un oso? Ella no es lo bastante fuerte aún para luchar contra osos. O si había sido una bestia humana la que lo había atrapado. Dudaba – y dudo –", añadió severamente en mi dirección, "que Nadya pudiera deshacerse de un humano sin ponerse en evidencia. Desesperado la busqué en mi mente, mientras seguía su rastro a toda velocidad. En pocos segundos oí su pensamiento. Vi lo que estaba haciendo y cómo el rastro aparecía claro en su mente. Me quedé atónito. Poco después la llamé para que se detuviera, y juntos fuimos a devolver el niño a su casa. Después de muchos agradecimientos la mujer nos dejó marchar por fin, pero al llegar a casa, a Nadya le fallaron las piernas y se desplomó entre mis brazos. Lo que dijo..." Lyosha se detuvo, perdido en sus recuerdos. Iba a continuar por él, pero se me adelantó. "Me dijo que sólo tenía... _sueño",_ añadió mirando hacia ellos como si ni él mismo pudiera creerlo aún.

Los dos lo miraron estupefactos, antes de dirigir su vista hacia mí. Me encogí de hombros.

"Sentía un sueño terrible. Como cuando era humana y pasaba un día entero sin dormir. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Lyosha me llevó en brazos a la cama, yo era incapaz de caminar" su voz, apenas un susurro, me interrumpió nuevamente.

"Creí que iba a perderla. Supuse que había sido la sangre del pequeño que le había causado alguna reacción, y apenas habían sido unas gotas. Pensé que tal vez no sólo no deseaba la sangre de los humanos, sino que era alérgica a ella. La tumbé en la cama y parecía que no había vida en ella... bueno, o lo que quiera que tengamos. Pero entonces empezó a hablar en sueños…", me instó a continuar con un gesto de su mano, sacudiendo la cabeza abatido.

"Soñé todo el tiempo. Con el pequeño. Vi todos los acontecimientos y emociones importantes de su vida. Sus padres, sus amigos, sus lugares favoritos donde jugar. Supe de sus gustos, de sus miedos... Todo. Como si me hubiera fundido con él. Cuando por fin desperté Lyosha estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, sus pensamientos llenos de desesperación. Para mí no habían pasado mas de unos segundos, pero supe después que había dormido durante tres días"

La comprensión empezaba a hacerse evidente en el rostro de Lisías, mientras se percataba de las posibilidades de mi don. Leo también ha visto donde queremos llegar Lyosha y yo y se levantó inmediatamente.

"¡No!" rugió. "De ninguna manera"

"Tranquilízate Leonardo, hablemos de esto", pidió Lisias.

"Con todo mi respeto, Lisias, no hay nada de que hablar. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? Lyosha, ¿vas a consentirlo? ¿Vas a ponerla en peligro?"

Lyosha se limitó a mirarlo, esperando que se tranquilice. Pero Leo está demasiado furioso. O mejor dicho, está aterrorizado, y eso le enfurece. Ya he visto esa reacción antes en Lyosha. Siempre se conduce de forma sensata, y tranquila, y en el tiempo que llevo con él, rara vez he visto lo peor de su carácter. Sólo hay algo que lo saca por completo de sus casillas. El temor a que algo me suceda. Es el miedo lo que lo enfurece más allá de lo imaginable. Creo que, simplemente, no está acostumbrado a él. Está demasiado seguro de si mismo. No sabe como reaccionar ante el miedo, y se refugia en la única emoción confortable que puede invocar. La ira. Al parecer, debe ser un mal común en los antiguos, ya que Leo está haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Sin embargo, no acabo de ver el motivo de ese temor. Lo único que me había sucedido cuando probé la sangre del niño fue que soñé. ¿Qué puede haber de malo en soñar? Intenté explicárselo a Leo.

"Leo, no hay peligro, sólo..."

No me dejó terminar. Se volvió hacia mí con la velocidad del rayo, y clavó en mi rostro sus ojos convertidos en dos azabaches relucientes.

"He dicho que no, Nadezhda. No mientras exista otra opción", rugió.

Sólo entonces Lyosha volvió a hablar, en un tono tan entristecido que casi me rompe el corazón

"No existe otra opción. Lo he pensado una y otra vez desde que Nadya me sugirió esta idea cuando aún estábamos en Irkutsk. Hermano, con sinceridad, contéstame. ¿Crees que siquiera lo propondría si hubiera otra forma que no la incluyera a ella en absoluto?" preguntó.

"Hay más opciones. No la teníamos a ella en Roma. Y acabamos con todos los bebedores. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo. Somos más numerosos y más antiguos. Sólo tenemos que ir hasta allí, y terminar con ellos", contestó Leo apresuradamente.

Lyosha iba a responder cuando Lisías se le adelantó.

"Si, terminaríamos con ellos. Sin ninguna duda. Pero creo que Aleksei quiere llegar más lejos esta vez. Y no puedo desaprobarlo. Yo mismo me preguntaba como hacerlo desde que sucedió lo de Roma".

Leo los contempló un segundo, pasando sus ojos de uno a otro, aún muy lejos de estar tranquilo, cuando de pronto la comprensión tiñó su rostro.

"Quieres terminar con la fuente. Si vamos todos a Irkutsk, provocaremos una guerra, pero la fuente huirá. Pretendes usar a Nadya no para localizar el escondite de los bebedores, sino para localizar a su creador", sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.

"Tu mismo lo dijiste, Leo. Los tiempos han cambiado, la información se transmite más rápido. Si no lo detenemos ahora, pronto tendremos otra Roma, y otro Irkutsk, hasta que acabemos por quedar al descubierto"

Leo continúa negando con la cabeza, pero es evidente que está a punto de rendirse. Miró en mi dirección.

"Si le pasara algo..."

Entonces Lisías habló con tono paciente.

"No le pasará nada, si yo estoy cerca" Leo se volvió hacia él velozmente, con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Como si Lisías acabara de ofrecerle las llaves del Paraíso. Éste, continuó como si no lo hubiera visto. "Es por eso que Aleksei me ha hecho venir, ¿no es así? Obviamente, necesitáis ayuda para organizar el ataque, pero para eso os valía cualquier familia más o menos extensa. O el grupo disperso que se ha reunido en casa de Milton. Pero Aleksei ya ha llegado más allá. Ha trazado un plan, y se ha preparado para la posibilidad de que este falle. Y ahí es donde entro yo. Tu inteligencia y serenidad nunca dejará de sorprenderme, querido amigo."

Lyosha le sonrió con tristeza. Leo los mira apreciativamente, mucho más calmado. Evidentemente, también sabe de qué va esto. Y yo, para variar, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hablan. Parece ser que esconderme cosas por mi propio bien es otra desagradable costumbre que van a compartir estos dos. Estupendo.

"Si, he preparado medidas de contingencia por si mi plan falla", estaba diciendo Lyosha. "Pero depende exclusivamente de ti aceptar o no. Ni siquiera intentaré convencerte si te niegas. Simplemente pensaré en otra cosa".

Leo se había sentado junto a Lyosha, y asentía suavemente. Lisías me miró un segundo, luego los miró a ellos, y finalmente respondió.

"Lo haré, por supuesto. Pero esta vez habrá un precio". Lyosha pareció sorprendido un segundo, pero se repuso inmediatamente.

"Es razonable. Dinos lo que deseas, y si está en nuestra mano concedértelo, habremos sellado un trato"

"Tranquilo, no es mucho lo que os voy a pedir. Y menos teniendo en cuenta lo que esperáis de mí si algo sale mal.". Se detuvo un instante. "Nadezhda es una criatura sorprendente. Llevo muchos siglos esperando que aparezca alguien como ella. Es la esperanza de nuestra especie, la siguiente generación. Lo único que deseo de vosotros es que cuando todo esto termine, os trasladéis a mi casa un tiempo. Quiero estudiar sus poderes, ayudarla a utilizarlos, y aprender de ella. Y esta parte de trato se cumplirá, tanto si me necesitáis, como si no" Mis compañeros parecen dudar, pero Lisías continuó. "Puedo mentir con mis palabras, Aleksei, pero no con mi mente, lo sabes. Aquí la tienes, abierta para ti. Busca en ella lo que desees, hasta que te convenzas de que no hay doblez en lo que pido. Soy un hombre honorable, y no tengo porque someterme a esta prueba, pero te la ofrezco libremente. Tómala, y sal de dudas"

Lyosha lo contempló un segundo, dudando. Miró a Leo, y esta vez pude oír claramente como hablaba en la mente de Lyosha: _"No hay muchas más opciones, hermano. Si en verdad es eso lo que pide, es muy poca cosa para lo que ofrece. Lee en él y salgamos de dudas"_ Me pregunté una vez más que era lo que Lisías podía ofrecer, pero hasta yo entiendo que no es el momento para preguntar_._

Lyosha asintió suavemente y luego se concentró. Me retiré de su mente a toda velocidad para facilitar su tarea. Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, sonrió abiertamente.

"Tenemos un trato Lisías" Este se limitó a asentir, sonriendo igualmente. "Lamento lo descortés que he sido al dudar de ti. Sé que eres un hombre de palabra, pero en lo que respecta a Nadya, toda precaución me parece poca. ¿Me disculparás?"

"Por supuesto, Aleksei. Si estuviera en tu lugar, habría actuado del mismo modo. Me habrías decepcionado de no hacerlo. Bien, sellado el trato, sólo queda decidir el cómo"

Miró a mis compañeros. Es evidente que una "jovencita" como yo queda fuera de la creación de planes. Pero sí hay algo que quiero decir. Eso sin contar con que empiezo a hartarme de que nadie me tenga en cuenta.

"Teniendo en cuenta que todo esto no podría hacerse sin mí, me gustaría hacer al menos una petición", espeté.

Lyosha y Leo me miraron atónitos, pero Lisías se limitó a reír suavemente.

"Por supuesto, querida. Estás en tu derecho. Expón tu petición, por favor, y discúlpanos por nuestra descortesía. Hemos decidido sobre tu futuro sin dejarte intervenir en la conversación. Ha sido muy grosero por nuestra parte".

Cristo, a veces pienso que a los vampiros antiguos simplemente les entusiasma oír el sonido de su propia voz. ¿No bastaba con decir _"Si, claro, di lo que quieras, y perdona por ignorarte_"? No, ellos tienen que llenar la vida de circunloquios. No bien esos pensamientos inundaron mi mente, Lyosha bajó la cabeza para disimular su risa. Me enfurecí un poco más y mi tono fue ligeramente más airado de lo que pretendía.

"No pienso volver a casa de Milton bajo ningún concepto mientras esa mujer esté ahí. Y que me aspen si voy a permitir que Leo vuelva". Miré hacia él. "Te garantizo que si vuelves, no te sentarás a mi mesa en lo que queda de siglo", amenacé.

Lisías nos miró divertido. Es evidente que ha captado el significado de mi frase, porque comentó

"Ante tan desazonadora amenaza, no hay forma de negarle a la dama lo que solicita. De todos modos, no necesito que volváis. Sin embargo yo debo ir, o despertaré las sospechas de Sila. Una vez allí, pediré un poco de tiempo y paciencia a los demás, proponiendo ir yo mismo con mis rastreadores a localizar el refugio de los bebedores. No es descabellado, todos saben que dispongo de los mejores seguidores de rastros de todo el continente. Exceptuándote a ti, Aleksei", añadió, de pasada, con una curiosa entonación, casi nostálgica. Tras unos segundos, y un curioso cruce de miradas entre ellos, continuó. "Eso nos dará también una excusa que permita explicar cómo conozco la localización del refugio, una vez que lo averigüemos. Vosotros podéis esperarme aquí. Cuando termine el cónclave, os recogeré y partiremos hacia Irkutsk" Miró hacia mí. "¿Ha quedado la dama satisfecha con el plan?"

Aún estoy muy lejos de sentirme de buen humor, así que simplemente rezongué.

"Por ahora". Lisías volvió a reír, y esta vez Lyosha y Leo le acompañaron.

"Como tendrás tiempo de comprobar, Lisías, lo que no le falta a Nadya es carácter", sonrió Lyosha.

"Una interesante cualidad", sonrió, "Bien. Entonces partiré ahora. No sé cuánto me llevará convencer a esa caterva de mulas obstinadas para que sigan mis planes, pero en cuanto esté decidido volveré a por vosotros. Una vez en Irkutsk, veremos como conseguimos atrapar a una de esas ratas para que Nadezhda pueda hacer su parte del trabajo"

Leo rió suavemente.

"Si lo único que necesita es su sangre, no nos hace falta atraparlo. Hay otra forma más sencilla"

Lo miramos, confundidos. De pronto Lyosha exclamó.

"Claro, tu vista, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?"

Lisías sonrió.

"Por supuesto. Eres el mejor tirador que he visto en mi vida. Y para Aleksei será un juego de niños acercarte al blanco lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pueda percibirte, pero no lo bastante para tu magnífica puntería. Estupendo. Tenemos un plan." Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de traspasarla se volvió y murmuró. "Cuidad bien de ella, mis queridos amigos. Es muy valiosa"

Y sin añadir una sola palabra más, salió inmediatamente y desapareció ante nuestros ojos.


	14. La espera

Hola

_**Gracias por los comentarios, chicas. **_

_**A ver… El poder de Lisías del que hablan antes se desvela en este episodio, así que sobre eso, poco más. :)**_

_**Arthemisa: espero haberte aclarado lo de Nadya, Lyosha, el niño y la paradojaespaciotemporaloalgo... **_

_**Shinigamivamp: Lisías... lindo?? Madre mía!! Jajajaja. Creo que, de todos los calificativos que Lisías se otorgaría a si mismo, los últimos que utilizaría son "lindo", y "encantador"… Lo que no quiere decir que no lo sea, pero creo que él preferiría definirse como "poderoso", "temible", o algo así... (Léase con voz tenebrosa) Lo que sus compañeras dicen de él, ya es otro tema... jejeje.**_

_**También puedo asegurarte que, dado el… (ejem) apetito (ejem) de Leo, tarde o temprano se pondrá a... (ejem) cocinar (ejem)... O puede que no…**_

_**Y si te hace gracia como tratan a Nadya... Bufff... Aún no has visto nada jajaja.**_

_**Estos días estoy adelantando mucho trabajo de corrección. Subiré más o menos un capítulo por día hasta el viernes. Después, finde fuera de casa, desconectada… Espero dejarlo en un punto interesante, para que os comáis las uñas hasta mi regreso jeje.**_

**ALEKSEI. La espera**

Cuando Lisías emprendió su camino hacia la casa de Milton, la inminente realidad del peligro me golpeó como una maza. Me senté en el sofá y enterré la cabeza entre las manos. Sé que no hay otro camino que tomar, pero el miedo me atenaza de una forma que no soy capaz de dominar. ¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer? Al fin pongo los cimientos de mi largamente esperada familia, y mi primera acción es poner en peligro al miembro que me es más querido. No temo por la batalla en la que Leo y yo nos vamos a ver envueltos. Los bebedores no tienen la más mínima oportunidad ante nosotros. Pero Nadya... ¿cómo me he atrevido a ponerla en esta situación? Todo parecía lógico y correcto al explicárselo a Lisías, pero ahora que es una realidad, no dejo de cuestionarme la cordura de mi plan. Leo se sentó junto a mí y estrechó mis hombros.

"Confío en ti, hermano. Tú también debes hacerlo", dijo. Nadya se sentó a mis pies y apoyó la cabeza en mi muslo.

"Lyosha, estaré bien. Sé que te aterrorizó verme dormir, pero yo no me sentí como si algo malo fuera a ocurrirme, de verdad. No hay más opciones, y es un buen plan. Lyosha, por favor, todo ira bien", suplicó.

Alcé la cabeza para ver los rostros preocupados de mi compañera y del hombre al que ahora llamo mi hermano. Y supe que confían en mí. Ciegamente. Como yo haría con ellos, y como debe ser. Sólo espero estar a la altura. Suspiré.

"Sé que estarás bien, Nadya. Pero odio la idea de implicarte en todo esto. No te das cuenta de lo frágil que eres aún", susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Si Lisías cumple su parte del trato, y lo hará, no habrá peligro, Lyosha, ya lo sabes", musitó Leo.

"Lo sé. Pero no quiero que sufra", fue mi rápida respuesta.

Nadya alzó la cabeza y nos miró a ambos, su bello rostro lleno de preguntas. Preguntas que yo no deseo contestar.

"Tiene derecho a saber"_, _escuché la voz de Leo junto a mi.

Sacudí la cabeza. Leo está en lo cierto, pero me preocupa la idea de asustarla. Tomé un innecesario aliento antes de empezar.

"Cuando empecé a convencerme que hacerte beber la sangre de uno de ellos era la única opción, lo que más me asustaba, y me asusta aún, es no saber lo que puede ocurrirte. Apenas probaste unas gotas de sangre humana y dormiste tres días. No tengo ni idea de lo que puede pasar si pruebas la sangre de los nuestros. Simplemente, no hay precedentes para alguien como tú." frunció el ceño, molesta. "Pero en el momento en que supe que Lisías iba a venir, imaginé la solución. Una solución dolorosa, pero que necesariamente tiene que funcionar." Ella me mira, concentrada en cada una de mis palabras. "Nadya, Lisías es el más antiguo de nosotros. No sabría decirte si incluso es el primero, suponiendo que haya alguno. Es inmensamente sabio e inmensamente poderoso. Mi don de leer mentes no es nada comparado con lo que él es capaz de hacer. No es momento de hablar de todos sus poderes. Él se encargara de hacerlo si es su deseo. Pero hay uno en particular que me impulsó a pedirle que viniera"

Me detuve un segundo, sin saber como continuar. Miré a Leo, y este asintió suavemente, antes de ayudarme a seguir.

"Nadya", empezó con suavidad. "Te hemos hablado de la transformación de Sila, de lo que ocurre si algo te daña en ese momento". Ella asintió. "En ese caso, hubo intención, pero en otros no. Los accidentes ocurren. Por descuido, por inexperiencia. Y algunos de los nuestros nacen a esta nueva vida con terribles deformidades. Los humanos las soportan por un período muy breve, pero uno de nosotros... Uno de nosotros carga con ellas por los siglos de los siglos. A no ser que Lisías decida ayudarle. La sangre de Lisías puede limpiar cualquier imperfección, eliminar cualquier tara. Dicen que los pocos que lo han conseguido no sólo han visto curadas sus lesiones, sino que además se han fortalecido de una forma difícil de imaginar, heredando parte de la fuerza del propio Lisías. No es un don con el que se prodigue demasiado. Sólo lo ha concedido que yo sepa, en apenas media docena de ocasiones en once siglos, y siempre por su propio interés. No es algo por lo que pueda culparle. Si lo que su sangre consigue es sólo la décima parte de lo que dicen, todos estaríamos llamando a su puerta para solicitarle una gota. Si no fuera muy parco concediéndola, no habría sangre suficiente en diez cuerpos como el suyo para apagar nuestra sed"

Nadya está confusa. Y no es que me sorprenda, aún estamos callándonos lo peor.

"Pero ha sellado un trato. A un precio insignificante, debo añadir. Y veo en tu mente, Lyosha, que estás convencido de que lo cumplirá. Si va a ofrecerme su sangre libremente si algo sale mal, ¿qué es lo que temes? ¿Que su sangre no funcione en alguien tan extraño como yo?" preguntó, su voz convertida al final poco menos que un susurro.

No puedo negarme a responder. Y si mi respuesta la hace volverse atrás, romperé el acuerdo sin dudarlo.

"Lo que me detiene no es que su sangre no funcione. Estoy convencido de que funcionará, o no habría sellado el trato en primer lugar. Lo que me detiene es el dolor que puedes sufrir. Se dice que mientras la sangre de Lisías sana tu cuerpo, este se retuerce en un dolor indescriptible, cien veces peor que el de la primera transformación"

Nadya se perdió en sus pensamientos. En su mente aparece el miedo, y las dudas, pero poco a poco nació en ella una determinación inquebrantable.

"Lo haré. Y si algo va mal, beberé su sangre. No me importa el dolor. El dolor se sufre y tarde o temprano se termina. Pero si no acabamos con la fuente, esta situación se repetirá una y otra vez, hasta que al fin consiga ponernos a todos al descubierto y acabar con la vida que llevamos. No tengo ninguna duda sobre esto. Ahora tengo una familia, y lucharé por ella como lo haréis vosotros"

Vi a Leo sonreír. Yo mismo estoy sonriendo. Es tan pequeña y frágil y sin embargo, tan valiente. Pero aún hay algo más. Nos mira inquisitivamente, con una curiosa expresión concentrada en su rostro. Busqué en su mente, pero me bloqueó, y al cabo de unos segundos nos miró con una sonrisa triunfante. ¿Qué diablos está pensando?

"Lo tengo. Al fin lo sé" exclamó, mirando ahora a Leo. "Gracias a ti"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes, querida?", preguntó Leo.

"Has dicho once siglos. Que sólo hubo cuatro ocasiones en once siglos. Pero Lisías es más antiguo. Antes, cuando leí el correo de Milton, pude ver en la mente de Lyosha que pensaba en Lisías como más de dos veces milenario. Así que once siglos tiene que ser vuestra antigüedad", terminó riendo encantada ante su descubrimiento.

Leo y yo nos miramos, aturdidos. Nadya ha pasado de tener que considerar la posibilidad de sufrir un dolor infinito a divertirse con la idea de saber nuestra edad, en menos de diez segundos. Sacudí la cabeza, y pude ver como Leo empezaba a reír suavemente. "Increíble", murmuró. "Y que lo digas", acordé. Al poco tiempo los dos reíamos a carcajadas, mientras Nadya nos miraba frunciendo el ceño.

"¿He dicho algo gracioso?", gruñó.

"Lo siento, querida, pero tu mente es sorprendente. De todas las cosas que podían haber pasado por ella con lo que acabas de escuchar, ha sido nuestra antigüedad la que ha aparecido. ¿Es realmente tan interesante?" pregunté entre risas.

Ella me miró molesta.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre el resto de la historia. Así que descubrir al fin algo sobre tu misterioso pasado me ha parecido divertido", comentó

"Querida, si no te cuento mi historia es más porque quiero protegerte, que porque realmente haya algo que ocultar. No hay ningún misterio en ella, créeme, sólo un montón de historias, algunas de las cuales aún no estás preparada para oír", expliqué.

"Oh, vamos, Lyosha. Di simplemente que temes que Nadya se espante ante lo viejo que eres y decida abandonarte por alguien joven, como yo, capaz de satisfacerla debidamente, en lugar de formar familia con los dos", me provocó Leo una vez más.

Está claro que las pullas entre nosotros no van a terminar porque ahora seamos hermanos. Me reí entre dientes.

"Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, abuelito. No intentes confundirla. Apenas eres unos años más joven que yo" Hice una pausa y le sonreí con malicia. "Y mi capacidad para satisfacerla, es un hecho que la propia Nadya puede confirmarte. Por el momento, en tu caso sólo son palabras huecas, te recuerdo"

Leo gruñó en mi dirección, con una expresión de fastidio. Creí que eso daba por terminada la discusión, pero decir la última palabra es una segunda naturaleza en él. Su expresión molesta dio paso a una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"¿Me estas retando, hermano?", rió entre dientes. "Por que si es así, en este mismo momento podemos subir y..." Nadya lo interrumpió.

"¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar!", exclamó con gesto de furiosa incredulidad. "¿Estáis utilizándome como objeto de un desafío? ¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que vuestra competitividad no tiene límites?"

Los dos la miramos con la expresión inocente del niño atrapado con las manos en un pastel, murmurando frases hechas "no, no" "¿quién? ¿Nosotros?" "Definitivamente no"

Ella se puso en pie frente a nosotros y nos miró severamente, los brazos en jarras.

"Empiezo a darme cuenta que la vida con vosotros dos va a ser una competición constante. No digo que no vaya a sacar nada positivo de ello," añadió con picardía "pero por lo menos podríais contar con mi aprobación en los retos que me incluyan, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto" afirmé.

"Me parece lo justo", añadió Leo.

Nadya sacudió la cabeza en un violento gesto de afirmación.

"Eso está mejor", aprobó.

Pero obviamente, Leo tenía que intentar sacar partido de la situación, o no sería Leo.

"Y ahora que ya hemos fijado las normas, ¿podemos ir arriba y demostrarle a mi hermano mayor aquí presente que tendrá que tragarse sus palabras?", preguntó esperanzado.

Nadya gruñó, exasperada.

"¡Eres imposible!"

"¿Es eso un sí?"

Nadya alzó las manos por encima de su cabeza, en gesto de desesperación. Yo no pude aguantar la risa ni un segundo más. Leo me miró, la miró a ella que comenzaba a enfurecerse, y no tardó en unirse a mis risas.

"Con que esas tenemos. Muy bien", exclamó Nadya mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría violentamente. "Fuera los dos de aquí ahora mismo. Os dije antes que os comportabais o lo único que compartiríais seria la nieve. Largo. Y no volváis hasta que la nevada os enfríe", terminó mientras sujetaba la puerta abierta mirándonos fijamente.

"Estás bromeando", comenté con incredulidad, pero sin poder dejar de reírme

"He dicho fuera", fue su única respuesta.

Leo se levantó entre carcajadas y me tendió un brazo como innecesaria ayuda para que yo me incorporara. Lo tomé y nos acercamos a la puerta, deteniéndonos frente a Nadya, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el exterior.

"Nadya", empezó Leo.

Pero ella lo interrumpió con una simple palabra.

"Largo"

Leo se volvió hacia mí, la diversión pintada en su rostro. Me encogí de hombros, tan divertido como él, y salimos por la puerta. Cuando Nadya la cerró a nuestras espaldas, con un gruñido que juraría se había oído en casa de Milton, golpeé a Leo en un brazo, y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo.

"¿Que quieres? Mi lengua es más rápida que yo", se disculpó.

"Tu lujuria es más rápida que tú", corregí sonriente, sentándome en la nieve frente a la puerta. Él se sentó junto a mí.

"¿Está enfadada de verdad?", preguntó preocupado, sabiendo que yo había buscado la respuesta a esa pregunta en la mente de Nadya.

"No", contesté con una sonrisa, bloqueando mi mente por si Nadya estaba escuchando. "Esto te va a sorprender, hermano. En realidad, sólo está asustada"

"Bueno, no es de extrañar", comentó Leo. "No veo porque va a sorprenderme. Por mucho que le hayamos contado, es ella la que va a ponerse en peligro"

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo aún.

"Ojalá Nadya fuera tan sencilla de entender. Eso no le preocupa lo más mínimo. Está convencida de que todo saldrá bien, y que no resultará dañada en modo alguno. Su sentido de autoconservación no es precisamente su mejor baza".

Leo me miró sin comprender ni una palabra. Me reí entre dientes.

"Está asustada por que no está segura de cual es el... ". Me detuve, intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada. Finalmente, aventuré "…El 'protocolo' a seguir. Sobre nosotros, ya me entiendes" expliqué en voz baja y rápida, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada que esperaba entendiera. Nadya no puede entrar en mi mente, pero su oído sigue siendo extraordinario. Me comprendió perfectamente, porque una mirada de incredulidad se pintó en su rostro.

"¿No sabe como comportarse ante nosotros? ¿Es eso lo que le preocupa?", preguntó en un susurro.

"Eso parece", sonreí.

A Leo aún le queda mucho por aprender acerca de los extravagantes procesos mentales de Nadya. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.

"Habrá que armarse de paciencia, entonces"

Se levantó de un salto y caminó hasta la puerta en tres grandes zancadas. La golpeó varias veces con el puño. ¿Paciencia?, ironicé para mis adentros.

"Nadya, abre. Te prometo que nos comportaremos", dijo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Me levanté lentamente para instarle a que se sentara de nuevo, cuando él acercó la cabeza a la puerta y susurró.

"Si nos abres ahora, te diremos nuestra edad exacta. Y cualquier otra cosa que quieras saber", prometió.

Creí que eso tampoco iba a funcionar cuando oí la vocecilla de Nadya desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Lo prometéis?", preguntó.

"Tienes nuestra palabra", aseguró Leo.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una Nadya que nos observa con mirada crítica. Al final se separó para franquearnos el paso, mientras amenazaba

"Si esto es un truco..."

La interrumpí con suavidad.

"Querida, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca falto a la palabra dada. Y apostaría mi vida a que Leo tampoco".

Este asintió junto a mí. Nadya nos miró durante unos segundos, y finalmente se sentó en el sillón que antes había ocupado Lisías. Nosotros ocupamos el sofá junto a ella. Nos miró fijamente, esperando que comenzáramos a hablar.

"Los mayores primero", me instó Leo. Gruñí suavemente en su dirección, pero comencé a hablar.

"Nací en Kiev. En la primavera del año 878, y fui transformado veintinueve años después"

Miré a Leo. Este asintió.

"Yo nací en Florencia, y fui transformado a los 25 años", terminó con cara de inocencia. "¿Ves? Soy mucho más joven que él", añadió con una sonrisa.

Nadya lo miró severamente, pero había ternura en su rostro.

"Leo", dijo con voz cansada.

"Está bien, está bien. Nací en diciembre del 896". Sonrió. "¿Satisfecha?"

Nadya rió alegremente.

"En absoluto. Has prometido que contestaríais a cualquier cosa que quisiera saber, así que esto no ha hecho más que empezar" Sacudí la cabeza. Cuando Nadya se empeña en algo, difícilmente puedes hacerla parar. Así que por supuesto, continúo. "¿Quién os transformó? ¿Cómo fue?" preguntó.

"No lo sé", contesté yo. Nadya me miró con escepticismo. "Es la verdad, Nadya. Eran tiempos oscuros. Cuando yo nací, apenas hacía 15 años que Oleg había fundado la Rus de Kiev, y dominaba las tribus eslavas y finesas. En el año 907, yo formaba parte del contingente de soldados que atacaron Constantinopla. Una noche, el barco en el que yo luchaba fue atacado por un extraño grupo de hombres. En ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que eran, por supuesto. Intentamos presentar batalla, pero podéis imaginar que no teníamos la menor posibilidad. Uno de ellos me atrapó y empezó a alimentarse de mí. En ese momento uno de mis compañeros le atacó y el vampiro me soltó inmediatamente para acabar con él. No sé como me las arregle para escapar, herido y medio desangrado, pero lo hice. Me lancé por la borda y alcancé la costa empezando a sufrir los primeros dolores. Fue un milagro que no me ocurriera nada" Me detuve un instante, pensando lo que venía a continuación, y mi boca trazó un gesto de dolor ante el recuerdo "Durante años fui una criatura salvaje. Los días y las noches se sucedían una y otra vez, sin nada en ellos salvo la sed y el terrible murmullo de las voces en mi cabeza. Me volví completamente loco, no podía dominar mi ansia de sangre, y no podía controlar mi don. Casi no tengo conciencia de esos tiempos, algo que agradezco. Un día, un pequeño grupo de los nuestros me encontró y me acogió en su familia. Me ayudaron a entender por fin lo que yo era y me enseñaron a aceptar mi destino y a controlar mi poder. Pero eso es otra historia, y seguro que Leo también tiene algo que contar", terminé.

Nadya me mira con tristeza. Leo apoyó una mano reconfortante en mi hombro y murmuró con profundo pesar.

"Lo siento, hermano".

Lo miré con agradecimiento, y él esbozó una sonrisa. Ahí está. El Leo de siempre a punto de salirse por la tangente para superar una situación emocionalmente comprometida. No me defraudó.

"Pero ha estado muy bien. Ha sido tan triste que estoy convencido de que Nadya ya no desea oír mi relato. Algo que agradezco por que también estoy convencido de que no le va a gustar", rió.

Nadya se volvió hacia él, enarcando las cejas.

"¿Por qué no iba a gustarme?", preguntó, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Leo se puso a mirar a un lado y a otro, en una falsa imitación del disimulo. Sólo le falta silbar. Intrigado, rebusqué en su mente y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener las carcajadas. Está en lo cierto. A Nadya no le va a gustar lo más mínimo. Compuse con gran dificultad un gesto serio y le insté.

"Has dado tu palabra, Leo".

Me miró, sabiendo que ya estoy enterado de lo que va a contar a continuación, y rió entre dientes.

"Muy bien. Pero si me manda a pasar la noche a la intemperie, tú me acompañarás", comentó

"Hermano, si te manda a pasar la noche a la intemperie, este anciano promete sentirlo mucho por ti mientras pone a prueba sus limitadas capacidades", me burlé.

Leo iba a contestar cuando Nadya interrumpió.

"¿No sabéis estar ni un minuto sin lanzaros pullas el uno al otro? Sois como niños" Miró a Leo. "Leo, lo prometiste".

Leo gruñó, poco dispuesto, pero al fin comenzó su historia, acuchillándome con la mirada mientras yo me reía entre dientes.

"A mí me transformó una mujer. Su nombre es Milena", dijo simplemente.

"¿Eso es todo?". Espetó Nadya. Agaché la cabeza para no ver la expresión inocente con que Leo la mira.

"Bueno, tu preguntaste quien nos había transformado, y yo te he contestado" extendió las manos en un gesto de impotencia.

"Leo, si no me lo cuentas todo, te aseguro que acabaras sentado en la nieve", amenazó

"Está bien. Bueno", masculló.

Pobre Leo, no tiene ni idea de cómo empezar, pensé, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por no largar yo mismo todo el asunto, sólo para ver como Nadya le arranca las entrañas. Él me fulminó con la mirada, antes de empezar a hablar. Parece ser que finalmente, ha encontrado un modo... digamos… sutil, de contar su historia.

"Tú no eres la única que se enamoró de un vampiro. Milena..." hizo una pequeña pausa. "dirigía un próspero negocio en Florencia, al que yo acudía a menudo" En ese punto casi no pude aguantar más. Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas ante el descarado subterfugio de Leo. "Cada vez que la veía me volvía loco de deseo. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, y la más inalcanzable. Pero, por algún motivo, ella se fijó en mí, y me transformó. Estuvimos juntos un tiempo, pero Milena no es de las que quieren mantener compromisos largos así que, cuando considero concluida mi educación, nos despedimos cordialmente y cada uno siguió su camino. Aunque aún seguimos en contacto" terminó rápidamente, lanzándome un rápido vistazo.

El último comentario de mi hermano, se ha dirigido exclusivamente a mí, para analizar mi reacción. Y supongo que no le decepcioné. Saber que aún se trata con esa mujer, me sorprendió, y mucho. No es habitual que uno de nosotros siga manteniendo contacto con sus creadores. Tarde o temprano, todos se apartan de ellos, culpándolos por su destino. Esa fue una de las cosas que más me retuvo a la hora de transformar a Nadya. Soy un maldito egoísta, lo reconozco. Pero no quería – ni quiero – perderla. Jamás.

Nadya, ajena a nuestro intercambio de miradas, le sonrió tímidamente.

"No soy tan celosa, Leo. No voy a enfadarme por que una mujer te haya transformado. Entiendo que con vuestra antigüedad ha habido muchas mujeres"

Entonces se fijó en mí, que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para bloquearla a ella, y de paso bloquear mi risa. Frunció el ceño, y miró a Leo, que continúa con su más lograda expresión de inocencia.

_"Por favor, Lyosha, no te rías. O yo también estallaré en carcajadas y entonces ella no me permitirá tocarla hasta que termine el maldito milenio"_ oí en mi mente.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente, pero aún estoy muy lejos de controlarme. Nadya nos contempló frunciendo el ceño pensativamente. Finalmente, encontró lo que no cuadra en la historia de Leo. Algo que yo llevo un buen rato esperando que suceda.

Lo miró fijamente.

"Espera un minuto… ¿Qué le hizo fijarse en ti precisamente?"

Esta vez a Leo no le costó nada continuar. El ego es la perdición de mi hermano.

"Docenas de hombres además de mí suspiraban por Milena. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Para cualquier humano era la encarnación de la belleza. Pero ninguno había conseguido nada real de ella. Eran muchos los que se le acercaban, ofreciéndole amor eterno, regalos valiosos. Y ella los atendía a todos, hablaba con ellos, se reía con sus insinuaciones. En muy contadas ocasiones, otorgaba sus favores a alguno de sus pretendientes, pero nadie compartía su cama por segunda vez. Jamás. Yo decidí no acercarme. Me mantenía a distancia todas las noches, lo suficientemente cerca para que se percatara de mi presencia, pero también lo bastante lejos como para que no pudiera considerar una grosería que no le hablara. Y así un día tras otro y tras otro. Llegaba, me sentaba y la contemplaba fijamente durante horas. Siempre era el último en llegar, pero también el último en marcharme. Un día al fin, cuando me iba, me retuvo. Me preguntó por que nunca me había dirigido a ella, y yo le dije que la elección era suya. Yo no la presionaría jamás como todos hacían, pero siempre estaría ahí por si alguna vez quería ofrecerme el regalo de su compañía. Me miró fijamente durante lo que me pareció una eternidad y, al fin, me arrastró a su dormitorio. Cuando todo terminó, clavó sus dientes en mí. Según me dijo después, habían pasado más de diez años desde su último compañero. No había encontrado a nadie que supiera complacerla en todo ese tiempo. Hasta que llegué yo", terminó sonriente con más orgullo del prudente teniendo en cuenta la mirada ligeramente enfurecida de Nadya.

Suspiró con alivio, pero Nadya aún no ha acabado con él. Con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente, preguntó.

"Ya. Y dime, ¿qué clase de negocio dirigía esa mujer?"

No pude contenerme más. Mis carcajadas resonaron por toda la casa. Leo intentó mantener el tipo.

"Oh, bueno, un lugar de reunión, ya sabes".

Bueno, no es exactamente una mentira.

"No, no sé. Explícamelo tú", ordenó. Yo me retorcía de risa, contemplando la mirada acorralada de Leo.

"Bueno, ella... ofrecía, eeehh, bebidas y... mmm..."

Nadya lo miraba fijamente. No está dispuesta a dejarlo escapar. Al final, Leo se rindió.

"Está bien, está bien. Milena regentaba la casa de latrocinio más cara y exclusiva de toda la ciudad. Ya está, ya lo he dicho", exclamó

Nadya se levantó como una flecha, y se puso a pasear por toda la habitación, hablando para sí misma.

"Claro, tenía que ser. Por supuesto. Tenía que ser una mujer, naturalmente. Y a él no lo podían haber transformado en otro sitio. No, claro. No a Leo. A Leo tenían que transformarlo en un burdel. ¿Cómo no?"

Leo se levantó inmediatamente, mientras Nadya pasea enloquecida por toda la habitación. Sabía que iba a enfadarse, y ya ha pensado lo que iba a hacer si eso ocurría. Y ojalá le funcione, porque está nevando otra vez. No es que el frío de la nieve pueda dañarnos, pero resulta terriblemente incómodo pasar horas mojado. Leo alcanzó a Nadya y la retuvo en sus brazos. Ella se retorció, pero él no la soltó. Nadya alzó la cabeza y lo miró con furia. Leo se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Poco después se separó para mirarla, y le susurró.

"Nadya, no puedo borrar lo que he hecho. Y el mismísimo diablo sabe que han sido cosas mil veces peores que visitar burdeles. Soy lo que soy, mi amor, un vampiro de once siglos, violento, lujurioso, sanguinario... y perdidamente enamorado de ti"

Ha acertado de lleno. Nadya lo miró con ternura, y le besó profundamente. En mi cabeza oí la voz de Leo _"Soy bueno, ¿eh?". _Me reí entre dientes. El mismo Leo de siempre, con sus salidas inesperadas. Pero esta vez sus palabras son sinceras. Está loco por ella, ambos lo sabemos. Fingí una tos, y los dos se volvieron para mirarme. Nadya corrió a mis brazos, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a mí. Leo sonrió y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos se clavaron en la estantería. Un segundo más tarde, sus ágiles dedos elegían un CD que colocaba en el equipo de música. Los inconfundibles acordes de una conocida canción del siglo XX llenaron el aire, mientras volvía junto a nosotros. Nadya lo miró enarcando las cejas.

"¿Funky?" preguntó incrédula. Leo rió entre dientes

"Bueno, querida, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Gregorianos? El anciano es él, ¿recuerdas? Técnicamente, yo sólo soy un joven de 25 años".

Nadya lo miró y pareció concentrada un instante, mientras una expresión confundida inundaba su rostro. Yo conocía bien esa expresión, y busqué en su mente. Lo que vi me hizo reír a carcajadas, mientras ella me lanzaba una mirada airada. Leo nos miró inquisitivamente

"¿Puedo compartir el chiste?", preguntó sonriente.

"Nuestra Nadya acaba de caer en la cuenta que, desde ese enloquecido punto de vista tuyo, ella es la mayor de los tres. Y me parece que le incomodan las implicaciones éticas de relacionarse con dos hombres más jóvenes que ella" expliqué divertido, mientras ella me empujaba violentamente con un gruñido.

Leo rió entre dientes y, para variar, no pudo evitar provocarla.

"No tienes por que preocuparte, querida. Siempre me han enloquecido las mujeres mayores que yo. Puedo citarte unos cuantos ejemplos, si lo deseas"

Nadya se levantó del sofá como impulsada por un muelle. Por un segundo, pareció dispuesta a echarnos de nuevo a la nieve, pero Leo ignoró su enfado y se limitó a preguntar. "¿Deseas bailar ahora, mi amor?" e inmediatamente estaba junto a ella sujetándola por las caderas, moviéndose al ritmo de la música e incitándola a seguirlo.

El tren de pensamiento de Nadya descarriló en ese instante. Lo miró atónita y un confuso y lascivo pensamiento se deslizó por su mente demasiado rápido para que pudiera bloqueármelo. Algo parecido a que Leo respira sexo por cada poro de la piel. Sonreí. Hasta yo tengo que reconocer la exactitud de lo que ha aparecido en su cabeza. Soy un buen bailarín, pero Leo tiene un don. La forma en que se mueve en torno a ella, con innato sentido del ritmo e inequívoca sensualidad, le habría costado la hoguera hace unos siglos. Y estoy convencido que aún hoy en día, la considerarían ilegal en algunos países. Nadya dejó escapar un involuntario jadeo, y Leo la miró divertido. Alguien más inexperto que él habría forzado la situación, pero mi hermano tiene demasiados siglos a sus espaldas para cometer ese error de principiante. Se alejó de ella y volvió junto al equipo de música, cambiando los atronadores sonidos de la música del siglo XX, por los maravillosos acordes de La Boheme. Se sentó junto a mí con un suspiro.

"Si ha habido alguien que haya deseado transformar a lo largo de los siglos, ese sin duda fue el divino Giacomo. Lo hubiera contratado en exclusiva y lo tendría componiendo para mi en la Toscana hasta el fin de los tiempos. Hace honor al dicho de que la música calma a las fieras. No te imaginas lo que me serena escucharlo".

Iba a contestarle que yo también adoro a Puccini, cuando se me ocurrió una idea para desentumecer mis músculos y reducir un poco la adrenalina. Bufé despreciativamente.

"¿Puccini?. Bueno, no está mal si eres un italiano blandengue, pero ¡qué demonios!, yo soy eslavo."

Leo me miró enarcando las cejas.

"Italiano… ¿blandengue? Ya veo". Sonrió con malicia, animado ante la perspectiva de una buena pelea. "¿Y sería el mugriento vikingo capaz de repetirme eso fuera?"


	15. Hacia King Solomon

Hola, hola

_**En serio?? Demonios, no recordaba que Armand era de Kiev. Vaya!! Tendré que releer de nuevo el libro. Me parece que lo tengo un pelín olvidado.**_

_**Así que Leo, no? Pobre Lyosha. Él no tiene la culpa de ser tan serio!! Es un encanto, en serio.**_

_**Y si, por mucho que me esforcé, no pude imaginar una historia mejor para la transformación de Leo... jajaja...**_

**Bueno, este capítulo es un poco como de transición. Se descubren un par de cosas de Lisías, y de lo terriblemente insegura que puede llegar a ser Nadya, pero poco más. El siguiente capítulo espero poder colgarlo mañana por la mañana (hora española, claro… :) ) Me gusta mucho más que este. **

**NADEZHDA. Hacia King Salomon**

Aún estaba intentando recuperar el hilo de mis pensamientos después de que Leo se pusiera a... no sé si llamarlo bailar, cuando la parte de mi mente que no se ha ido a dar una ducha fría captó un poco demasiado tarde que mis compañeros se están retando a una pelea. Sin embargo, el ambiente es amistoso y en la mente de Lyosha sólo hay una expectante diversión, así que supuse que sería otro capítulo más en la interminable historia de su mutua competitividad. Los dos se levantaron con idénticas sonrisas de chico malo en sus magníficos rostros. Parecen los protagonistas de una teleserie de pandilleros. ¿Es que los machos de mi nueva especie no maduran jamás? Intenté detenerlos.

"Lyosha, Leo ¿se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?"

Ni siquiera me escucharon. Lyosha abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Leo, que le sonrió con suficiencia. Pasó tras él y yo les seguí fuera a toda prisa. Se habían detenido frente a la casa, a varios pasos de distancia uno del otro, como vaqueros de una vieja película del oeste.

"Pierde el primero que toque el suelo", declaró Lyosha.

"De acuerdo, pero nada de poderes mentales, hermano. No quiero perder el tiempo bloqueándote, y seguro que tú no quieres perder el tiempo intentando saltarte mi bloqueo", exigió Leo.

Lyosha se encogió de hombros.

"Como si los necesitara" espetó.

Leo esbozó una sonrisa brutal, y se acuclillo en posición de ataque. Lyosha lo imitó. Giraron uno en torno al otro tanteándose, cuando Leo saltó ágilmente contra Lyosha. Este se apartó a un lado una décima de segundo tarde y el golpe los desequilibró a los dos. Estaba convencida de que iban a terminar en el suelo, cuando a una velocidad imposible recuperaron el equilibrio desde apenas unos centímetros de la tierra y se alejaron uno del otro. Pestañeé aturdida. ¿Yo voy a ser capaz de hacer eso algún día?

"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?" lo retó Lyosha.

"No quiero lastimarte. Ya no tienes una mamá a la que llorarle", se burló Leo.

Esta vez fue Lyosha el que saltó sobre Leo. En lugar de esquivarlo, Leo acometió contra él, sin duda esperando utilizar la propia fuerza de Lyosha para hacerlo caer. No funcionó. Los dos quedaron clavados en el suelo, hombro contra hombro. Un segundo más tarde, mis ojos apenas pudieron captar una rápida sucesión de golpes y paradas, que terminó una vez más con los dos separados adoptando posiciones de ataque. Yo estaba paralizada. Nunca había visto una pelea entre los nuestros, y por primera vez me di cuenta de lo realmente terrorífica que es mi especie. Aún siendo un combate amistoso, todo el lenguaje corporal de mis compañeros dice a gritos lo peligrosos que son en realidad. La fiera salvaje más enloquecida y sanguinaria del planeta huiría con el rabo entre las patas con solo recibir el más suave de sus rugidos. Son terribles, brutales, salvajes. Obscenamente violentos. Y que el diablo me ayude porque sobre todo... son sobrecogedoramente hermosos.

La lucha apenas duró unos minutos, pero yo los habría contemplado durante horas. El vencedor fue Lyosha, sólo porque demostró más astucia que Leo. Se había aproximado al porche de la casa y cuando Leo corrió hacia él, se inclinó rápidamente y levantó una de las tablas del suelo, haciendo que Leo cayera de espaldas. Estuvo a punto de recuperar el equilibrio a unos centímetros del suelo, igual que en la primera finta, pero Lyosha saltó sobre él y lo aplastó contra la nieve. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Lyosha lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

"Has hecho trampa, eslavo", le espetó sonriente.

"Por supuesto. En caso contrario habríamos luchado hasta el mismísimo día del juicio final", rió Lyosha. "Una buena pelea, hermano"

"Ya lo creo". Se estiró. "Ya me siento mucho mejor. Empezaba a pensar que mis músculos realmente podían anquilosarse"

Oí un crujido en el bosque y un olor marino inundó mis fosas nasales. Lisías estaba apoyado frente a un árbol, contemplándolos risueño.

"Un buen combate", comentó apreciativamente. "Ya está todo hecho en casa de Milton. Ahora sólo nos queda llegar hasta King Salomon, donde tomaremos el avión hasta Irkutsk. Allí os contaré como se desarrollaron los acontecimientos ¿Dispuestos a partir?", preguntó. Lo miré extrañada.

"¿Has sacado billetes de avión para todos? ¿Qué sucederá si el sol entra a través de las ventanillas?", pregunté. Lisías me miró con una sonrisa divertida.

"Mi querida dama, ni aunque me hubiera vuelto completamente loco viajaría en una línea comercial. Y no sólo por la desagradable contrariedad que acabas de mencionar. Quizá debí explicarme con más precisión. Lo que quise decir es que tomaremos_ mi_ avión hasta Irkutsk".

Lo miré boquiabierta. ¿Su avión? Nunca había conocido a nadie con un avión privado.

Lyosha rió suavemente al leer mi mente, y se dirigió a Lisías.

"Bien. Recogeré nuestras bolsas y nos marcharemos inmediatamente"

"Eso ya lo he hecho yo", sonó la voz de Leo detrás de mí. Y mirando a Lyosha le espetó. "Lento"

Lyosha lo miró con una sonrisa irónica.

"Tenemos mal perder, ¿eh? Veamos quien es el lento. Te espero en King Salomon". Y echó a correr a toda velocidad, seguido inmediatamente por Leo.

Oí la voz de Lyosha en mi mente. _"Tranquila Nadya. Lisías tiene un coche. Te veremos en el aeropuerto."_

Me quedé boquiabierta. Acaban de dejarme plantada en el medio de ninguna parte, sólo para seguir compitiendo. Lisías rió suavemente y me dirigió una mirada divertida.

"Si me acompañas, he traído un vehículo que nos trasladará más cómodamente".

Me miró un instante y luego miró el lugar por donde mis compañeros habían salido corriendo. La rabia estaba creciendo rápidamente en mi interior cuando Lisías me ofreció su brazo, que yo tomé distraídamente. Sentí una inmediata oleada de calma que disipó por completo el más leve rastro de la furia que estaba creciendo en mí. Le miré con curiosidad, sospechando que había sido su contacto lo que me había tranquilizado.

"No es tiempo de explicaciones, querida. Es tiempo de correr".

Y me guió a toda velocidad por el bosque hasta llegar a una estrecha senda donde aguardaba un gigantesco Hummer. Lisías abrió la puerta para mí y rodeó el coche para ponerse al volante. Puso en marcha el vehículo y comenzó a circular a velocidad criminal. Iba a preguntarle sobre mi tranquilo estado de ánimo cuando se me adelantó.

"No te enfades con tus compañeros, mi joven dama. He sido yo quien les ha solicitado permiso para acompañarte al aeropuerto"

Le miré indecisa. Quizá eso sea cierto, en el caso de Lyosha. Podía haberlo leído en su mente, al igual que había visto que Lisias tenía un coche. Pero Leo no puede leer la mente. Está claro que antepone sus instintos competitivos a mí. Quise llorar. Ojalá pudiera llorar. Yo tenía razón. Él no me quiere. Quizá me desee, pero no me quiere. Y eso es más de lo que puede soportar mi orgullo después de haber reconocido ante Lyosha, y ante todos en realidad, que yo lo quiero a él.

Lisías me contemplaba con curiosidad.

"¿Que ocurre, querida? Siento que estás siendo desgraciada, pero no alcanzo a comprender la razón. ¿Te incomoda por algún motivo que sea yo el que te lleve? ¿Quizá hubieras preferido que me negaran su permiso? Me temo que yo tengo parte de culpa en eso" rió entre dientes. "Nadie suele negarme nada. Una deferencia a mis muchos años, supongo"

No quise contestarle. Sólo deseo poder llorar. Y un sollozo sin lágrimas se escapó entre mis labios. Lisías me miró extrañado. Alzó su mano, seguramente para tocar mi brazo y calmarme, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, como si lo hubiera pensado mejor.

"Podría calmarte si lo deseara. Y lo haré si me lo pides. Pero prefería conocer la causa de esa tristeza", susurró en mi dirección

Moví la cabeza negativamente. No puedo explicarlo porque, simplemente, no sé como explicarlo. Finalmente, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, atropelladamente, y debo reconocer que sin mucha coherencia.

"No lo sé. No entiendo nada de lo que me está pasando estos días. Yo estaba con Lyosha, y entonces apareció Leo. Y yo sabía que me gustaba pero no quería saberlo. Y Lyosha… Lyosha lo sabía, y me habló de sentimientos y de familia. Y me dijo que estaba bien lo que sentía. Y yo lo reconocí. Y Leo dijo que me quería, y creí que estaba bien, y luego se marchó y me dejó aquí contigo. No es que me moleste estar contigo, pero no debió dejarme así, y yo..." volví a sollozar. Esta vez no tanto por la pena, como por la vergüenza de parecer una vez más una estúpida niña asustada en lugar de una mujer... No, una vampira de treinta años.

Lisías me miró con la ternura con la que un abuelo miraría a su nieta, y eso me hizo sentir aún más insignificante. Sólo quiero desaparecer.

"Eres tan joven, Nadezhda", susurró.

Negué violentamente con la cabeza. No quiero que diga eso. Parece que en los últimos días no escucho otra cosa. Él detuvo el coche, y me miró fijamente.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero aún así podemos perder unos minutos con explicaciones. No soporto ver a una dama tan hermosa sentirse tan innecesariamente triste" Hizo una pausa. "Empezaré por lo más sencillo, Nadezhda. No debes estar enfadada con Leonardo. Te repito lo que te dije antes. Yo les pedí que me dejaran a solas contigo"

"Vale, eso está bien en el caso de Lyosha, que puede leer tu mente, pero no en el de Leo. Él se fue detrás porque quiso, por que no le importo", casi grité.

Lisías me miró inquisitivamente.

_"Ya veo. Mis queridos amigos han tenido la delicadeza de no hablarte de mis poderes. Qué amables"_

Me llevó un segundo darme cuenta que Lisías no había dicho ni una palabra. Había hablado a mi mente. Abrí los ojos como platos. El sonrió y volvió a dirigirse a mí en voz alta.

"Yo no puedo leer mentes, querida. Pero puedo dirigirme a ellas aunque no sean lectoras. Y así fue como solicité el permiso de tus compañeros"

Asentí. Eso explica porque se habían marchado los dos. Pero aún así, la puerta de mis miedos se ha abierto, y no va a ser tan fácil cerrarla. Nunca lo es.

"Bien, lo más fácil ya está explicado. Ahora dime. ¿Qué es lo que temes?", preguntó amablemente.

"Es difícil de explicar.", suspiré. "Ni yo misma lo sé con mucha seguridad".

Me sonrió una vez más.

"Veamos si puedo ayudarte un poco. Imagino por tu arrebato incoherente de antes que no hace mucho que estás con Leonardo, ¿verdad?" Asentí, y él continuó. "Y supongo que no es arriesgado suponer incluso que os conocisteis hace unos días en casa de Milton". Volví a asentir. "Comprendo", rió entre dientes. "Realmente ahora empiezo a imaginar lo inoportuna que fue mi apresurada visita"

Bajé la cabeza, volviendo a sentir esa estúpida vergüenza.

"Mírame, Nadezhda, por favor", pidió. Alcé la vista. Es imposible resistirse al embrujo de su voz. "Me doy cuenta que todo ha sido muy precipitado para ti. Pero conozco bien al prudente Aleksei. Dejando al margen que inevitablemente él y Leonardo parecen predestinados a complementarse, si Aleksei se decidió tan rápidamente a formar familia con él, es porque tus sentimientos hacia el que ahora llama su hermano deben ser muy fuertes. Y me consta que lo son, querida. Lo que sientes por los dos es muy intenso" Lo miré inquisitivamente al oír ese me consta´ "No me mires así, mi joven dama. ¿Por qué motivo crees que tu furia se desvaneció con tanta rapidez? Supiste en ese instante que puedo percibir y modificar estados de ánimo".

Asentí una vez más.

"Bien. Pues créeme entonces si te digo que los dos matarían y morirían por ti. Y he dicho los dos. Si eso no fuera así, yo mismo me encargaría de alejarlos de ti, eres demasiado valiosa, y no deseo que nada te dañe en modo alguno. Pero los dos te aman, Nadezhda, y ni se te ocurra dudarlo, por que en los próximos días van a necesitar todo el apoyo que tú puedas darles, y no les puedes fallar. No puedes fallarnos a ninguno. Es mucho lo que depende de ti".

Le creí, aunque sus palabras me aterrorizaron. Sentí el peso de la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros y lamenté lo estúpida y egoísta que estaba siendo preocupándome por mi pequeño mundo. Si no sale bien lo que tenemos entre manos, es posible que no haya un mundo para nosotros nunca más.

"Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Estoy aquí preocupándome por mi estúpida vida, y mis miedos, con todo lo nos espera en Irkutsk. Lo lamento muchísimo. Debes pensar que soy infantil y egoísta, y tienes razón"

Lisías rió suavemente y arrancó el coche.

"No pienso que seas infantil y egoísta. Pienso que eres muy nueva, y muy insegura. Pero el tiempo, por desgracia, borrará esa encantadora cualidad tuya" Me miró concentrado unos segundos. "Ahora estás más tranquila, pero aún así hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Lo compartirás conmigo?"

Sacudí la cabeza.

"No es nada. Sólo tonterías mías. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?", pedí.

"Puedes hacerla, y si está en mi mano respondértela, lo haré".

Me detuve un instante, sin estar segura de como formular mis dudas.

"¿Cuántos miembros tiene tu familia?".

Me miró, pareció a punto de reír, y luego compuso una expresión solemne.

"Supongo que te refieres a mi familia cercana, por que en mi casa convivimos más de cuarenta personas, sin contar a los visitantes eventuales, y los que aspiran a formar parte de nuestro clan. Tengo tres hermanos: Plauto, Aníbal y Ahmed. Y dos compañeras, Shannen y Alejandra" Hizo una pausa y me miró con una sonrisa afectuosa. "Cuando vengáis a mi casa, estoy seguro que cualquiera de ellas estará encantada de hablar contigo, sobre cualquier cosa que no desees tratar ahora"

"Gracias", murmuré.

Él sonrió de nuevo y súbitamente se puso serio.

"¿Tus compañeros no te han hablado de ninguno de mis dones?", preguntó

"Si te refieres al poder curativo de tu sangre, sí. Me lo han contado. Pero no me han querido decir nada más. Aleksei dijo que tú mismo lo harías si ese era tu deseo".

Lisías asintió con aprobación.

"¿Te han explicado lo que puede pasar si finalmente requieres mi ayuda?". Asentí. "Y puedo ver que aunque te asusta, lo aceptas. Eres una mujer valiente Nadezhda, y esa es una cualidad que aprecio. Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro. No debes temer nada."

Volvió a levantar la mano en mi dirección, y esta vez si llegó a tocarme. Sentí que mis miedos e inseguridades me abandonaban rápidamente, y sólo quedaba una extraña y tranquilizadora paz. Le miré con agradecimiento, y él asintió.

"Bien, hemos llegado. Y ahí están tus compañeros"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**(Sólo por incordiar... es posible que en el próximo capítulo... mmmm... ¿cómo decirlo? alguien entre en la cocina… Aunque soy muy discreta. No esperéis ver como prepara sus platos :) )**


	16. Irkustk

Hola, hola

**Shinigamivamp: Mañana ya es viernes. Desde entonces, y hasta el domingo por la noche, no voy a poder actualizar. De hecho estoy apresurándome, precisamente, para dejarlo en una parte delicada. ¿Os he comentado ya que soy cruel?…. (Sonrisa beatífica)**

**LEONARDO. Camino a Irkutsk**

Llevaba un buen rato observando en la distancia, esperando ver acercarse el Hummer de Lisías. Cuando por fin distinguí a lo lejos su silueta, hice un gesto con la cabeza a mi hermano, señalando el lugar. Me miró extrañado, pero pocos segundos después, él también pudo verlo, escuchar el rugido de su motor, y probablemente percibir la mente de nuestra compañera. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Esperé inquieto mientras leía los pensamientos de Nadya. Empiezo a saber cómo funciona su cabeza, y algo me dice que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que la dejáramos con Lisías. Si va a abalanzarse sobre nosotros, prefiero estar preparado.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, pero que en realidad no fueron más de dos segundos, sonrió.

"Se lo ha dicho. No está enfadada. De hecho...", se detuvo un instante. "parece más tranquila y segura de lo que nunca la he visto. Ha tenido que ser Lisías".

Asentí, aliviado. Yo mismo he probado el poder de Lisías para manipular sentimientos, y sé lo efectivo que es.

Lisías aparcó frente a nosotros y Nadya se bajó casi en marcha. Corrió en nuestra dirección, forzándose a mantener una velocidad humana y nos abrazó violentamente.

"Os he echado de menos. ¿Quién ha ganado?"

¿Lisías ha hecho esto? Me pregunté cuánto me cobraría por contratar ese don en particular en exclusiva.

"Lo hemos dejado en un empate", oí la voz de Lyosha. "Estábamos perdiendo tanto tiempo intentando detenernos el uno al otro, que no íbamos a llegar jamás"

Lisías se aproximó a nosotros, saludó con una inclinación de cabeza e indicó simplemente.

"Seguidme, imagino que ya estará todo preparado para partir".

Y sin una palabra más nos guió hasta el hangar en el que descansaba su magnífico Gulfstream. Lisías nos indicó con un gesto que subiéramos por la escalerilla. En lo alto aguardaba para recibirnos un hombre al que reconocí como uno de sus muchos primos. Rebusqué su nombre en mi memoria. Hace mucho que tomé la costumbre de memorizar los nombres de todos aquellos a quienes me presentan, por muy jóvenes que sean o muy bajo que sea su rango en una familia. No supone un esfuerzo demasiado grande, y es algo que siempre agradecen. Están demasiado acostumbrados a ser ignorados por los antiguos, y más por los antiguos con una reputación tan buena como la mía. Una forma de actuar que comprendo, pero que no comparto. Siempre supe que tendría mi propio clan, y cuando ese momento llegue – y ahora va a llegar muy, muy pronto – espero que mis primos me obedezcan sin dudarlo. No sólo por respeto o temor, sino también por lealtad. Y, ¿cómo vas a ganarte la lealtad de un hombre, si ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama?

"Buenos días, Patrick", saludé.

Tal y como había supuesto, le agradó que lo recordara.

"Leonardo. Un placer volver a verte" sonrió. "Mis primas todavía hablan de tu visita durante el último baile de primavera. No me pidas que repita lo que dicen"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y compuse una mueca de dolor, esperando la reacción de Nadya, que llegó inmediatamente en forma de sonoro gruñido.

"¿He dicho algo inoportuno?", preguntó Patrick.

"No sabes cuánto", exclamó Lyosha entre risas, mientras yo entraba en el avión.

Silbé suavemente. El interior es fabuloso, con aplicaciones de maderas nobles por doquier, fantásticos sillones del más suave cuero y dos hermosas mesas de caoba. Hice un rápido cálculo mental de mis fondos en efectivo, valorando seriamente la posibilidad de adquirir uno igual. Oí la voz de Lyosha tras de mí.

"Podríamos. Pero íbamos a escuchar un interminable discurso de Nadya acerca de la estupidez de gastar dinero en caprichos inútiles. Tendrías que ver como se puso cuando cambié de coche el mes pasado". Nadya entraba en ese momento, seguida por Patrick y Lisías.

"Tú coche funcionaba perfectamente", le espetó. Lyosha sacudió la cabeza con irritación.

"Era un modelo antiguo", gruñó entre dientes, mientras Nadya y Lisías tomaban asiento frente a nosotros.

Patrick se marchó en dirección a la cabina. Al poco tiempo, el Gulfstream se deslizaba con suavidad por la pista. No se encendió ninguna señal de abrocharse los cinturones, observé con aprobación. Odio profundamente esos desagradables objetos. Si el avión va a estrellarse, prefiero estar libre de trabas para poder abandonarlo con rapidez. Pero cualquiera le explica eso a una azafata en un vuelo comercial.

"¿Qué has comprado?", preguntó Lisías distraídamente.

"El nuevo Carrera GT", contestó Lyosha, con un deje de orgullo.

"Un clásico", aprobó.

"Una barbaridad ostentosa e innecesaria", replicó Nadya.

Me reí entre dientes al ver la mirada dolida de mi hermano.

"Me gustan los coches rápidos", protestó, con el tono herido de un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito.

"Ya tenías un coche rápido", replicó Nadya.

En este punto Lisías y yo nos reíamos a carcajadas ante lo extemporáneo de la conversación. Sólo alguien tan joven como Nadya puede preocuparse por el gasto que supone un coche nuevo. Cuando dispones de siglos y más siglos para hacer fortuna, tienes que ser completamente inepto para no acabar por disponer de un capital ilimitado. Yo mismo no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuánto dinero dispongo en realidad, entre el efectivo, las inversiones, las propiedades inmobiliarias, las obras de arte... Si voy a comprarme un coche, ¿por qué no comprar el mejor? Intente imaginar lo que va a pensar mi compañera de mi querido Murciélago, y preferí dejarlo correr.

Lisías hizo un gesto demandando calma, intentando componer una expresión seria que sus ojos desmentían al brillar con profunda diversión.

"Me encantaría seguir con esta charla, pero me temo que hay algunos puntos que tenemos que concretar antes de llegar a Irkutsk", los tres lo miramos atentamente. "La reunión en casa de Milton fue bastante complicada. Más de la mitad de los asistentes eran vampiros jóvenes de apenas un par de siglos. A muy pocos de nosotros nos alcanzaba la memoria para recordar lo acontecido en Roma. Cuando expliqué que deseaba acabar con la fuente, prácticamente todos los antiguos se pusieron de mi lado. Aceptaron que enviara a mis rastreadores a buscar el refugio de los bebedores y la localización de su creador. Los que dirigen familias más o menos amplias se encargaran de poner sobre alerta a todos sus efectivos para que puedan desplazarse inmediatamente en cuanto revelemos la ubicación de los bebedores. La sincronización debe ser perfecta. En cuanto esas ratas perciban que llegan docenas de nosotros, van a intentar huir por todos los medios. Y no podemos permitir que la fuente escape, o no tendremos otra oportunidad. Lo realmente complicado de la reunión fue convencer a los jóvenes para que no se lanzaran al ataque arruinando nuestros planes. Tuve que ponerme realmente serio con alguno de ellos", Lyosha y yo reímos entre dientes. Hasta a alguien tan antiguo como nosotros le impresiona la idea de ver a Lisias 'serio'. No quiero ni imaginarme el efecto que tiene en un niñato de un par de cientos de años. Lisías sonrió con suficiencia, y continúo. "Como ya habéis imaginado, finalmente todos dieron su palabra de no hacer nada antes de que yo diera la señal. Y confío que la mantendrán. Pero como toda precaución es poca, he avisado a unos cuantos de mis hombres para que se encarguen de vigilarlos. No obstante, ha habido dos cosas que no me han agradado lo más mínimo. En primer lugar, estoy convencido de que Sila sabe mucho más de lo que nos dice. Se mantuvo toda la reunión a una distancia prudencial de mí. No puedo decir que no lo agradeciera, su olor me enferma. Pero creo que su intención fue esquivar mi poder para captar sus emociones. Por desgracia para él, el salón de Milton no es lo suficientemente grande para ese fin, y capté claramente como su estado de ánimo cambiaba de la expectación a la alegría cuando supo lo que yo pretendía. Y algo más, una emoción sutil que se deslizaba en él cada vez que yo nombraba a la fuente, que me hizo sospechar que tiene una intuición acerca de quien está detrás de todo esto. Y si eso es verdad, me pregunto que le hace no revelarlo. Y cualquier respuesta que pueda darle a esa pregunta, no me gusta en absoluto"

Lyosha lo interrumpió

"Cuando apareció en casa de Milton por primera vez, me abrió su mente antes de marchar. Pude ver que quería acabar con la fuente, pero también que tiene una sospecha acerca de su identidad. Y que le provoca un miedo cerval. Intenté saltarme el bloqueo que había creado sobre sus sospechas, pero Sila es demasiado astuto como para darme el tiempo necesario. Se marchó antes de que siquiera me acercara, lo lamento", explicó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lisías desdeñó su disculpa con un gesto impaciente.

"No es necesario que lo lamentes. Saber o no saber quien es, no cambiará mucho lo que debemos hacer.", explicó

"Has dicho que hubo dos cosas que no te gustaron. ¿Cuál fue la segunda?", pregunté. Me miró fijamente, sopesando sus palabras.

"Esa mujer que llamabas tu compañera, se marchó inmediatamente cuando yo llegué. No se demoró ni un segundo. Simplemente, me miró, cruzó una mirada con Sila, se levantó y desapareció por la puerta del jardín. Quizá no sea nada importante, pero teniendo en cuenta lo poco que me gusta, estoy dispuesto a creerme lo peor de ella".

Seguía mirándome, tanteando mis emociones para saber si me ofendía de algún modo con sus palabras. Sonreí.

"Tranquilo, siéntete libre de decir lo que desees. No me ofendes. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra no será peor que lo que yo mismo pienso de ella", me detuve un segundo para pensar "¿Crees que su marcha puede estar relacionada con lo que Sila sabe? Al fin y al cabo, vinieron juntos", sugerí.

"No lo sé. Y no te imaginas cuánto me desagradan las cosas que no sé", miró a Lyosha. "Eché realmente de menos tu don Aleksei. De haberlo sabido te hubiera pedido que me acompañaras. En fin, no es momento de lamentaciones. Aún tardaremos un par de horas en llegar a Irkutsk, así que podemos concretar el plan. Aleksei, tu ya has rastreado antes a esos seres. ¿Cuánto crees que podrás aproximarte sin que nos descubran?"

Lyosha consideró su respuesta unos segundos.

"Bien. La última vez que Nadya y yo los perseguimos, alcanzamos a ver alguno de ellos a más o menos un kilómetro de distancia, pero en cuanto nos aproximamos unos cien metros, desapareció inmediatamente. No tengo ni idea de como se las arreglan para esconderme su rastro, pero te garantizo que son algo más que eficientes. En realidad, lo que he utilizado hasta ahora para seguirlos no es su olor, ni sus huellas. Me he guiado por el olor de la sangre de la víctima, pero este se desvanece rápidamente al cabo de unos minutos, y las veces que he conseguido verlos en la distancia, debo reconocer que ha sido más por suerte y por instinto que por un rastreo efectivo.", contestó Lyosha contrito

"El instinto no es más que una manifestación que surge del talento Aleksei. Y tu talento como rastreador me es bien conocido. Calculemos entonces que podremos aproximarnos a una distancia de entre de mil doscientos y mil quinientos metros, para darnos un margen. Imagino que eso no supone un problema para ti, Leonardo".

Me reí suavemente

"Es un juego de niños, siempre y cuando tenga el arma adecuada. Un Barret M95 con munición perforadora de blindaje sería perfecto. Pero me conformaré con un Remington 40, si no hay más remedio"

Lisías asintió.

"No es un problema. Permitidme un minuto para hacer una llamada", y diciendo esto se marchó en dirección a la parte posterior del avión. Vi que Nadya me miraba boquiabierta. Lyosha rió entre dientes.

"Querida, tienes una idea demasiado romántica de la vida. ¿Realmente esperabas cuchillos y arcos?" Le preguntó sonriente. Nadya inclinó la cabeza, y se encogió suavemente de hombros, como queriendo decir que lo había pensado.

"Nadya", expliqué. "Suponiendo que pudiera alcanzarlo con una flecha a esa distancia sin tener mi propio arco adaptado a mi fuerza, ¿por qué iba a arriesgarme? En primer lugar, no es tan preciso. Y en segundo lugar, la recarga es demasiado lenta. Con un juguete como los que acabo de pedirle a Lisias, le volaré una oreja antes de que pueda pensar lo que está sucediendo. Y si se agacha a recogerla, tendré tiempo más que de sobra para volarle la otra"

Ella continúa mirándome con extrañeza.

"Si, está bien, supongo. Lo que sucede es que eres la primera persona que conozco que sabe disparar un fusil".

A veces olvido lo joven que es.

"Me gusta la precisión de las armas de fuego. Son magníficas piezas de ingeniería. Tengo buena puntería, y en algo tengo que pasar el tiempo cuando hace sol", la miré con malicia, mientras sentía que, una vez más, mi lengua está a punto de ganarme la batalla. "De todos modos, si tienes una sugerencia mejor para pasar el rato en los días soleados, estaré encantado de escucharla. Pero, por favor, procura que incluya sábanas de seda. Adoro la seda", añadí mientras ella me fulmina con la mirada.

"Pídele sugerencias a las primas de Patrick", me bufó.

En ese momento Lisías se reunió de nuevo con nosotros, evitando para mi fortuna que mi lengua se desate de nuevo. Mientras se sentaba comentó.

"Tendremos el Barret mañana al anochecer". Agradecí con un gesto su eficiencia y él me sonrió malévolamente. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de plantearme a que venía su sonrisa, se volvió hacia Nadya. "Estoy convencido de que mis primas tienen muchas sugerencias que hacerle a Leonardo, a cada cual más imaginativa. De hecho, creo recordar que la paz de mi casa se ha visto sobresaltada con varias de esas proposiciones anteriormente. Pero dudo mucho que fueran de tu agrado, querida"

Así que a eso venía su sonrisa. Me llevé la mano a los ojos. ¿Es que todo el mundo está empeñado en que Nadya me arranque la cabeza? Me llegó el sonido de las carcajadas de Lyosha, pero Lisías aún tenía más que decir.

"Yo no me reiría tanto, mi querido Aleksei. Anzhelika y Oksana tardaron semanas en reconstruir su dormitorio después de tu última visita." La risa murió en los labios de mi hermano, convirtiéndose en un suave gemido. Lisías ríe, encantado. "Creo que vuestra estancia en mi casa va a ser maravillosamente hilarante".

Diciendo esto, tocó suavemente el brazo de Nadya, y la expresión de furia de ésta se convirtió en algo completamente diferente. Nos miró, miró a Lisías y comentó:

"Bueno, no quisiera ser yo la que rompiera lo que parece ser una tradición familiar. Estoy convencida de que también tendrás muchos primos dispuestos a compartir algo más que sugerencias conmigo"

¡Por encima de mis cenizas!, pensé de inmediato, incorporándome en mi asiento como impulsado por un muelle. Muy, muy furioso. Lyosha gruñó junto a mí, algo más que molesto. Nadya nos dirigió una complacida sonrisa de superioridad y se dirigió a Lisías.

"Nunca he visitado la cabina de un avión. ¿Serías tan amable de mostrármela?", pidió.

Lisías se incorporó inmediatamente y le ofreció galantemente una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

"Por supuesto, querida. Será un placer", comentó.

Nadya deslizó la mano entre las suyas, se incorporó graciosamente, y ambos se dirigieron a la cabina, tomados del brazo. Está claro que Lisías sólo desea que Lyosha y yo bebamos un poco de nuestra propia medicina, pero aún así empecé a imaginar veinte formas distintas de comerme las vísceras de cualquiera de sus primos que atreva a acercarse a menos de diez pasos de Nadya.

"Eso será si no los atrapo yo antes", comentó Lyosha, en respuesta a mis pensamientos. "Maldito Lisías, la prefería enfadada. Odio sentirme así".

No pude por menos que darle la razón. Yo también odio sentirme celoso. La ira es una emoción familiar, fácil de satisfacer. El deseo, aún más grato e igualmente simple. La tristeza es fácil de eliminar recurriendo a cualquiera de las anteriores. Pero maldito si tengo la más remota idea de como manejar los celos. Lo único que se me ocurre es matar a cualquiera que mire dos veces a Nadya, pero incluso yo tengo que reconocer que no parece una solución viable.

Había una concentrada expresión en el rostro de Lyosha, y supuse que intentaba leer los pensamientos de Nadya, o tal vez los de Lisías, cuando la voz de éste llenó mi mente.

_"Leonardo, Nadya necesita saber que puede provocar en vosotros las mismas emociones que ella siente. Saber que no soportaríais perderla. Y si tu experiencia no te ha dotado de recursos para conseguirlo, me encargaré personalmente de que tu hermano y tú paséis por esto tantas veces como sea necesario, te lo aseguro", _amenazó.

Miré a Lyosha, que me contempla fijamente.

"¿También ha hablado contigo?", preguntó. Asentí. "¿crees que está en lo cierto?", preguntó. Era obvio que él ya tenía su respuesta

Me detuve un momento a considerar la mía. Intenté pensar en los hombres que pudo haber en el pasado de Nadya, y no me gustó nada la idea. Si tanto Lyosha como yo odiamos los celos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pueden significar para Nadya, que tiene que asumir dos existencias de once siglos.

"Cuando ella me habló del hombre con el que vivió en Moscú, quise matarlo. De hecho, aún juego con la idea de tarde en tarde, y supongo que en algún momento me decidiré a hacerlo", susurró Lyosha, que obviamente había asistido a mi proceso mental. "En parte por el daño que le ha hecho, pero por otra parte..."

Asentí de nuevo.

"Creo que lo que Lisías intentó recordarnos es que los dos odiamos sentirnos celosos. Pero que Nadya se siente así la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso se muestra tan insegura y amedrentada en ocasiones". Ahora fue el turno de asentir para Lyosha.

"Creo que llevaba bien la situación hasta que tú llegaste", lo miré, enarcando las cejas. "No alcanza a ver la diferencia. No entiende por que no sentimos celos el uno del otro. Creí que había conseguido explicárselo, pero al parecer no ha sido así."

La luz se hizo en mi mente.

"No sólo es eso, hermano". Lyosha me miró fijamente, esperando que continuara. "Me temo que ha pensado que el hecho de que yo forme parte ahora de la familia, va a suponer que ella tendrá que compartirnos con todas las mujeres que se crucen en nuestro camino"

Pude ver como Lyosha estaba a punto de reírse ante lo estúpido de esa idea, pero enseguida cambió de opinión. Sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

"Creo que estás en lo cierto. Realmente debí explicarme muy mal", se lamentó.

"No te atormentes, creo que sé como remediarlo", le sonreí. "¿Podrías dejarme a solas con ella un tiempo cuando lleguemos a Irkutsk?"

Lyosha me miró fijamente.

"Podría, desde luego. Pero quizá sería mejor que los dos habláramos con ella. Lisías no se negará a darnos un tiempo de intimidad a los tres", negué suavemente con la cabeza.

"Preferiría hacerlo yo solo. Es precisamente esa intimidad entre los tres lo que quiero evitar. Deseo que no se sienta incómoda"

"Pero es que los tres estaremos juntos de ahora en adelante. Y es lo que ella desea. Lo deseaba entonces y sigue deseándolo ahora. Si, es cierto, aún siente como extraña la situación, pero evitársela no ayudará lo más mínimo"

"Hermano, ¿y tú eres el que lee la mente?" me miró sin comprender. "Empecé a pensar en esto cuando Nadya nos echó de la cabaña, y tú me señalaste que se siente confundida al no saber como actuar ante los dos. Si unimos esto a las acertadas palabras de Milton sobre su aún más que evidente humanidad, tendrás el cuadro completo"

"Sigo sin comprenderte. Entiendo que se siente incómoda, pero es algo a lo que no tardará en acostumbrarse. Ya estaba empezando a hacerlo antes de que volviera Lisías. Y desde luego, no alcanzo a ver que tiene que ver que no haya perdido aún por completo su parte humana".

Supongo que mi peculiar forma de ser en algunas cosas me ayuda a comprender la incomodidad de Nadya, pero empieza a sorprenderme que mi hermano pueda ser tan obtuso.

"Amplía un poco más tus miras, hermano. No se trata sólo de saber donde sentarse, o a quien saludar primero, ¿es que no lo ves? ¿No has notado lo tensa que está cada vez que la situación se aproxima a lo íntimo? Vamos Lyosha, tienes que saber que los humanos están llenos de estúpidas limitaciones. Se vuelven locos ante este tipo de situaciones. A unos les entusiasman, y otros las rehuyen, pero ninguno consigue verlas con naturalidad. Y mucho me temo que Nadya no era de los entusiastas, corrígeme si me equivoco" se hizo la luz en sus ojos, y supe que yo estaba en lo cierto, pero él seguía negando suavemente con la cabeza. Continué. "Si los dos vamos a casa con ella, y le pedimos a Lisías que nos deje solos, te garantizo que lo último que Nadya pensará es que queremos mantener una conversación. Y eso hará que se ponga a la defensiva y no escuche ni una sola palabra. Confía en mí en esto, hermano. Tú lees la mente, pero yo entiendo mejor a las mujeres".

Finalmente se rindió.

"Puede que tengas razón. Os dejaré solos. De todas formas me mantendré lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oírla, pero no lo bastante como para que ella me lea a mí. Por si me necesitas".

Asentí. Esa es una buena idea. No obstante, mi hermano parecía perdido en algún pensamiento, y me dolió pensar que quizá no confiara en mí

"¿Qué ocurre, Lyosha? Te aseguro que funcionará, sé lo que debo decirle y lo haré, confía en mí. No habrá bromas, ni salidas de tono. Hermano, que a veces me comporte como un imbécil, no significa que lo sea."

Me sonrió, conciliador.

"No se trata de eso, Leo. Te conozco bien, aunque no lo creas, y sé que tus bromas no significan más que mis silencios. Cada uno afronta las cosas de acuerdo a su carácter. Tú te ríes, otros se enfurecen y eso no te convierte ni de lejos en menos inteligente ante mis ojos. Es otra cosa lo que estaba pensando"

Le devolví la sonrisa aliviado, esperando que continuara, pero parecía dudar. Finalmente se decidió.

"En ocasiones pienso que fue un terrible error convertir a Nadya en uno de los nuestros. Hace ya un año que la transformé, y no parece haber perdido ni un ápice de su humanidad"

"Iba a morir, no tenías otra opción. Y me temo que piensa que esa inocente humanidad suya es la que hizo que tú la eligieras, y que es lo único que ha hecho que nos enamoremos. Quizá por eso le cuesta tanto desprenderse de ella". Realmente, ya ha terminado el tiempo de permanecer serios, el ambiente entristecido que cae sobre nosotros me está asfixiando. Sonreí con malicia. "Pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que cuando pase toda esta locura y ya no exista peligro, ni nada más de lo que preocuparse, los dos introduciremos a nuestra compañera en los placeres de la geometría. Un triángulo siempre ha sido mejor apoyo que dos columnas", añadí sonriente.

"Eso espero, por que me niego a tener que establecer un protocolo de turnos en mi propia cama. Además de ser incómodo, estoy seguro de que intentarías saltártelo continuamente", me acusó.

"No lo dudes ni por un momento", confirmé.

"Lo mismo que yo". Ambos rompimos a reír. Un instante más tarde, Lyosha compuso una expresión solemne. "Me alegro de llamarte hermano"

Mi expresión se serenó también.

"Es un honor para mí", aseguré.

En ese momento, Lisías volvió con Nadya, y ambos se sentaron frente a nosotros. Ella parecía decidida a ignorarnos, y así lo hizo el resto del viaje. Cuando por fin aterrizamos, Lisías ya había dispuesto un coche en el aeropuerto que nos llevara hasta casa. Patrick se aproximó a nosotros para solicitar nuestra dirección, y poder llevarnos el fusil. Lyosha se detuvo fuera del coche, dándole las pertinentes indicaciones, mientras Nadya se subía en el asiento del copiloto, cerrando la puerta con un violento golpe. Yo me acomodé en la parte posterior, y Lisías se sentó al volante con expresión divertida. Cuando Lyosha terminó con Patrick, se sentó junto a mí tras Lisías y le guió en el camino a su casa. Nadya seguía concentrada en su enfado, y por la expresión molesta de mi hermano puedo decir que continúa bloqueándole su mente. Finalmente, el vehículo se detuvo ante la puerta del sobrio edificio que comparten Nadya y Lyosha, y nos bajamos apresurándonos a retirar las bolsas del maletero. Lyosha se aproximo a Lisías.

"Lisías, hay una serie de artículos que deseo adquirir antes de la batalla y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Nadya y Leo pueden esperarnos en casa, por si tu proveedor se adelanta en la entrega". Lisías lo miró fijamente, sin duda tanteando sus emociones, y finalmente asintió.

"Muy bien. Así lo haremos. Sube al coche, me reuniré contigo en un momento"

Y mirando hacia mí, proyectó en mi mente un suave "_suerte". _Asentí y seguí a Nadya al interior, al que ya se había encaminado sin molestarse en despedirse de Lyosha lo que, imaginé, le debe haber causado un intenso dolor a mi hermano.

Subimos un oscuro tramo de escaleras y llegamos a la primera planta. Fue como cambiar de mundo, como en la cabaña de Milton, aunque en esta ocasión, ya lo esperaba. El viejo edificio y sus ajadas escaleras no preparan al visitante para lo que hay tras la puerta cerrada. Es un truco muy viejo, y yo mismo lo he usado mil veces cuando decido vivir durante una larga temporada en la ciudad. De puertas para fuera, no hay nada de particular, nada que pueda llamar la atención. Pero de puertas para dentro, tu hogar es tu refugio, y debe ser tan cómodo como puedas permitirte. Y podemos permitirnos casi cualquier cosa. Así que ni pestañeé cuando la puerta dio paso a un amplio y confortable salón, amueblado con gusto, y sin reparar en gastos. Me dejé caer en un sofá digno de un rey, mientras Nadya daba vueltas por la casa, deshaciendo sus mochilas, y colocando objetos aquí y allá, decidida a ignorarme.

"Nadya", la llamé. Ni tan siquiera me miró.

"Nadya, ven y siéntate, por favor", volví a pedir, pero continuó como si no me hubiera escuchado. Muy bien, si la montaña no venía a Mahoma... Con toda la velocidad de la que soy capaz, me levanté y la detuve. Un segundo después de haber abandonado el sofá, ya estaba sentado de nuevo, con ella debatiéndose entre mis brazos. Finalmente me miro con frialdad, desafiándome a hablar, como así hice.

"Nadya, tú estabas bien con Lyosha antes de que yo llegara. Sólo el infierno sabe lo mucho que te quiero, pero si no deseas que esté aquí, dímelo y me marcharé tan rápido como he venido. Desapareceré de vuestra vida, y no volveréis a verme".

Por su expresión apareció una sombra de dolor indescriptible, pero la compuso rápidamente, transformándola en una mueca furiosa.

"Muy bien, pues vete. Márchate y no vuelvas", me escupió.

Si hubiera tenido un corazón que latiera, se habría detenido en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo he podido equivocarme tanto? ¿Cómo ha podido equivocarse tanto mi hermano, el lector de mentes? Está claro que ella no me quiere ahí y lo único que yo puedo hacer es complacerla. La solté y me levanté lentamente.

"Como desees", le dije con profunda tristeza, encaminándome hacia la puerta. Ya tenía la mano en el pomo, cuando oí su voz suplicante.

"Leo, no te vayas. Por favor, no quiero que te vayas. Lo siento, Leo, por favor"

Volví inmediatamente a su lado y la estreche de nuevo entre mis brazos.

"No me iré a ninguna parte, querida. Nunca. Permaneceré a tu lado todo el tiempo que lo desees. Y espero que lo desees siempre".

Suspiró

"¿Lo prometes?", preguntó.

"Te doy mi palabra". Ella asintió, refugiando su cabeza en mi pecho. La obligué suavemente a mirarme. "Nadya, escucha. Sé que piensas que como yo he entrado en vuestra vida, cualquiera puede hacerlo. Pero te equivocas. Te aseguro... no, _te juro_ que no habrá otra mujer a menos que tú así lo quieras, que los tres lo deseemos. Y por lo que a mí respecta, querida, no tengo intención de malgastar mi tiempo y mi energía con nadie que no seas tú hasta que mi apetito por ti quede saciado. Y dudo que eso suceda hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Y creo que también puedo hablar por mi hermano en esto, si te digo que siente lo mismo que yo"

"Pero yo pensé..." comenzó. No la dejé continuar

"Sé lo que pensaste. Los dos lo sabemos. Pero te equivocas. Me enloquecen las mujeres, Nadya, no puedo negarlo. Y probablemente será así hasta el mismísimo día en que mis cenizas se esparzan por el planeta. Pero tú eres toda la mujer que necesito en mi vida, hasta que decidas llamar a otra tu hermana. ¿De acuerdo?" Hice una pausa. "Te amo. Y no te voy a dar mi palabra sobre esto. Te lo demostraré cada día de mi vida" Ella me sonreía con dulzura, y no pude evitar que mi mente huyera hasta esa sonrisa. "Y ahora mujer, y en espera de demostrarte mi amor, ¿me permitirás por fin que te demuestre lo mucho que te deseo?"

Ella cerró los ojos, y supe que había vencido al fin. Me ofreció sus labios y los tomé como un príncipe toma un territorio que sabe que es suyo, que le pertenece por derecho de conquista. Mi último pensamiento coherente fue una burla a mi hermano, que sé que está escuchándonos.

_"Teniendo en cuenta que no puedes unirte ahora a nosotros, por tu propia salud mental, hermano, te recomiendo encarecidamente que salgas de mi cabeza"_


	17. De Compras

Hola

**:( Se acabaron las vacaciones… :(**

**ALEKSEI. De compras.**

Escuché la última pulla de Leo, y sonreí. Junto a mí, Lisías notó el cambio en mi estado de ánimo.

"¿Debo suponer que todo ha salido bien?". Asentí, y él sonrió. "Pues hagamos entonces algo de provecho. Tal vez esas compras que sugeriste antes. Si es cierto la mitad de lo que mis primas dicen acerca de tu hermano, pasaran muchas horas antes de que podamos regresar"

"Lo primero es conseguir un abrigo y tal vez un jersey, o llamaremos demasiado la atención. ¿Quién demonios se pasea por Irkutsk en invierno, vestido con una camiseta? El mío estaba en la mochila, y no me apetece demasiado subir a por él, como comprenderás". Lisías rió entre dientes.

"Indícame donde podemos conseguir algo más apropiado con lo que vestirte. Luego nos encargaremos del resto de las compras, para las que supongo dispondrás de tus propios contactos"

"Conduce hasta el centro. Cualquier tienda valdrá", mientras ponía el coche en marcha, respondí a su pregunta. "Tengo un par de contactos en Angarsk. Desde luego no el tipo de contacto que puede conseguir un Barret en un día, pero son bastante buenos. Gira a la derecha, y aparca ahí mismo"

Lisías hizo lo que le pedí, y abrió la puerta del coche.

"Lisias", se volvió para mirarme. "Que no sea negro, por favor".

Se rió y entró en la tienda mientras yo me sumergía en mis pensamientos. Sentí un punto de dolorosa envidia hacia mi hermano. Ahí estaba yo, comprando una innecesaria prenda que me cubriera, mientras él estaba en casa disfrutando de lo único que yo necesitaba tener sobre mi cuerpo en este momento. Los confortables brazos de Nadya. Suspiré. Por un momento creí que todo iba a salir mal. Cuando mi hermano decidió arriesgarse incitándola a que lo echara, pude ver el dolor en la mente de ella, y por un segundo pensé que iba a funcionar. Ella no le permitiría marcharse jamás. Pero de pronto, la mente de Nadya dio uno de esos saltos mortales a los que nunca llegaré a acostumbrarme y se llenó de ira, y de orgullo herido. Pude ver que creía que sus sospechas se confirmaban, y que Leo no esperaba más de ella que un poco de diversión. Me sentí confundido. Él le ofrecía el que para mí es el mayor regalo que un hombre puede hacer a la mujer que ama, dejarla libre si ese es su deseo, y ella lo tomaba como un insulto. Porque ese había sido el pensamiento de Nadya. Se había sentido insultada. Y reaccionó revolviéndose incluso contra sus propios deseos, como una fiera herida. El dolor de Leo, unido al mío propio, casi me destrozó. Lisías lo percibió y tranquilizó mis sentimientos, lo que le agradecí profundamente. Y cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido y estaba a punto de acudir en rescate de mi hermano, comprendiendo además que si no detenía el camino que Nadya había empezado a recorrer, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que me echara a mí también, su mente volvió a brincar. Recuperó todo el dolor, y el amor que sentía por Leo, y él volvió a sus brazos. Poco a poco sus palabras hicieron mella en los miedos de Nadya, y contemplé fascinado como su mente funcionaba a una velocidad y con una precisión inhumanas. ¿Sería correcto decir invampiricas? Porque aunque los nuestros son más veloces de pensamiento que los aburridos humanos, que exasperan con lo obtuso de sus procesos, no había visto en ninguno lo que estaba viendo en Nadya. Su mente era un torbellino de actividad, difícil de seguir, extrayendo antiguas frases de aquí y de allá, recordando con precisión conversaciones de mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, cuadrando datos conocidos con los que Leo iba desgranando, y consiguiendo al fin una imagen totalmente exacta de lo que ambos queríamos explicarle desde el principio. Y se rindió, como no podía ser de otro modo. Al igual que mi hermano. Pude ver que ese no era el final que él buscaba para esa charla, aunque hasta el mismísimo diablo sabe cuanto la desea, pero no pudo resistirse. No le culpo. Yo mismo hubiera dejado a Lisias, a él y hasta a los malditos dioses del Olimpo pasar la noche a la intemperie ante la absoluta entrega que leía en la mente de mi compañera, y que no dudo que Leo había leído en sus ojos. Y ahí estaba yo. En el punto donde mis pensamientos habían empezado a vagar. Comprando un abrigo. En ese instante, el olor de Lisías me sacó de mi ensoñación. Miré al exterior, y lo vi aproximarse llevando una bolsa. Entró en el coche y me la tendió con rapidez.

"Odio estas galerías comerciales, Aleksei. Me ha llevado una eternidad encontrar algo adecuado. La factura de estas prendas es absolutamente deleznable. Por no hablar de la tela. Ardería hasta las cenizas antes de poner sobre mi cuerpo algo así. ¿Es que no dispones de un buen sastre al que acudir?" gruñó exasperado.

"No me preocupo demasiado por la ropa", contesté distraído, mientras sacaba de la bolsa lo que Lisías había comprado para mí. Casi me reí a carcajadas. Gris marengo. Por supuesto, debí imaginarlo. Habiéndole prohibido el negro, no quedaban muchas más alternativas. Los colores claros no son una opción para él. Me puse rápidamente el jersey encima de la camiseta, y miré el abrigo. Un largo gabán tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, de suave lana virgen. "Para mí es perfecto, gracias", Lisías gruñó suavemente.

"Cuando vengáis a mi casa, os presentaré a mi sastre. Y mis compañeras le presentaran a Nadya sus modistas. Es inaceptable vestirse con algo tan basto". Creo que es una orden. Me encogí de hombros. Él sacudió la cabeza unos segundos y finalmente se concentró en nuestro plan para esa noche. "En fin, ¿qué deseas comprar, y dónde debemos ir?", preguntó.

"Hay varias cosas. Algunas las podemos comprar aquí mismo, son bastante usuales. Para otras, haré una llamada a Angarsk. Pero preferiría caminar, si no es una molestia para ti", pedí

"En absoluto", contestó saliendo inmediatamente del coche. Le seguí y él continuó. "Necesito moverme un poco".

Por supuesto. No podemos entumecernos, ni adormecernos. Y si es necesario, podemos permanecer horas en la misma postura, sin siquiera pestañear. Pero ninguno de nosotros se siente cómodo con la inactividad. Es como si nuestros cuerpos fueran recipientes para inmensas dosis de adrenalina que nos recorren enloquecidas.

"Lo primero será conseguir unos teléfonos móviles. Tengo una idea bastante aproximada de como quiero llevar a cabo el rastreo de mañana, y deberemos separarnos. Probablemente a más distancia de la que alcanzan mis poderes mentales, y sin ninguna duda a más de la que alcanzan los de Nadya, así que serán prácticos para mantenernos comunicados" Lisías gruñó.

"Está bien. Acepto que pueden ser útiles en este momento, pero odio esos malditos aparatos. Llenan el mundo de conversaciones inútiles. Como si no fuera lo bastante malo escuchar las estupideces que a veces se dirigen los humanos unos a otros frente a frente, ahora me veo obligado a bloquear mis oídos a las chácharas telefónicas cada vez que paseo por una calle de cualquier ciudad", explicó molesto. Me encogí de hombros

"Comprendo de lo que hablas, yo siempre me he sentido así" Me miró sin comprender. "Los humanos no cierran sus mentes. Todo lo que piensan, todo lo que sienten, está ahí siempre. Como un murmullo constante en mi cabeza. Tú sólo los escuchas cuando hablan con otros. Yo los escucho siempre, hasta cuando hablan consigo mismos. Con los nuestros solo percibo lo que deseo, lo que busco en sus mentes. Pero estas criaturas me llenan con sus pueriles inquietudes continuamente. No te puedes imaginar lo molesto que resulta" Su cara se llenó de compasión.

"Lo lamento, amigo. No sabía que era así. He conocido a algunos como tú, naturalmente, pero siempre pensé que su don era igual con los humanos que con nosotros y nadie me dijo nada que indicara lo contrario. Me sorprende que en esas circunstancias te hayas decidido por tu estilo de vida. Yo sentiría deseos de matarlos a todos" Negué con la cabeza.

"Al contrario. Saber como se sienten, lo que sufren o disfrutan con las pequeñas cosas, hace que los comprenda de tal modo, que me resulte casi imposible acabar con sus vidas, por muy insignificantes que sean. Si algo me ha ayudado a dejar de alimentarme de ellos, ha sido mi don. Apenas alcanzo a imaginar la fuerza de voluntad que necesitasteis los demás" Me miró intrigado.

"Realmente, no sólo de Nadya voy a aprender. Créeme si te digo que será un verdadero placer teneros en mi casa" Hizo una pausa. "Tú y tu hermano siempre me habéis agradado, Aleksei. Por separado cuando os conocí a cada uno, y más ahora como familia. Pero vuestras estancias siempre han sido breves y superficiales. Será muy agradable corregir esa situación"

"Para nosotros será un honor, Lisías." Me detuve frente a una tienda que exponía toda clase de teléfonos. "Entremos aquí mismo"

Me siguió al interior e inmediatamente me llegó el murmullo de la voz mental de la dependienta. Una joven bonita y morena, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su cara de duende. Entonces nos saludó, y la voz de su mente apareció clara ante mí.

_"Que par de tíos. Espera que venga Tasha, se va a caer de espaldas. No sabría con cual quedarme"_

Sonreí divertido, e interrumpí el flujo de sus pensamientos en mi cabeza.

"Buenas tardes. Querría adquirir un par de teléfonos. Nada de contratos" pedí

"¿Había pensado en algún modelo en particular?", preguntó, aunque lo que su mente decía fue "_Te digo yo lo que podrías adquirir, guapo. Quizá podría conseguir que vinieran con nosotras a tomar algo. Me quedaré con el de negro, el más callado. A Tasha le gustará este tipo, le gustan los altos. Dios, que buenos están los dos"_

"Me es indiferente. El mejor que tengan", contesté distraído, intentando demostrarle con mi actitud que no me interesa. En ese momento entró su compañera. Una rubia teñida, de gestos groseros. Se detuvo en la puerta de la trastienda, boquiabierta

_"Joder, joder, joder"_

Torcí el gesto. No me gustan las mujeres que juran sin más ni más. Una desagradable costumbre que todas parecen haber adquirido actualmente. Urgí a la dependienta.

"¿Podría ser rápido, por favor? Tenemos bastante prisa", ella me miró un segundo y se afanó entre unas cajas, mientras cruzaba una rápida mirada con su compañera. _"Acércate y habla con ellos, tonta". _Como si hubiera leído su mente con la misma claridad que yo, la rubia se acercó a nosotros, y se inclinó sobre el mostrador, ofreciéndonos una buena panorámica de su escote. Silicona. Desagradable al tacto y al olfato. Una mujer de las nuestras mataría antes de permitir que le pusieran algo así. Y cuando digo mataría, hablo literalmente.

"¿Sois de por aquí? No os había visto antes y seguro que os recordaría", esbozó lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa seductora. "Si estáis de paso, quizá mi amiga y yo podríamos mostraros la vida nocturna de la ciudad", ofreció mientras su mente me muestra toda clase de imágenes obscenas acerca de lo que en realidad desea mostrarnos.

"Quizá en otra ocasión", contesté, sin devolverle la mirada. La morena se acercó con dos cajas.

"¿Necesitas que te explique como funcionan?", preguntó

"No es necesario, gracias", contesté tendiéndole mi tarjeta de crédito. Mientras tanto, Lisías contempla intrigado a la rubia, que lo mira fijamente, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. _"Si el soso de su amigo no se decide, quizá este... Tiene pinta de poder con las dos sin problemas_" Esbozó un mohín y se dirigió a él.

"¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Eres más animado que tu amigo? Layla y yo conocemos un montón de sitios. Vamos, será divertido", pidió con voz infantil.

Me reí entre dientes, y Lisías se volvió hacia mí. Pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y con su otra mano me colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Le seguí el juego mirándole con lo que pretendía fuera una sonrisa tierna.

"Lo siento, querida. Pero yo no voy a ningún lado sin él" contestó con voz afectada, sin dejar de mirarme. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme a carcajadas al ver la mirada perpleja de la rubia.

_"Mierda, maricas. ¿Es que todos los tíos buenos son maricas?"_

La morena me devolvió la tarjeta de crédito, firmé apresuradamente, y salimos por la puerta a toda velocidad. Ya en la calle estallamos en carcajadas, apoyándonos el uno en el otro.

"Si Nadya hubiera venido, estaríamos escondiendo dos cadáveres"

"No me sorprende", me contestó con una sonrisa. "Lo que percibía en la rubia era tan fuerte, que casi estuve tentado a aceptar su oferta" Nos llevó unos segundos calmar la risa. Finalmente, hablé yo

"Vamos, aún quedan unas cuantas cosas por comprar. Necesitamos un edredón, o unas mantas para Nadya". Me miró enarcando las cejas, asombrado

"No, tranquilo", le respondí "No es tan diferente. Soporta el frío sin problemas. Pero cuando se durmió la otra vez, temblaba y tiritaba, abrazándose a sí misma, esta vez quiero estar preparado. No sabes cuanto lamenté entonces que mi cuerpo helado no pudiera ofrecerle ningún alivio. Tuve que arrancar las malditas cortinas para cubrirla" terminé con una mueca de dolor ante el recuerdo. Posó su brazo en mí, y el dolor pasó.

Buscamos una tienda, moviéndonos rápidamente por las calles que ya se estaban vaciando ante la llegada de la noche. Finalmente entramos en una que nos vendió dos edredones de plumas "de primera calidad", según dijo el hombre que nos atendió. Por su propio bien, espero que eso sea cierto. Nos sentamos en la acera frente al comercio, mientras yo sacaba de su caja el pequeño teléfono móvil. No me llevo mucho saber como funcionaba ese modelo en particular. Por supuesto, he utilizado móviles en otras ocasiones, pero no tardo demasiado en deshacerme de ellos una vez que cumplieran su cometido. Marqué un número, esperé tres tonos y colgué. Volví a llamar, esperé de nuevo, esta vez un sólo tono, y volví a colgar. Al cabo de unos minutos, el móvil comenzó a vibrar entre mis manos. Descolgué.

"¿Quién eres?" me espetó una voz de hombre al otro lado de la línea.

"Buenas noches, Vladislav", respondí. El seco tono de voz del hombre cambió de inmediato al reconocer mi voz

"¡Aleksei!. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, colega?"

"Necesito unas cuantas cosas"

"Soy tu hombre, escupe"

Suspiré. Su jerga es irritante, pero es realmente bueno en lo que hace.

"En primer lugar necesito dos nuevas identidades. Para Nadya y para mí. De nacionalidad inglesa, o italiana. Con sus correspondientes juegos completos de documentación. Espero que conserves las fotos que te di de la última vez. Te dije que lo hicieras"

"Las tengo. No hay problema. ¿Qué más?" Pensé un momento.

"Necesito unos mil metros de cordón detonante, veinte detonadores inalámbricos, cargas explosivas, cincuenta granadas fragmentarias, unas cuantas bengalas... Y algún acelerante realmente rápido, de mucho poder calorífico. Quiero algo que arda muy rápido y muy caliente" Lo pensó un segundo.

"¿Combustible de avión?"

"Es aceptable", contesté.

"No hay problema. ¿Vas a atacar Chechenia tu solito, colega?" No respondí, por supuesto. Lo que yo haga con su material no es asunto suyo, y él lo sabe perfectamente. Esperó un segundo y continúo en tono profesional. "La forma de pago habitual. La mitad ahora, la mitad a la entrega"

Tardó unos instantes en darme una cantidad en dólares que apunté distraídamente. Calderilla.

"Tendrás el primer pago dentro de unos minutos. Y ponte a trabajar de inmediato. Lo quiero para el viernes". El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea.

"Tío, eso es dentro de cinco días. ¿Qué te crees que es esto colega, un jodido supermercado?". Gruñí.

"Vladislav, si puedes tenerlo para el viernes, añade diez mil más a tu factura. En caso contrario, acudiré a otra persona. Y nunca volverás a saber de mí", añadí, irritado. Lo pensó unos instantes.

"De acuerdo. Para el viernes. Pero esto me cabrea, tío. Me pides un favor complicado, y luego me amenazas. Me cabrea mucho, colega"

"Me parece que no lo has entendido, Vlad. Si el viernes no tengo todo lo que necesito, el cabreado seré yo. Y créeme, no te gustaría lo más mínimo verme cabreado" le espeté, imprimiendo a mi voz un tono realmente peligroso. Lo oí tragar ruidosamente.

"Eh, no hace falta ponerse así. ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo? Tendrás todo el viernes, tranquilo", su tono apresurado me indicó que me había comprendido perfectamente.

"Cuando tengas todo listo, llámame a este número, y concretaremos la entrega". Colgué sin más. Lisías me miraba atentamente.

"Parece como si tuvieras un plan"

"No lo tengo. Pero quiero estar preparado. Calculo que esas ratas estarán lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier sitio habitado como para poder hacer un poco de ruido sin alertar a nadie, y no voy a perder el tiempo prendiendo fuego a su refugio con cerillas y madera" Me miró con aprobación

"Siempre tan precavido, Aleksei. ¿Algo más que desees hacer?"

"Bueno", medité unos instantes. "Primero déjame llamar a uno de mis banqueros y hacer la transferencia. Y después, hay un par de sitios que quiero investigar. Lugares en los que podrían estar escondidos. No quise ir antes, porque Nadya querría acompañarme, y si yo estaba en lo cierto no me gustaría tenerla a mi lado. Aún no está preparada para luchar"

"Creí que no habías podido rastrearlos"

"Y no pude. Pero eso no significa que no tenga una idea aproximada de donde me escondería yo, si fuera ellos". Me miró aprobador, y dijo simplemente

"Te sigo"

Saqué de la cama a uno de los directores de banco con los que trabajo. Un discreto suizo al que no le importó lo más mínimo la molestia. Cuando se tienen varias cuentas como las mías, es sorprendente lo rápido que consigues que alguien haga algo por ti, y esto es muy simple. Lo arregló todo desde su propio ordenador, y hasta agradeció mi llamada. Inmediatamente después, Lisías y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra. Rastreamos durante horas todas las localizaciones en las que yo había supuesto que podían esconderse. No tuvimos suerte. Ni el menor rastro de ellos. Nada en absoluto. A lo largo de la noche nos encontramos un cadáver desangrado que hicimos desaparecer, pero ni la más mínima pista sobre los bebedores. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, mi humor iba empeorando cada vez más. Finalmente me quedé sin ideas, frustrado y furioso.

"No te culpes, Aleksei", me animó Lisías. "Ni siquiera tienen por que estar en Irkutsk. Pueden esconderse en cualquier lugar en un radio de cien kilómetros y venir a cazar a la ciudad. Y cien kilómetros es mucho territorio y muchas posibles localizaciones para que las rastreen dos personas. Vamos, volvamos a casa"

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Pero yo sentía tantos deseos de evitar la participación de Nadya, que había albergado esperanzas de encontrarlos sin ella. Caminamos en silencio de regreso al coche, y conduje de vuelta a casa. Como de costumbre, aparqué a unos cuantos metros, junto a mi Porche, en un callejón cercano que puedo controlar desde la ventana de nuestro salón. Nada más apearnos, busqué distraídamente las mentes de mi hermano y mi compañera, y lo que recibí me hizo salir de sus cabezas de inmediato y detenerme en medio de la calle.

"¿Ocurre algo?", me preguntó Lisias con preocupación.

Miré mi reloj. Hace más de ocho horas que los dejamos. Lisías rió entre dientes.

"Comprendo. Leonardo haciendo honor a su fama. Pues no pienso quedarme a la intemperie hasta que vuelva Patrick con el Barret, Aleksei. Y como tampoco pienso incomodar a la joven dama, permíteme que apresure a tu hermano".

Sonreí. Esto va a ser divertido. Lisías se concentró y yo hice lo mismo, buscando la mente de Leo. Un segundo más tarde, pude oír con total claridad las palabras de Lisías en la mente de mi hermano.

_"Leonardo. Tienes diez minutos para terminar con lo que quiera que estés haciendo. Después de ese plazo, tu hermano y yo entraremos en la casa aunque tengamos que tirar la puerta abajo"_

Inmediatamente mi mente se inundó con un larguísimo juramento en italiano medieval, que me hizo reír entre dientes. Lisías me miró complacido

"¿Debo asumir que me ha escuchado y hará caso a mi demanda?", preguntó.

"No sabría decirte. Mi italiano es excelente, pero no me atrevo a traducir ese juramento en particular", contesté entre risas.

Caminamos hasta llegar frente a mi casa, y nos sentamos en la acera, dispuestos a concederle a ambos esos últimos minutos de cortesía. En ese momento, empecé a lamentar haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de estar a solas con Nadya en casa de Milton. Entre el viaje a la casa, y todo lo que sucedió después, hace ya casi dos semanas que no comparto su cama, lo que bate de lejos mi marca personal de abstinencia. Me siento irritado e inquieto. _Muy _irritado, y _muy_ inquieto.

Unos minutos más tarde, al tiempo que me llegaba el sonido de una ducha en la distancia, un delicioso olor inundó mis fosas nasales. Gruñí con desesperación. Lisías olfateo discretamente.

"Sublime", murmuró.

"Nadya adora ese tipo de jabones aromáticos. Tiene docenas de ellos, pero ese es uno de mis favoritos. Y por mi vida que podía haber elegido otra fragancia en esta ocasión. La forma en que el olor del azahar se combina con el de su piel, me tienta de un modo casi imposible de controlar. Y ella lo sabe perfectamente", gruñí.

Lisías me miró comprensivo, mientras yo apretaba las mandíbulas e intentaba concentrarme en cualquier olor que no fuera ese en particular. Pero no funciona. No funciona en absoluto. Finalmente dejamos de oír el sonido de la ducha, y Lisías me empujó hacia la casa, calmando un poco con su contacto mi encendido ánimo. Sólo un poco.

Antes de alcanzar la puerta, nos abrió un sonriente Leo con el pelo mojado, descalzo y vestido únicamente con unos vaqueros. Con una enorme sonrisa que desmentía su tono dolido nos recriminó en voz alta

"Llegáis muy pronto"

"Claro", exclamé irritado. "¿Qué son ocho horas en la eternidad de nuestra vida?".

Leo no se dio por aludido. Tampoco es que yo esperara que fuera a ser así...

"Una miseria", replicó alegremente. "No han llegado ni para empezar".

Rugí bruscamente en su dirección, y él me respondió con una divertida carcajada. Mientras tanto Lisías, ajeno a nuestras pullas, se había deshecho de su abrigo y estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá

"¿Dónde está Nadya?", pregunté.

"En el baño, terminando de vestirse", aclaró Leo.

Y en ese instante, la deliciosa fragancia de Nadya inundó la habitación. Corrió a mis brazos y saltó sobre mí, enredando sus piernas en torno a mi cintura. Me reí alegremente, aún a pesar de mi irritación anterior.

"¡Lyosha!", gritó, y me besó fieramente en los labios.

Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no echar a la calle en ese mismo instante a mi hermano y mi invitado. Deshice su abrazo con suavidad. Si no separo su cuerpo del mío de inmediato, no respondo de mis actos. Leo se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofá, mirándonos con expresión risueña.

"Hola, querida", le dije, acariciando su mejilla. Decidí provocarla un poco, esperando ver esa encantadora mirada avergonzada suya. "¿Te has divertido en mi ausencia?".

Pero Nadya aprende rápido. Me susurró en tono confidencial, segura por completo de que Leo va a oírla.

"Bueno, no ha estado mal. Pero ya conoces a estos jovencitos, todo se queda en palabras huecas"

Leo volvió a reírse alegremente. Quizá Nadya esté aprendiendo a soltar su lengua, pero él lleva once siglos soltando la suya.

"¿Palabras huecas como las de tu voz gritando mi nombre, mi amor? ¿En cuántas ocasiones ocurrió eso? Debo confesar que, hacia el final, este joven empezó a perder la cuenta, y más..."

"¡Calla!", le interrumpió Nadya. Esta vez si está avergonzada. "Eres un monstruo" le riñó con ternura.

Pero el ego de mi hermano no es tan fácil de satisfacer.

"Si, creo recordar que eso también lo dijiste antes. Pero en un tono bastante diferente"

Nadya se abalanzó contra él, intentando sin duda desequilibrarlo y hacerlo caer sobre el sofá, pero Leo es mucho más rápido. En unas décimas de segundo detuvo a Nadya agarrándola por la cintura y tirándola de espaldas sobre el sofá. Con la misma velocidad, se sentó en la baja mesa de centro frente a ella, contemplándola divertido, como si nada hubiera pasado. Unos ojos humanos sólo hubieran percibido dos escenas seguidas inmediatamente una de otra. Primero habrían visto a Nadya volverse hacia Leo, y al instante siguiente aparecería ante sus ojos la escena actual, con Nadya tumbada y mi hermano tranquilamente sentado, mirándola. Contuve a duras penas mis carcajadas al contemplar la atónita expresión de Nadya, y observé que Lisías cubría discretamente su sonrisa con la mano.


	18. Aprendiendo

Hola, hola

**Mmmmm... No sé si yo tendría un límite al ver a dos vampiros extraordinariamente guapos jajajaja... ¿Tú si?**

**NADEZDHA. Aprendiendo**

Aún estaba intentando averiguar como había terminado en el sofá cuando oí la voz de Leo junto a mí.

"Querida, tus reflejos quizá sean suficientes para perseguir alces, pero aún te queda mucho que aprender para enfrentarte a mí", se burló.

Me incorporé en el sofá aturdida.

"¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?"

Leo se encogió de hombros.

"Con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz", contestó sonriente.

Oí entonces la voz de Lisías en ese tono divertido y condescendiente que me irrita más y más cada día que pasa.

"Creo que acabo de detectar unas cuantas lagunas en la educación de vuestra encantadora compañera, amigos" comentó dirigiéndose a mis compañeros.

"Tienes razón" contestó Lyosha "Pero no he considerado ni necesario, ni oportuno enseñarla a luchar"

"Pues sin duda es algo de lo que debemos ocuparnos. Y más teniendo en cuenta la incapacidad de tu hermano para controlar su labia. Lo justo es que le enseñes lo suficiente para tener una oportunidad de darle una paliza si se lo merece, algo que no dudo que sucederá. Podemos empezar ahora mismo. Disponemos de unas cuantas horas antes de poder ponernos en marcha"

Asentí emocionada. La perspectiva de aprender a controlar mis reflejos como lo hacen ellos me entusiasma.

"No sé Lisías", dudó Leo. "Realmente no tiene porque aprender a combatir. Nos tiene a nosotros"

Diablos. Leo es tan sobreprotector como Lyosha. Dos por el precio de uno, buen trabajo Nadezhda. No va a ser fácil, pero Lisías ha abierto la puerta, y yo no estoy dispuesta a rendirme.

"¿Y que pasa si algo me ocurre cuando no estéis a mi lado?", pregunté

"Eso no va a suceder", replicó Lyosha, mientras Leo asentía aprobando sus palabras.

"¡Puede ocurrir! Y dentro de no mucho tiempo. Iréis a luchar en unos días, y conociéndoos como os conozco, dudo mucho que me llevéis con vosotros. ¿Cómo me defenderé si pasa algo mientras estoy sola?"

"¿No habrás pensado ni por un momento que te íbamos a dejar sin protección? Alguien se quedará contigo, naturalmente", replicó Lyosha

_Naturalmente_. Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Maldita sea, ¿por qué son incapaces de ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista? Estoy harta de ser la pobre jovencita necesitada de protección. No me ha hecho maldita la falta en treinta años, y desde luego no estoy dispuesta a que me haga falta para los próximos treinta siglos. Pero está claro que no voy a llegar a ningún lado razonando con ese par de mulas cabezotas, así que me decidí por otra táctica, no por más ruin, menos efectiva. Compuse mi mejor mohín de muñequita encantadora y supliqué

"Por favor. Aunque nunca tenga que usar lo que aprenda. Por favor, por favor" les sonreí con picardía, jugando con un mechón de cabello de mi nuca e intentando imprimir a mi voz el tono más sugerente del que fui capaz. "Os estaría tan agradecida".

Funcionó, claro. Puede que mis chicos no sean humanos, pero son hombres, al fin y al cabo. Cruzaron una mirada entre ellos, y finalmente Lyosha extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba como signo de rendición.

"De acuerdo". Me miró con severidad. "Pero ni sueñes con intentar defenderte sola. Lo que te enseñemos será solo por diversión, ¿está claro?".

Afirmé bruscamente con la cabeza varias veces.

"Te conozco Nadezhda. Y te lo advierto: si esto hace que te metas en un lío, primero te sacaré de él, y luego me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿me comprendes?", amenazó Leo. Volví a afirmar.

Los dos me miraron un segundo más y finalmente se dispusieron a separar muebles del salón, ayudados por Lisías para dejar un espacio abierto en el centro. Mientras tanto, me separé para dejarlos trabajar, y para poder contemplarlos sin interrupciones.

Son tan parecidos, y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Se conducen a veces de una forma tan similar, que cualquiera diría que han convivido sus once siglos de existencia juntos, en lugar de haberse conocido hace apenas unos días. Hay en ellos el mismo control, la misma impasividad de quien ha vivido mil veces situaciones difíciles y las ha superado una y otra vez. En ambos hay esa actitud de quien sabe que es una criatura mortalmente peligrosa, un trasfondo en sus miradas que parece proclamar con desdén: "si, he estado en el infierno, y el mismísimo diablo me teme". Los dos son igual de arrogantes y seguros de sí mismos. Los dos pasan de la furia a la risa sin mediar un instante. Los dos me tratan con la misma exagerada caballerosidad y sobreprotección.

Y sin embargo, sus caracteres son tan dispares que se complementan como el Ying y el Yang. Lyosha es serio y sensato. No se arriesga innecesariamente, controla cada una de sus palabras y acciones. Y aunque no carece de sentido del humor, prefiere seguir las bromas a empezarlas. Leo es todo lo contrario. Salvaje, indisciplinado, siempre guiándose por su primer instinto. Afronta las dificultades bromeando, riéndose de todo y de todos. Y ahora sé que en otras cuestiones también son totalmente distintos, aunque, que me condene si soy capaz de decidir cuál es mejor. Hasta Leo, siempre había pensado que Lyosha era el amante más exquisito con el que una mujer podía soñar. Su capacidad para leer en mi mente mis deseos y ponerlos en práctica casi antes de que yo llegue a ser consciente de ellos, es un don contra el que difícilmente se puede competir. Pero si en algún momento la Madre Naturaleza decidió crear una criatura perfecta para el placer, realmente se esmeró con Leo, conformando para él un cuerpo diseñado centímetro a centímetro para el pecado. Si Lyosha sabe en cada momento lo que mi cuerpo ansía, y se lo concede con infinita experiencia y habilidad, Leo utiliza cada gota de su inmensa pericia en provocarme apetitos que ni siquiera había imaginado que estaban en mí y me incita a satisfacerlos de un modo imposible de resistir.

Y en ese mismo instante, empecé a plantearme por fin lo que ya sé que está hace mucho en la mente de ambos. Las estúpidas prevenciones humanas me abandonan a toda velocidad, dejando paso a un único y desesperado… Sobresaltada, me di cuenta de que no había bloqueado mi mente, y sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas al pensar en que Lyosha podría haberme escuchado. Alcé la vista y lo vi. Me miraba con una sonrisa extraordinaria en su bello rostro, y supe sin duda que había seguido todo el curso de mis pensamientos. Antes de que pudiera pararme a considerarlo, Leo me llamó.

"Vamos, Nadya. No tenemos todo el día, acércate". Me uní a ellos en el centro del salón, y Lisías se situó frente a mí, comenzando su explicación.

"Lo primero que debes saber, Nadezhda, es que todo está en tu mente. Toda la fuerza y la velocidad. Pero también todas las limitaciones. Debes tener confianza en ti misma, sentir el poder que nace de tu interior y olvidarte de las limitaciones humanas. No existen límites, sólo los que tu misma te impongas. Una vez que hayas conseguido esto, el resto, sólo es práctica, te digan lo que te digan este par de prepotentes. Bien, empezaremos por algo simple, como lo que hizo Leo contigo"

Leo lo miró, dolido.

"Tampoco fue tan simple" protestó, enfurruñado.

"Calla, y explícale a Nadezhda lo tramposo que eres", ordenó.

Leo le dirigió una última mirada ofendida antes de dirigirse hacia mí

"Tienes que aprender a ver venir las cosas y aceptarlas según se presentan para cambiarlas a tu favor. No necesité de fuerza para detenerte, simplemente usé la tuya. Vi como te acercabas, y me limité a cambiar tu posición. Es más rápido que detenerte" Le miré sin comprender. Leo suspiró. "No te resistas a lo que va a suceder, no intentes evitarlo. Simplemente, modifícalo. Cuando alguien se lanza contra ti, es mucho más difícil frenarlo, que apartarlo de tu camino". Se detuvo un segundo, buscando un símil que yo pudiera comprender. "Es como bailar. Levantar a una bailarina no es fácil, pero si ella te ayuda..."

"Utilizas la fuerza de su salto para no tener que levantarla a pulso desde el suelo", exclamé, interrumpiéndolo. Por fin iban a servir para algo esas malditas lecciones de ballet. "¡Ya lo entiendo!"

Leo sonrió encantado.

"Y es lo mismo que cazar, Nadya. Sigue tu instinto, y podrás prever los movimientos de tu contrario. Olvídate de lo que te dicen sólo tus ojos", ayudó Lyosha.

"¿Podemos probarlo?" pregunté emocionada.

Al instante vi como Leo saltaba hacia mí. En lugar de frenarlo, como habría sido mi primera idea, intenté hacer lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo, levantarlo sobre mi hombro y hacerlo caer. Pero cuando alcé las manos hacia él me las sujetó y terminé rodando por el suelo frente a sus pies, mientras él se reía a carcajadas.

"Has hecho trampa", le acusé

"No. Me he adelantado a ti", se defendió.

Tiene razón, claro. Pero eso no me hace sentir menos furiosa. Me abalancé sobre él sin pensar, y acabé de nuevo en el suelo.

"Cuidado Nadezhda. La furia es una opción, pero sólo si no nubla tus sentidos. Puedes enfurecerte, pero nunca dejes de pensar", me advirtió Lisías.

Que simpático el maestro Jedi. Como si fuera tan fácil no enfurecerse cuando te tumban por tercera vez en menos de media hora. Pude oír como Lyosha ahogaba una risa.

"Tiene razón, Nadya", dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. "Te enfureces muy fácilmente"

"Tú también", le espeté.

"Si, pero yo utilizo mi ira. Tú dejas que ella te utilice a ti. Es bien distinto. Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo".

Saltó sobre mí. Intenté poner en práctica todo lo que me habían explicado. Evité actuar con precipitación, como había sucedido con Leo. Esperé hasta el último instante en el que casi cayó sobre mí, y entonces empujé mi hombro hacia él para desequilibrarlo. A más velocidad de la que incluso mis ojos podían captar corrigió su trayectoria, saltó sobre mí y cayó sobre sus pies a mi espalda. Inmediatamente me agarró con suavidad y me sentó en el suelo.

"Diablos", exclamé.

"No te enfades, querida. Esta vez lo has hecho muy bien", me alabó Lyosha, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme.

"Si, claro, por eso estoy en el suelo", gruñí tomando su mano

"Tiene razón, Nadya. Te has precipitado, pero casi lo consigues" Miró a Lyosha. "Demonios, hermano, en serio pensé que iba a tumbarte esta vez"

"Eso te hubiera encantado. Te burlarías de mí durante semanas", se dirigió hacia mí. "Te dije antes que no te fiaras sólo de tus ojos, Nadya. Si hubieras prestado atención a todos tus sentidos, hubieras sabido el momento exacto en el que moverte. No digo que no hubiera podido hacer nada...", añadió hacia Leo "... pero hubiera sido mucho más difícil"

"¡Pero no puedo evitar fiarme de lo que me dicen mis ojos!" protesté.

Lyosha me miró un segundo. Luego se acercó a Leo y tendió las manos hacia él, con las palmas hacia arriba. Leo compuso una mueca de fastidio.

"Vamos, esto es aburridísimo. Nadie gana jamás", gimió.

"Venga, sólo un minuto. Quiero que Nadya lo vea".

Leo dudó unos segundos y con la actitud de un niño pequeño al que le mandan a la cama muy pronto, colocó con reticencia sus manos sobre las de Lyosha, las palmas hacia abajo.

"Cómo quieras, pero hasta ella ha tenido que jugar a esto". Inmediatamente separó sus manos y Lyosha golpeó el aire. Cambiaron sus posiciones, sin mirarse las manos ni un segundo

"Claro que ha tenido que jugar a esto, pero los humanos tienen la mala costumbre de mirar".

Ahora le toco el turno a él de separar las manos, mientras Leo golpeaba el aire con gesto aburrido.

"Y aún así fallan. No veo que va a aprender de esto"

En ese momento, los golpes al aire y los cambios de posición se sucedían tan rápido que ningún humano hubiera podido seguirlos, mientras ellos seguían mirándose a los ojos, sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que ocurría entre sus manos.

"Lo que tiene que aprender es que no necesita la vista para prever los golpes"

"Una forma muy tediosa de aprenderlo".

Metió las manos en los bolsillos al mismo tiempo que Lyosha cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Inténtalo tú ahora Nadya".

Vale. Esto no es muy difícil. Pero al primer intento, Lyosha golpeó mis manos. Y otra vez. Y otra.

"No estás prestando atención", me riñó

"No es justo", me quejé. "No soy tan rápida como vosotros"

"Si que lo eres", afirmó Lisías.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Lisías? Esto no es sólo falta de práctica. Es que no soy ni la mitad de rápida, ni de fuerte"

"Nadezhda, te expliqué al principio que las limitaciones están exclusivamente dentro de ti. Ellos no son más rápidos que tú. Simplemente, saben lo rápidos que son. Tú no acabas de creértelo" explicó con paciencia

"No. Es que es imposible que yo sea así de veloz"

Él me miró un instante, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios

"¿Quieres saber lo que es imposible? Te lo diré. ¿Hay un espejo por aquí?", preguntó.

Lyosha asintió, sonriendo misteriosamente, y se dirigió al dormitorio. Lisías me tomó por un brazo, obligándome a acompañarlo, y Leo nos siguió, cerrando la marcha. Me situó delante del precioso espejo de pie que Lyosha me había regalado hacía unos meses. Por un segundo, cruzó por mi mente una imagen de ese mismo espejo un par de horas antes, y la borré a toda velocidad, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que Lyosha la no captara. Enarcó las cejas, me miró, y se volvió hacia Leo quien evidentemente había captado el intercambio de miradas. En el rostro de Lyosha apareció una media sonrisa indescifrable, mientras su hermano se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y devolverle la mirada con la más beatifica de sus expresiones.

Pero Lisías ya había comenzado a hablar, así que intenté prestar atención a lo que me estaba diciendo.

"Mírate Nadezhda. Pero mírate bien por una vez. ¿Eres la misma humana, o eres algo diferente?" Me contemplé en el espejo. La Nadya que yo había sido sigue ahí... y no sigue. Lisías continuó. "Mira tus ojos. Sin duda son diferentes. Tus músculos, ¿eran antes así? ¿Y qué me dices del resto de ti? ¿Es igual a la Nadezhda humana?"

No, desde luego que no. El cambio en mi apariencia es sutil, y sin embargo, tan drástico ante mis ojos que me resulta increíble no haberlo visto antes. Me contemplé con atención, como no lo había hecho desde la transformación. Como no lo había hecho nunca. Los espejos no me entusiasman. Nunca me han entusiasmado. Pero la familiar imagen que me había acompañado durante treinta años, no se parece a esta nueva Nadya más que en lo superficial. Esta nueva mujer parece más fuerte y ágil, mucho más hermosa y más felina. Y para mi sorpresa, mortalmente peligrosa. Quizá no tanto como mis compañeros, o el propio Lisias, pero letal al fin y al cabo. En un segundo comprendí por que Lyosha me había comprado ese espejo. Un regalo que yo sólo había considerado hermoso, pero nunca útil. ¡Qué estúpida!

"Es increíble. Nunca me había visto... Quiero decir, me he mirado muchas veces, pero nunca..." balbuceé

Lisías sonrió. Una sonrisa increíble, anciana como el mismo tiempo.

"Tú eres lo imposible, querida. Todos nosotros lo somos. Tu corazón no late, tu sangre circula por algún extraño sistema que no parece depender de ninguno de tus órganos, que tampoco funcionan. Tu cerebro es más rápido de lo que nunca había sido, y sin embargo nada parece oxigenar sus células. Tus pulmones no necesitan aire. Tus células no mueren, pero se regeneran. Según todas las leyes de la Naturaleza, esa mujer que tienes ante tus ojos no puede existir. Está muerta. Y sin embargo, tú sabes que está más viva de lo que nunca había estado siendo humana"

Se acercó a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora no te servirá, Nadezhda. No eres de este mundo. No te riges por sus normas. Eres una criatura mítica, irreal. Tu misma existencia es un insulto a las leyes naturales, así que olvídalas, ignóralas como ellas parecen ignorarte a ti. Abraza lo que eres, y empieza a creer"

Me volví para mirarlos a los tres, aturdida. Lyosha rebusca en mi mente, con expresión concentrada, pero ni yo misma sé muy bien lo que estoy pensando. Leo me sonríe con ternura. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Tienes razón. Todos la teníais. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no lo asumí. Sé lo que soy, pero es como si no me lo creyera"

"Date tiempo, querida. Todo llegará. Y mientras, estaremos encantados de luchar por ti" susurró Leo, acercándose a mí y rodeándome con su brazo con suavidad. Sentí la mano de Lyosha en mi hombro.

"Cuando asumiste tan rápidamente todo después de la transformación, temí que en realidad no comprendieras lo que suponía el cambio. Pero no supe hacértelo ver. En el fondo, supongo que temía que lo rechazaras", se disculpó Lyosha

"¿Por qué iba a rechazarlo? Me salvaste la vida"

"Te condené. Y temí que al descubrirlo, me odiaras para siempre", me respondió abatido. Yo no lo comprendía ese abatimiento.

"Aleksei, no puedo culparte por tus miedos, pero te has mortificado guiándote por tu experiencia, no por la realidad. Y no has tenido en cuenta un detalle. El detalle más importante de todos"

"¿Qué detalle?", preguntó Lyosha, confundido

"La mayoría de nosotros siente repugnancia y rechazo por lo que es, cuando piensa que va a tener que alimentarse de su antigua especie hasta el fin de los días. Unos lo superan volviéndose criaturas salvajes, como Sila. Otros, como nosotros, renunciamos a la sangre tras años de esfuerzo. Pero eso no le sucedió a ella. No tiene nada que rechazar, nada que reprocharse. Nunca ha sido un demonio como nosotros. Ella es algo distinto. Un ángel guerrero. Violento, airado y peligroso. Pero un ángel, al fin y al cabo. Con todos nuestros sentimientos y dones, y sin la peor de nuestras debilidades"

Sus palabras, lejos de alegrarme, me hicieron sentir una profunda tristeza. Una vez más, maldije no poder derramar lágrimas. Me doy cuenta de la fascinación que despierto en Lisías, pero para él yo no soy más que un objeto de estudio, un ejercicio intelectual. Pero mis compañeros acabarán por darse cuenta de lo distinta que yo soy, de que nunca seré como ellos. Terminarán por rechazarme, por odiar mis diferencias. Si es que no han empezado a hacerlo ya.

"Eres tonta, Nadya", me susurró Leo con dulzura. Le miré asombrada. "No me mires así. No necesito leer tu mente para saber lo que pasa por esa extraña cabeza tuya. Son otra vez tus miedos. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de lo absurdos que son?".

Bajé la cabeza. No quiero mirarlos.

"Nadya. No hay nada que temer", me instó Lyosha. "Eres única, mi amor. Y eso te hace aún más adorable ante nuestros ojos. ¿No te das cuenta? Eres todo lo que nosotros hemos decidido ser, pero tú lo eres por naturaleza. Ojalá hubiera sido así para nosotros. Es un regalo tenerte a nuestro lado"

Eso tenía sentido, y hasta yo tengo que reconocerlo. No hay rechazo, ni repulsión alguna en sus palabras. Por primera vez en mi existencia, lo que me hace diferente, es lo que me convierte en digna de amor, y no lo contrario. Sonreí feliz, y Leo lo tomó como una indicación clara de que ha llegado el momento de bromear, como no podía ser de otro modo.

"Además, ¿a quién le importa toda esa estupidez de la sangre humana, cuando hablamos de un cuerpo como el tuyo? Por todos los diablos, mujer, podrías alimentarte de piedras, que seguiría perdiendo la cabeza por meterme entre tus sábanas"

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, sujeté el brazo de Leo que descansaba sobre mis hombros, y lo hice caer al suelo con un rápido tirón. Me reí a carcajadas al ver su expresión boquiabierta, y Lisias y Lyosha no tardaron en unirse a mí.

"Pagarás por esto, jovencita", exclamó Leo levantándose a toda velocidad. Corrí por el pasillo hacia el salón, riéndome a carcajadas, con Leo pisándome los talones. Se abalanzó sobre mí, y esta vez no pude detenerlo. La risa no me dejaba concentrarme. Me tiró sobre el sofá y se lanzó sobre mí, sujetando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Qué harás para reparar mi orgullo herido, querida?" murmuró cerca de mis labios. Cerré los ojos, ofreciéndole mi boca, pero cuando creí que él iba a aceptarla y mi cabeza estaba a punto de desconectarse, su peso desapareció de mi cuerpo.

Se había separado de mí, y se sentaba en otro sillón, mirándome con divertida malicia.

"¿No entrenamos más?" ofreció risueño. Un gruñido fue mi única respuesta

Pasamos el resto del día practicando golpes y paradas. Yo seguía sin alcanzar la rapidez que se suponía que debía poseer, pero mejoraba rápidamente. Al caer la noche, ya era capaz de esquivar la mayoría de los ataques, aunque seguía teniendo problemas para lanzar mis golpes.


	19. La persecucion

Hola, hola

**¿Qué pasó en Roma? Bueno, en un principio, había pensado en dejar eso en el aire... Aquí es donde puedo dármelas de listilla, y decir que lo hice como recurso, para ayudar al lector a que se sienta como Nadya, a la que nunca le cuentan nada, por su propio bien. O como Milton, que sólo recibe de sus visitantes vampiros informaciones entrecortadas, verdades a medias, mucha filosofía y pocos datos.**

**Pero la verdad, es que releyendo el resto, parece que eso queda descolgado, y creo que has hecho genial al recordármelo. Así que me he puesto manos a la obra, y al final del episodio he añadido una escena en la que Lyosha recuerda lo sucedido. Y ahí se aclaran tus dudas (espero) **

**Gracias, en serio. Esos comentarios me ayudan mucho a mejorar :)**

**ALEKSEI. La persecución**

Estaba corrigiendo la posición de ataque de Nadya, cuando olí algo en el exterior. Lisías se apresuró escaleras abajo. Había llegado Patrick con el Barret. Al cabo de un instante, Lisías regresó con un enorme maletín, que entregó a Leo. Este lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa, y saltó sus cierres. Levantó la tapa y contempló el fusil, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos. La actitud risueña y burlona que le había acompañado toda la tarde, se esfumó para dar paso a un talante concentrado y sereno. Sus gestos son eficientes y profesionales. Sacó el arma del maletín, y movió el cerrojo con esa facilidad que sólo puede nacer de la práctica. Se puso en pie y apoyo el Barret contra su hombro. Para cualquier humano, apuntar con esa máquina de más de diez kilos de peso, sostenida con la única ayuda de sus brazos, hubiera sido una tarea realmente complicada. Pero para cualquiera de nosotros es un juego de niños. Apuntó a algún punto indefinido a través de la ventana, levantó la cabeza, y volvió a bajarla hacia el visor. Gruño.

"¿Algo va mal?", preguntó Lisias. Los dedos de Leo se afanaron con el visor, separándolo cuidadosamente del arma.

"Está mal calibrado", murmuró, más para sí mismo que para responder a Lisías. Un instante después volvía a colocar el arma en su hombro y apuntaba de nuevo. "Perfecto. Mi vista es bastante mejor que ese ridículo aparato. Bien, ¿cuándo salimos?", preguntó impaciente.

"Ahora mismo", respondí. "Nadya, tú vete con Lisías. Llévalo al lugar en el que localizamos el último cadáver, y partid en círculos desde ahí. Si encontráis algo, avisadnos inmediatamente", añadí, tendiéndole el teléfono móvil que no había utilizado para llamar a Vladislav. "He grabado el número del móvil que llevaremos Leo y yo. Si somos los primeros en localizarlo..."

"Te llevaremos su oreja", me interrumpió Leo sonriente.

"Algo así", mascullé yo. Los instintos de caza de Leo se han despertado, y el olor de su impaciencia me está empujando a mí también. "Vamos. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor".

Salimos rápidamente a la calle. Nadya se despidió de nosotros, dándonos un rápido beso a cada uno. Lisías nos miró por un momento.

"Tranquilos. Cuidaré de ella" Asentí agradecido, y pude ver que Leo hacía lo mismo junto a mí. Les seguí con la vista, hasta que desaparecieron entre las calles. Me volví hacia Leo.

"No estoy seguro de que ataquen aquí esta noche. Cuando estuve ayer con Lisías, sólo encontramos un cadáver. Creo que saben que los seguimos. Si no te importa dar un paseo, creo más probable que ataquen en algún lugar a medio camino de Angarsk. O quizá en la propia ciudad."

"Tú nos guías, hermano. Iré donde digas"

Sonreí malévolamente.

"¿Qué tal una vuelta en mi coche nuevo? Nadya no me ha permitido comprobar lo rápido que es en realidad"

Leo correspondió a mi sonrisa. Está claro que le gusta la velocidad tanto como a mí. Me siguió hasta el garaje en el que había dejado aparcado mi nuevo juguete. Leo lo contemplo con admiración, silbando suavemente.

"No está nada mal. ¿Un V10 de 600 caballos?" Asentí con orgullo, y entré en el vehículo disfrutando de su olor a cuero. Leo tomó asiento junto a mí, y arranqué la máquina inmediatamente, disfrutando del ronroneo del motor en mis oídos. Ninguno nos abrochamos el cinturón. Una molestia absolutamente innecesaria.

"Cuando acabemos con todo esto, puedo hacer un par de modificaciones en el motor, si me lo permites. Ahora corre, pero si le pongo las manos encima, volará", se ofreció sonriente.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" Miré en su dirección. No me hace ninguna falta mirar el camino. Otra cosa que me desespera de los humanos es lo mal que conducen a pesar de tener sus ojos clavados en la carretera a cada instante. Sus reflejos son desastrosos. "Ya veo que te gustan los coches tanto como a mí. ¿Qué conduces tú?"

"Un Murciélago", contestó sonriente.

"Buena máquina. Pero prefiero los Porsche a los Lamborghini"

"Claro, eso es porque eres un vikingo incivilizado. Tendrías que ser un refinado italiano como yo para conducir un Lambo".

"Supongo que el refinado italiano es consciente de que a su máquina la alimenta un motor alemán", repliqué.

"¿Qué problema hay en dejar a los nórdicos hacer el trabajo sucio? Encargaros del interior, y dejadnos el resto. Sólo un latino puede entender lo que es en realidad la belleza."

Me reí. Conduje en silencio unos minutos, tras los cuales volví a mirar a mi hermano, que contemplaba deslizarse el paisaje a toda velocidad a través de su ventanilla.

"Leo". Me miró. "Te dejaste caer, ¿verdad?" En realidad, es una afirmación. Estoy convencido de que así ha sido.

"Pues claro, hermano. ¿Qué es un poco de orgullo herido a cambio del placer de verla reír otra vez?" Sonreí. El volvió a mirar hacia fuera, sonriendo a su vez. De pronto, su expresión se endureció

"Frena", ordenó.

Inmediatamente clavé los frenos. Antes de que el coche se detuviera, Leo ya había salido por la puerta y corría hacia el bosque, desapareciendo rápidamente de mi vista. Lo seguí inmediatamente, guiándome por el rastro de su olor entre los árboles. No habían pasado ni quince segundos cuando lo vi. A sus pies estaban los cadáveres desangrados de dos adolescentes. Un chico y una chica de no más de diecisiete o dieciocho años. Yacían sobre un viejo saco de dormir de plumas, de gran calidad, pero que sin duda había conocido tiempos mejores. Apoyada en un árbol estaba una moto y junto a ellos dos cascos y dos latas de cerveza. Maldije para mis adentros. Los dos muchachos habían hecho una escapada sin duda buscando estar solos y lo que han encontrado ha sido la muerte. Leo ya está olfateando el aire, buscando el rastro de la sangre fresca. Mis ojos captaron un rastro que mi nariz confirmó. Comencé a seguirlo velozmente, con Leo pisándome los talones.

_"Lo vi terminando de beber de ellos. Los árboles no me dejaron ver hacia donde se dirigía"_

Seguí corriendo, guiándome por el olor de la sangre y por mi instinto de cazador. Al cabo de unos tres minutos, el olor empezó a desvanecerse. Reduje mi marcha, intentando localizar rastros a mí alrededor. No fue muy difícil. Esa rata había cometido un error garrafal. En la ciudad, entre el asfalto y el hormigón, es casi imposible seguirlos. Pero esto es el bosque. Las ramas se rompen, el terreno se hunde bajo sus pies. Y yo soy un gran rastreador.

_"¿Cómo demonios es posible que no deje su olor?", _gruñó Leo en mi mente. Negué con la cabeza. No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero está en lo cierto. No hace más que unos minutos que ha pasado por ahí, y no encuentro ningún olor que pudiera identificar como suyo. Pero a veces hay que contar con la suerte. Lo que para los muchachos fue una desgracia, para nosotros es una gran oportunidad. Seguramente ese crimen no estaba en sus planes. El rastro en la tierra nos llevaba hacia Angarsk. Como yo había supuesto, ese debía ser su destino final de caza, pero había visto a los jóvenes en el bosque, y no había desperdiciado la oportunidad. Apreté las mandíbulas ante el recuerdo de la carnicería. Todo en mi ser me obligaba a darle caza y acabar con él. En la mente de Leo pude ver que abriga el mismo deseo. De pronto, su mano en mi hombro me detuvo, mientras me indicaba un punto en la distancia. Lo vi con claridad. Camina a buen paso en dirección a Angarsk.

_"Sólo son unos seiscientos metros. Si le doy en la cabeza con esta munición perforadora, lo detendré lo suficiente para que lo alcancemos aunque eche a correr como un salvaje"_

La furia que lo consume es evidente incluso en su voz mental. Lo pensé un instante realmente breve antes de asentir, sonriendo salvajemente en anticipación al combate. El se colocó el fusil contra el hombro. Casi de inmediato oí el estruendo del disparo, y vi como un pedazo de cráneo de ese gusano repugnante salía volando por los aires. Leo tiró el arma y corrió a toda la velocidad de la que es capaz. Lo imité. El herido no tardará más de un minuto en regenerarse por completo, y menos de cinco segundos en poder correr. Lo alcanzamos en menos de dos, y lo lanzamos al suelo. Yo me abalancé sobre su cuello, desgarrando su garganta con mis dientes, mientras mi hermano le clava las manos en el pecho, separando sus costillas. Entre los dos lo desmembramos velozmente, disfrutando con cada uno de sus gritos de dolor. Arrastramos sus restos hasta el claro en el que había dejado a los muchachos. Ya empieza a revolverse de nuevo, el muy desgraciado. Arranqué parte de su traquea y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi gabán. Suficiente para Nadya. Leo levantó la moto de los chicos con facilidad, y roció los restos del bebedor con gasolina. Le prendimos fuego a él y a los cadáveres de los dos jóvenes, y nos quedamos ahí, contemplando como el fuego acaba con él por fin. Cuando estuvimos seguros de que había ardido hasta las cenizas, volvimos al coche. La furia ya casi me había abandonado, y empecé a considerar que tal vez habíamos cometido un error al no seguirlo. Quizá hubiéramos podido llegar hasta su refugio. Oí la voz de Leo, todavía cargada con un tono letal.

"Sé lo que piensas, hermano. Pero si lo perdiste antes, lo hubiéramos vuelto a perder en la ciudad. No hubiéramos podido acercarnos tanto, y se habría escapado antes de que llegáramos a él. Y después de lo de esos niños no me hubiera conformado sólo con dispararle para recoger su sangre y dejar que huyera" Asentí.

Tiene razón. Y si no la tiene, es igual. He disfrutado matándolo, y volvería a hacerlo igual de repetirse la ocasión. Miré a mi hermano. La furia del combate aún brilla en sus ojos, y está cubierto de sangre de los pies a la cabeza. Miré mis manos ensangrentadas, y supuse que yo no presentaba un aspecto mucho mejor.

"Vamos, volvamos a casa. Cuando lleguemos llamaremos a Nadya. Nada le ocurrirá si está junto a Lisías y yo prefiero darme una ducha y deshacerme de estas ropas ensangrentadas antes de enfrentarme a ella" Asintió, y entró en el coche.

Conduje lentamente, a no más de sesenta kilómetros por hora. Leo no protestó. Ninguno de los dos siente ningún deseo de volver a casa. Eso significa exponer a Nadya al peligro, y es algo que a ninguno de nosotros le apetece lo más mínimo.

"No le ocurrirá nada", susurró Leo. No supe si lo decía para calmarme a mí, o para convencerse a sí mismo. Le respondí con una seguridad que estoy muy lejos de sentir.

"Por supuesto que no. Tenemos a Lisías. Todo irá bien. Dormirá y despertará sin problemas"

Leo ya no está furioso. Ahora parece tan deprimido y asustado que sentí deseos de gritarle que bromeara, que dijera cualquier cosa, la barbaridad más grande que le viniera a la cabeza. Lo que fuera con tal de no verlo así. Esperé durante minutos una de las pullas que usa siempre para salir de estas situaciones agobiantes, pero no llego. Finalmente, se me ocurrió a mí una idea para animarle que quizá pudiera funcionar. Le miré sonriendo, con un humor que no sentía.

"Y cuando termine todo, tú y yo podremos empezar esas lecciones de geometría de las que hablabas. Nadya ya ha empezado a pensar en ello" Se volvió velozmente a mirarme.

"Lo dices para animarme", me acusó.

"No. Estuvo pensándolo en casa, mientras movíamos los muebles. Lo vi tan claro como te estoy viendo a ti ahora mismo ", me miró unos segundos. El antiguo Leo está volviendo a toda velocidad, y supe que alguna salida de tono va a escaparse de su boca dentro de no mucho tiempo.

"¿Viste lo que pensó de mí?", sonrió malévolamente. "Pobre hermano mío. Tiene que haber sido muy duro para ti perder en la comparación. Pero no te preocupes. Si te portas bien, te enseñaré un par de trucos".

Se apartó de mí casi imperceptiblemente, preparándose para que lo golpeara. Pero yo sabía que eso era lo que esperaba, y use otra táctica. Compuse una expresión seria y preocupada, y lo miré con compasión.

"No fui yo el que salió perdiendo, hermano. Lo siento. No quería decírtelo, pero no la satisficiste en absoluto" Por un segundo, pude ver en su mente que casi me había creído. ¿He dicho ya que soy un actor consumado? Pero Leo está demasiado seguro de sí mismo y de su experiencia. Se rió a carcajadas.

"Qué mala es la envidia", rió

"Reconoce que has estado a punto de creértelo"

"Ni de broma. Pero eres un gran actor" Miró por la ventanilla unos instantes, y luego se volvió hacia mí. "¿Crees que encontrará al responsable de todo esto?"

"Eso espero. De lo contrario, la habré puesto en peligro para nada. Pero estoy convencido de que funcionara. ¿Quién crees que puede ser?", pregunté

"No tengo ni idea. Ni de quien es, ni de porque diablos está empeñado en acabar con nuestra forma de vida. Si los perros consiguen que la gente los crea, no habrá muchos sitios donde podamos ocultarnos. Y no entiendo porque desea convertir nuestra existencia en una guerra abierta contra los humanos"

Permanecimos en silencio un buen rato. Por la fuerza de la costumbre mi mente, poco acostumbrada a no escuchar más que el silencio, se deslizó hasta la de Leo. Sus pensamientos me hicieron respingar.

"Hermano, ¿eres consciente de que en esta zona solitaria, la tuya es la única mente que puedo leer? Haznos un favor a los dos y bloquéala"

Leo rió entre dientes.

"Lo siento. No sabía que estabas ahí", se disculpó alegremente. Rugí en su dirección, molesto. "Diablos, no te pongas así, tampoco era para tanto"

"Claro, como tú no eres el que lleva casi quince días de abstinencia" Me miró incrédulo. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

"No sé como haces para estar tan sereno. Después de la primera semana, yo habría matado a alguien", comentó

"¿Y qué se supone que hemos hecho esta noche?", repliqué

"Al menos ese imbécil ha servido para algo más que para darle su sangre a Nadya", rió entre dientes.

En ese momento llegamos a casa y giré hasta el callejón posterior para aparcar el coche. Si alguien se acerca a él, lo oiré desde cualquier punto del edificio, y me dará tiempo a ponerlo en fuga. Y dado mi humor, casi deseé que alguien se atreviera a tocarlo. Entramos en el salón, todavía convertido en un campo de entrenamiento. Sacudí la cabeza. Nadya no ha progresado demasiado a pesar de los consejos de Lisías. Aún no es capaz de encontrar la fuerza y la velocidad dentro de ella. No importa. Tiene toda la eternidad para hacerlo. Pero me asusta lo que la sangre de Lisías puede hacer en ella si finalmente necesita beberla. Si ya no es capaz de entender que puede ser como Leo y como yo, ¿cómo va a aceptar que puede llegar a ser casi como Lisías?

"Dúchate tú primero. Yo pondré un poco de orden aquí" Leo asintió y fue hacia la ducha.

Busqué una bolsa y guardé en ella el pedazo de carne que había arrancado al bebedor. En cuanto Nadya bebiera, tendría que quemarla. No creo que uno de nosotros pueda regenerarse partiendo de algo tan pequeño pero, ¿para qué arriesgarse? Dejé la bolsa en la innecesaria cocina, y me afané en colocar los muebles del salón. En cuanto hube acabado, me desvestí rápidamente. Olfateé las prendas una y otra vez, buscando el olor del bebedor, antes de meterlas en otra bolsa, totalmente frustrado. También tendríamos que quemarlas. Me dirigí al dormitorio a buscar algo de ropa, mi estado de ánimo cada vez más sombrío. Al volver al salón Leo ya estaba sentado en el sillón, vestido con un par de vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca. El cabello mojado le caía sobre la frente, goteando sobre sus ojos, sin que se molestara en apartarlo. Miraba fijamente la bolsa abandonada junto a la puerta. Mi olfato me dijo que también se había deshecho de su ropa.

"No huelen a nada", dijo pensativo. "Percibo tu olor, y el mío. Y si me concentro, el de Nadya e incluso el de Lisias. Pero ni rastro de esa cucaracha. Y están impregnadas de su sangre hasta la última fibra"

Asentí.

"Lo sé. He pegado mi nariz a ese jersey como si fuera un maldito humano, y aún así no he percibido absolutamente nada" note como la ira crecía en mi interior.

Siempre me enfurezco cuando estoy preocupado, y ni el mismísimo diablo sabe lo preocupado que estoy hoy.

"Espero que esto salga bien, hermano. Porque sino te juro que no habrá fuerza en este planeta que pueda detenerme hasta que acabe con todos y cada uno de ellos con mis propias manos". Masculló iracundo.

Asentí una vez más, comprendiendo su furia. Cerró los ojos un momento, apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas, y tras unos instantes volvió a mirarme, sus ojos azules convertidos en dos pozos negros como el carbón.

"Llamaré a Nadya mientras te duchas". Su tono aún dista mucho de sonar controlado, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para remediarlo. Volví a asentir, y me dirigí a la ducha, esperando sin mucha confianza que el calor del agua me serene un poco.

Abrí el grifo y dejé que el vapor del agua caliente llenara el cuarto antes de entrar en la bañera. Amo ese calor.

Cuando estuve satisfecho del ambiente cargado de visible humedad a mi alrededor, me coloqué debajo de la ducha, apoyé mis manos contra la pared y bajé la cabeza, permitiendo que el agua caliente golpeara la piel de mi nuca como un masaje que relajara mis músculos y se llevara consigo la tensión del combate, y el pánico que está volviendo a atenazarme las entrañas. Ahora sí está hecho, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. En la cocina descansa el pedazo ensangrentado del que Nadya beberá y… ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará después? En el mejor de los casos, dormirá y a su despertar tendremos la solución. En el peor…

No puedo ni pensar en eso.

¿Cómo he podido concebir esa idea tan absurda? Yo, que siempre he presumido de proteger a mis mujeres. Yo, que jamás tomo una decisión apresurada. El sensato Aleksei, maldita sea…

Golpeé la pared con fuerza, y la baldosa se astilló bajo mis dedos. A Nadya no va a hacerle ninguna gracia. Es la sexta vez que tengo que reparar alguna baldosa o pared desde que ella convive conmigo, y en todas las ocasiones me ha reprochado agriamente mi mal genio. Si sólo supiera la cantidad de reparaciones que tuve que hacer _antes_ de que ella llegara…

¿Cómo diablos he podido hacerle esto a _ella_?

La respuesta es evidente, claro. Roma. Después de Roma, no podía permitir que la fuente escapara de nuevo. En aquella ocasión, el asunto casi se nos fue de las manos. Y aunque conseguimos contenerlo, no fuimos lo bastante rápidos como para evitar que la fuente huyera. La misma fuente que, estoy convencido, está repitiendo la misma historia aquí, en _mi ciudad_. En _mi territorio_.

Cuando ocurrió lo de Roma, yo era demasiado joven, demasiado poco importante como para que nadie me escuchara. Pero ahora eso ha cambiado, y no pienso permitir que vuelva a escapársenos entre los dedos. Por aquel entonces perdí a muchos de mis amigos. Algunos durante el combate. Muchos más después, a manos de los cazadores.

Durante semanas, decenas de bebedores descontrolados se hicieron con la ciudad. Cazaban sin ton ni son, acabando con cualquiera que tuvieran delante, sin esconderse, sin borrar sus huellas. La ciudad entró en pánico. La gran urbe inexpugnable se había convertido en una presa fácil a manos de quién sabe que enemigo invisible. Al principio se habló de lobos, y los antiguos ignoraron el problema. Después, de asesinos enviados por algún misterioso país enemigo… Y los antiguos volvieron a ignorar el asunto. Pero siete u ocho días después de que empezaran los ataques, los mortales empezaron a abandonar su incredulidad innata. El que hablaba de hombres con fuerza inconcebible, con aspecto de pesadilla, ya no era tachado de imbécil o loco. Nadie salía solo a la calle y, en realidad, nadie salía a no ser que fuera imprescindible. Los cazadores tomaron la ciudad, los únicos mortales que creen en nuestra existencia. Que _saben _de nuestra existencia.

Y entonces, los antiguos si se dieron por enterados. Si los cazadores conseguían convencer a la población de que no habitamos sólo en sus pesadillas – y tal como estaban las cosas, no iba a ser difícil – los mortales no nos darían tregua. El mundo se convertiría en una guerra abierta entre nosotros y ellos. Una guerra que nadie puede ganar. Ellos son demasiados, nosotros más fuertes. Pero los necesitamos. De un modo que ellos jamás podrán comprender, nosotros sabemos instintivamente que el mundo no puede perderlos. Los antiguos lo sabían entonces, lo saben (lo sabemos) aún. Y organizaron a sus hombres para solucionar el problema.

Durante días, las calles se convirtieron en el escenario de una guerra de pesadilla. Patrullas de los nuestros, de los que queríamos mantener el anonimato, se paseaban por la ciudad buscando al enemigo. Pero la mayoría éramos jóvenes, y el instinto de caza no es sencillo de dominar. En muchas ocasiones, la solución fue peor que el problema mismo.

Al menos nosotros escondíamos a nuestras víctimas…

Las bajas fueron numerosas en todos los bandos. Los descontrolados, nosotros, los mortales... Los cazadores apenas tenían que rastrearnos. Les bastaba con seguir el reguero de cadáveres que dejaban los descontrolados. Y detrás de ellos, estábamos nosotros. Morimos a manos de los nuestros, a manos de los cazadores, a manos de nuestra inconsciencia, y nuestra escasa experiencia. Por decenas.

Y los antiguos volvieron a intervenir, abandonando la comodidad de sus mansiones, de sus refugios. Uno de ellos por cada patrulla. Y cada patrulla, una zona concreta.

Días después, la situación estaba bajo control. Dos semanas tarde.

Los humanos volvieron poco a poco a sus vidas, y olvidaron, como olvidan siempre lo no pueden explicar. Nosotros volvimos a nuestros hogares, y sólo unos cuantos quedaron para acabar con los pocos que habían podido escapar. Los cazadores abandonaron poco después, al no encontrar más presas fáciles. Y todo regresó a la normalidad, lenta, pesadamente, como si la ciudad despertara de un mal sueño.

Pero la fuente huyó, y permaneció en silencio mucho, mucho tiempo.

Hasta ahora.

Y no permitiré que vuelva a escapar. No permitiré que Nadya viva en un mundo como el que yo viví durante esas semanas. Jamás.


	20. El sueño

Hola

**Creer en vampiros? Naaa... Soy bastante incrédula, en general, aunque me encanta fantasear con todas las cosas en las que NO creo. **

**Pero una cosa si te aseguro. Si existieran, y conociera alguno, no tardaría ni cinco segundos en ofrecerle mi cuello, y suplicarle que me transformara. Beber sangre no parece demasiado agradable, pero ¿vivir para siempre y eternamente joven? **

**¿Dónde hay que firmar?**

**Y tranqui, mujer, que ya le llegará la oportunidad al pobre y desesperado Lyosha. **

**En algún momento (jeje)**

**LEONARDO. El sueño**

Vi alejarse a Lyosha por el pasillo, abatido y furioso. Y tengo que reconocer que yo mismo no me siento mucho mejor. ¿Por qué diablos no huelen a nada? Me enfurece que haya tantos interrogantes. Me enfurece no saber que va a pasar, y sobre todo me aterroriza la idea de que algo pueda pasarle a Nadya. Y no me he sentido aterrorizado desde... Demonios, no recuerdo haber estado nunca aterrorizado. Y esa sensación desconocida me está provocando una ira mortal, imposible de controlar. Deseo salir y darles caza, más de lo que he deseado nada en los últimos once siglos. Matar a uno de ellos no ha sido ni un triste aperitivo. Intenté desterrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, mientras buscaba el número del móvil de Nadya y pulsaba el botón de llamada. Dos tonos después oí su voz.

"¿Si?"

Maldije para mis adentros. Había albergado la esperanza de que fuera Lisías quien contestara.

"Nadya, volved a casa. Ya está hecho", dije simplemente. No quería hablar más de lo imprescindible, para que no percibiera la furia en mi voz.

"¿Estáis bien los dos?", preguntó preocupada

"Perfectamente". Colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Me levanté de inmediato, paseando por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada. Necesito dejar salir la ira del modo que fuera. Aunque sé bien que, haga lo que haga, sólo hay una cosa que conseguirá tranquilizarme por completo. Matar a esa manada de ratas cuanto antes. Mis ojos se clavaron el equipo de música. Como le había dicho a Lyosha, en mí se cumple a la perfección el dicho, la música amansa a la fiera. Dudo mucho que siquiera Puccini consiga hacer algo por mi estado de ánimo actual, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Deslicé rápidamente la vista por los compactos. Dejando al margen la forma en que están colocados, resulta evidente cuales son de Nadya, y cuales de mi hermano. La parte de Nadya, totalmente desordenada, incluye música de los últimos cincuenta años, de todos los estilos posibles, y media docena de discos de conocidos ballet. Lyosha tiene su colección ordenada perfectamente por año de creación y dentro del mismo año, por estilo. Yo mismo la ordeno de forma similar. No tardé una décima de segundo en encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Al mugriento vikingo le gusta tanto Puccini como al blandengue italiano. Extraje el CD de su funda, y lo coloqué en el equipo. A los pocos segundos, el milagro, en forma de los acordes de Tosca, empezó a obrarse en mí. La ira sigue latiendo en mi interior, pero se ha acallado la necesidad que sentía de ponerme a destrozar todo lo que se me pusiera por delante. Lyosha regresó entonces del baño. En un vistazo superficial parece tan sereno y controlado como de costumbre. Pero sus ojos, ahora tan negros como supongo están los míos, cuentan otra historia bien distinta.

"Esta vez, eso no servirá de nada" murmuró señalando con un gesto el equipo, y dejándose caer en el sillón junto a mí. Me encogí de hombros.

"Sabes bien lo único que puede servir. Pero hay que esperar. Algo a lo que no estoy demasiado acostumbrado, debo añadir"

En ese momento, dos olores familiares inundaron mis fosas nasales. Por supuesto, Lyosha también los había percibido, y los dos nos pusimos en pie. La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Lisias, que nos saludó con una suave inclinación de cabeza. Inmediatamente, Nadya entró como un huracán. Se lanzó sobre nosotros, y nos abrazó fuertemente. Se separó un instante después y nos miró de arriba abajo. Su rostro se llenó de preocupación al ver la rabia que nacía de nosotros. ¿Cómo podía no verla?

"¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntó con un leve deje de miedo en su voz.

No hizo falta contestar, Lisías se encargó de ello. Sus rápidos ojos han percibido la bolsa junto a él, y nuestros cabellos mojados. Eso unido a la furia que destilaban nuestros ojos, le dio la respuesta exacta.

"Acabasteis con él. Bien hecho. ¿Puedo preguntar como pudisteis darle caza?"

"Leo lo vio desde la ventanilla del coche, desangrando a dos niños de menos de veinte años. Lo perseguimos por el bosque", la boca de Lyosha dibujó una sonrisa salvaje. "No costó demasiado matarlo, después de que Leo le volara la cabeza para detenerlo un poco" Lisías nos miró preocupado, y luego miró la bolsa que guardaba nuestras ropas ensangrentadas.

"¿Por qué no huelo su sangre?", murmuró, acercándose a la bolsa. Olfateó el aire junto a ella. "Están vuestros olores, y el olor a gasolina y humo. Pero nada de él", añadió mirándonos fijamente.

"Lo sabemos. Lyosha incluso se ha pegado las ropas a la nariz, intentando encontrar el olor, pero ha sido inútil. Por eso no hay forma de seguir su rastro en la ciudad. Sencillamente, no dejan ninguno" Hice una pausa. "Ni te imaginas como me enfurece esa contrariedad". Lisías asintió. Pude ver que él mismo empezaba a sentirse molesto.

"¿Me habéis traído su sangre, o tendré que sacarla de vuestra ropa?", preguntó Nadya. Lyosha asintió.

"He traído algo que servirá", una rápida sonrisa malévola cruzó por su rostro al recordar como le había desgarrado la garganta al bebedor, pero inmediatamente dejó paso a una expresión abatida. "¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?"

Nadya lo contempló unos segundos, no tanto con miedo como con curiosidad.

"Creí que ya estaba decidido. Si no huelen a nada, y no podemos seguir su rastro, yo soy la única oportunidad"

Volví a sentir la ira creciendo en mi interior.

"No tienes porque hacerlo", demandé, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se volviera atrás. "Ya hemos atrapado a uno. Seguro que encontraremos otra forma de acabar con los demás y con la maldita fuente".

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza. Hasta yo sé que tiene razón, pero deseaba desesperadamente que no fuera así.

"No perdamos más tiempo, por favor. No creo que el valor vaya a abandonarme ahora, pero ¿para qué arriesgarse?"

Lyosha la miró unos segundos más, batallando consigo mismo. Finalmente, se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con una bolsa que le tendió a Nadya. Ella se sentó en el sillón y abrió la macabra envoltura. Sacó el pedazo de carne ensangrentado, y lo miró con repugnancia unos segundos. Finalmente, tomó un innecesario aliento y clavó sus dientes en él. Un segundo más tarde caía de sus manos. Lisías se apresuró a recogerlo, y lanzarlo a la chimenea. Ni siquiera entonces el olor de la carne quemada llegó a mi nariz. Nadya está tensa y con la mirada perdida.

"Ha funcionado", susurró. "El mapa de su localización me mostraba este sofá, luego la chimenea... Y ahora nada. Habéis acabado con él, así que no hay ningún sitio donde esté ahora"

Por un segundo pensé que tal vez al matarlo, habíamos librado también a Nadya del sueño. Eso sólo retrasaría los planes unas horas, pero bastó para relajarme un poco. No tardé mucho en ver que me había equivocado. Nadya bostezó, abrió la boca para murmurar algo, y no pudo terminar. Cayó sobre el sofá completamente dormida. Lisías, ya en su papel de médico, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Los seguí. Mi hermano llegó pocos segundos después, con un suave edredón entre sus manos, que colocó sobre ella. Pude ver lo acertada que era la idea, porque el cuerpo de Nadya se encogía y temblaba, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

"Aleksei, llena la bañera de agua fría", ordenó. Lyosha lo miró sin comprender.

Lisías fijó sus ojos en los de él, queriendo evitarse la explicación. Finalmente suspiró

"Si finalmente me necesita, el agua será útil para aliviar el dolor".

Apreté los dientes y los puños, y mi cara se torció en un gesto de dolor, al igual que la de Lyosha. Unos segundos más tarde, se levantó a regañadientes para obedecer la orden de Lisías.

Frente a mí, Nadya dormía apaciblemente, murmurando incoherencias de tarde en tarde. Me dejé caer en el suelo junto a la cama, recogiendo mis rodillas y dejando caer mis brazos entre ellas. Nadya se revolvió en sueños un par de horas. Mientras tanto, los tres la observábamos quietos como estatuas. Yo desde el suelo, Lisías sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el baúl situado a los pies de la cama, y Lyosha hundido en la mecedora junto a la ventana. De pronto, Nadya comenzó a gemir. Lisías se incorporó, y se sentó junto a ella en la cabecera de la cama. Los gemidos y murmullos de mi compañera se intensificaron, hasta convertirse en gritos de dolor. En su piel surgieron unas extrañas llagas. Me levanté a toda prisa, al igual que Lyosha, mirándola consternado. Lisías posó una mano sobre su frente, y la apartó con gesto preocupado.

"Está hirviendo", exclamó sorprendido.

Lyosha y yo la tocamos y pude comprobar que está en lo cierto. Su piel arde bajo nuestro contacto, como si una extraña fiebre se apoderara de ella. Las llagas se abren en su piel, supurando. Me sentí impotente, mirando a Lisias en busca de una explicación. Él se limitó a mirarnos, y se volvió hacia Nadya. Ya ha tomado su decisión.

"Fuera", nos ordenó. Lyosha y yo nos quedamos petrificados en el sitio, incapaces de obedecer su orden.

"He dicho fuera. Largaos de aquí los dos ahora mismo, o no haré nada".

Eso nos puso en movimiento. Dejé pasar primero a mi hermano, y al volverme para cerrar la puerta, alcancé a ver a Lisías desgarrando la piel de su muñeca con sus propios dientes, para darle a beber a Nadya su sangre. Aún no había alcanzado el salón cuando empezaron sus gritos. Unos terribles alaridos de dolor. Me enfurecí hasta un límite imposible de soportar. Junto a mí, mi hermano se consume en una ira similar. Supe que si en ese instante nos pusieran a los dos solos frente a los bebedores y su creador, nada podría detenernos. Acabaríamos con todos ellos con nuestras manos desnudas sin ningún esfuerzo, tal era nuestra furia. Intenté tranquilizarme pero no fui capaz. Simplemente no pude soportar los gritos y el dolor de Nadya. Antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera, huí por la puerta hacia el bosque, a toda la velocidad de la que soy capaz. Me adentré entre los árboles, y encontré una roca enorme que pude levantar con mis brazos con un pequeño esfuerzo. Rugiendo, la lancé todo lo lejos que mi fuerza me lo permite. Rugí y aullé, seguro de que nadie podría oírme. Golpeé unas cuantas ramas gruesas, y arranqué un par de árboles de raíz. Un poco más calmado, regresé a casa. No había estado fuera ni tres minutos. Cuando entré, el salón se había convertido en un caos. Los muebles están tirados en el suelo, la mitad de ellos hechos pedazos. Lyosha está en el centro, sentado entre el desorden con las piernas cruzadas, y concentrado en retorcer el atizador de hierro de la chimenea en complicados nudos. Los gritos de Nadya, siguen desgarrando el aire.

"¿Estás mejor?", preguntó. Es una pregunta retórica, pero aún así respondí.

"No. ¿Y tú?"

"Tampoco. No ha parado de gritar ni por un segundo. Creí que podría aguantarlo, pero antes de darme cuenta, estaba tirándolo todo al suelo".

Se levantó, y contempló por unos segundos el pedazo de hierro retorcido entre sus manos. Pude oler la rabia que crece en su interior.

"¿Qué he hecho?", murmuró.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, lanzó los restos del atizador con todas sus fuerzas, rugiendo violentamente. El hierro atravesó la pared junto a la ventana, y mis bien afinados ojos lo vieron perderse en el bosque. Lyosha se enfrentó entonces a mí, mirándome con furia, dispuesto a la lucha.

"¿Por qué no me detuviste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era una idea absurda? ¿Es que tengo que pensar yo por todos?", me espetó, empujándome con furia con cada una de sus frases.

En otro momento y en otro lugar, su ataque me habría sacado de mis casillas, y más teniendo en cuenta que en mi interior arde la misma furia que lo está consumiendo a él. Si otro hombre se hubiera atrevido a ponerme las manos encima de ese modo, retándome abiertamente...No, me corregí a mí mismo. Si otro hombre hubiera osado _mirarme_ como él lo está haciendo, no habría vivido para contarlo. Pero él no es cualquier hombre, y este no es cualquier momento. Es mi hermano y este es el momento en el que todos sus temores, nuestros temores se han hecho realidad. Levanté mis brazos lentamente, y él se preparó para esquivar un golpe que nunca va a llegar. En su lugar, apoyé mis manos en sus hombros, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Él gruñó y los sacudió, intentando librarse de mi presa. En lugar de soltarlo, deslicé con brusquedad una de mis manos hacia su cuello, y lo atraje hacia mí. Se debatió, pero finalmente apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, su furia transformada en un dolor desgarrador. Nadya volvió a gritar, y mi interior se retorció de miedo, y de impotencia. Odio sentirme impotente. Me consume no poder hacer nada por aliviarla, por evitar su sufrimiento. Si fuera posible, me cambiaría por ella sin dudarlo ni un instante. Lyosha se separó de mí, y apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro, mirándome a los ojos.

"Lo lamento. Sabes que no..." No le dejé continuar.

"Lo sé. Y no hay nada que lamentar". No siento ni el más remoto deseo de bromear, pero lo hice de todos modos, buscando salir de la espiral de violencia que nos está atrapando. Intenté imprimir a mi voz el tono más ligero del que fui capaz. "Pero si vuelves a ponerme las manos encima, te juro que patearé tu culo eslavo hasta que aprendas a comportarte de forma civilizada"

Lyosha me sonrió con tristeza, y murmuró un suave gracias, demostrando que ha comprendido mi intención. Se sentó en el suelo, entre el desastre que su ira había recreado, y me acomodé junto a él. Al cabo de pocos minutos percibí esperanzado que los gritos de Nadya parecen haber remitido. Quizá Lisías estuviera tranquilizándola. Como si algún dios oscuro quisiera reírse de mí, en ese instante volvió a gritar, y mi hermano y yo rechinamos los dientes. Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no correr hasta el dormitorio y tomarla entre mis brazos, en un inútil gesto para confortarla. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer realmente, y Lisías nos ha vetado el acceso a la habitación. No pienso desobedecer sus órdenes, bastante ha hecho ya por nosotros. Si no hubiera estado. Si las llagas de Nadya se hubieran extendido hasta acabar con ella...

"Ni lo pienses, Leo. Ese pensamiento casi acaba conmigo antes, no puedo pasar por él otra vez" me rogó

Iba a contestarle, cuando Lisías se asomó al pasillo. Parece agotado, algo muy preocupante, teniendo en cuenta que no podemos cansarnos.

"Está mejor. Las llagas han desaparecido, y el dolor es intenso, pero soportable. He usado hasta la última gota de mis poderes para tranquilizarla, os lo juro. Pero no ha sido fácil. Ha bebido de mí hasta hartarse, y necesito recuperarme. Id con ella, os necesita. Mientras tanto, me ausentaré unos minutos. Realmente, necesito cazar o desfalleceré"

Los dos musitamos un suave gracias, que Lisías desechó con un gesto, saliendo a toda prisa en dirección al bosque. Acto seguido nos apresuramos junto a nuestra compañera, tumbándonos uno a cada lado de ella. Evidentemente, Lisías la ha sumergido en la bañera, porque el cabello empapado se aplasta contra su frente. Pero parece encontrarse un poco mejor. Su piel está ya tan fría como debe estar, aunque su innecesaria respiración es agitada e inquieta. En su rostro se dibuja una mueca de dolor, y grita suavemente de cuando en cuando, con inconfundible agonía, pero nada comparado con lo que hemos escuchado al principio de su dolor. Pasaron las horas. Lisías volvió y tomó asiento en el mismo baúl que había ocupado antes, observándola y observándonos. El tiempo se deslizó pesadamente, mientras los tres permanecíamos contemplando a Nadya, incapaces de movernos. La noche dejó paso al día y éste a una nueva noche. Ahora Nadya dormía profundamente, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin aparentar sufrir dolor. Temí durante horas que no despertara jamás, y ese temor casi me hizo enloquecer. Lisías lo percibió, y tocó suavemente mis pies, tranquilizándome con su poder. Después tocó a mi hermano, y supe que él irradia la misma desesperación que yo.

¿Cómo no voy a estar volviéndome loco? En once siglos he compartido mi cama con infinitas mujeres, y he vivido con unas cuantas, a las que sin duda, amé profundamente. Pero nunca había deseado formar una familia, establecerme, hasta que conocí a Nadezhda y Aleksei. Sé bien que soy impulsivo, pero hasta el controlado y sereno Lyosha, comprendió que los tres nos complementamos perfectamente, como si estuviéramos destinados a compartir la eternidad, y no tardó mucho en decidirse. He vivido sólo mucho tiempo, y nunca he añorado compañía, más allá de unas cuantas horas de diversión. Pero ahora que tengo una familia, no puedo soportar la idea de perderla. Y ver a Nadya dormida, sin saber si saldrá de su sueño, y a mi hermano tan desesperado como yo mismo, está acabando conmigo. Al amanecer del tercer día, noté un cambio en la postura de Nadya. Me incorporé sobre mi codo para mirarla esperanzado y Lyosha hizo lo mismo. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero sólo fueron un par de minutos, Nadya abrió sus maravillosos ojos, y nos contempló con preocupación.

"¿Cuánto he dormido?" preguntó con voz queda.

Lyosha apartó el cabello de su frente, y la besó suavemente. Yo llevé hasta mis labios la mano que había sostenido entre las mías durante todo el tiempo que duró su sueño. La sensación de alivio que me inundó al verla moverse y hablar por fin, es tan fuerte que me impide hablar. Sólo puedo contemplar sus ojos abiertos por fin, y si hubiera podido llorar, seguramente lo habría hecho. Y no dudo que mi hermano me acompañaría con sus lágrimas. Lisías se acercó a nosotros, y miró a Nadya sonriente.

"Dos noches completas, querida. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Nadya aún parece confusa, incapaz de poner en orden su cabeza, como si parte del sueño no la hubiera abandonado aún.

"Bien. No sé. Adormecida". Miró fijamente a Lisías, como si lo viera por primera vez. "Me diste tu sangre", afirmó. Él asintió suavemente.

"No hubo otra opción, Nadya". La voz de Lyosha surgía entre sus dientes apretados, al recordar el momento en que las llagas surgieron de la piel de nuestra compañera. "Tu..." Ella puso un dedo sobre los labios de Lyosha, instándole a callar.

"Dinos al menos que ha servido de algo, que no te hemos hecho sufrir para nada", rogué.

Si ella dice ahora que no ha tenido ninguna visión, ni la eternidad será suficiente para que pueda perdonarme el no haber sido más persistente cuando me negué a que bebiera la sangre de uno de ellos. Ya es bastante malo lo que ha sufrido, no podría soportar que fuera por nada. Me miró con ternura, acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos por fin gélidos.

"Ha servido, Leo. Te aseguro que sí" Se estremeció con el recuerdo

"¿Sabes quién los está creando? ¿Dónde se esconden?", preguntó Lisias impaciente.

"Sé donde se esconden, y donde está la fuente. Y creo que también sé porque no huelen a nada. Pero no puedo deciros quien es. Él no lo sabía. No exactamente".

Habla muy lentamente, como si no la hubiera abandonado el sueño por completo. Su piel está aún más pálida de lo natural, y sus movimientos son lentos y deliberados, como si no fuera capaz de levantar su propio peso. No me gusta nada verla así. Hay tiempo para esto, no tenemos porque presionarla.

"Nadya, no hay prisa. Si necesitas descansar, esperaremos. Y si necesitas alimentarte, te llevaré conmigo y cazaré para ti. No tienes porque apresurarte, no pareces tener fuerzas ni para hablar".

Me miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Demasiado suavemente.

"Leo tiene razón, Nadya. Hemos esperado semanas, podemos esperar unas horas", me apoyó Lyosha. Lisías asintió.

"He sido muy desconsiderado, querida. Lo lamento mucho. No pretendía presionarte, créeme", se disculpó.

"Estoy agotada, es cierto. Me cuesta moverme. Esto no me pasó la otra vez, ¿verdad?", preguntó mirando a Lyosha, quien negó con la cabeza. "Pero debemos hablar ahora, al menos de lo más importante. Luego podréis ayudarme a cazar, y quizá a darme un baño. Necesito el calor del agua sobre mi piel. Pero escuchad, estábamos equivocados", parpadeó unos segundos, aturdida, como si se hubiera desconectado el hilo de sus pensamientos. Miré a Lyosha, que la contempla con profunda preocupación.

"Nadya, déjalo, por favor. Ni siquiera puedo leer tu mente. Es un completo caos. Necesitas descansar ahora mismo", rogó

"¡No!. No son un par de docenas, como habíamos imaginado" Nos miró asustada. "Son un par de cientos. No es un grupo, ¿no lo entendéis? ¡Es un ejercito!"


	21. Revelaciones

Hola, hola

_Aquí dejo el siguiente capi, para que no me acusen de malvada (aunque lo soy, la verdad)_

_Arthemisa… Sigue rogando por Lyosha, que aún no va a ser de esta jajaja. Quizá en el próximo capítulo... Quizá no... :)_

**PUBLICIDAD**_: Pasaros por la historia de Aylin Cullen, aquí mismo, en vampiros. Se llama "Eterna Condena", y ¡está realmente bien! (Saluditos Aylin)_

**NADEZHDA. Revelaciones.**

Nunca me había sentido tan agotada. Mis músculos parecen resistirse a obedecer mis órdenes, apenas puedo levantar las manos de mi regazo. Siento un terrible frío en mi interior, y la sed me está torturando, como si no me hubiera alimentado en meses. Pero por mucho que dijera Lyosha, mi mente funciona a la perfección. Simplemente, me cuesta ordenar todo lo que he visto en un relato lógico. Pero eso es debido a los recuerdos del bebedor, no a mi propia capacidad. Los últimos pensamientos que me había traído su sangre, eran totalmente incoherentes. Era una criatura enloquecida, enferma. Y supongo que todos los demás de su calaña comparten esa suerte.

Ahora que por fin me han permitido decirles lo numerosos que son nuestros enemigos en realidad, se miran entre ellos, analizando la situación. Lisías fue el primero en hablar, dirigiéndose a mis compañeros.

"Doscientos. Eso complica un poco las cosas, pero no demasiado. Yo solo puedo reunir a más de cincuenta, y en casa de Milton estaban Pedro y Zedong. Sus familias disponen de tantos guerreros como yo".

Lisías no parece preocupado en absoluto. Y pude ver que mis compañeros tampoco. Perder la batalla no entra en sus planes, sólo les obliga a cambiarlos un poco. De hecho, casi puedo decir que parecen impacientes por entrar en combate, completamente convencidos de su victoria.

"Lo peor será acabar con ellos sin llamar la atención, y eliminar todos los rastros. Pero puede hacerse", comentó Lyosha, mientras yo veía como su mente analítica empieza a trazar planes y a desecharlos con rapidez.

"Va a ser una hoguera monumental", sonrió Leo. Luego miró hacia mí, y preguntó esperanzado. "Nadya, dime que por lo menos se ocultan en un lugar apartado, o nos pasaremos todo un día con aburridas labores de limpieza"

No acabo de entenderlos. Yo estoy al borde de la histeria, y a ellos sólo parece preocuparles no tener que limpiar demasiado. ¿Es que se han vuelto completamente locos?

"Si, están en un lugar apartado, Leo. Pero, ¿no os preocupa que sean tantos? ¿No teméis que puedan con vosotros? ¿Y si os pasa algo?". Me miraron sorprendidos un segundo, y luego se limitaron a reírse entre dientes, como si yo hubiera dicho la tontería más grande bajo el sol. Los miré confundía

"Querida, dos o doscientos, no tienen ninguna oportunidad. Si son más, iremos más a por ellos, eso es todo", me explicó pacientemente Lyosha. "No tienes porque preocuparte, tienes mi palabra"

"Pero..." empecé. Lisías me interrumpió.

"Nadezhda, tranquila. No debes preocuparte por eso. Somos más fuertes que ellos, te lo aseguro. Y si eso no te parece suficiente, ten en cuenta que también seremos más y atacaremos por sorpresa. Olvídate de eso. Tú sólo dinos lo que sabes, y déjanos la lucha a nosotros, tenemos experiencia suficiente, te lo garantizo"

Una vez terminó de hablar, se acercó a mí y me tocó suavemente en el hombro. Me serené de inmediato. Puse en orden el caos de mis recuerdos y empecé a hablar lentamente.

"Lo de Siberia sólo es una prueba, una avanzadilla. Están midiendo sus fuerzas, comprobando con cuanta rapidez pueden hacer aparecer las noticias. Aquí hay un grupo pequeño, de unos veinte bebedores. Se ocultan dentro de las ciudades, sin localización fija. Se mueven por alcantarillas, edificios abandonados. No va a resultar muy difícil darles caza porque...esto os va a encantar", sonreí divertida antes de continuar. "Creen que no pueden salir a la luz del día. El que matasteis estaba completamente convencido que desaparecería de la faz de la Tierra si lo hiciera" Me miraron atónitos.

"Ya decía yo que eran idiotas", exclamó Leo entre risas. "¿Cómo es posible que puedan creerse esa estupidez?"

"Eso facilita las cosas. Podemos ir a por ellos durante el día. Creí que sólo cazaban por la noche por que tenían un asentamiento permanente, y sólo se movían a la ciudad para cazar. Pensé que habían supuesto que la noche les ayudaría a esconderse de los ojos de los humanos hasta que estuvieran preparados para hacerlo saltar todo. Ni por un momento imaginé algo tan estrambótico. Debí haberlos seguido durante el día", se lamentó Lyosha.

"No te lamentes, Aleksei. ¿Quién podía imaginar algo así?", lo animó Lisías. "Nadezhda, ¿la fuente también se esconde aquí? ¿También piensa que no puede salir a la luz?"

"Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. No lo sé. Sé que es quien los ha convencido de eso, pero no hay forma de que pueda saber lo que realmente cree, aunque si puedo deciros que él tampoco sale durante el día. Y no, no se esconde aquí. Os he dicho ya que esto es sólo una prueba. La fuente está donde ningún humano puede alcanzarla. Por lo menos, ninguno en su sano juicio" Me miraron sin comprender. "En cuanto pueda levantarme hasta mi ordenador, os mostraré su localización exacta en un mapa. Pero sabed que vais a tener que hacer una pequeña visita al infierno"

"Ya he estado allí. No es tan divertido como lo pintan", me interrumpió Leo.

Lisías y Lyosha rieron entre dientes ante su salida de tono. Definitivamente, yo soy la única preocupada en esta habitación. Los miré con severidad, y me sonrieron alegremente.

"Por favor, continúa Nadezhda. No hagas caso de la lengua de este necio. Es incapaz de sujetarla ni por un minuto", riñó con tono divertido a Leo, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo.

Suspiré, un poco molesta. Me había concentrado en mi relato, intentando imprimirle un tono dramático que evidentemente no ha surtido ni el más mínimo efecto. Decidí ser más práctica.

"La fuente se esconde en la zona de exclusión permanente del área controlada por el accidente de Chernobil", terminé simplemente. Esa información pareció complacerles enormemente.

"¡Estupendo!. Así no tendremos que preocuparnos por hacer ruido", sonrió Lyosha, ante la aprobación de los otros dos. Se miraron entre ellos un segundo, y finalmente, Leo se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Y por que diablos creen que no pueden salir a la luz del día, querida?"

"Esa es la parte más complicada de explicar. Los recuerdos del bebedor se convierten en un caos en todo lo que se refiere a la fuente, pero os contaré lo poco que puedo explicar con palabras" Tomé un innecesario aliento antes de continuar. "No puedo deciros si fue el mismo que en Roma, porque no era un dato que estuviera en los recuerdos que he visto, pero si sé que lleva creando su ejercito los últimos cincuenta años. Elige cuidadosamente a sus víctimas, entre gente maleable, fácil de convencer y manipular. Los mantiene junto a él como humanos durante bastante tiempo, y luego los transforma en una especie de extraña y terrible ceremonia" Me detuve, sin saber muy bien como reaccionarían ante lo siguiente que tenía que contar. "¿Qué sabéis de las sectas?", pregunté

"¿Sectas?", preguntó Lisías con sarcasmo. "Supongo que no te refieres a las religiones comúnmente aceptadas, así que debes hablar de uno de esos grupos a los que se unen algunos humanos con mucho tiempo y poco cerebro" Asentí

"La fuente se ha erigido en una especie de gurú del fin del mundo. Capta a sus adeptos, y los domina según los criterios habituales de control en ese tipo de grupos. Elige deliberadamente humanos solitarios, para no arriesgarse con su familia, los manipula con experiencias místicas que según pude ver, no son más que tristes demostraciones de sus poderes vampíricos, los anula con reglas absurdas, los somete totalmente a su voluntad"

"Pero, no entiendo una palabra ¿para qué iba a querer uno de los nuestros hacer una cosa así?", preguntó Lyosha, confundido

"Esta desquiciado. Hasta en los recuerdos del muerto puedo ver su locura. Nos odia profundamente, no conozco el motivo. Su objetivo es acabar con todos nosotros por medio de los humanos. Quiere que quedemos en evidencia, que nos persigan, que no nos den descanso. Y luego quiere dominarlos, gobernar sobre ellos como un Dios oscuro. Es lo más enloquecido que he visto nunca. Antes de trasformarlos..." me estremecí, y mis encantadores y sobreprotectores compañeros se apresuraron a envolverme con las mantas. Les sonreí antes de continuar.

"Antes de transformarlos, se asegura de que le son totalmente fieles. Luego los somete a lo que llama un ritual de purificación. Los mantiene durante días sin alimento, ni agua. Encerrados a oscuras en una celda. Y finalmente..." Tomé aliento "Los abrasa vivos" Mis compañeros me miraron boquiabiertos. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo el dolor físico de los recuerdos del bebedor. "Los quema hasta que sólo queda un pequeñísimo halito de vida en ellos, y en ese momento apaga las llamas que los consumen y los transforma. No sé porque, ni si tiene razón, pero el bebedor pensaba que era ese ritual el que conseguía que su olor nos pase desapercibido"

Lisías movía la cabeza, incrédulo.

"Supongo que eso explica tus llagas. Los recuerdos del bebedor eran tan fuertes, que hasta te provocaron una reacción física". Le miré sin tener ni idea de a que se refería. Lyosha se dio cuenta.

"No las recuerda, Lisías. Afortunadamente". Se volvió hacia mí. "Nadya, tuviste que beber la sangre de Lisías porque tu piel se cubrió de llagas que supuraban y te causaban un dolor que parecía insoportable. Temimos por tu vida". Me estremecí una vez más. Recordaba el dolor, pero no mucho más. Ahora descubría que había estado a punto de morir. Por suerte, Leo me arrancó de mis pensamientos con una pregunta.

"Ese ser está completamente desquiciado, y no pretendo encontrar lógica en los pensamientos de un loco. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que no encajan. ¿Por qué ponernos al descubierto? ¿Porque simplemente no intentar crear un verdadero ejercito y acabar con nosotros? No hace falta toda esa estupidez de sectas y controles. Muchos de los nuestros han barajado más de una vez la idea de reinar sobre los humanos. Y algunos hasta lo han hecho. Le bastaba con reunirlos" No tenía la respuesta a eso, pero Lisías respondió por mí.

"¿Bromeas? ¿Unirnos? Leonardo, si algo así fuera posible, ¿cuánto crees que duraría su reinado? Ninguno de nosotros, aunque estuviéramos de acuerdo con sus ideas, le seguiría. Piénsalo un momento, ¿obedecerías las órdenes de alguien? ¿Te someterías voluntariamente a sus demandas?" Leo no pudo por menos que negar con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Lisías continuó. "Somos demasiado individualistas para eso. Al menos los que siempre hemos estado predestinados a dirigir los clanes. Sólo le queda recurrir al control, y para controlar no hay nada mejor que un mortal. Una vez enloquecidos, los transforma, engañándolos sobre sus capacidades reales, y así consigue que le sigan."

Tiene razón, y yo tengo el dato que lo confirma.

"La base de toda su doctrina es la batalla final entre las fuerzas de la luz y de la oscuridad. Curiosamente, nosotros somos la luz". Eso les hizo sonreír. "Por eso les convence de que no pueden salir al día, ese es nuestro dominio. Y hay más reglas, a cada cual más absurda. Pero lo que ha dicho Lisías me hace suponer que están pensadas para que ellos no sepan lo que son en realidad y lo que pueden hacer. Lo que supongo nos beneficia a la hora de luchar" De pronto me sentí mareada. La sed me está consumiendo. Lyosha lo vio de inmediato.

"Basta de charla. Ya tenemos bastante para empezar. Ahora debes alimentarte. Te llevaremos fuera, y cazaremos algo para ti.".

Negué con la cabeza. Aún hay algo que quiero solucionar. Busqué apresuradamente una excusa, pero no hizo falta. Lyosha vio lo que yo deseaba, y se encargó de ello por mí.

"Leo, acompáñame un segundo. Quiero asegurarme de que no hay nadie fuera"

Leo lo miró escéptico, pero debió de ver algo en la mirada de Lyosha que lo incitó a seguirlo fuera de la habitación. Cuando cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, Lisías, tomó asiento junto a mí en la cama, mirándome fijamente. Y supe que había adivinado lo que yo quería decirle, antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Me ahorré las explicaciones, y me concentré en lo importante.

"Tus secretos no me pertenecen, y nunca los revelaré, tienes mi palabra". Me sonrió

"No lo dudé ni por un momento, querida. Esa aclaración no era en absoluto necesaria. No obstante, agradezco el detalle"

Lo miré, dándome cuenta que él lo había sabido. Siempre lo había sabido, desde el instante en el que trazamos el plan.

"Tú ya sabías que yo iba a verlo todo. Lo supiste desde el principio", exclamé. Él asintió suavemente.

"Era algo con lo que contaba, sí. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo diferente a los demás? Si al beber la sangre de alguien conoces su historia, era lógico suponer que conocerías la mía. Pero no me preocupó ni por un instante, Nadezhda. Tu seguridad está por encima de mis pequeños secretos, que ya sé que guardarás como los tuyos propios. O los de tus compañeros..." añadió con intención.

Así que también sabe eso. Esta conversación va a ser más sencilla de lo que había imaginado. Se rió entre dientes, y se dirigió a mi mente, sabiendo que mis compañeros podían escucharlo si así se lo proponían.

_"Lo sé desde la primera vez que Leonardo vino a mi casa y hablé con él, querida, como ya has visto. Pocas cosas se escapan a estos ojos ancianos. Pero no temas, no es algo que desee revelar, y jamás lo haré. A veces hay que tomar partido, y tu compañero es mucho más digno de afecto que la otra parte, a pesar de su preocupante impulsividad. Quédate tranquila, mi joven dama. Todos vosotros me sois muy queridos, jamás haré nada que pueda perjudicaros. Vuestros secretos, como ves, también están a salvo conmigo. Vamos, sonríe. ¿No querrás que piensen que te he herido de algún modo?" _

Sonreí con agradecimiento, y supe perfectamente que jamás revelaría lo que sabía, como tampoco lo haría yo con otras cosas que había visto sobre él. Abandonó su asiento junto a mí, y salió al pasillo. Le oí dirigirse a mis compañeros, su voz perfecta cargada con un deje de divertida ironía.

"Aleksei, Leonardo. La dama desespera por alimentarse y tomar un baño, y supongo que no deseareis que sea yo quien me encargue, aunque lo haré con enorme placer si no os apresuráis a atenderla".

Menos de una décima de segundo más tarde, los dos estaban junto a mí, mientras Lisías los contemplaba con evidente diversión.

"Os dejaré solos unas horas. Aprovecharé para buscar a Patrick, y ponerle al tanto de las novedades. Pero os lo advierto, Nadezhda aún está muy débil, y no descarto incluso que vuelva a dormirse. Así que hacedme un favor y comportaos por una vez" amenazó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, no sin antes dirigirles una significativa mirada de advertencia.


	22. De Caza

Hola, hola

**Sigue luchando, Arthemisa, querida, que TAMPOCO va a ser en este capítulo. Pobre Lyosha... Ni te imaginas lo que sufre... snif... **

**En cuanto al secreto de Lisías... Bufff... Lisías tiene DECENAS de secretos. Es muy, muy, muy anciano. Y ha hecho muchas cosas, no todas demasiado buenas. Pero la historia es larga (no esta en concreto, a esta le faltan mmm... veamos, creo que unos seis capítulos. Pero tengo escritos como unos cuarenta más con los mismos personajes… jajaja), y tampoco voy a desvelarlo todo a la primera!!**

**Pero sí puedo decirte que lo transformaron cuando tenía diecinueve años. Y, por lo que a mí respecta, me parece bien, puedes quedártelo... Pero no sé que opinarán sus mujeres... (Y créeme, a mí no me gustaría enfrentarme a ellas)**

**ALEKSEI. De caza**

Cuando Lisías cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, miré a Leo, no pudiendo resistirme a ser yo el que lo provocara por una vez.

"Eso lo decía por ti", le espeté, sonriente.

Me miró enarcando las cejas, y me dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas. Supe lo que iba a decirme incluso antes de que abriera la boca. Y sin leer su mente.

"¿Por mí? Como si fuera yo el que lleva quince días sin disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer. Llevas el hambre pintada en el rostro, hermano. Hasta Lisías la ha visto"

Miré a Nadya esperando su reacción, pero por una vez parece divertida en lugar de molesta.

"Será mejor que me llevéis a cazar ahora. Y una vez que haya satisfecho mi sed, hablaremos de otros apetitos" Miró a Leo con una sonrisa. "Supongo que como tú estás saciado, no te importará que sea Lyosha quien me ayude con el baño mientras discutimos ese tema".

Para mi deleite, Nadya parece haber decidido que es mejor seguir nuestras pullas que luchar contra ellas. En esta ocasión se pone de mi parte, provocando a Leo. Pero supuse divertido que si abro la boca, no tardara en llegarme a mí el turno, así que esperé, contemplando como mi hermano se colgaba él solo con su propia lengua.

Leo la miró enarcando las cejas.

"¿Saciado dices? Yo jamás me sacio, mi amor, ya deberías saberlo" le sonrió, mirándola con malicia. Nadya lo miró, deslizando la punta de su lengua entre los labios, y le indicó con gesto provocativo que se sentara junto a ella. Leo no lo dudó ni por un segundo, y tomó asiento en la cama, colocando una mano a cada uno de sus costados, y acercando sonriente su rostro al de Nadya. Disimulé mi risa. Mi hermano se cree vencedor, pero la mente de Nadya me confirma que tiene pensado seguir con el juego. Se acercó más a él y murmuró en su oído con voz seductora

"Dado que tu apetito es tan intenso, sin duda sabes bien como cocinar para ti mismo. Puedes dedicarte a eso mientras yo preparo algún plato del gusto de tu hermano" sonrió, oliendo una victoria.

Pero una vez más, olvidó que Leo le lleva mucha ventaja en cualquier tipo de combate, incluyendo el dialéctico. Alzó una mano y jugó distraídamente con los botones de la camisa de Nadya, mientras le sonreía lascivamente.

"¿Te gusta eso, querida? Siendo así, no tengo ningún inconveniente en prepararme una comida ligera ante tus ojos, si tú me muestras mientras tanto como cocinas para él"

Nadya jadeó casi imperceptiblemente, y yo me reí a carcajadas. Es muy fácil vencer a Nadya en estos temas. Aunque no carecía de experiencia cuando se convirtió en mi compañera, los gustos de sus amantes humanos deben haber sido muy poco refinados, dado lo limitado de los placeres que prefería. Mi compañía la había ayudado a superar sus antiguas barreras, pero aún está muy lejos de alcanzarme, y mucho más de alcanzar a Leo. Diablos, creo que ni siquiera yo lo alcanzo, y no es que yo sea la viva imagen del pudor, precisamente. Decidí sacarla del atolladero en el que se había metido.

"Es hora de cazar, no de hablar. Nadya está sedienta, hermano", le insté.

Él asintió sonriente, se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado. El alivio en la mente de mi compañera, al verse alejada de una batalla que empezaba a perder, hizo que no pudiera resistirme a una última pulla.

"Al volver, si Nadya se siente con fuerzas, podemos intercambiar cuantas recetas gustéis. Conozco algunas más que apetitosas, que Nadya no ha podido disfrutar antes. Son realmente complicadas, y requieren trabajo duro por parte de al menos dos cocineros expertos"

"Creo que ya sé a cuales te refieres. Yo también conozco unas cuantas de esas", rió Leo.

Las imágenes de su mente me hicieron esbozar una sonrisa torcida, cargada de ironía hacia mí mismo. Quizá Leo estuviera bromeando, pero tenía razón. Estoy hambriento, y no sólo de sangre. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar sus pensamientos, y salí seguido por ellos en dirección al bosque.

Nos adentramos unos cuantos kilómetros con exasperante lentitud. Nadya está tan débil, que no es capaz de caminar sin ayuda, pero se negó rotundamente a que la lleváramos en brazos. Cuando ya estuve seguro que nadie podía vernos, ni oír sus quejas, ignoré por completo su deseo de caminar y la cargué sobre mi hombro, mientras ella protestaba a gritos. Pocos segundos después llegábamos a mi territorio favorito de caza. Descargué a Nadya con cuidado, y la ayudé a sentarse, apoyándola contra un árbol.

"Espera aquí", le ordené. "Estás demasiado débil para seguirnos. Atraparemos algo, y lo traeremos para ti, ¿de acuerdo?" Asintió débilmente.

"No pienso moverme. El paseo me ha dejado rendida", susurró.

"Si no te hubieras resistido a que Lyosha te llevara, estarías mejor. Pero eres una testaruda", le riñó Leo. Ella se limitó a sonreírle.

"Basta de charla. Vamos", ordené.

Nos adentramos unos cuantos metros en la espesura, buscando el olor de algún animal que sirviera de alimento para Nadya. En cuanto mis instintos de cazador se despertaron, sentí la necesidad de alimentarme yo también. Me detuve un segundo, intentando controlar la sed. Leo me miró, comprendiendo lo que sucede. Pude ver en su mente que le está ocurriendo lo mismo.

"Cobremos un par de piezas para nosotros, no nos llevará más de unos minutos. No estoy seguro de poder llevarle un animal vivo a Nadya con la sed que estoy empezando a sentir", sugirió.

Asentí. Es una buena idea, y más teniendo en cuenta que es muy posible que no pudiéramos volver a cazar en algún tiempo. Nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato. El delicioso olor de un oso alcanzó mis fosas nasales. Leo también lo ha olfateado, y se dirigió hacia el lugar del que proviene el rastro, sin dudar ni un segundo. Entre los dos no tardamos ni un momento en acorralarlo y alimentarnos de él. Ocultamos con rapidez el cadáver desangrado entre la maleza para que los pequeños depredadores se hicieran cargo de él, y nos dispusimos a cobrar otra pieza. Estoy disfrutando de esta cacería. Antes de Nadya, llevaba mucho tiempo cazando en solitario, y con ella me apresuraba a alimentarme con rapidez para estar pendiente de sus movimientos y ayudarla si era necesario. Sin duda me gusta hacerme cargo de ella, pero en ocasiones, añoro cazar con alguien experimentado, con quien pueda cooperar y disfrutar del rastreo y el ataque a presas más peligrosas que las que se atreve a cobrar mi compañera. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que cacé en manada, y había olvidado lo gratificante que es, incluso si se trata de una manada de solo dos individuos. Leo y yo atrapamos un par de presas más con facilidad. Estaba a punto de declararme saciado, cuando un aroma que hacía mucho tiempo que no percibía llegó a mi nariz. Leo olfateó el aire con avidez y me miró entusiasmado.

"Un tigre", exclamó sonriente. Dudé un instante, pensando en Nadya, pero no podía resistirme.

"Vamos. Nadya puede esperar unos minutos. Después de lo de estos días, nos merecemos un poco de diversión".

Seguimos el rastro del felino en silencio, cuidando de acercarnos a él en contra del aire para no llevarle nuestro olor. Los osos son agresivos y un poco estúpidos. El reto con ellos es dominar sus potentes zarpas, pero poco más. Pero los tigres... Eso si que es una pieza digna de un cazador. Son astutos y precavidos. En cuanto perciben nuestro olor comprenden el peligro y se esmeran en escondernos su rastro. Este era un macho adulto, que se había acercado atraído sin duda por el olor de la sangre de las presas con las que Leo y yo nos habíamos alimentado. Lo vimos al cabo de pocos segundos. Leo me indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza que nos separáramos para atraparlo entre dos fuegos. Asentí y me desplacé hacia la derecha, rodeándolo cuidadosamente. Mi hermano hizo lo mismo en la otra dirección. Sin necesidad de vernos para ponernos de acuerdo, saltamos a la vez hacia él. El enorme felino rugió adoptando la actitud más amenazadora que fue capaz, pero es fácil para nosotros oler su miedo. Finté hacia él. Viéndose acorralado, intentó lanzarme un zarpazo que esquivé con facilidad. Sonreí salvajemente. Me entusiasma cuando una presa lucha y se resiste, y este animal es muy hábil. Sin embargo, no tiene la menor oportunidad contra dos depredadores perfectos como nosotros. Los dos nos lanzamos sobre él a un tiempo y le dimos la muerte rápida que se merece un batallador nato como él. Su sangre es deliciosa. Ya no recordaba lo bien que sabían los tigres. Cuando estuve seguro de que no quedaba ni una gota en su interior, me sentí dispuesto al fin para cazar algo para nuestra compañera.

"¿Listo para llevarle algo a Nadya?", pregunté

"Si. Estoy más que satisfecho. ¿Qué prefiere? Creo que he olfateado otro oso", comentó esperanzado. Me reí entre dientes.

"Prefiere los renos". Leo compuso una mueca de fastidio

"Renos. ¿Qué clase de diversión puede haber en cazar un reno?", bufó despectivamente. Me encogí de hombros. Yo pienso más o menos lo mismo, pero Nadya no confía lo suficiente en sí misma para lanzarse a cazar algo mejor.

Leo compuso una expresión resignada, y nos concentramos en buscar el rastro de un reno. No tardamos en localizarlo, y lo atrapamos sin esfuerzo, cargándolo hasta donde Nadya nos esperaba. Ya sabía que llegábamos y al aparecer ante su vista, se abalanzó sobre el animal, bebiendo de él con avidez. Cuando terminó hasta con la última gota de su sangre, nos miró sonriente. Ya tiene mejor aspecto, comprobé aliviado. Leo se agachó junto a ella, limpiando con su pulgar la comisura de la boca de Nadya

"¿Más?", ofreció. Ella asintió fieramente. Leo y yo sonreímos y nos dirigimos a buscar otra pieza. Esta vez Nadya nos siguió. En cuanto sujetamos al reno, ella se lanzó sobre él y lo terminó en unos segundos.

"Ya me siento mejor. ¿Podemos volver ahora? Ya no estoy tan cansada, pero aún siento un poco de frío. Necesito ese baño."

Ambos asentimos. Había sido una caza entretenida y provechosa, no hay porque prolongarla más. Volvimos con rapidez a casa, y comprobé aliviado que Nadya parece haber recuperado gran parte de sus fuerzas. Al llegar, me dirigí al baño, dispuesto a llenar la bañera para ella, pero me detuvo.

"Habéis cazado para mí. Dejadme al menos que prepare el baño para nosotros".

Casi pude ver como brincaba la mente de mi hermano ante ese 'nosotros'. No es una buena idea. No es una buena idea en absoluto. Protesté débilmente

"Nadya, no es necesario. Nosotros nos daremos una ducha rápida para quitarnos la suciedad de la cacería y luego te prepararemos el baño. Mientras descansa un poco"

"No, Lyosha, por favor. Preparar un baño es lo menos que puedo hacer", pidió con voz lastimera. Asentí. Por algún extraño motivo, le parece importante devolvernos el que hayamos cazado para ella, y no puedo negárselo, aún a mi pesar.

Sonriente, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, canturreando para sí misma. Tomé asiento junto a Leo, que ya se había dejado caer en el sofá, y me miraba divertido.

"Yo que tú, hermano, empezaba a pensar en una buena excusa para no entrar en ese baño. Si ya dudo mucho que sea fácil para mí, no quiero ni pensar cuanto autocontrol vas a necesitar tú", se burló sonriente. Gruñí, intentando pensar en otra cosa, mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua llenando la bañera y el suave canturreo de Nadya.

Por una vez, Leo intentó ayudar.

"Hablemos de otra cosa. Conociendo tu mente planificadora, supongo que las compras con Lisías habrán incluido algún juguete divertido para enfrentarnos a esa recua de desequilibrados. Cuéntame, ¿qué has comprado?" Sonreí

"Poca cosa, en realidad. Supuse que los hombres de Lisías ya irían preparados, así que encargué de un par de cosas para nosotros. Granadas, bengalas... Y unas cuantas cargas explosivas y detonadores para volar el refugio. Ah, y combustible de avión"

Leo parecía encantado

"Lo que yo decía. Va a ser una hoguera descomunal. ¿Cuándo lo recogerás?"

"Mañana, si todo va bien. Si no es así, sé de un tipo que va a saber lo poco aconsejable que es no complacerme". Sonreí, recordando la voz de pánico de Vladislav. "Aunque dudo mucho que se atreva a contrariarme, después de nuestra charla"

Mi hermano rió entre dientes. Unos momentos más tarde, su expresión se volvió más seria y concentrada.

"No he dejado de preguntarme qué pasa por la cabeza del que los ha creado, para idear un plan tan absurdo. Llevamos milenios conviviendo entre los humanos. Es cierto que algunos han conseguido someterlos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y en poblaciones muy pequeñas y alejadas. Esa idea de dominar el mundo parece propia de una mala película. Si realmente se iniciara una guerra entre ellos y nosotros, ¿quién saldría ganando? Dejando al margen otras consideraciones, la mayoría de los nuestros se alimentan de los mortales, no pueden acabar con todos, y eso es una posibilidad nada desdeñable si empezamos a ser atacados en todas partes"

Consideré sus palabras un segundo. Yo mismo no estoy nada satisfecho con las explicaciones de Nadya, pero resulta evidente que la fuente intenta ponernos al descubierto, y que su objetivo final debe ser acabar con nosotros. A no ser...

"¿Qué pasa si en realidad se cree lo que predica?". Leo me miró con escepticismo. "Piénsalo un momento. Hemos intentado comprenderlo desde nuestro punto de vista cuerdo y coherente. Pero esa criatura está completamente desquiciada. ¿Qué sucedería si realmente se creyera una especie de Dios oscuro, encargado de llevar al mundo al Apocalipsis o lo que quiera que predique su absurda religión?" Leo lo pensó unos instantes, antes de asentir.

"Este nuevo punto de vista hace que encajen más piezas. Me preguntaba porque hacer creer a sus guerreros que son limitados, que no pueden salir al sol, y la teoría del control no acababa de convencerme. Pero si lo miramos de esta forma, es probable que lo que intente no sea controlarlos, sino protegerlos. Qué el mismo crea que no puede salir a la luz del día. Y si realmente piensa que es una suerte de Dios, nosotros somos el enemigo. Somos como ellos, pero sin sus debilidades. Caminamos bajo el sol, no tenemos límites... Demonios, esta teoría realmente encaja", exclamó.

"Encaje o no, te aseguro que voy a disfrutar acabando con todos ellos. Aunque sólo sea por lo que ha sufrido Nadya".

Leo emitió un suave rugido de aprobación.

En ese instante, como si lo hubiera conjurado al pronunciar el nombre de nuestra compañera, un delicioso y familiar aroma inundó la habitación. Jazmín. Eso aún es peor que el azahar. Gemí.


	23. Desesperación

Hola

**Nota a la Fundación "Un Cachito de Cama Para Lyosha":**

_**La redacción de este relato ha recibido sus mensajes, y se compromete estudiar sus demandas culinarias a la mayor brevedad posible.**_

_**Gracias por su interés.**_

**Fin de la nota.**

**Bahhh, Arthemisa.. Condenada, condenada... Mujer, igual aún tienes salvación. Lo mismo Lyosha después de **_**este**_** capítulo, hasta te agradece que defiendas sus derechos. Y en cuanto a Lisías y sus compañeras... Bueno, ellos son imprevisibles hasta para mí.**

**LEONARDO. Desesperación.**

El olor a jazmín de las sales de baño de Nadya se esparció por todo el salón. Lyosha compuso una expresión de pánico y dejó escapar un gemido lastimero. Iba a burlarme de él, cuando escuché a nuestra compañera entrar en la bañera, y el olor de las sales se mezcló con el de su piel. Madonna mía... Increíble. No recuerdo haber olido nada tan seductor jamás. Junto a mí Lyosha aguanta la respiración, para ayudarse a no percibir el delicioso aroma que nos rodea como algo casi palpable. Ese truco no le va a funcionar mucho tiempo. Ni a mí tampoco.

"Por todos los diablos. Te juro, hermano, que estaba más que dispuesto a seguir los consejos de Lisías al pié de la letra, pero por mi vida que esta mujer no me lo está poniendo nada fácil", gruñí entre dientes.

"Dímelo a mí. Primero azahar y ahora jazmín. Sólo falta que añada menta, y estoy perdido. Esto parece una tortura surgida directamente de mi infierno particular para acabar conmigo", se lamentó abatido

En ese momento, oímos la voz de Nadya desde el baño.

"¿Vais a acompañarme o no? Apresuraos, el agua está deliciosa", nos llamó.

"Nadya, ¿no prefieres bañarte sola? Estábamos haciendo algunos planes y...". No me dejó terminar.

"Vamos, por favor. No me apetece estar sola. ¿Y si vuelvo a sentirme mal?", rogó.

Es un argumento al que ninguno de los dos podemos resistirnos, y el tono preocupado de su voz no deja muchas más opciones. Nos miramos un instante con resignación, y nos dirigimos al baño muy, muy lentamente. Nadya nos aguarda ya sumergida en la bañera, y afortunadamente para nosotros, tan cubierta de espuma que resulta difícil adivinar las formas de su cuerpo. Aún así, Lyosha parece estar utilizando hasta la última gota de autocontrol, casi incapaz de hablar. Yo empiezo a sentirme algo mejor pero, aún así, no apostaría ni un céntimo por mi mismo. De pronto, se me ocurrió una idea que podía ayudar. Me dirigí apresuradamente a la mente de mi hermano.

_"¿Hay algún olor que no te guste lo más mínimo?", _pregunté esperanzado

Él me miró unos instantes, comprendiendo mi intención e intentando rebuscar en su memoria. De pronto, la luz se hizo en sus ojos. Aparentando indiferencia, se acercó al armario en el que Nadya guarda su colección de fragancias, y abrió las puertas de cristal. Tomó un frasco de esencia de Angélica. Irónico. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en el nombre, pero sí sé que odio su olor dulzón.

"Añadamos un poco de esto, querida", susurró. Nadya lo miró sorprendida

"Creí que odiabas la Angélica", le espetó

"¿No puede un hombre cambiar de opinión?". Ella lo miró unos instantes, y finalmente pareció convencida.

Cuando el olor de la hierba inundó el aire, mi libido se relajó considerablemente, y a los pocos segundos ya era capaz de controlarme sin problemas. Respiré por fin, y pude oír como Lyosha hacía lo mismo. Nadya nos contempla con curiosidad, sumergida en la inmensa bañera. La primera vez que entré en el baño, pensé que se trataba de una pieza demasiado grande incluso para la amplitud de la estancia, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que probablemente Lyosha la había mandado construir para poder compartir con Nadya sus baños aromáticos. Una idea realmente acertada, de la que hubiera disfrutado en cualquier otro momento, pero que en esta ocasión supone una contrariedad para nuestros planes de no tocar a nuestra compañera mientras no se recupere por completo.

"¿Os vais a quedar ahí parados? necesitáis un baño con urgencia, apestáis a sangre de oso". Olfateó el aire. "Y a algo más. ¿Se puede saber que habéis estado cazando?"

Lyosha y yo nos miramos divertidos. La caza del tigre había sido fabulosa. Un verdadero golpe de suerte haberlo encontrado. Pero Nadya no parece demasiado interesada en que respondamos a sus preguntas. Se ha empeñado en que compartamos el baño con ella, y a estas alturas ya sé que cuando una idea entra en su cabeza, es imposible hacerla razonar. De todas las cualidades vampíricas, tiene que ser precisamente esa la que ha adquirido más rápidamente.

"No me obliguéis a salir a buscaros", amenazó.

En mi mente se formó la imagen de Nadya saliendo del baño a por nosotros. Lyosha, o bien la ha visto en mí, o bien se ha hecho la misma composición de lugar, porque se desvistió apresuradamente y se reunió con ella en la bañera. Situándose lo más lejos de su cuerpo de lo que fue capaz, sin que Nadya lo pudiera considerar ofensivo, comprobé divertido. Yo me quedé parado, mirándoles, sin animarme a poner a prueba mis poco controlados instintos.

"¿Leo? ¿Acaso intentas estropearme el baño haciendo que me levante a por ti?". Me miró con malicia. "¿O es que es cierto lo que Lyosha está pensando, y temes perder en las comparaciones?".

Miré a Lyosha, enarcando las cejas, pero este tiene en su cara una sincera expresión de auténtico asombro. Diablos, no puede ser verdad. Días esperando esto, y a esta maldita mujer se le ocurre retarnos en el momento más inoportuno. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo débil que está aún? Tanto Lyosha como yo somos perfectamente capaces de percibir la debilidad de sus movimientos, y maldito si voy a hacer algo que pueda perjudicarla. Busqué apresuradamente una salida, pero ella ya se está incorporando en la bañera. Me desnudé rápidamente, y me senté en el borde, metiendo los pies en el agua y apoyando los codos en mis muslos. Se me ocurrió una idea que quizá funcionara con Nadya.

Lyosha debe estar leyendo mi mente, porque bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa, haciéndome ver que voy por buen camino.

"Bien, querida. ¿En qué habíamos quedado finalmente? ¿Yo satisfacía mi propio apetito, mientras tú te ocupabas del de mi hermano?"

Funcionó. Me miró con esa encantadora expresión suya a medio camino entre la vergüenza y el pánico. Lo sabía. Quizá haya estado considerando algunas ideas, pero aún le falta mucho camino por recorrer antes de ponerlas en práctica con tanta premeditación. Me reí entre dientes, y me dejé caer dentro de la bañera.

"Anda, Lyosha, pásame el maldito jabón y acabemos con esto de una vez. Y tú, jovencita, si vuelves a retarme una sola vez más, te haré cumplir todas y cada una de tus palabras, te lo aseguro" amenacé.

"Promesas, promesas", refunfuñó. Pero su tono refleja un sutil alivio.

A pesar de todo, el baño fue delicioso, con el glorioso perfume de Nadya invadiendo cada centímetro de la habitación, aunque afortunadamente amortiguado por el odioso aroma dulzón de la angélica. Cuando Nadya empezó a ronronear mimosamente, la saqué de la bañera de inmediato, envolviéndola con la toalla, tras comprender por la negrura de los ojos de mi hermano que el baño no debía prolongarse mucho más. No me sorprende. Hay muy pocas hembras que ronroneen, y a todos nos enloquece esa peculiaridad. Y bastante difícil lo tiene Lyosha ya.

Nadya bostezó y trastabillo. Me apresuré a sujetarla de los hombros. Lyosha también lo vio y salió de inmediato de la bañera para situarse junto a ella.

"Tranquilos, no voy a dormirme", me sonrió. "Aún estoy un poco adormecida, pero no tengo verdadero sueño"

Gruñí, molesto, y no pude evitar reprenderla, ante la mirada aprobadora de mi hermano.

"Ahora mismo te vas a tumbar un rato. Has sido una inconsciente, Nadezhda, poniendo a prueba nuestro autocontrol de esa forma. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiéramos hecho caso a tus demandas? No estás lo bastante fuerte, ¿es que no lo ves?".

Ella compuso una expresión de fastidio.

"No pretendía hacer nada", protestó enfurruñada. Lyosha la miró con escepticismo.

"Vamos, querida. Ya dudo que puedas engañar a Leo, mucho menos a mí. Puedo saltarme las barreras de tu mente con la misma facilidad con la que salto un charco. Y por una vez no puedo por menos que darle la razón a mi hermano. Eres la criatura más testaruda y con menos instinto de autoprotección que he visto en toda mi existencia", le riñó Lyosha.

Ella lo miró ofendida, dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, pero en ese instante volvió a bostezar, y la paciencia de Lyosha se agotó por completo. La cargó sobre sus hombros y la llevó al salón, tumbándola sobre el sofá. Los seguí, deteniéndome junto a mi hermano, que la mira severamente.

"Dejad al menos que me vista", protestó Nadya.

En ese momento, percibí el olor de Lisías acercándose. La puerta se abrió y nos volvimos a mirarlo. En sus ojos hay un ligero brillo enfurecido. Iba a preguntarle la causa de su aparente enfado, cuando me di cuenta de la escena que han encontrado sus ojos. Nadya en el sofá, apenas envuelta por una toalla, y mi hermano y yo mojados y desnudos, contemplándola. Iba a explicarme, cuando él se me adelantó.

"Ya veo que no sólo debí advertir a tus compañeros, Nadezhda. ¿Qué se supone que pretendías? ¿Es que careces del más elemental sentido común?".

Es evidente que Lisías lleva un rato escuchando en la distancia. Sólo él podría espiarnos sin que nuestros sentidos se alertaran. Me pregunto cómo diablos lo hará. Debe ser otro de sus condenados dones. Nos miró.

"Y vosotros dos, id a vestiros y traed algo de ropa para ella. Menos mal que por una vez os habéis comportado como dos adultos sensatos. Y eso a pesar de ti", añadió dirigiéndose a Nadya, que lo miró avergonzada.

Yo suspiré con alivio mientras acompañaba a Lyosha a buscar algo que ponernos. Debo confesar que ver a Lisías enfadado conmigo no es algo que me apetezca demasiado. Nadya sólo se llevará una reprimenda, pero con nosotros puede ser mucho más duro. Mientras Lyosha buscaba alguna prenda en el caótico armario de Nadya, revolví en mi bolsa de viaje tratando de encontrar algo que ponerme. Sólo me queda un par de pantalones y una camiseta. El resto está sucio del viaje, o con manchas de sangre de la cacería, o preparado para quemarse en una bolsa. Gruñí. No había pensado que iba a estar tanto tiempo fuera. Sacudí la cabeza, perdido en los recuerdos de estos últimos días. Había ido a casa de Milton esperando una entretenida reunión para planificar el ataque, un buen combate, y una veloz vuelta a casa en cuatro o cinco días. En resumen, un buen plan para un fin de semana largo: discusión, pelea y algo de fiesta al volver con algunas de mis amigas más complacientes. En lugar de eso, llevo fuera más de una semana, y esto no ha hecho más que empezar. No he podido asistir a la reunión por culpa de Sila y de Penélope. La pelea aún no ha tenido lugar, si exceptuamos el pequeño incidente con la patética criatura del bosque. Y en lugar de la juerga que yo esperaba, ahora tengo un hermano por el que daría mi vida y una compañera que ha estado a punto de morir y de la que me he enamorado como un niñato.

"Si. Es curioso como se tuercen las cosas a veces", murmuró Lyosha. Ya se ha vestido y me observa con atención, mientras sujeta en sus manos un puñado de ropa para Nadya. Ha estado leyendo mi mente, por supuesto.

"Perdona, te vi ensimismado, y temí que algo te preocupara", añadió disculpándose por la intromisión. Me enfundé mi último par de vaqueros mientras rechazaba su disculpa con un gesto.

"Si no quisiera que leyeras mi mente, la habría bloqueado. Pero eso no es necesario entre nosotros, no hay nada en ella que no desee que veas", aseguré distraídamente, mientras me ponía la camiseta. Que me condene ahora mismo, bueno que me condene más de lo que ya debo estar, si sé porque diablos me compré esa prenda. Odio el negro. Miré a Lyosha, que continúa escrutándome atentamente.

"En esta ocasión, a mi no me hace falta tu don para saber lo que piensas, hermano. Y te equivocas. No me arrepiento lo más mínimo. Once siglos son más que suficientes para sentar la cabeza"

¿Cómo diablos voy a arrepentirme? Estoy loco por Nadya, y Lyosha es el mejor hermano que puedo imaginar. Los amo a los dos más que a mi propia vida.

"Dímelo a mí, que soy _mucho _mayor que tú", comentó con sarcasmo.

Reí entre dientes.

"Me alegra ver que mi querido hermano mayor empieza a asumir la realidad de las cosas. Anda, vamos a llevarle esa ropa a Nadya y a rescatarla del enfado de Lisías"

Nos dirigimos rápidamente al salón. Nadya está sentada frente al ordenador, mostrándole a Lisías lo que parece ser un mapa de la zona de restricción. Pude ver que el enfado de Lisías se ha esfumado por completo. Si nosotros hubiéramos desoído su consejo, seguro que no nos habría perdonado con tanta rapidez. Se volvieron hacia nosotros. Lisías miró la ropa de Nadya en manos de mi hermano.

"Al fin. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo más me mantendríais aquí contemplando el cuerpo casi desnudo de vuestra compañera. ¿Acaso pensáis que porque soy un anciano, soy insensible a la belleza?"

Y si él piensa que porque es un 'anciano', no voy a contestarle, es que no me conoce en absoluto.

"De ningún modo se me ocurriría pensar eso, Lisias. He visto a Shannen y a Alejandra, y créeme si te digo que no me importaría lo más mínimo que se pasearan envueltas en una toalla frente a mí", le provoqué.

Él se limitó a mirarme sonriente, y estaba a punto de responderme cuando comprobé para mi deleite que a Lyosha se le debe estar pegando mi incontinencia verbal, porque terminó mi frase, añadiendo una nueva provocación.

"De hecho, sería un detalle que les pidas que lo hagan cuando vayamos a tu casa. Sin más intención que la de desagraviarnos por haber visto a Nadya casi desnuda, por supuesto", comentó con tono solemne.

Lisías nos miró enarcando las cejas, sonrió con malicia, y finalmente se volvió hacia Nadya.

"¿Te parece a ti un desagravio adecuado, mi querida dama?", preguntó.

Nadya pareció considerarlo un segundo, y finalmente apareció en su cara una sonrisa maquiavélica. Diablos. Casi la prefería cuando se enfadaba. Esta nueva costumbre suya de seguir las bromas nos va a costar con toda probabilidad más de un disgusto en el futuro.

"No me parece demasiado justo. Al fin y al cabo, es mi cuerpo del que hablamos. ¿Sabes lo que sería adecuado? Que fueras tú el que se desnudara, para desagraviarme a _mí. _Pero como realmente no deseo ver el cuerpo desnudo de un anciano como tú, será mejor que lo dejemos pasar"

Estallé en carcajadas, acompañado por mi hermano, mientras Lisías la contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida.

"Me merecía esto, sin duda. Buscar que ella se pusiera de mi parte frente a vosotros, no ha sido elegante, lo reconozco. En fin, basta de bromas, os mostraré algo mientras Nadya se viste" Lyosha le tendió a Nadya la ropa, mientras Lisías se ponía frente al ordenador. Ella se sentó en el sofá, fuera de nuestra vista para vestirse. Algo que agradecí o no habría prestado ni la más mínima atención a las palabras de Lisías.

"Mirad. El creador y sus hombres se esconden en Prypjat ", señaló un punto en el mapa. "Según ha visto Nadya en sus sueños, ocupan un edificio de varias plantas y se ocultan en los sótanos durante el día. Al anochecer, algunas veces se desplazan hasta las aldeas cercanas y se alimentan de lo que pueden. Pero no hay suficientes humanos en esa área para calmar su sed sin llamar la atención, así que los grupos que envían a Irkutsk cambian continuamente, buscando sin duda que todos puedan alimentarse. Pero es evidente que la mayoría de los que están en Prypjat, van a estar bastante débiles ya que lo más probable es que lleven mucho tiempo sin beber. Esa es la buena noticia"

"Déjame adivinar", le interrumpí. "La mala es que no va a ser fácil que un pequeño grupo de, digamos unos cien vampiros, pase desapercibido ante los ojos de los soldados que custodian el área de exclusión. Y atacar de noche, cuando la vista de los humanos roza la ceguera, no será tan eficaz como hacerlo de día, cuando esa caterva de idiotas teme salir a la luz del sol"

"No os preocupéis. No será difícil pasar", comentó Lyosha. "Apenas hay dos docenas de puntos de control, y el perímetro es muy amplio. Podremos pasar sin problemas. Quizá no todos juntos, pero tampoco lo necesitamos. Nos acercaremos de madrugada, poco antes de salir el sol. Podemos atravesar la zona dispersándonos entre los distintos puntos de control, y reunirnos frente al refugio de los bebedores cuando ya haya amanecido. Permíteme un momento, Lisías"

Éste se retiró del ordenador para dejarle sitio a Lyosha, quien abrió rápidamente unas cuantas ventanas. Un mapa de Prypjat, detallando todos los puntos de control apareció poco después ante nuestros ojos. Lo miramos con sorpresa, y él esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

"¿Olvidáis que nací en Kiev? Conocía bien toda esa zona, y la he visitado muchas veces a lo largo de los siglos, viendo como cambiaba y se desarrollaba. Una especie de estúpida nostalgia, supongo. Cuando el reactor estalló, sentí la necesidad de ver con mis propios ojos el alcance del desastre, y busqué estos mapas para encontrar el mejor lugar para pasar sin ser molestado. No me hubiera costado demasiado conseguir un permiso oficial, o una falsificación, al menos. Pero, ¿para qué?", terminó, su estado de ánimo ligeramente decaído

Apoyé una mano en su hombro, para reconfortarlo, pero sin pronunciar ni una palabra, respetando su nostálgico dolor. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Si algo así hubiera ocurrido en mi hermosa ciudad natal, me habría vuelto loco de rabia. Mis ojos recorrieron el mapa buscando los puntos de mejor acceso. Uno de nosotros podía pasar sin ningún problema, como había hecho Lyosha, pero mover a casi una centena de los nuestros sin ser percibidos por los mortales o, peor aún, por los vampiros, no es tan sencillo. Pero mi hermano tiene razón. Puede hacerse.

"Perfecto", concluyó Lisías. "Ahora solo queda volver a casa de Milton y organizar los distintos grupos que deben atacar, y por donde debe aproximarse cada uno. Mis hombres ya están preparados para reunirse a mi señal, e imagino que Pedro y Zedong habrán tomado la misma precaución. Así que calculo que podremos atacar de hoy en tres días, al amanecer. Una vez terminemos allí, acabaremos con los pocos que queden en Irkutsk. Aunque me imagino que, muerto su 'gurú', no volverán a molestarnos"

Volver a casa de Milton. Si hay algo que no me apetece lo más mínimo es regresar allí y encontrarme con Sila. E incluso con Penélope si por alguna maldita razón ha regresado. Lyosha leyó mis pensamientos.

"Tranquilo, Leo. Podemos esperar en la cabaña de Milton, mientras Lisías se encarga de los planes. No creo que nos necesite para eso". Lisías asintió.

"No hay problema. Buscaré para vosotros un buen grupo de combate entre los míos". Le sonreímos con agradecimiento. Luchar con buenos guerreros era mucho más gratificante que hacerlo con una panda de niñatos de menos de dos siglos.

"¿Y por qué no esperamos aquí? Podemos marchar a Chernobil mañana por la noche, o incluso pasado", sugirió Nadya.

Lyosha y yo la miramos atónitos. ¿Ha dicho 'podemos'? ¿En serio piensa que va a venir con nosotros? Creí que ya se había dado cuenta que la íbamos a dejar en algún lugar seguro mientras durara el combate

"¿Qué parte de la frase 'no vamos a dejar que te pongas en peligro' no entendiste la última vez, querida?", le pregunté con severidad. Ella me miró enfurruñada

"Puedo cuidarme sola", protestó

"Nadya, ni lo sueñes. Nos acompañarás a Alaska y en cuanto Sila se marche, irás a casa de Milton y te quedarás ahí", le ordenó Lyosha. Ella lo miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez que había escuchado jamás.

"Pero yo sé donde se ocultan exactamente. Y no pienso decíroslo si no me lleváis con vosotros. No tengo porque luchar, me quedaré fuera. Vais a atacar de día, ninguno saldrá a por mí", exclamó

Noté como la ira me consumía. Es la mujer más irresponsable y testaruda que jamás ha compartido mi cama. No puedo creer que intente hacernos chantaje para que la llevemos con nosotros. ¿Cómo diablos se le ha ocurrido que nos vamos a llevar a una mujer tan joven a una batalla? ¿Es que no tiene el más mínimo sentido común?

"¡Por todos los demonios del maldito infierno, Nadezhda! Te quedarás en casa de Milton aunque tenga que encadenarte a una columna, ¿me has oído? Ni te atrevas a contradecirnos en esto" le espeté furioso.

Ella me miró airada. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicarme, pero no la dejé ni empezar a hablar. Estoy demasiado furioso

"¡He dicho que no me contradigas, mujer!", rugí fieramente.

Me miró asustada por un segundo, pero al instante volvió a su actitud retadora. Lyosha se acercó a mí y apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro para serenarme. Pero maldito si va a funcionar. Ya se había puesto en peligro una vez, y en esta ocasión no estoy dispuesto a permitir que se salga con la suya. Se quedará en un lugar seguro, tanto si le gusta, como si no. Viendo que yo no parezco dispuesto a ceder, lo intentó con mi hermano

"Lyosha, por favor. Míralo desde mi punto de vista", rogó

Tampoco le va a funcionar eso. Quizá Lyosha parezca más sereno, pero sus dedos clavados en mi hombro me cuentan una historia bien distinta. Su furia es tan intensa como la mía propia.

"Estoy con mi hermano en esto, Nadezhda. Basta de tonterías. Te quedarás con Milton. Y ni se te ocurra seguir discutiendo"


	24. La entrega

Hola, hola

**Ya advertí que eran un pelín machistas y sobreprotectores... Pero son buenos chicos... En el fondo...**

**Mmmm… Creo que a Lisías deben gustarle los olores cítricos. No me preguntes porqué, pero me lo imagino así.**

**Nota para la Fundación "Un Cachito de Cama para Lyosha":**

_NO, no tengo piedad. _

_Jajajajaja_

**Y sí, si consigues convencerme, Lyosha te estará muy, muy agradecido. Decide tú misma lo que quieres a cambio.**

**NADEZHDA. La entrega**

Me sentí más frustrada y furiosa de lo que nunca había estado. Después de todo lo que he pasado, piensan dejarme aparcada en una casa perdida de la mano de dios, mientras ellos se ponen en peligro. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que me voy a volver loca de preocupación? Maldita sea, porque tienen que ser tan obstinados. ¿Y por qué diablos son ellos los furiosos? Nadie me había hablado jamás del modo en que Leo lo hizo. Nunca. ¿Cómo se atreven a pensar que pueden decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? A mi nadie me da órdenes. La ira en mi interior se está volviendo algo difícil de controlar. Cuando Lyosha me espetó que no dijera tonterías, no pude aguantar más. Los miré con rabia.

"Ni se os ocurra decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Haré lo que me plazca. No soy ninguna niña a la que podáis dar órdenes. Y si me dejáis en casa de Milton, a ver como se las arregla para impedir que os siga. Y os juro que lo haré", gruñí entre dientes.

Los dos me miraron hirviendo de rabia. Lyosha ha perdido la poca serenidad que conservaba, y Leo parece a punto de abofetearme. Lisías se deslizó entre los dos, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de mis compañeros. Luego me miró fijamente.

"No, no lo harás. Tienes dos opciones, Nadezhda. O escuchas lo que te dicen tus compañeros, y te quedas en casa de Milton, y así dispondrás de un día más en su compañía..." Abrí la boca para contestar, pero él levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia, y el brillo de su mirada me hizo callar inmediatamente. "O ahora mismo te subirás a mi avión y te encerraré en mi casa, custodiada por mi familia. Y ellos no son complacientes mortales como Milton. No tendrán ningún problema en detenerte si intentas hacer una estupidez" Y diciendo esto se aproximó hacia mí, intentando rozarme para calmarme con su poder. Lo esquivé

"No me toques, Lisías. No pienso tranquilizarme", le espeté. "Me quedaré en la maldita casa de Milton, ya que no me dejáis otra opción, pero seguiré enfadada todo el tiempo que me de la real gana"

Me miró molesto un instante, y finalmente suspiró componiendo un gesto de fastidio.

"Muy bien. Como desees". Se volvió hacia mis compañeros, que aunque ya no parecen a punto de saltar sobre mí, tampoco son la viva imagen de la serenidad. "Es la mujer más insensata que he visto nunca"

"Dínoslo a nosotros" masculló Lyosha.

Leo gruñó molesto, en señal de conformidad. Los ojos de los tres se clavaban en mí con desaprobación. Yo me consumía de ira hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Sentía tanto pánico a que algo les ocurriera, que la rabia se negaba a abandonarme.

"¿Insensata? Vosotros vais a colaros en la zona de restricción, saltar los controles militares, entrar armados hasta los dientes en un nido de enloquecidos bebedores humanos y combatir contra ellos, todo esto sin sentir el más mínimo rastro de inquietud... ¿Y yo soy la insensata? ¿Es que no veis que voy a enloquecer de preocupación por vosotros? ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que no podría soportar que os pasara nada?" grité, dejándome caer en el sofá, frustrada y aterrorizada.

Enterré la cabeza entre mis manos, y desee con todas mis fuerzas ser capaz de llorar. Un instante más tarde, sentí los brazos de mis compañeros rodeándome, y una suave caricia en mi cabello. Una oleada de calma me recorrió y supe sin duda de quien era la mano que jugaba con mi pelo.

"Nada va a ocurrirnos, Nadya, por favor, no te preocupes más por eso. Estaremos bien, querida, tienes mi palabra, y la de todos nosotros", susurró Lyosha junto a mi cuello.

"No podéis saberlo. ¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguros?" gemí. Mi ira me ha abandonado por completo, ahora sólo queda en mí el temor.

"Mi vida, mírame", me instó Leo. Abrí los ojos para perderme en el increíble azul de los suyos, cargados de ternura. "No tienen ninguna oportunidad, tienes que creerme. ¿En serio piensas que uno de nosotros puede llegar a nuestra edad perdiendo batallas?"

Entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero no puedo tranquilizarme con tanta facilidad.

"Siempre hay una primera batalla que perder", murmuré. Lyosha rió entre dientes

"Quizá, pero no será esta, amor", lo miré, y él me respondió con una sonrisa. "Salvo quizá el creador, el resto no son más que vampiros jóvenes e inexpertos. Solo por eso ya son más lentos y torpes. Pero además están enloquecidos y creen tener todo tipo de estúpidas limitaciones. Tú ya sabes lo que supone luchar sin confiar en tu propia capacidad, imagina lo que puede ser para ellos. Quizá les sobre fuerza para vencer con facilidad a un humano, pero contra nosotros serán poco más que juguetes"

Eso sí es razonable. Recordé las palabras de Lisías y del propio Lyosha cuando me aconsejaban no dejarme llevar por la ira. Cualquiera de esas criaturas está mucho más enloquecida de ira de lo que yo podré estar jamás. Y ninguno tiene más de unos cincuenta años. ¿Qué es eso ante los muchos siglos de mis compañeros? Leo leyó en mis ojos que ya me estaba serenando, y pensé que no tardaría en bromear para animarme, pero esta vez me equivoqué. Me sonrió dulcemente.

"Si hay una razón por la que pienso ganar esta batalla, la tengo delante de mis ojos. Te juro mujer, que renacería de mis propias cenizas solo para volver a tus brazos", susurró, besando mi cuello con suavidad.

"No puedo por menos que hacer mías todas y cada una de las palabras de mi hermano, Nadya. Lucharía contra todo el maldito Valhalla por ti", añadió Lyosha.

Me emocioné como una niña. Estaba a punto de declarar una frase romántica y empalagosa, cuando escuché la suave risa de Lyosha junto a mí.

"Y contra cualquier dios o diablo habido o por haber, si eso consigue que pongamos en práctica la mitad de lo que está pensando Leo ahora mismo"

Leo rió entre dientes, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Se encogió de hombros divertido, en el gesto de disculpa menos convincente que he visto jamás.

"Siempre estropeando los momentos románticos, Leonardo. Estaba a punto de emocionarme, palabra", bromeó Lisías.

"Leo sólo es capaz de pensar en una única cosa", reproché, mirándolo severamente

El se limitó a sonreír alegremente.

"Es posible, pero ni te imaginas todas las variantes que soy capaz de evocar", comentó, mirándome con malicia

Lyosha lo miró apreciativamente.

"Recuérdame esa en concreto la próxima vez que estemos solos con Nadya. Creo que ni yo mismo he probado algo así", comentó en tono ligero. Leo se rió con ganas, y pareció a punto de contestar alguna barbaridad que seguramente haría que yo me avergonzara por completo, cuando el nuevo teléfono de Lyosha lo interrumpió. Pulsó una tecla, y contestó secamente

"Espero que esté todo".

Al otro lado de la línea oí la desagradable voz del conocido de Lyosha que me había facilitado nuevos documentos cuando me transformé.

"Yo también me alegro de saludarte, Alyosha", hizo una pausa mientras esperaba una respuesta de Lyosha, que no llegó. Oí un gruñido desaprobador en la línea y nuevamente la voz de Vladislav. "¿Te he fallado yo alguna vez, tío?"

"No. Porque si me hubieras fallado, Vladislav, ahora estaría hablando con otra persona".

No era una frase que pudiera considerarse amenazante, pero en boca de Lyosha sonó como una advertencia letal. Su tono de voz destilaba peligro. Todos oímos perfectamente como Vladislav tragaba saliva antes de continuar

"Vale, eh, bien, colega, bien. Bueno", evidentemente intenta poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero no parece estar teniendo mucho éxito. "¿La entrega en el lugar de siempre, tío? ¿Dentro de una hora?"

"Allí estaré", dijo Lyosha simplemente, antes de colgar sin añadir ni una sola palabra más. Se volvió hacia nosotros. "Bien, supongo que ya podemos ponernos en marcha. Nadya, tú irás con Lisías. Leo y yo iremos en mi coche. Así podré dejarlo en el aeropuerto hasta que esto termine. Conozco un tipo ahí que cuidará bien de él".

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una crítica sobre su querido juguete escapaba de mis labios. Odio ese coche, casi tanto como él lo adora.

"Y por supuesto, tenemos que ir en dos vehículos, porque a duras penas caben dos personas en ese absurdo coche tuyo. Será muy rápido, pero no sirve para mucho más que para correr", gruñí.

Me miró dolido, mientras Leo se reía con ganas de la expresión de niño enfurruñado de Lyosha. Lisías, más discreto, intentaba ocultar su sonrisa tras sus manos. Lyosha miró a Leo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Tú ríete mientras puedas, hermano. Ya veremos si te ríes tanto cuando ella vea tú querido Lambo", le espetó.

Leo se encogió de hombros, aún divertido. Le miré fijamente. Un Lamborghini. Tenía que haberlo supuesto, naturalmente.

"¿Es que no podéis comprar otra cosa que no sea deportivos? Hay más clases de coches, ¿sabéis? Odio los deportivos, son absurdamente incómodos y poco prácticos"

Lyosha rió entre dientes, en dirección a los otros dos.

"Preguntadle que conduce ella", sonrió

Leo y Lisias se volvieron hacia mi, mirándome interrogativamente.

"Un Smart for four", contesté orgullosa. Adoro mi coche.

"Un ¿qué?", preguntó Lisías, mirándome con asombro.

"Un Smart", repetí pacientemente.

Leo estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

"¿Y tú nos acusas a nosotros de poco prácticos? Por todos los diablos, eso ni siquiera puede considerarse un coche", se burló

"Al menos en él caben cuatro personas", gruñí molesta

"Cabrán cuatro como tú, pero prueba a entrar en esa... cosa... midiendo dos metros de estatura", terminó, sin poder dejar de reírse.

"¿Qué pasa con mi coche ahora? A mí me encanta mi coche. Es pequeño, bonito, se aparca fácilmente en cualquier hueco, y eso sin tener que dejarle escandalosas propinas a nadie para que te lo vigile... "

Lisías decidió mediar entre nuestra pequeña discusión familiar.

"Creo que deberíais adquirir un vehículo del gusto de los tres. Quizá un Mercedes, o un Volvo. Shannen tiene un S80 y está muy satisfecha con él", sugirió.

Sí, claro. Otro coche. Como si tres personas necesitaran cuatro coches. Desde luego, está claro que mi especie no se preocupa demasiado por el despilfarro de recursos limitados. Si el mundo estuviera poblado principalmente por vampiros, en lugar de humanos, el calentamiento global sería un juego de niños al lado de lo que nosotros podemos hacerle al planeta. Desperdicio de petróleo y gas, caza indiscriminada...

_"¿Te he dicho ya que me vuelve loco que seas el primer vampiro con conciencia ecológica de la historia del mundo, querida?"_, oí la voz de Lyosha en mi mente. Bufé molesta, pero él se limitó a mirarme sonriente. _"También me vuelves loco cuando te enfadas"_.

Las imágenes que me llegaron de su mente, me hicieron jadear. Mi enfado se esfumó para convertirse en algo bien distinto

"Es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, si habéis terminado vuestra pequeña conversación privada", sonrió Leo

Su tono es ligero, pero hay un punto de celos en su voz. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que envidia la intimidad de las conversaciones mentales que Lyosha y yo mantenemos. Quizá debí sentirme culpable, pero en lugar de eso, sus celos me hicieron sentir bien. Me recorrió una confortable oleada de amor, y me acerqué hacia él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, obligándole a agachar la cabeza para poder alcanzar sus labios, que besé profundamente, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

"¿A que ha venido esto, querida?", preguntó encantado.

Me acerqué hasta su oído y susurré en la voz más baja y rápida de la que fui capaz, dejando clara mi intención de excluir a los otros dos de nuestra conversación.

"A que te amo aún más cuando te pones celoso"

Leo comprendió mi intención, y me miró con sus increíbles ojos llenos de afecto. La tos de cortesía de Lisías nos interrumpió. Me volví rápidamente hacia ellos que ya aguardaban en la puerta con evidente impaciencia. Los planes se estaban poniendo en marcha al fin, algo que ellos parecían desear tanto como yo quería rehuír. Recogí apresuradamente mi portátil, que contenía toda la información y los mapas sobre la zona de exclusión y en breves instantes, me encontré de nuevo acompañando a Lisías, mientras mis compañeros se dirigían a recoger el coche de Lyosha y guiarnos hasta el punto de entrega. Durante el trayecto, mi estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar, deslizándose lentamente de nuevo hasta la preocupación. Desee que sucediera cualquier maldita cosa que apartara a mis compañeros de su futura lucha. Desee que todo esto no estuviera ocurriendo, que la vida volviera a ser como un par de meses antes, cuando los días se sucedían uno tras otro sin nada más digno de mención que el placer que me producía consumir las horas junto a Lyosha.

"Te repito una vez más que nada va a ocurrirles, querida. Puedes estar bien segura de ello", Lisías me mira con preocupación. "¿Me permitirás esta vez que te tranquilice, o prefieres consumirte en tu preocupación?"

No deseo que me tranquilice. Su don es realmente efectivo, como ya había comprobado anteriormente, pero cuando sus efectos desaparecen, mis pensamientos siguen su curso donde él los ha detenido. No necesito ser calmada, necesito ser convencida, disuadida con argumentos, no con trucos de magia vampírica. Miré sus ojos increíbles, viendo la absoluta serenidad que mana de ellos. No hay en su rostro la más mínima señal de miedo o preocupación. Ni siquiera parece sentir la más leve inquietud.

"No servirá de nada. Me tranquilizarás ahora, pero volveré a pensar en lo que va a suceder, y todo empezará de nuevo. Y tú no puedes permanecer junto a la pobre e inocente Nadya durante todo el tiempo que dure esta situación para darle tu droga mental cada vez que sus temores la enloquezcan", contesté con un punto de ira en mí voz. Lisías se limitó a reír suavemente entre dientes.

"Aleksei tenía razón. Realmente lo que te falta no es carácter, querida". Me miró apreciativamente, y su rostro divertido se serenó, dibujando una solemne expresión de profunda seriedad. "Te lo repetiré una vez más, ya que parece que deseas ser calmada con palabras y no con ¿cómo lo has llamado?..Si, mi 'droga mental'. Tus compañeros ya han luchado antes infinidad de veces, Nadezhda, y con seres más peligrosos que los que van a hallar en esta ocasión. Los conozco bien, por lo que he visto, por lo que ellos mismos me han referido, y por lo que otros me han contado de ellos. Son grandes guerreros, experimentados y poderosos. No hay la más mínima oportunidad de que uno de los vampiros nuevos les roce siquiera un pelo de sus cabellos"

Sacudí la cabeza, poco dispuesta a rendirme con tanta facilidad, a pesar de la profunda convicción que manaba de su voz.

"Aún así no puedo dejar de preocuparme, ¿no lo comprendes? Ellos se preocupan por mí, y yo por ellos. Son mi familia, todo lo que tengo. Si algo le ocurriera a alguno de ellos, nunca podré perdonarme el no haberlos detenido"

Lisías seguía sonriendo con dulzura, sin el más mínimo rastro de preocupación, sin ningún signo de querer comprender mis palabras, o de darles importancia.

"Nadezhda, sé que odias oír estas palabras, pero no puedo evitar decirlas una vez más. Eres muy joven, muy inocente, y sabes muy poco aún". Bufé en su dirección, y él rió unos instantes. "Querida, la lucha es nuestra primera naturaleza. Vivimos por y para ella. La Madre Naturaleza diseñó en nosotros el depredador perfecto, infalible. Somos guerreros, querida, y tú también lo serás algún día, pero para eso aún falta mucho tiempo. Por eso tus compañeros hacen bien en cuidar de ti, en preocuparse por tu bienestar. Sin embargo, tú no debes afligirte por ellos lo más mínimo. Para ellos, luchar contra esos jóvenes inexpertos no es más peligroso de lo que puede ser para ti cazar un alce. No te dejes contagiar por su sobreprotectora atención. En su caso es justificada, en el tuyo no tiene sentido"

"Son mi familia", repetí, aunque a mi mente llegaron las imágenes del combate amistoso entre ambos, de las muchas ocasiones en las que Lyosha cazaba junto a mí, de todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que presentí el peligro que emanaba de sus presencias. No puedo negar la veracidad de las palabras de Lisías. Mis compañeros _son_ peligrosos. El propio Lisías parece capaz de provocar un miedo cerval si así se lo propone, y eso a pesar de su aspecto aniñado. En los momentos en que la furia les posee, harían estremecer al mismo diablo, y actúan con la plena convicción de que así es. Sin embargo... Dudé unos instantes antes de saber como explicarle a Lisías la contradicción que surgía en mi interior.

"Entiéndeme, Lisías. Sé que son letales. Sé de lo que son capaces. Pero cuando están junto a mí, relajados y alegres, me olvido de lo que pueden hacer. Pienso en ellos mirándome con preocupación, o con ternura. Los veo cuando se sienten deprimidos o infelices. Los recuerdo cuando se ríen como niños y se pelean entre ellos como adolescentes. Y me cuesta imaginar los años de combates y de violencia, aunque sé que sin duda han existido"

Él me contempló unos instantes, analizando lo que yo acababa de decir y finalmente volvió a dedicarme su hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres uno de los nuestros, querida? ¿Seis meses, un año?" Asentí. "Tus poderes ni siquiera han empezado a desarrollarse. Eres mucho más rápida y fuerte que cualquier humano, pero como tú bien has visto, aún estás lejos de saber todo lo que eres capaz de hacer, aunque ya empiezas a ver como la ira puede consumirte en un momento. Imagina esa ira tuya multiplicada mil veces y en un ser con mil veces más fuerza que tú, y tendrás una imagen aproximada de lo que nosotros podemos ser cuando luchamos"

Mi imaginación siempre ha sido una de mis bazas fuertes. Me estremecí, y Lisías me miró con aprobación.

"Tarde o temprano lo comprenderás a la perfección, mi querida dama. El depredador que habita en nosotros, está también dentro de ti. Lo veo, lo siento en tu interior cada vez que dejas escapar tu ira, cada vez que te asustas o deseas seguir tu camino y no el que te marcan los demás. Cuando por fin lo halles en ti, sabrás lo absurda que es la preocupación que sientes hoy"

Le sonreí. Ahora ya estoy más tranquila, y casi preparada para dejar que me calme con su roce.

"¿Quiere eso decir que tarde o temprano ese par de mulas cabezotas que se llaman mis compañeros, van a dejar de tratarme como a una niña necesitada de protección?", pregunté casi esperanzada

El se rió entre dientes.

"Me temo que eso no ocurrirá jamás, querida". Le miré inquisitivamente. "Siempre serán un milenio más fuertes que tú, y siempre temerán perderte. Eres su mujer, Nadezhda, su familia y su bien más preciado. Nunca dejarán de cuidar de ti. Quizá te permitan más cosas que ahora, pero ni sueñes con que dejen su galante actitud de sobreprotección"

"Diablos", murmuré, no sabiendo si sentirme molesta o encantada.

Lisías parecía pensativo

"Es curiosa esa actitud protectora, y sin embargo es común a casi todos los antiguos. Mis compañeras son más que capaces de combatir, y lo han hecho en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, en todas y cada una de ellas, intenté alejarlas del peligro todo lo posible, aún sabiendo que son perfectamente capaces de defenderse. Ni te imaginas las discusiones que provoca entre nosotros. Y soy consciente de que no necesitan de mi protección, pero evitarles el riesgo es un absurdo instinto al que soy incapaz de resistirme"

"¿Por qué piensas que es absurdo? Debo reconocer que en ocasiones es molesto, pero no veo porque ha de ser absurdo. Yo encuentro lógico preocuparte por quien amas"

Lisías se rió de forma extraña, como si se burlara de sí mismo, rechazando una actitud disparatada que yo no acabo de ver.

"Es absurdo porque sólo me ocurre con mis mujeres. No me comporto así con mis hermanos, y alguno es más joven que ellas. Y te garantizo que los amo profundamente a los tres, y que daría mi vida por ellos. No, sólo me preocupo por ellas, sólo necesito protegerlas a ellas. Y es una actitud ilógica en nuestra especie"

Le miré sin comprender, y él pensó unos instantes antes de continuar. Finalmente, comenzó a hablar, casi para sí mismo.

"Todas los animales protegen a las hembras y a los cachorros porque necesitan pervivir. Sin embargo, en nuestro caso debe ser una especie de instinto atávico heredado de nuestro pasado como humanos, ya que no necesitamos a las hembras para que la especie siga existiendo. Basta con que el último de nosotros sobre la faz de la Tierra continúe teniendo la capacidad de morder, y nuestra especie perdurará. Parece una de esas extrañas burlas de la Madre Naturaleza. Nos ha permitido seguir disfrutando de los placeres del amor, pero no de sus frutos" Suspiró, perdido en algún recuerdo, y finalmente me miró con afecto. "¿Me permites ahora que te calme?".

Asentí, y me sumí en la calma bajo su contacto, mientras meditaba sus palabras, pensando en lo caprichoso del diseño de nuestros cuerpos. Parecemos creados por un congreso de dioses bromistas en una tarde de borrachera, probablemente el mismo día que idearon el ornitorrinco. Imaginé algo así como: 'Vamos a crear un bicho raro, colegas. Veamos, para empezar, que sea inmortal. Si, vale, inmortal, pero que el fuego lo destruya. Estupendo, estupendo. Y que tenga apariencia humana. Si, eso, pero que cuando se ponga al sol, su piel sea transparente. Vaya, si, esa es buena. Y que beba sangre. ¿Sangre? ¿No nos estaremos pasando? No, no, que beba sangre humana. Y que si muerde a un humano lo transforme en uno de ellos. Ah, vale, que bueno. ¿Y que tal si hacemos que su corazón no lata? Genial. Y que no funcione tampoco su sistema digestivo, para que no puedan comer ni beber. ¿Pero si no pueden comer ni beber que hacemos con la sangre de la que se alimentan? Bueno, ehhh, pues que vaya directa a sus venas, una especie de osmosis o algo así. Si, eso podría funcionar, claro. Pero que funcionen todos sus sentidos, y que sean mucho más fuertes, y rápidos que los humanos. Y que alguno tenga poderes parapsicológicos y eso, ya sabéis. Y que les encanten las emociones fuertes. ¿Todas? Si, si, todas. La lucha, la velocidad, el peligro... ¿El sexo? Si, eso también. Que puedan tener sexo. Y enamorarse. Y que sigan queriendo proteger a sus mujeres. ¿Y podrán tener hijos? Ufff… eso sería una complicación innecesaria. Si pudieran reproducirse, acabarían con los todos los humanos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y que algunos desarrollen una conciencia, para que puedan sufrir por lo que hacen y torturarse todo el tiempo. Ja, Genial...' Es precisamente por esas imágenes surrealistas que a veces nacen en mi cabeza sin que yo pueda remediarlo, por lo que soy total e irremisiblemente atea. Si realmente existe un dios que permite este tipo de burlas, ¿quién demonios se molestaría en adorarlo? El coche se detuvo lentamente y la voz de Lisías me arrancó de mi ensoñación

"Ya hemos llegado, querida. Tus compañeros ya están examinando la mercancía. Acerquémonos un poco más, necesitaran mi coche para poder cargar con todo".

Nos aproximamos unos cien metros más, y antes de que Lisías pudiera detenerme, y no dudaba que lo haría, bajé del coche para reunirme con Leo y Lyosha. Este último hablaba por teléfono, sin duda dando instrucciones a uno de sus banqueros para que realizara una transferencia para pagar a Vlad. La vez anterior, no había llegado a verlo, porque Lyosha no me había permitido acercarme, pero esta vez estaba ahí, junto a Leo, explicándole las especificaciones técnicas de un pequeño aparato que supuse sería un detonador. Es un tipo pequeño y desagradable, de cabello grasiento y gestos nerviosos. Comprobé que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de mis compañeros, siguiendo el instinto que hace que la mayoría de los humanos se aparten de nuestro camino si no somos nosotros los que decidimos atraerlos. Lyosha colgó el teléfono, indicándole a Vlad que ya estaba todo solucionado. Este se volvió hacía un compañero suyo que llevaba un portátil. Tecleó unas cuantas instrucciones, y asintió. Supuse que habían recibido el correo que confirmaba la transferencia. En ese instante, Vlad se volvió en nuestra dirección, y sus ojos se posaron en mí. Lyosha se volvió con rapidez, y sentí la ira crecer en su interior mientras volvía a mirar a Vlad.

"Aparta tus sucios ojos de ella ahora mismo", espetó en tono bajo y peligroso.

El hombre bajó la mirada con rapidez y se encaró a Lyosha. Resulta evidente que el tono letal de Lyosha lo ha atemorizado, pero tiene que salvar el tipo ante sus secuaces. Cuando habló, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

"Eh, colega, no pasa nada. Tu amiguita está muy buena, y mirar es gratis"

Lisías se acercó rápidamente a Lyosha, y colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, no pudo alcanzar a tiempo a Leo, que se situó frente a Vlad, mirándolo con una sonrisa letal.

"¿Tú crees que es gratis? Por que yo creo que vas a pagarlo muy caro"

Vlad pareció encogerse ante su mirada. Por un instante, todo sucedió a cámara lenta. Las piernas de Vlad flaqueando, la mano de Leo alzándose hacia su cuello. Por fortuna, Lisías pudo alcanzarlo esta vez antes de que sucediera lo que parecía inevitable. Leo recobró la serenidad, se volvió hacia mí y espetó.

"Nadya, vuelve al coche ahora mismo".

Iba a replicar, cuando Lyosha me interrumpió

"Ahora, Nadya". Su voz parece haber recuperado la ira, así que obedecí de inmediato, antes de complicar aún más las cosas. Ya en el interior del vehículo, me concentré en escuchar el resto de la conversación.

"Vale, colega, eh, no pasa nada, ¿verdad? Sólo bromeaba tíos". Ellos se limitaron a mirarlo fijamente. Casi sentí pena por el pobre humano, que no parece saber como escapar de esa situación, salvando su ego. Miró a un lado y a otro, se movió nerviosamente, y finalmente concluyó. "Pues ya está todo. ¿Necesitáis ayuda para cargar el material?"

"No, vete ya", replicó Lyosha

"Si. Eh. Nos vamos. Hasta la próxima, Aleksei".

Lo miró un instante, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Finalmente, hizo una seña a los dos hombres que le acompañaban, y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia una furgoneta blanca aparcada a unos metros. Cuando se perdieron de vista, mis compañeros y Lisías se apresuraron a cargar las pesadas cajas en la limusina de Lisías a velocidad vampírica. En apenas dos minutos, ya estaba todo listo. Sólo entonces me atreví a bajar del coche, para ver hasta que punto se habían enfadado conmigo.


	25. De nuevo en Alaska

Hola, hola

**Nota para la Presidenta de la Fundación "Un Cachito de Cama para Lyosha"**

_Desde la redacción queremos hacerle llegar nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones por su entrega a la causa de la Fundación que tan eficientemente preside.. Nos ha conmovido de tal modo su defensa de los derechos del vampiro Aleksei Sherchenko, conocido como Lyosha, o Alyosha, que hemos decidido atender a sus demandas... _

_En parte..._

_Y, como verá muy pronto, no es necesario de momento que cree una nueva Fundación para defender a Nadezhda._

**Prepárate, Arthemisa, querida... Es posible que grites de nuevo...**

**Intentaremos que Lyosha te consiga una cita con Lisías... Ya veremos en que queda todo esto... (De hecho, quizá a finales de esta semana, o principios de la que viene haya una nueva historia con "sorpresa", especialmente para ti... Tengo un par de ideas en mente... je je)**

**Y NO ME ABURRES. Me encanta leer tus comentarios. Como dejes de enviármelos, dejo de escribir, palabra!!**

**ALEKSEI. De nuevo en Alaska**

Nadya bajó del coche con expresión preocupada. Sin duda había pensado que mi ira se dirigiría hacia ella en lugar de hacia Vladislav. Le sonreí, y pareció aliviada.

_"Lo siento, Lyosha. No quería..."_

"_No ha sido culpa tuya, querida_", la interrumpí. "_No esta vez, al menos_"

Me acerqué a ella y la estreché entre mis brazos, besándola con suavidad. Vi en su mente que su preocupación por nuestra seguridad había casi desaparecido, y rebusqué en su memoria si había sido por el contacto tranquilizador de Lisías. Hallé retazos de la conversación que había mantenido con él. No sólo su don para manipular sentimientos había ayudado a Nadya esta vez. Lisías parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a Nadya sin demasiada dificultad, y ella no es una mujer fácil de convencer. Su presencia ha sido mucho más útil de lo que yo había alcanzado a imaginar. Tomé nota mentalmente para hacerle un buen regalo cuando tuviera ocasión. En ese instante, Leo se acercó a nosotros. Solté a Nadya y él de dio un fugaz beso en los labios, sonriéndole con dulzura.

"¿Ves en los líos en los que nos metes, mujer? Voy a tener que vestirte con un saco"

"Como si eso fuera a servir para algo", comenté. "Aún así estaría hermosa"

Nadya sonrió encantada. Adora los halagos, la hacen sentirse segura. Y en realidad, cuesta muy poco encontrar palabras en favor de su belleza. Leo sonrió.

"Ahí tengo que darte toda la razón, hermano. Lo que supone un problema para nosotros. ¿Crees que podremos acabar el año sin matar a nadie?"

Me reí. Aún en tono jocoso, yo me he hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces. Las imágenes que me llegan en ocasiones de las mentes de los machos humanos al ver a Nadya, hacen que tenga que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no arrancarles la cabeza.

"De hecho, dudo que podamos acabar _el mes_ sin matar a nadie, Leo. Tú sólo espera a ver lo que Nadya puede llegar a considerar ropa. El vestido que llevaba la noche que la conociste es un hábito de monja al lado de alguna de sus prendas"

Leo gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar las imágenes que se están formando en su mente.

"Estos son los instantes que le hacen agradecer a un hombre no poder leer la mente. Ya es bastante malo ver como la miran", rezongó.

"Lamento interrumpir tan animada conversación, pero Patrick nos espera en el aeropuerto. Podéis continuar lamentándoos por la belleza de Nadezhda durante el vuelo, si no tenéis inconveniente", interrumpió Lisías con su voz cargada de ironía.

Asentí, y nos despedimos con rapidez. Lisías llevó a Nadya de regreso a su coche y Leo y yo volvimos a instalarnos en el Porsche. Arranqué y esperé a que Lisías maniobrara para dejarnos salir, lo que hizo en un rápido giro en forma de U. Me reí entre dientes al escuchar en mi mente las palabras de recriminación que surgían de Nadya. Casi lo sentí por el pobre Lisías, condenado a hacer todo el camino al aeropuerto a no más de cien kilómetros por hora.

_"Ahora entiendo porque me toca a mí siempre llevar a Nadezhda. Y pensar que creí que lo hacíais para no discutir entre vosotros quien debía disfrutar de su compañía_", me llegó la voz de Lisías, en tono de fastidio.

Leo me miró intrigado, al tiempo que Lisías apartaba el vehículo para dejarnos pasar. Aceleré y mi coche respondió como la magnífica maquina que es, perdiéndonos de vista en un instante. Aún seguía riéndome cuando Leo no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad.

"¿Vas a contarme ahora de qué te estás riendo, o tendré que esperar aún mucho más?"

"Nada importante. Sólo las quejas de Lisías, lamentándose por lo poco que le gusta a Nadya superar los límites de velocidad", reí. Leo rió entre dientes.

"Debió de sospecharlo cuando vio que ninguno de los dos insistía en ir solo con Nadya. Si yo tuviera que hacer todo ese trayecto conduciendo a esa velocidad, me bajaría del coche e iría corriendo", terminó entre risas, a las que me uní sin dudarlo.

Yo mismo he deseado en docenas de ocasiones cederle el volante a Nadya y hacer el camino a pie. Lo único que me detiene es la bronca que tendría que soportar cuando volviéramos a reunirnos. Ella y su mal genio. Eso me recordó lo que había observado al abrazarla antes.

"¿Te has fijado que está mucho más calmada, hermano?", pregunté. Leo asintió sonriente.

"Lisías ha obrado su magia en ella, sin duda. Lo que agradezco, por que ya no se me ocurría ni un solo argumento más para convencerla de que no corremos ningún peligro" Me miró unos instantes. "No es que te critique por ello, hermano, pero la has mantenido en una burbuja durante todo este tiempo, y ahora que tiene que enfrentarse a la realidad de las cosas, le está costando un gran esfuerzo."

Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome culpable. Leo tiene razón, por supuesto. He protegido a Nadya en exceso, alejándola de todo lo negativo de nuestra existencia, temiendo aterrorizarla, temiendo que me rechazara, o se rechazara a sí misma.

"No puedo negar que tienes toda la razón. Pero cada vez que encuentro una oportunidad para explicarle algunas cosas, siempre hallo una excusa para aletargar el momento. Confieso que pensé que cuando le hablara de la realidad de nuestra vida, de las ansias de lucha, de violencia, del monstruo que nos habita, me odiaría y se odiaría a sí misma. Es tan frágil, tan inocente, tan aferrada a su moral humana que, en mi egoísmo, temí perderla y no fui capaz de educarla adecuadamente"

"No te culpo, Lyosha. Yo hubiera actuado igual que tú, créeme. No debes sentirte mal por ello, dispone de toda una eternidad para aprender, tampoco es necesario apresurarse"

Le sonreí con agradecimiento, aún sabiendo que de sus labios escapaba una verdad, y no una frase dicha únicamente para tranquilizarme. La actitud de mi hermano en lo que a Nadya se refiere, es muy similar a la mía propia. Celosa, posesiva y sobreprotectora. Quizá no sea la más lógica, ni la más adecuada, pero es inevitable.

"Siempre he cuidado de todas mis mujeres, y Nadya es la única que parece rechazar mi protección, aunque sin duda es la más necesitada de ella. No tiene el más mínimo instinto de conservación. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que la llevaríamos con nosotros?", pregunté molesto.

Leo respondió a mi pregunta con un gruñido de desaprobación. Sentí como la ira crecía en él al recordar la actitud de Nadya, y no pude culparle por ello. Yo mismo habría sido incapaz de controlarme, de no haber sido por el toque de Lisías. Cuando ella se obstina de esa forma en contra de toda lógica me entran unas terribles ganas de romperlo todo a mí alrededor.

"Te juro hermano que lo que le dije era cierto. La encadenaré con cualquier cosa que pueda resistir su fuerza si vuelve siquiera a sugerir que va a seguirnos. Y ni se te ocurra detenerme", gruñó Leo

"Tranquilo. Yo mismo te ayudaré a encontrar la cadena", aprobé. "Hemos llegado", anuncié, buscando un lugar donde aparcar mi coche.

No me llevó mucho tiempo encontrar un hueco adecuado y localizar al vigilante que habitualmente se ocupa de cuidarlo. Un billete de cien, y mi Porsche estará seguro todo el tiempo que yo esté fuera. Leo y yo nos dirigimos entonces al hangar donde espera el avión de Lisías. Patrick ya estaba en la puerta esperando por nosotros.

"¿Dónde está Lisías?", preguntó.

Leo consultó su reloj y miró a Patrick riendo entre dientes.

"Calculo que tardará unos diez minutos en llegar. Eso si Nadya no le ha hecho reducir a ochenta", terminó entre carcajadas.

Esperamos pacientemente. Leo no se equivocó mucho. Doce minutos más tarde, la limusina de Lisías se deslizaba dentro del hangar. Patrick hizo una seña a dos jóvenes que esperaban junto al Gulfstream, quienes se apresuraron a descargar el coche y esconder la mercancía en las bodegas de carga. Lisías se dirigió a nosotros con gesto de fastidio.

"Ha sido el viaje más tedioso que jamás he hecho. ¡Por todos los diablos, me ha obligado a bajar la velocidad hasta los noventa kilómetros por hora! Hubiera llegado antes corriendo. ¿Siempre es así, Aleksei?", preguntó irritado.

"En absoluto", afirmé con seguridad. Tanto Lisías como Leo me miraron con incredulidad. Sonreí antes de continuar. "En la ciudad me obliga a reducir a cincuenta, aunque sean las tres de la madrugada y no haya un alma por la calle"

"Los límites de velocidad están para algo", protestó Nadya. "¿Qué ocurriría si os quitaran el permiso?"

"Pues que me compraría otro, mujer", protestó Lisías "¿O acaso crees que me he examinado alguna vez para tenerlo?"

"¡Podrías matar a alguien!", exclamó Nadya, provocando, por supuesto, que todos estalláramos en carcajadas. Es la frase más absurda que he oído jamás. Ella nos miró molesta. "¿He dicho algo gracioso?"

"Querida, de todas las formas en las que suponemos un peligro para los humanos, la última de ellas que debería preocuparte es nuestra forma de conducir, ¿es que no te das cuenta?", le sonreí

"Cualquiera de tus vestidos es más peligroso para la integridad de un mortal que la velocidad de mi coche", afirmó Leo entre risas.

Nadya gruñó en nuestra dirección. Iba a replicar cuando Patrick se acercó a nosotros para indicarnos que todo estaba dispuesto para partir. Ascendimos al avión y nos dispusimos en torno a la mesa. Nadya se sentó frente a nosotros y junto a Lisías. Rebusqué en su mente, y me divirtió descubrir que una vez más no lo ha hecho porque esté enfadada, sino porque no quiere elegir entre mi hermano y yo. Miré a Leo, que la estudia con atención. Unos segundos más tarde, sonrió suavemente. Él también se ha dado cuenta de la maniobra de Nadya sin necesidad de mirar su mente. Se volvió hacia mí, y asentí discretamente. Él sacudió la cabeza con disimulo, y pude ver la diversión bailando en sus ojos. En su mente comprobé que está intentando controlar su lengua por todos los medios posibles. Por suerte para él -o quizá para Nadya- Lisías no ha prestado atención a nuestro silencioso entendimiento y se centró en el verdadero motivo del viaje.

"Bien, querida. ¿Nos mostrarás ahora la localización exacta del refugio, o tendremos que perder el tiempo rastreando toda la zona?", preguntó en dirección a Nadya.

Esta asintió con una media sonrisa. No pude dejar de sorprenderme una vez más ante la eficacia de las conversaciones que mantenía con Lisías. Una hora antes, se hubiera resistido por todos los medios a mostrarnos el refugio, intentando que la lleváramos con nosotros, o resistiéndose a que fuéramos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión ni rechistó. Colocó el portátil sobre la mesa y en un instante la pantalla se llenó con los mapas que yo había mostrado anteriormente a Leo y Lisías. Miró la pantalla con atención unos segundos, y finalmente amplió el zoom de una zona. Segundos más tarde, alzó un dedo hasta la pantalla y señaló un punto en el mapa.

"Están aquí. Es un grupo de naves abandonadas, comunicadas por los sótanos. La vía más rápida para llegar a ellos es por la puerta trasera izquierda de este edificio, el más grande. Lleva directamente abajo a través de una rampa para vehículos. A unos diez metros de la entrada encontrareis los primeros bebedores", afirmó con seguridad. "Si me dais unos minutos os dibujaré un plano detallado. El sótano es un auténtico laberinto"

"Bien, eso puede resultar de utilidad. Ahora, ¿puedes volver un momento a la imagen principal, querida?", pedí. Nadya amplió el zoom, y apareció el mapa completo de la zona. "Fijaos. Los mejores sitios para entrar son estos seis" Señalé varios puntos en el mapa, ante la atenta mirada de Leo y Lisías. "Están alejados de los puntos de control, y bastante cerca de la guarida. Creo que podríamos entrar en grupos pequeños, de no más de doce o quince hombres"

"Si Nadya está en lo cierto, y sólo son doscientos, llegaría con diez hombres por grupo. De todos modos, para asegurarnos, quizá sería mejor que vayamos quince. Eso sumará una fuerza de noventa de los nuestros, y debería sobrar", comentó Leo.

Lisías asintió mostrando su aprobación.

"Tres grupos con los mejores hombres entrarán por la vía más rápida. De estos, uno intentará alcanzar al creador lo antes posible, mientras los otros distraen a los luchadores. Los otros dos grupos pueden acercarse desde la entrada principal, por si algún rezagado está aún en los pisos superiores. Y el grupo menos experimentado se encargará de colocar las cargas explosivas. Eso hacen veinticinco hombres por cada una de las familias principales, y un grupo de quince que conformarán los jóvenes reunidos en casa de Milton, que por supuesto serán los que se encarguen de colocar los explosivos. La sincronización debe ser perfecta. En cuanto todo vuele por los aires, ya tendremos que estar saliendo de la zona a toda velocidad", terminó.

"De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando mi hermano y yo estemos en el grupo que busque al creador", exigió Leo.

Miré a Nadya, que respingó ligeramente. La preocupación está volviendo a aparecer en su mente, aunque sin duda debería haber imaginado que nosotros estaríamos entre los 'mejores hombres'

"Por supuesto, Leonardo. Yo también estaré en ese grupo. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo" terminó sonriente.

Nadya suspiró. Por su mente pasó la fugaz idea de pedirnos que nos uniéramos al grupo que colocaría las cargas, el que menos probabilidades tenía de encontrarse con uno de los bebedores. Sonreí

"Ni lo sueñes, querida. De algún modo tenemos que vengarnos por lo que has tenido que pasar. No pienso dedicarme a colocar cargas, teniendo la oportunidad de romper algunas gargantas. Con suerte, incluso la de la fuente", apunté.

Nadya nos miró con resignación. Se da perfecta cuenta que nada nos convencerá para unirnos a un grupo que no sea el que combatirá directamente con el creador, pero aún así tiene que intentarlo.

"Pues entonces, id en uno de los grupos de apoyo. Habrá suficiente combate en ellos, seguro. No tenéis porque ir en el más peligroso", rogó

"Ni de broma, amor. No hemos llegado hasta aquí para permitir que sean otros los que disfruten de toda la diversión", replicó Leo en tono alegre. Al ver la mirada preocupada de Nadya, compuso una expresión de ternura, y cambió su tono a otro más sereno. "Nadya, ¿cómo hemos de decirte que no pasará nada? Créeme, por favor. Antes de que tengas tiempo de terminar uno de tus baños, habremos vuelto a tu lado"

Ella lo miró, asintió con una sonrisa triste, y bajó la cabeza hasta sus manos. Lisías la rozó suavemente con sus dedos, y ella le sonrió con agradecimiento.

"Será mejor que me ponga a dibujar ese mapa. Querrás llevártelo a la reunión, Lisías. Te haré una copia en CD del resto de los mapas. Connor podrá encargarse de imprimirlos".

Dicho esto, se sentó en la otra mesa con el portátil, y se sumergió en su trabajo con expresión concentrada. Al menos eso la distraería un rato.

El tiempo transcurrió velozmente mientras Nadya se concentraba en su ordenador y nosotros nos dedicábamos a perfeccionar los planes. Cuando Nadya anunció que había concluido, tendiéndole un par de CDS a Lisías, apenas faltaban unos minutos para aterrizar en King Salomon. Una vez tomamos tierra, Lisías nos acercó lo más posible hasta la cabaña en el Hummer que había dejado en el aeropuerto. Bajamos del vehículo, mientras él nos daba las últimas instrucciones.

"Nos veremos lo antes posible". Consultó su reloj. "Es casi medianoche. Calculo que podré ponerlos a todos en marcha antes de las diez de la mañana, pero ya sabéis lo reticentes que pueden ser a admitir planes ya formados. Si hubiera un problema, haré que Connor se ponga en contacto con vosotros. No obstante, creo que todo irá como la seda. Por algún motivo, nadie parece dispuesto a llevarme la contraria mucho tiempo" terminó riendo entre dientes y arrancando el coche a toda velocidad, resarciéndose sin duda por todos los kilómetros que ha recorrido con exasperante lentitud por culpa de Nadya.

Aún conservaba las llaves que Milton me había dado, aunque en realidad no las hubiera necesitado de no ser así. Pero sería una enorme descortesía forzar la puerta o una de las ventanas. Entré el primero, y Leo dejó a Nadya pasar tras de mí, cerrando la marcha. Es curioso como hemos adoptado inconscientemente la costumbre de dejar a Nadya en el medio. Desde luego, el motivo es una vez más nuestra actitud protectora. Uno se adelanta, comprobando que no hay peligro, y otro se queda protegiendo la retaguardia. Una costumbre adquirida en tiempos mucho más peligrosos que los actuales, de la que es imposible librarse. Si es que por algún motivo hubiera querido deshacerme de ella, que no es así.

Me deshice del abrigo y me descalcé, disfrutando del tacto de la alfombra en las plantas de mis pies. Leo y Nadya me imitaron, mientras me apresuraba a encender el fuego. Nadya tomó asiento en el sillón, mientras Leo se dejaba caer recostado en el sofá, colgando descuidadamente una pierna por encima del apoyabrazos.

"¿Es que no sabes sentarte como las personas, Leo?", le riñó Nadya sonriente.

"¿Y desde cuándo se supone que soy una persona, querida?", replicó mi hermano sin alterar su postura lo más mínimo, balanceando la pierna distraídamente.

"Supongo que es así como se sientan los latinos refinados, Nadya", comenté, mientras me sentaba junto a Leo, con una postura que habría hecho tiritar de placer a cualquier profesor de buenos modales con la única intención de provocarlo. Este me miró enarcando las cejas.

"Mira que bien educado está el vikingo. ¿También sabes tumbarte para pedir un hueso?", preguntó con sarcasmo.

Nadya rió con suavidad y se levantó caminando seductoramente hacia nosotros. Vi en su mente lo que ella se proponía, y a duras penas pude contener la risa. Ella se detuvo frente a él con los brazos en jarras. Leo la devoró con los ojos, sonriendo alegremente. Nadya sonrió a su vez, y se dirigió hacia mí, sentándose en mi regazo y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Le dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Leo.

"Está tan bien educado, que ya ha conseguido lo que deseaba. ¿Qué me dices de ti, querido? ¿Sabes sentarte bien para pedir tu recompensa?", le retó.

Pero una vez más, Leo la sorprendió con su risa. Reptó sobre el sofá hasta colocar su cabeza a unos centímetros del vientre de Nadya, y la miró con intensidad.

"No soy un animal doméstico, querida. Ni siquiera tú puedes amaestrarme. Pero si realmente deseas recompensarme por algo, hay cosas que sé hacer mejor que sentarme correctamente", susurró con voz seductora, mientras deslizaba su mano por el interior de los muslos de Nadya, acariciándola suavemente con apenas un roce de sus dedos.

Nadya dejó escapar un pequeño ronroneo y pareció casi dispuesta a rendirse. Casi, pero no completamente y mi hermano lo percibió. Sonrió con malicia y volvió a su indolente postura anterior, mirándola divertido mientras Nadya recuperaba el tren de su pensamiento. Me reí entre dientes. Hasta en cuestiones de amor, Leo es un guerrero. No se va a conformar con nada que no sea una rendición completa. Algo que puedo entender a la perfección, ya que es un espejo de mi propia actitud. Separé a Nadya de mi regazo, y la senté entre nosotros, mientras ella gruñía su protesta. Permaneció unos instantes sentada, mientras su mente se debatía buscando una respuesta mordaz. Finalmente, se levantó, mirándonos airada.

"Pues como yo si estoy educada y no tengo por costumbre compartir mi asiento con el ganado, voy a darme una ducha", espetó.

Esta vez fui yo el que no pude evitar provocarla

"¿Una ducha _fría_, querida?", reí maliciosamente y Leo estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

Ella rugió, mientras se apresuraba a subir las escaleras, cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí con un fuerte portazo, que sólo consiguió que mi hermano y yo nos riéramos con más fuerza. Cuando Leo se sereno, me miró alegremente.

"Casi consigues que nos mande de nuevo a la intemperie, Lyosha", me acusó sonriendo.

"Así es la vida, hermano. Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde. Yo casi conseguí la nieve un instante después de que tú casi ganaras su lecho", respondí encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa.

Leo rió entre dientes.

"Y por mi vida que esta vez no sé cual de los dos estuvo más cerca de lograr su objetivo", sonrió. Me miró un instante y añadió con voz maliciosa. "¿Qué me dices, hermano? ¿Presentamos la siguiente batalla en el baño, o vamos a permitir que la dama crea que ha ganado esta vez?"

Deslicé mi mente hasta los pensamientos de Nadya, y vi que se preguntaba si íbamos a seguirla o la esperaríamos abajo. Y puedo afirmar que las dos ideas parecen complacerla, así que elegí la que sin duda más me complacerá a mí. Me levanté con rapidez, y Leo me siguió escaleras arriba, con una sonrisa salvaje pintada en su rostro. En un instante estábamos los dos dentro de la ducha ante la complacida mirada de Nadya. Esa fue la primera ocasión en la que mi hermano y yo compartimos las confortables curvas de nuestra compañera, sellando al fin el compromiso de nuestra familia. No me engaño, no fue perfecto. Y sé que la rendición de Nadya se debió más al temor a perdernos que al profundo deseo que sentía por nosotros. Pero fue un comienzo prometedor para lo que podía ser la eternidad.


	26. Lo imprevisible

Hola

**Gracias, Luchyrct y Arthemisa por los Reviews...**

**La escritora se sonroja ante los vítores de la Fundación "Un Cachito de Cama para Lyosha"**

**Y si, Arthemisa, hay un regalito para ti, pero aún estoy en ello. Espero tenerlo para el lunes, no seas impaciente. Chequea las historias nuevas a principios de semana jejeje...**

**Antes de seguir, advertencia: en este capítulo hay violencia. Y mucha. Avisadas estais...**

**LEONARDO. Lo imprevisible**

No ha sido el mejor de mis encuentros, hablando sólo desde el más puro punto de vista físico, pero sin duda ha sido el más gratificante en cuanto a satisfacer mis sentimientos. El amor de Nadya nos rodeó como un manto, y por primera vez en mi anciana y torturada existencia, supe que nunca volvería a padecer de soledad. Al fin tengo una familia por la que dar la vida, y la sensación de calor que eso me provoca es más que suficiente para saciarme. Vimos deslizarse el amanecer, aún abrazados, y comprendí para mi pesar que Lisías no tardaría en aparecer.

_"Lyosha, a no ser que desees que Lisías vuelva a ver a Nadya desnuda, es mejor que nos arreglemos ya", _susurré en la mente de mi hermano, sorprendiéndome yo mismo del tono de pesar de mi voz.

En este instante siento más deseos de seguir en la cama con mi familia, que de levantarme a pelear, lo que desde luego es un cambio radical en mi comportamiento habitual. Jamás me ha costado salir corriendo de los brazos de mis amantes, y menos si es para combatir. Los pensamientos de mi hermano debían seguir un rumbo similar a los míos, porque me respondió con un gruñido antes de deslizarse fuera de los brazos de Nadya, para sentarse reclinado contra la pared. Yo me incorporé sobre el codo, para ver como Nadya abría sus increíbles ojos dibujando una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

"¿Tenemos que levantarnos ya?", preguntó.

"Me temo que sí, querida. Aún son las seis, pero Lisías puede adelantarse y debemos estar preparados", explicó Lyosha, separando un mechón de cabello rebelde de la frente de Nadya.

Esperé alguna protesta de su parte, según su costumbre, pero esta no llegó. En lugar de eso, se limitó a levantarse y caminar hacia el baño con estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza con la perezosa sensualidad de un felino.

"Prepararé el baño", comentó alegremente, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Miré a Lyosha atónito. Unas horas antes, Nadya hubiera protestado, replicado, gruñido, y hasta probablemente se hubiera enfadado. Cualquier cosa para evitar que mi hermano y yo nos fuéramos. Cualquier queja con tal de retenernos. En lugar de eso, prepara el baño mientras a mis oídos llegaba el suave murmullo de su voz tarareando alegremente. Lyosha respondió a mi mirada enarcando las cejas con incredulidad.

"¿Quién es esa mujer y qué ha hecho con Nadya?", preguntó estupefacto. "Si no fuera por que estoy convencido de que sabe que es inútil, creería que está poniendo un somnífero en la bañera"

Me reí entre dientes, mientras Lyosha se concentra en los pensamientos de Nadya, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, sonriente.

"Sólo recuerda, y se siente feliz. Y está cantando, ya la oyes. Si llego a saber antes que esta era la forma de tranquilizarla, habría hecho que Lisías pasara la noche a la intemperie", comentó riendo suavemente.

Sacudí la cabeza, pensando en una forma elegante de decir lo que estaba pensando. No hay ninguna, así que controlé mi lengua. Pero mi hermano ya ha visto lo que hay en mi mente. Sonrió maliciosamente.

"Míralo de esta forma, hermano: al menos uno de los tres está cantando", comentó, y supe que piensa lo mismo que yo.

Me reí y él me acompañó. Poco a poco fui recordando lo que había sentido, el placer de la entrega de Nadya, la sensación de amor y compañía. Y la ternura. Hacía décadas que ignoraba lo que era sentir esa ternura al estar con una mujer. Sabiendo que de todos modos, Lyosha iba a leerlo en mi mente puse mis pensamientos en voz alta, y mi tono sonó más introspectivo de lo que esperaba

"Sin embargo, en algún modo, ha sido el mejor encuentro que he tenido jamás. Las...". Me detuve un segundo buscando las palabras adecuadas. "..'formas', sólo son cuestión de tiempo, pero el sentimiento ha sido perfecto"

Y sé sin duda que él ha sentido lo mismo que yo. Si lo niega, lo acusaré de mentiroso sin dudarlo un segundo. Sonrió, afirmando suavemente con la cabeza

"Sin ninguna duda, hermano", confirmó, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Poco después Nadya apareció en la puerta vestida únicamente con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Vamos, perezosos, el baño ya casi está. ¿Pensáis quedaros ahí todo el día?", preguntó recostándose descuidadamente contra el marco de la puerta.

Santa Madonna, que criatura más hermosa. Rápido Leo, piensa en otra cosa o no habrá batalla para ti esta vez, me ordené. Recordé lo primero que había venido a mi mente cuando la vi por primera vez, sorprendiéndome de lo acertado de mi presentimiento. Podría pasar décadas perdido entre sus curvas, y seguiría deseándola como el primer día.

"Está bien. Cuando cerréis la boca, os estaré esperando en el baño", añadió Nadya en tono malicioso, mientras se volvía en dirección al baño.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos, casi compungidos, conscientes de que nos estábamos comportando como un par de adolescentes mortales, en lugar de como los vampiros de más de un milenio, experimentados y seguros de si mismos, que sin duda somos.

_"Olvida lo de las formas. Es mejor que siga así. En cuanto aprenda un par de cosas y se anime a llevar la iniciativa, no volveremos a ver la calle. Moriremos de inanición entre sus brazos"_ comenté en la mente de mi hermano, mientras nos levantábamos para seguirla al baño.

"Menudo par de imbéciles estamos hechos", confirmó. Ambos estallamos en carcajadas, entrando en el baño, mientras Nadya nos miraba con curiosidad.

"Y supongo que tampoco podré compartir este chiste, ¿verdad?", sonrió.

"¿No te parece que son demasiadas cosas para compartir en un sólo día, querida? Tendrás que elegir, el chiste o el baño", sugirió Lyosha.

"¿No puede una chica tenerlo todo?", preguntó sonriente. Abrí la boca para contestar, pero Nadya está aprendiendo a ver venir mis salidas de tono. "Esta bien, está bien. Vamos, entrad en el baño y dejemos el chiste. Pero que ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, Leo" amenazó.

Lyosha rió entre dientes, sumergiéndose en la bañera. Yo le seguí, mientras Nadya me mira con cautela, sospechando que no es tan fácil acallarme. Una sospecha totalmente acertada. Está tan encantadora cuando se avergüenza, que no pude resistirme a soltar mi lengua una vez más.

"Como desees, querida. Sin embargo, aunque, como bien recordarás, aún soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas con ella cerrada, limitas bastante mis posibilidades con tu exigencia", comenté con malicia mientras rodeo sus hombros con mi brazo.

Nadya se deslizó de mi abrazo y lanzó el jabón, apuntando directamente a mi cabeza. Lo atrapé en el aire sin problemas con un rápido movimiento de mi mano. Lo miré un instante, y me volví hacia ella sonriendo

"Bien, si eso es lo que deseas, seguro que también puedo hacer algo con esto".

Nadya me recompensó con esa encantadora expresión suya a mitad de camino entre la ira y la vergüenza. Estaba a punto de seguir provocándola, cuando me detuvo la voz de Lyosha.

"Déjalo ya, hermano, o no acabaremos hoy. Ya habrá otras ocasiones para discutir lo que se puede hacer con un jabón, una esponja, un vaso o cualquier otra cosa que tu calenturienta imaginación quiera poner en práctica", me miró un instante. "Esa no está mal. Recuérdamela cuando volvamos", sugirió.

Le miré enarcando las cejas. Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, no estaba pensando en absolutamente nada de eso, pero me ha utilizado para seguir provocando a Nadya, lo que hizo que ella me mirara furiosa, arrancando el jabón de mis manos y enjabonándose ella misma airadamente, mientras él estallaba en divertidas carcajadas.

_"Esta me la pagarás, vikingo"_, le amenacé con jovialidad, dirigiéndome a su mente. Él esbozó un gesto de sonriente desprecio, mientras Nadya salía apresuradamente de la bañera, y sin decir ni una palabra se dirigía al dormitorio para vestirse.

Mientras Lyosha y yo terminábamos de bañarnos, pude oír el pitido del ordenador, que debía indicar que habíamos recibido un aviso de Lisías. Oí los pasos de Nadya alejándose escaleras abajo y me apresuré a salir del baño y vestirme con velocidad, seguido por Lyosha. Cuando alcanzamos las escaleras, Nadya estaba frente al ordenador, leyendo con gesto de sorprendido fastidio. Se volvió a nosotros, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es Lisías. Dice que os reunáis con él en casa de Milton y que me dejéis a mí aquí. Insiste en que debéis ir solos, que ya enviará a alguien a buscarme porque la casa no es segura" comentó molesta.

Mi hermano y yo nos miramos con preocupación. Eso no parece propio de Lisias, quien sabe muy bien que no nos agrada la idea de dejar a Nadya sin protección ni un sólo segundo. Algo realmente malo tiene que haber ocurrido en la mansión para que nos solicite tal cosa. Lyosha sacudía negativamente la cabeza.

"No me gusta la idea", dijo lentamente. "No me gusta nada. No es propio de él. Si hubiera querido que Nadya se quedara aquí, habría enviado a uno de sus hombres a decírnoslo, así ella nunca quedaría sin protección"

Una idea fue abriéndose paso en mi mente, enfureciéndome más y más a medida que la consideraba.

_"No ha sido él", _murmuré en la mente de mi hermano_. "Es una trampa, Lyosha"_

Me contempló unos instantes antes de asentir y su boca formo una única palabra sin emitir ningún sonido "Sila". Gruñí como respuesta. Se aproximó a mi oído y murmuró en un rápido susurro sin apenas separar los labios.

"Tenemos que asegurarnos. Salgamos todos de la casa y finjamos una despedida. Luego ella podrá esconderse en el bosque, trepar a un árbol y esperar nuestro regreso. Tú y yo nos acercaremos hasta que puedas ver la mansión y comprobar si algo sucede"

Asentí y él se volvió hacia Nadya manteniendo una silenciosa comunicación mental para explicarle nuestros planes. Ella pareció confundida unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió como signo de aceptación. Instantes más tarde, nos acompañaba tranquilamente hasta la linde del bosque, despidiéndonos como si nos hubiéramos creído el contenido del correo. Pasearía haciéndose la distraída y cuando los árboles le otorgaran protección, podría trepar a uno y esconderse. Cuando habíamos recorrido un par de kilómetros, dejé de escuchar sus pasos en el bosque, y supuse con alivio que ya se había detenido para esconderse. Mi hermano y yo continuamos corriendo hasta la casa. Cuando estuvimos a unos seis o siete kilómetros de nuestro objetivo, me detuve buscando un buen punto de observación desde el que espiar el salón de la mansión. Finalmente, decidí trepar a un árbol lo suficientemente alto como para poder observarlo con facilidad sin ser visto. Una precaución innecesaria, pues nunca había conocido a ninguno de los nuestros con una vista tan afinada como la mía. Es imposible que puedan percatarse de mi presencia a esa distancia, sin saber de antemano que estoy ahí. Comprobé que Lisías aún se encuentra en el salón, moviéndose entre los grupos dispersos, probablemente concretando los últimos detalles. No hay el más mínimo rastro de inquietud en su lenguaje corporal, ni aparenta existir el más mínimo problema. Sin embargo, permanecí unos instantes más espiando la casa, percibiendo que algo falla, pero sin saber a ciencia cierta que es. Hasta que las piezas encajaron en mi cerebro haciéndome sentir casi un golpe físico. Bajé de un salto y miré a mi hermano, dirigiéndome a su mente, sabiendo que percibiría la furia que siento, incluso en mi voz mental.

_"No están ahí_". Lyosha me miró un instante, con un punto de ira en sus ojos al comprender lo que significan mis palabras_. "Debemos volver. Si han ido a por ella, pueden encontrarla"._

Asintió, y ambos nos lanzamos a correr a toda la velocidad que pueden llevarnos nuestras piernas. Nos detuvimos a una distancia prudencial de la cabaña, olfateando el aire con avidez, buscando algún rastro, y deseando al mismo tiempo no encontrarlo. Un deseo que se demostró vano cuando un olor más que conocido inundó mis fosas nasales, haciéndome sentir una ira tan intensa que a duras penas pude controlarme. Mi hermano se concentró unos instantes, y finalmente se volvió hacia mí. No hizo falta que le dijera nada, él también ha percibido el rastro. Sus labios formaron la palabra "_tranquilo_" en silencio, pero no hay nada en este mundo capaz de tranquilizarme. Están ahí, en la casa que nosotros hemos ocupado, buscando nuestro rastro, buscando a Nadya. Mirando las revueltas sábanas que nos han cubierto, sintiendo nuestro olor entre ellas. No sé cuanto tiempo llevan vigilándonos, como han sabido donde buscar, ni tampoco sé que los había llevado a trazar ese plan descabellado. Pero lo que sí sé ahora sin ningún género de duda es que intentaban satisfacer sus ansias de venganza contra nosotros usando a Nadya. Que pretenden herirla o incluso matarla. Y ese ha sido su error. Ahora nada me detendrá. Ni a mí ni a mi hermano.

Me dispuse a correr hacia la casa para que no tuvieran oportunidad de escapar al percibir nuestro olor, cuando los brazos de Lyosha me detuvieron. Me volví furioso hacia él, que se limitó a hacerme un gesto demandando calma. Sus ojos ennegrecidos brillaban con la misma ira que me consume a mí, pero su mente es más fría y calculadora que mis irreflexivos instintos. Me controlé a duras penas y él me hizo una seña para que nos alejáramos hasta un punto en el que poder hablar en voz baja sin ser detectados. Caminamos en silencio unos instantes, cuidando de no hacer ningún sonido que pudiera alertarlos y de caminar a favor del aire para dificultar que percibieran nuestro olor. Cuando pensé que ya estábamos bastante lejos, me detuve y Lyosha se situó frente a mí, utilizando su rápido susurro para explicarme los motivos de su prudencia.

"No podemos cometer ningún error, Leo. Tenemos que saber que los ha llevado a este absurdo plan"

_"Me da igual. Nadya está en peligro. Eso es lo único que importa", _Lyosha me miró unos instantes, antes de responder.

"Sila es demasiado prudente para arriesgarse a actuar así. Algo tiene que haberlo empujado a moverse con esta precipitación. Déjame que me aproxime e intente leer su mente. En cuanto lo haya hecho, te garantizo que le arrancaremos el pellejo durante horas, si es lo que deseas" musitó.

Tiene razón. Sila nunca se pondría en una situación que nos empujara a tomar venganza. Normalmente, era él quien empuja a los demás a esas situaciones. ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? Lyosha está en lo cierto, debe ser algo muy grave para que actúe de ese modo, y será más seguro para todos averiguarlo. Sin embargo, veía un fallo en el plan de mi hermano.

_"Olvidas que Penélope también puede leer la mente. Y no la conoces Lyosha, su don es extraordinariamente fuerte. Si te descubre y salta tus barreras antes que tú las de Sila.._.", No pude acabar mi frase. Mi hermano se giró bruscamente en dirección a la casa, dejando escapa un rugido aterrorizado.

"¡No!"

Miré en dirección a la cabaña, y vi a Nadya parada frente a la puerta, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad y sin el menor rastro de miedo o prevención en su actitud. ¡Maldita sea!, teníamos que haberlo supuesto. Teníamos que haber imaginado que Nadya no se iba a limitar a subirse a un árbol y esperar a que volviéramos. No, ella no. Ella tenía que desobedecer sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. Aún no se habían apagado los ecos del grito de mi hermano, cuando una sombra surgió de la casa como una exhalación. Corrimos a toda la velocidad que nos permitieron nuestras piernas en dirección a nuestra compañera, pero no llegamos a tiempo de evitar que Penélope se abalanzara sobre ella y la golpeara en el rostro con tal fuerza que Nadya voló varios metros por el aire antes de caer violentamente al suelo. Su labio se abrió y una única gota de sangre se deslizó por él. El olor de la sangre de Nadya aumentó mi rabia hasta un punto que ni siquiera yo consideraba posible, y esa simple gota firmó la sentencia de muerte de Penélope, sin posibilidad de apelación. Salté sobre ella acompañado por Lyosha. Penélope se debatió y luchó. Sus garras abrieron surcos en mi mejilla y en el pecho de mi hermano, pero los dos somos más veloces y más fuertes. Hundí mis propias garras en su pecho y mientras mi hermano alzaba su puño para descargarlo sobre la cabeza de Penélope, ella me miró fijamente, con una salvaje sonrisa de triunfo pintada en su rostro. Lyosha también la percibió y se detuvo observándola apenas un segundo antes de descargar el golpe que hundió su cráneo. Oí los huesos romperse bajo el puño de mi hermano. Ya está perdida, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del motivo de su mirada triunfal. Me volví velozmente hacia el lugar donde había caído Nadya, para encontrarme con una terrorífica imagen. Sila la había alcanzado y sujetando su cuello con una mano, la sacudía en el aire. Corrí hacia ellos, seguido por Lyosha.

"Quietos ahí, o le romperé el pescuezo a vuestra débil ramera", ordenó Sila.

"Suéltala ahora mismo, y tu muerte será rápida Sila", demandó mi hermano. Sila se limitó a reír a carcajadas.

"¿Y quién va a matarme, Aleksei? ¿Tú? Sabes que antes de que puedas alcanzarme, le habré arrancado la cabeza. ¿Quieres arriesgarte?"

Lyosha me miró y yo asentí con furia. Estamos demasiado lejos. Si nos abalanzamos sobre Sila, él podría acabar con Nadya antes de que podamos detenerlo. Luego estaría condenado, pero nosotros también. Nos miró con una sonrisa brutal, regodeándose ante nuestra indecisión.

"¿Por qué habéis tenido que complicarlo todo? Mi plan era simple. Vosotros os marchabais, yo me llevaba a vuestra zorra y después sólo un limpio intercambio. Tu vida por la de ella", terminó mirándome fijamente. Lo sabía. Tenía que saberlo. Su risa maliciosa me lo confirmó. "Si, Leonardo. Lo sé. Ya conozco tu pequeño secreto. Y ahora no sólo acabaré contigo. También quiero la vida de tu nuevo hermano. Penélope me sirvió bien. Gracias a su efectivo espionaje, dispongo de la respuesta que llevo toda mi vida buscando. Y vosotros la habéis matado. No me conformaré sólo con uno. Os quiero muertos a los dos."

"Déjala ir, Sila", sugerí, intentando ganar tiempo. "Después podrás hacer con nosotros lo que quieras"

Se rió con despreció.

"¿Me tomas por idiota? Si la suelto, os lanzareis a por mí. No soy mal luchador, pero no espero un combate justo, y no pienso enfrentarme a los dos, no estoy loco", hizo una pausa y nos miró con odio. "Vosotros mismos acabareis con vuestra vida. Quiero que ardáis hasta las cenizas ante mis ojos. En mi bolsa hay gasolina. Rociaros con ella y prenderos fuego, y la dejaré marchar"

Lyosha y yo nos miramos un segundo, y volvimos a mirar a Sila, buscando una salida. Debemos acabar con él. No hay ninguna duda de que no cumplirá su palabra tras nuestra muerte. Matará a Nadya, y se alimentará de su sangre. La sola idea me hizo rugir.

"Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis? ¿O es que preferís que la mate ya? ¡Os quiero muertos ahora!", demandó.

Miré a Nadya y vi una concentrada expresión en su rostro. En ese momento, los acontecimientos se precipitaron. De la garganta de mi compañera surgió un rugido brutal. Sus manos se clavaron sobre la presa que Sila mantenía sobre su cuello, y oí el crujido de los huesos de este al quebrarse. Nadya hizo un giro imposible en el aire, y sus piernas salieron disparadas hacia el pecho de Sila. Apenas llegó a rozarle, pero esa era toda la distracción que Lyosha y yo necesitábamos. Una vez que ella estaba libre de su presa, no había nada que pudiera detenernos. Sin dudar un instante, nos lanzamos sobre él, que acababa de recuperar el equilibrio. Esquivó mi primer golpe, pero no tuvo tiempo de evitar los dedos de mi hermano, que se clavaron como un puñal en su garganta. Trastabilló hacia atrás y me abalancé sobre él. Es fuerte y duro, casi tan antiguo como nosotros e igual de experimentado y violento. No será una presa fácil como pude comprobar cuando mi puño no consiguió mucho más que romper sus dientes y su deforme nariz. Me lanzó un zarpazo que esquivé con facilidad, y que dio la oportunidad a Lyosha para clavar sus manos en los ojos de Sila. Este se retorció gritando e intentando liberarse de su presa, pero no fue capaz. Es poderoso, pero nosotros también. Y también somos dos contra uno, aunque uno solo habría acabado con él, tal es nuestra furia. Mis manos se hundieron en sus entrañas, las manos de mi hermano hicieron saltar sus ojos, y al poco tiempo los gritos dejaron de escucharse. Aún así ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de detener la espiral de destrucción que había provocado Sila al atreverse a poner sus sucias manos sobre Nadya. Destrozamos su cuerpo con garras y dientes hasta que apenas quedó un pedazo que pudiera reconocerse como suyo. A pesar de eso, no creí que fuera capaz de serenarme lo suficiente para dejar de desgarrar y morder, cuando sentí un contacto tranquilizador en mi hombro.

"Dejadlo ya. Es suficiente", sonó la suave voz de Lisías junto a mí. "Yo me encargaré de quemar esta carnicería. Ocuparos de Nadezhda mientras tanto"

Lyosha se volvió para mirarlo, sus ojos aún brillando de ira

"No nos dejó otra opción, Lisías", explicó en un tono que de ningún modo es una disculpa.

"Lo sé, Aleksei. Es lo que había que hacer, y ya está hecho. Cuando me percaté de que Sila no estaba en la casa, vine a buscaros tan rápido como fui capaz. Oí el final de la conversación cuando estaba ya cerca de aquí. Iba lanzarme a por él cuando Nadezhda se escapó de su presa, así que decidí dejar que desahogarais solos vuestra furia", comentó con serenidad. "Hablaremos después de eso. Ahora, id junto a vuestra compañera, volveré en un instante", dijo mientras se alejaba buscando la bolsa de Sila.

En ese momento vi a Nadya apoyarse sobre un codo, sacudiendo la cabeza con aturdimiento. En una décima de segundo estábamos sentados junto a ella, que nos miraba confusa. Examiné la herida de su boca, mientras mi hermano miraba su cabeza y su cuello, buscando alguna lesión. El labio ya se ha cerrado y no hay rastro de la herida que ha causado la muerte de Penélope, pero la sangre en torno a la comisura de su boca hizo que una oleada de profunda ira me recorriera de arriba abajo una vez más. Limpié sus labios con mi mano, contemplándola con preocupación. Miré a mi hermano, que levantó la cabeza trazando un gesto de asentimiento.

"Está bien. Se ha roto un par de costillas que ya se están curando y las magulladuras del cuello ya casi han desaparecido", explicó en tono controlado, pero que deja ver un profundo trasfondo de furia. Suspiré con alivio.

"El labio también está bien. La herida ya se ha cerrado".

Todo parecía estar en orden. Vi como Lisías regresaba junto a los restos de Sila y Penélope y vertía lo que mi olfato me dijo que era gasolina sobre ellos. Con ademanes rápidos y eficaces les prendió fuego, contemplando pensativo las llamas ascender hacia el cielo. Luego se volvió hacia nosotros, con gesto preocupado.

"¿Está bien?", preguntó.

"Estoy perfectamente. Sólo fueron unos golpes", contestó Nadya con un deje de irritación.

Al oír su tono molesto, mi preocupación por ella se convirtió de nuevo en una ira letal. La miré furioso, mientras Lyosha rugía junto a mí con profunda desaprobación.

"¿Sólo fueron unos golpes? ¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¿Es que eres incapaz de obedecer la orden más simple? ¿Por qué diablos no te quedaste donde estabas? ¿Te das cuenta de que podían haberte matado? ¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que has estado?", rugí

"¡Has estado a punto de morir, ¿es que no te das cuenta?! ¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡Si te digo que te escondas, te escondes y esperas! ¿Qué demonios pretendías, Nadezhda?", gritó Lyosha.

Esperé la réplica ofendida de Nadya, pero ella se limito a mirarnos con sus ojos llenos de dolor. Gimió suavemente y se abrazó a si misma como una niña, dejando escapar sus extraños sollozos, invocando unas lágrimas que nunca podrían llegar.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía donde estabais y quise... he sido una imbécil, perdonadme. No me odiéis, por favor, no me odiéis. No volveré a hacerlo, lo juro, pero no me odiéis"

Su rápida disculpa hizo que mi ira se esfumara, convirtiéndose en un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Se la ve tan frágil y diminuta, sacudida por sus sollozos, mirándonos con temor. La hemos aterrorizado con nuestra airada preocupación. Lyosha sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de rendición, y yo suspiré, sintiéndome mentalmente agotado. Ambos la rodeamos con nuestros brazos, pero ella se resistía a levantar la cabeza, repitiendo un débil 'lo siento', una y otra vez.

"Está bien, Nadya. Ya ha pasado. Nadie te odia", susurró Lyosha.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó con voz temblorosa, manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo.

"No seas tonta, querida, ¿cómo íbamos a odiarte? Vamos, levanta ya la cabeza y míranos, por favor", le rogué.

Ella alzó la cabeza lentamente, y nos miró.

"¡Estáis horribles!", acusó casi en tono de reproche, mirando la suciedad y la sangre que nos cubrían de pies a cabeza.

Lyosha y yo nos miramos un segundo, la miramos a ella, y rompimos a reír. Típico de Nadya. Alguien ha estado a punto de matarla, y su cabeza da un salto mortal fijándose en lo más superficial que tiene a mano. Lisías se reunió con nosotros en ese momento.

"Tienes razón, querida. Su aspecto es lamentable. Pero es una desagradable contrariedad que no podemos solucionar en este momento. Debemos dejarte en casa de Milton y partir cuanto antes hacia Kiev. Ya tendrán tiempo de adecentarse en el avión. Sin embargo, antes hay algo acerca de lo cual debemos hablar".

Me envaré. Si Lisías ha oído la conversación con Sila, se estará preguntando cuál es el secreto que ha provocado el incidente, y yo no estoy nada seguro de querer contárselo, pero no imagino ninguna excusa para negarme a ello. Me miró un instante, sin duda percibiendo mi estado de ánimo, y rió suavemente entre dientes.

"Nadezhda, ¿puedes decirle a tu compañero que su preocupación acerca de sus pequeños secretos es totalmente injustificada?"

Miré a Nadya confuso, y ella me sonrió.

"Lisías lo sabe todo, Leo. Siempre lo ha sabido, desde la primera vez que habló contigo". No es posible. Sin duda tienen que estar hablando de otra cosa.

"La dama está en lo cierto, Leonardo. Hay pocas cosas que se me escapen. Soy demasiado viejo y presto mucha atención a todo lo que me cuentan. Conozco tu secreto desde hace mucho tiempo. Tus emociones te traicionan con facilidad ante alguien como yo, que puede leerlas como un libro abierto. Pero ten por seguro que si lo he guardado hasta este momento, con mucha más razón lo haré ahora que el más interesado en conocerlo ha desaparecido. No obstante, si eso no te satisface, te diré que tengo otro buen motivo para no revelar lo que sé. Y una vez más, Nadezhda puede aclararte el motivo de mis palabras"

Esta vez no necesité que Nadya me lo aclarara. Me di cuenta en el instante en el que Lisías terminó de hablar.

"Ella bebió tu sangre".

Lisías asintió gravemente y Lyosha sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Lo sabías. Supiste desde el principio que ella conocería todos tus secretos, y aún así aceptaste darle tu sangre. Es mucho lo que te debemos Lisías", musitó aturdido.

"Mi hermano está en lo cierto. Ni siquiera alcanzo a imaginar como podremos empezar a pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros", añadí, mi voz cargada de un agradecimiento infinito.

No sólo ha salvado a Nadya de morir, sino que ha puesto en peligro su propia seguridad, permitiendo que una mujer que apenas conoce descubra hasta sus secretos más recónditos. Siempre estaremos en deuda con él.

"No necesito más pago que el que ya he solicitado, amigos. Conocía los riesgos y los asumí cuando sellé el trato. Sé que cumpliréis vuestra parte, y eso es suficiente para mí. No obstante, no es eso lo que quería comentar con vosotros, aunque si tiene relación" Lo miramos intrigados y él sonrió un instante, antes de continuar. "La batalla supondrá un beneficio para todos. No es necesario dar explicaciones de la muerte de Sila. Diremos que ha muerto en combate. Nadie se molestará en investigarlo, no conozco a nadie que no tenga al menos un motivo para desear su muerte. Y así evitaremos las innecesarias complicaciones que se producirían al intentar explicar la razón que le llevó a atacar a Nadya"

Lo contemplé sin llegar a creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos. Además de todo lo que ya ha hecho por nosotros, ahora nos ofrece una coartada perfecta para evitar que mi secreto quede al descubierto. No es que me preocupe demasiado, con Sila fuera de juego, pero con seres tan irritables como los de mi especie, nunca se sabe cuando puede aparecer un problema. Cerré los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Siempre ha existido una corriente de simpatía entre Lisías y yo, pero nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a apreciarlo tanto.

Él debió percibir mi estado de ánimo, compartido por mi hermano y mi compañera, y rió suavemente.

"Dejadlo ya, os lo ruego. Hace mucho que este anciano no está acostumbrado a percibir tanto afecto en seres que no son miembros de su familia cercana" De inmediato, cambio su expresión burlona, mudándola por otra más solemne, mientras nos contempla con serenidad. "Los agradecimientos no son necesarios, amigos. Hace muchos siglos que actúo guiándome por mis propias reglas. Vosotros me agradáis, sin embargo esos dos sólo me producían repugnancia. Eso es suficiente para actuar como lo estoy haciendo. Va en mi propio interés conservar la vida de quien me agrada, y no preocuparme de la muerte de quien me asquea"

Para mi sorpresa, Nadya rió alegremente.

"Olvidas que a mi no puedes engañarme, Lisías. Lo has hecho porque nos amas al menos tanto como nosotros te amamos a ti", le acusó sonriente

Lisías pareció por un instante a punto de replicar una negativa rotunda, pero en lugar de eso esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

"Y tu olvidas que has jurado guardar mis secretos, mi hermosa dama. No es elegante poner al descubierto los sentimientos de un hombre tan poco acostumbrado a enfrentarse a ellos como yo", la regañó.

Nadya se incorporó de un salto, y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Lisías. Tanto Lyosha como yo no pudimos evitar las carcajadas al contemplar como se llevaba la mano a la cara con expresión atónita. Mi hermano se puso en pie y lo miró con expresión de fingido agotamiento.

"Lo siento mucho, Lisías, pero ahora tendré que matarte. Con Leo hizo lo mismo, y poco tiempo después lo tenía metido en mi cama. No puedo arriesgarme de nuevo". Lisías lo miró unos instantes aún, boquiabierto, y finalmente rompió a reír a carcajadas. Luego me miró malignamente y se dirigió a Lyosha.

"Lo comprendo, Aleksei. Imagina que resulto ser como él. Dos como tu hermano pueden ser más de lo que un hombre es capaz de soportar", me provocó.

Puede que Lisías tenga muchos más siglos que yo, pero nadie tiene mi lengua. Me levanté para encararlo, enarcando las cejas con incredulidad

"¿Cómo yo? Ni en tus sueños podrías serlo, amigo. De todos modos, hermano, creo que tampoco es necesario matarlo. Ya has visto a sus mujeres. Quizá podríamos llegar a un acuerdo interesante"

"Mis mujeres no sabrían que hacer con un niñato como tú. Deberías oír como se burlan de las historias de mis primas sobre ti"

"Amigo, la envidia es una mala consejera. No te preocupes, no me importa que mejores tu vida íntima con lo que tus compañeras aprenden de mis encuentros con tus primas" oí un suave rugido procedente de Nadya y corregí la frase que iba a decir a continuación, componiendo un tono de seriedad que en realidad estoy muy lejos de sentir. "Pero lo siento, ahora se acabo tu fuente de información. Nadya es ahora el único amor de mi vida, y es mucho más discreta que tus jóvenes y parlanchinas primas"

Miré a Nadya, que me sonríe alegremente, desaparecida su irritación ante mi pública declaración de sentimientos.

"Basta de charla. Tenéis una batalla que librar, y esta no será entre sábanas", nos riñó.

La miramos sin poder creer el cambio en su actitud. Ayer intentaba retenernos a toda costa, y hoy nos empuja a la batalla. Lyosha la miró concentrado, intentando leer en su mente dónde está el truco.

"¿Se puede saber a que se debe este cambio, querida?", preguntó, supuse que tras haber confirmado las palabras de Nadya con las imágenes de su mente.

Nadya nos miró con una sonrisa serena

"A que hasta ahora sólo podía imaginar lo que erais capaces de hacer. Hoy he sido testigo de ello, y mis miedos se han desvanecido por completo. Sois guerreros, y debéis luchar. Yo os esperaré hasta que esté preparada para acompañaros"

Lisías la miró con aprobación.

"Me alegro que por fin lo hayas comprendido, querida. Y permíteme decirte que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que puedas defenderte de forma eficaz. Lo que has hecho hoy escapando de las garras de Sila, ha sido magnífico", la alabó con sinceridad, y no pude por menos que darle la razón. Nadya rechazó sus palabras con expresión modesta, pero en realidad viniendo de ella, lo que ha conseguido es una proeza.

"Tiene razón, Nadya. Lo hiciste muy bien".

"Fue fácil Leo. Encontré toda la ira en mí cuando creí que ibais a morir. Sólo pensar en ello me dio la fuerza que necesitaba. Creo que si no hubierais saltado sobre él, habría podido matarlo con mis propias manos", añadió con un delicioso tono de inhumana furia en su voz, sus ojos brillando ennegrecidos, embebidos de un peligro letal.

La amé más que nunca en ese instante, en el que se aparece ante nuestros ojos como el ángel guerrero que Lisías ha vaticinado que un día será. Y supe que voy a amarla aún más con cada pequeño logro, con cada pequeño paso que de hasta aceptarse por completo. Ya no sólo me vuelve loco su inocencia. Ahora me enloquece la fiera salvaje que habita en su interior, y apenas puedo esperar a que esta se muestre por fin ante mis ojos. Miré a mi hermano, que me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa salvaje, mientras deja escapar un leve gruñido de aprobación. Sabe lo que estoy pensando, y estoy seguro de que comparte mis deseos con total exactitud.

"Vamos, amigos", susurró Lisías, percibiendo nuestras emociones. "Dejemos a la dama en lugar seguro, y vayamos a terminar el trabajo que nos ha traído aquí"

Corrimos a casa de Milton, deteniéndonos poco antes de alcanzarla, para comprobar que todos han marchado ya. Así ha sido, y Milton nos espera ya junto al cenador del jardín, con rostro preocupado. Nos aproximamos a velocidad humana, para no asustarlo más de lo debido apareciendo de golpe ante sus ojos, y su mirada concentrada se tornó en una sonrisa de bienvenida cuando sus poco afinados ojos nos percibieron al fin. No soy amigo de despedidas, y menos cuando se trata de una separación tan breve como esta, así que retuve a Nadya antes de que entrara en la casa, y la bese con suavidad en los labios. Mi hermano la besó igualmente y entró en el salón, volviéndose para tomarla de la mano y guiarla al interior, según su costumbre. Deslizó la mano de Nadya en la de un atónito Milton, y volvió junto a nosotros, que estamos ya más que preparados para partir.


	27. La batalla final

Capítulo 26

**Antes de nada: **

_**PUBLICIDAD:**__ Pasaos por la historia de Aylin Cullen, aquí mismo, en vampiros. Se llama "Eterna Condena", y de verdad, merece la pena leerla._

**Seguimos. Este es el último capítulo. Snif, si, es así... Ya llegó el momento de la despedida. **

**O puede que no. Tengo escrita otra historia, con los mismos personajes. Si os apetece, decídmelo y la colgaré.**

**Ha sido un placer escribir para vosotras y leer vuestros comentarios. De verdad.**

**Saludos y besos de sangre.**

**ALEKSEI. La batalla final**

Dejé a Nadya literalmente en manos de Milton y me volví sonriendo a mi hermano y a Lisías al ver sus rostros impacientes. Ellos me correspondieron con dos sonrisas idénticas a la mía. El ansia del combate ya nos está dominando y deseamos partir cuanto antes. No habiendo motivo para prolongar más el momento, nos lanzamos a toda velocidad hasta el coche de Lisías, rumbo al aeropuerto, rumbo a la batalla por fin.

No cruzamos ni una sola palabra hasta llegar al avión, cada uno de nosotros perdido en sus propias recreaciones acerca de la lucha que está por llegar. Demasiados preparativos y dilaciones nos han separado de ella por más tiempo del que todos esperábamos y ahora a duras penas podemos contener nuestra sed de sangre. La fiera en mi interior se agita inquieta, buscando su merecida recompensa a tantas horas de espera, y mi necesidad de luchar se incrementa con cada oleada de impaciencia que recibo de mi hermano y de Lisías. Finalmente, cuando ya estuvimos acomodados en el Gulfstream, rumbo a Prypjat, Lisías habló por fin.

"No recordaba sentir un ansia de combate semejante desde hace muchos años, amigos. Apenas puedo esperar al amanecer", tanto Leo como yo afirmamos sonrientes. No ha hecho más que poner en palabras lo que son los sentimientos de todos.

"¿Cómo fue la reunión, Lisías?", pregunté. "Por culpa del desagradable incidente del bosque, no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar de ello"

"Oh, muy bien. Todo se desarrolló del modo en que lo había planeado. No obstante, os diré que Zedong no se ha creído una palabra acerca de lo que relaté sobre como mis rastreadores hallaron el refugio. Al terminar la reunión, se aproximó a mí y me dijo que no deseaba pedirme que revelara mis secretos, pero que exigía saber si mis métodos eran en realidad tan efectivos como yo pretendía. Es un hombre muy inteligente, y difícil de contentar. No es sencillo engañar a Zedong, lo cual le honra. Los demás apenas escucharon mi historia, mas interesados en discutir los planes del ataque"

Le miré con preocupación. Apenas conozco a Zedong, pero si he oído muchas historias sobre su sorprendente perspicacia. Si alguien puede dudar de nuestra historia, ese es él. Oí la voz de mi hermano susurrando en mi mente.

_"¿Crees que se lo ha contado?"_

No hay otro modo de saberlo que preguntárselo directamente a Lisías, así que eso fue lo que me dispuse a hacer. Me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera siquiera empezar a formular mi pregunta.

"Si otros hombres dudaran de mí como lo estáis haciendo vosotros ahora mismo, los lanzaría fuera del avión. Pero en este caso, estoy dispuesto a disculpar esa falta de confianza, ya que hasta yo mismo me comporto con la misma ridícula paranoia en lo que a Nadezhda se refiere" Compuse una expresión contrita, dispuesto a disculparme, al igual que Leo. Pero Lisías rechazó nuestras excusas antes de que llegáramos a pronunciarlas, con un gesto de su mano, sonriendo. "Por supuesto que no le he contado la verdad. Pero tampoco he podido mentirle. Después de halagar su ego felicitándole por su perspicacia, demandé su confianza apelando a nuestra amistad, pidiéndole que lo olvidara, ya que como bien me había dicho él, no podía exigirme que revelara mis secretos. Me conoce bien y sabe que no suelo actuar a la ligera, así que aceptó fingir que creía mi historia únicamente porque era yo quien se lo pedía. Os aviso, no obstante, que esto sólo ha sido el comienzo. Tarde o temprano, los secretos de Nadezhda se descubrirán"

"No me cabe duda de ello. Pero prefiero que sea más tarde que temprano, amigo", masculló Leo.

"Eso es imprevisible, querido Leonardo, pero haremos cuanto esté en nuestra mano para que se cumplan tus deseos, te lo aseguro. Pero dejemos esto ahora. ¿No deseáis saber cómo se desarrolló el resto de la reunión?"

Mi hermano y yo asentimos a regañadientes, y Lisías nos dirigió una divertida sonrisa antes de continuar.

"Lo más complicado fue conformar el grupo de los jóvenes, por increíble que parezca. Yo había pensado que lo difícil sería planificar la cabeza del ataque, los que van a enfrentarse a la fuente. Pero para mi sorpresa, existe bastante consenso acerca de quienes son los guerreros más cualificados entre los asistentes a la reunión. Pero me estoy adelantando. Hablaba del grupo que colocará las cargas. Es tan lamentable, que di instrucciones en secreto para que dos de mis hombres revisaran el trabajo. Me pregunto si en algún momento yo fui tan estúpido como esos niños", añadió sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Tú naciste anciano, Lisias", comenté.

Para mí sin duda es así. Lisías ya superaba con creces mi edad actual cuando yo me reuní con él por primera vez, hace ya unos ocho o nueve siglos. Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

"Bueno, es de suponer que no ha sido así, aunque que me condene si soy capaz de recordar lo contrario", replicó

"Ya estás más que condenado, Lisías. Así que, por favor, deja de añorar tu juventud perdida, y continúa con la historia. Si no se os detiene a tiempo, los vejestorios siempre os perdéis en interminables rodeos", le provocó un sonriente Leo.

Mi hermano admira y respeta a Lisías tanto como yo, pero es incapaz de dejar escapar una burla, ni aunque la vida le vaya en ello. Sin embargo, sus salidas de tono forman de tal modo parte de su alegre carácter, que nadie parece capaz de tomárselos a mal. Lisías se rió con suavidad, mirándole con afecto.

"Algún día alguien te cortará la lengua, Leonardo. Y que duda cabe de que será una pérdida irreparable", sonrió

A mi mente llegó como un rayo una rápida réplica de Leo acerca de lo que sería irreparable que le cortaran, que detuve antes de que saliera de sus labios.

"Sujeta tu lengua por una vez, hermano. Quiero oír el resto del relato de Lisías antes de que termine el siglo", le reñí divertido. El se rió entre dientes.

"Lo siento. Pero es que cuando me ponen una réplica en bandeja, no puedo controlarme. Acepta mis disculpas, Lisías y por favor, continúa"

Lisías lo miró un segundo con una expresión ofendida, que desmienten sus ojos brillando de diversión. Suspiró.

"Si no recuerdo mal, hablaba del grupo de los jóvenes cuando fui tan groseramente interrumpido. El mayor apenas tiene unos doscientos años, y es una criatura absolutamente deleznable. Está tan pagado de sí mismo y de sus escasas y limitadas capacidades, que hubiera apostado mi vida a que se atrevería incluso a enfrentarse a mí. El resto son igual de imprudentes e insensatos. Apenas han empezado a andar, y ya quieren correr. Hay una pareja. Él no tiene más de un siglo, y su compañera lleva unos diez años entre los nuestros. ¡Y él insistió en que los acompañara!"

Leo y yo gruñimos con desaprobación. Nosotros habíamos tenido la peor discusión posible con Nadya para que se quedara quieta en casa, y ese imbécil se arriesgaba a perder a su compañera de forma innecesaria. Me cuesta entender como los vampiros jóvenes consiguen pasar del primer siglo, dada su inconsciencia.

"Déjalo ya, Lisías. Me estás haciendo considerar la idea de matarlos a ellos también y colocar yo mismo las cargas", gruñí

Lisías rió entre dientes.

"Sería una gran idea, tú solo resultarías más eficaz que todos ellos juntos. Pero te necesito en el grupo que atacará al bebedor, Aleksei. Creo que quedareis satisfechos con sus integrantes. Son todos magníficos guerreros", comentó con orgullo.

"Déjame que lo adivine, amigo. Tú estarás en él, por supuesto. Y como sin duda has cumplido lo que acordamos, mi hermano y yo os acompañaremos", afirmó Leo, y Lisías asintió ligeramente. "Zedong y Pedro también. Y probablemente tus tres hermanos y el hermano de Zedong, Laotse. Y ese primo suyo japonés, el del nombre impronunciable"

"Shimabukuro", interrumpí con una sonrisa. "Y supongo que la compañera de Pedro. He oído que es mejor que muchos de sus hombres", Lisías asintió

"Lo dicho. Es evidente el consenso que existe entre todos sobre la capacidad de lucha de los nuestros. Todos los que habéis comentado estarán con nosotros, además de dos primos de Pedro, que se cuentan entre sus mejores guerreros. Y por supuesto, su hermano Mauro"

"Así sumamos catorce. ¿Quién nos falta?"

Lisías esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sila, por supuesto. ¿A qué ahora os alegráis aún más de haber acabado con él? Imagino que os haría la misma gracia que a mí tenerlo combatiendo a nuestro lado. Nunca sabríamos con exactitud a qué bando habría decidido pertenecer en cada minuto"

Reí entre dientes. Aunque no fuera por eso, estoy encantado de haber acabado con Sila. Todos llevamos demasiado tiempo aguantando sus provocaciones. Sila no hizo demasiados amigos en todos estos siglos, y eso desde luego, favorece nuestros planes. En la confusión del combate, todos darán por hecho que está entre el grupo y cada uno de ellos se alegrará de no tenerlo a su lado. Nadie se molestará en buscar su compañía.

"¿Cómo llegarán todos hasta Prypjat?", pregunté sin mucho interés. Yo llegaré, y probablemente los hombres de Lisías y el grupo de cabeza también. El resto son prescindibles.

"No será muy complicado. Mis hermanos ya nos esperan ahí, junto con el resto de mis hombres que irán en otros grupos. Patrick concertó con ellos un punto de encuentro en cuanto Nadya indicó la localización definitiva. Y Pedro y Zedong habían enviado a parte de sus efectivos a la zona de Irkutsk, así que no tendrán problemas para llegar a tiempo. Los únicos que pueden retrasarse son los novatos, pero no me preocupa lo más mínimo. Cualquiera puede hacer su trabajo. El que no esté en Prypjat antes del amanecer se quedará fuera. Nosotros tendremos tiempo de sobra para descargar vuestro material y llegar a la zona"

Pasamos el resto del viaje en un complacido silencio, sintiendo como nuestro humor mejoraba más y más a medida que nos acercábamos a Prypjat. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que participé en un combate con un grupo de los nuestros, y no me había dado cuenta hasta este momento cuánto lo echaba de menos. Por supuesto, la violencia es una constante en mi vida. Siempre hay pequeñas luchas, pequeños problemas. Pero esto ya no es el medioevo. Las grandes batallas son escasas, y las guerras humanas ya no me complacen desde que las armas de fuego se han generalizado entre los ejércitos.

Y últimamente también está Nadya, claro. En el último año lo más cercano a una lucha que he conseguido, fueron un par de peleas con osos durante nuestras cacerías. He tenido más combate en las últimas dos semanas que en todo el tiempo que llevo con ella, y realmente me empieza a hacer falta un poco de movimiento. Estaba perdido en mis recuerdos de antiguas batallas, cuando sentí el movimiento descendente del avión. Aterrizamos en un pequeño aeropuerto deportivo, y comprobé que nadie se acercó a nosotros al tomar tierra. Me pregunté de pasada cuanto dinero derrochará Lisías sobornando a controladores y personal de aeropuertos y aduanas para evitar inspecciones y preguntas inoportunas.

Después de saludar con rapidez a los hermanos y primos de Lisías, descargamos apresuradamente el contenido de la bodega. Leo y yo nos repartimos granadas, bengalas y parte del combustible entre bromas y pullas. Los primos de Lisías se encargaron de distribuir el material para hacer volar el refugio, para poder entregárselo a los jóvenes cuando nos reuniéramos todos. Después de unos cuantos minutos, ya estaba todo listo. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, pero no tardaríamos más de cuarenta minutos en llegar al punto de reunión. Apenas puedo controlar mi impaciencia. Miré a mi hermano. Si ya de forma habitual su carácter divertido y burlón le hace tener una expresión permanentemente alegre, en este momento parece pletórico. Una sonrisa salvaje le parte la cara en dos, y ríe alegremente a la más mínima oportunidad. Notó mi mirada clavada en él y se acercó a mí, que estaba terminando de llenar la mochila con pequeñas garrafas de material combustible.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, hermano?", sonrió.

Es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto. Soy perfectamente consciente de que mi cara refleja una sonrisa idéntica a la suya.

"Mejor que nunca", contesté, mientras cerraba la mochila y la cargaba sobre mis hombros

"Quizá debimos postergar la noche con Nadya hasta nuestro regreso. Eso nos garantizaría una furia devastadora por tu parte. Ahora pareces tan relajado que dudo que puedas encargarte de más de tres o cuatro bebedores", se burló

"¿Me estás retando, hermano?", inquirí, enarcando las cejas. Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con arrogancia. "Muy bien, apostemos entonces. ¿Cuál será el pago del perdedor?"

"Para que veas que soy generoso, te dejaré decidir el precio de la apuesta, ya que por supuesto, serás tú el que pierda", me retó.

"Ni en tus sueños. Y cuando hagamos cuentas, y veas que te supero de largo, me encantará ver como te desesperas acompañando a Nadya en su coche a una de sus interminables sesiones de compras. Además, la dejarás conducir y permitirás que compre algo para ti"

"Eres cruel, hermano. Muy cruel", me espetó, sonriente. "Y pagarás por ello cuando hagamos el recuento"

"Ya veremos. Venga, nos están esperando", le apresuré.

Tal como habíamos calculado, tardamos unos cuarenta minutos a buen paso antes de llegar al punto de encuentro. Cuando apenas faltaba una hora para el amanecer, la mayoría de los guerreros ya estaban allí. Sin más dilación que la de entregar el material explosivo a los jóvenes, todos nos apresuramos a cruzar entre los puntos de control en parejas y grupos pequeños. No hubo ningún problema, como cabía esperar. Cada uno de nosotros sabía lo que debía hacer, y cómo hacerlo. En media hora estábamos reunidos frente al refugio, cada uno en el lugar que debía ocupar, y preparados para entrar. Los grupos de apoyo se dirigieron a la puerta principal, y los cuarenta y cinco guerreros que componíamos el grupo de cabeza entramos a toda velocidad por la puerta posterior. Los novatos colocarían la carga mientras tanto. Sólo han conseguido llegar ocho de ellos, pero los dos hombres que Lisías ha dispuesto para supervisar su trabajo son más que suficientes para hacerlo por si solos, así que no representa un problema.

Nadya acertó por completo. Apenas habíamos recorrido unos diez metros, cuando las primeras criaturas saltaron sobre nosotros. Todos tomamos posiciones sin vacilar, de dos en dos, espalda contra espalda. Mi hermano y yo empezamos nuestra cuenta, mientras la batalla se desarrollaba a nuestro alrededor. Sin embargo, me sentí casi frustrado. Son tan débiles que se acaba con ellos en apenas un par de golpes bien colocados. Apenas lleva unos segundos terminar con ellos, rociarlos con el combustible y hacerlos arder. Empecé a pensar que había perdido el tiempo comprando las granadas. Oímos la voz de Lisías apresurándonos a seguir nuestro camino en busca de la fuente. Recorrimos unos minutos el laberíntico sótano, matando todo lo que aparecía ante nuestros ojos con desesperante facilidad. Leo repartía golpes con expresión aburrida.

"Si esto continua así, perderé la cuenta", exclamó

"Calla y pelea, hermano. No es momento de volverse atrás", contesté

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, estamos a punto de alcanzar nuestro destino. Una sala de la que parte un corredor que nos llevará directamente al escondite del creador. Pero al entrar en la estancia, comprobamos confusos que de ella parten cuatro corredores. Maldije entre dientes. Eso no tenía que ser así. En el mapa de Nadya sólo aparecía uno. Sin embargo, eso no va a detenernos ni un segundo. Cruzamos unas cuantas palabras entre todos, y en un instante nos dispersamos por los distintos corredores. Me dirigía junto con Leo hacia uno al azar, cuando me detuve con brusquedad. Mi hermano me miró irritado, pero no le presté la más mínima atención. ¿Por qué Nadya sólo había visto un pasillo? Rebusqué desesperado en mi memoria. El mapa indicaba un largo pasillo descendente que partía del centro de la estancia. En ese instante la luz se hizo en mi cerebro. Descendente. Esa es la clave. Mis ojos recorrieron el suelo velozmente, y lo vi. Hice una seña a Leo, y éste siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

_"Claro. El pasillo de Nadya iba hacia abajo. Por eso no aparecen los otros cuatro. Ella sólo vio la trampilla inferior. La fuente es nuestra hermano", _sonrió salvajemente. _"Por fin un poco de acción de verdad"_

Asentí sonriente y nos apresuramos a descender por la trampilla inferior. Tal y como aparecía en el mapa, en unos segundos llegamos a una habitación de unos cuarenta metros de largo por veinte de ancho. Una vieja caldera se alzaba en uno de los extremos y tubos de calefacción rotos y desvencijados la recorrían en toda su longitud. Al contrario que el resto del refugio, esta estancia está ligeramente iluminada por la luz de unas cuantas lámparas colocadas aquí y allá. Cuando Leo y yo entramos, cinco bebedores se lanzaron por nosotros. Me encargué de dos de ellos inmediatamente, golpeando sus cabezas una contra la otra, mientras Leo se divertía tirándolos al suelo y golpeando brutalmente sus cráneos con los pies. Los otros tres no tardaron mucho en correr la misma suerte. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, sabiendo que la fuente debía estar ahí, pero sin alcanzar a verla. De pronto, sentí como el cuerpo de mi hermano se tensaba junto a mí, al tiempo que un suave rastro alcanzaba mis fosas nasales. Me volví para mirarlo. Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de aterrorizada incredulidad, y parece más pálido de lo que se suponía que debe ser aún debajo de la capa de sangre y suciedad. Se alejó de mí unos diez pasos, siguiendo en dirección al punto de donde surge el olor del bebedor. Iba a concentrarme en sus pensamientos, cuando una figura surgió de detrás de la caldera, respondiendo a mis preguntas. El creador es una mujer. Y no me cabe ninguna duda de cual es su identidad al ver la reacción de mi hermano.

Me quedé petrificado en mi lugar, incapaz de reaccionar. Ella se aproximó lentamente a Leo, rugiendo como una fiera acorralada.

"Tanya", susurró. "¿Qué has hecho?"

Tanya no mostró ningún signo de reconocimiento. Siguió aproximándose a mi hermano, dudando ante su inmovilidad, sin duda preguntándose si hay en ella algún truco. Busqué en su mente, y su locura detuvo en seco mi innecesaria respiración. Si en algún momento hubo un rastro de humanidad en la criatura que se acerca vacilante a Leo, ha desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. La mente del ser que se encuentra ante mis ojos, no tiene ni el más leve soplo de cordura. Sus pensamientos son un caos de sangre y odio. Vi el miedo y la demencia. Leo y yo habíamos acertado en nuestras conclusiones. Tanya ignora su origen, no recuerda su vida humana, ni su transformación. En algún momento su mente se rompió, haciendo que se viera a sí misma como un Dios oscuro preparado para traer al mundo el imperio de las Tinieblas. Ella fue la culpable de lo de Roma, y desde su derrota en ese momento, su fantasía mesiánica había ido aumentando a medida que transcurrían los siglos. El tiempo se detuvo para mí mientras me perdía en los recovecos de su mente, hasta que un violento rugido me devolvió a la realidad. Se abalanzó sobre mi hermano, y supe que él no haría nada para detenerla. Está paralizado por la sorpresa y la culpa. Grité su nombre, pero no reaccionó. Tanya saltó sobre él y lo lanzó contra la pared más alejada de la estancia, con una fuerza brutal. Contemplé horrorizado como el cuerpo de Leo se ensartaba en un tubo desprendido de la pared. Mi hermano aulló de dolor y pareció recuperar la capacidad de reaccionar. Pero supe que no tendría tiempo de deshacerse de su prisión de metal antes de que Tanya lo alcanzara. Corrí hacia ella para interceptarla, y la alcancé a pocos metros de Leo. Me golpeó con violencia. Su ira demente la hace mucho más fuerte de lo que debiera ser. Encajó un par de golpes, y yo esquivé sus garras por milímetros. Supe que podía encajar un golpe que me hiciera perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento si no hacía algo rápido, y eso sería la condena para mi hermano, que se debate a mis espaldas, intentando liberarse. Llevé mi mano al cinturón mientras evitaba sus zarpazos y agarré una de las granadas. Arranqué el seguro rápidamente, y finté un par de veces más para esquivar sus golpes, esperando mi oportunidad. Esta llegó cuando ella quedó al alcance de Leo. Este reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantar sus piernas y golpearla en la cabeza, desequilibrándola. Su pecho quedó desprotegido al alzar sus manos intentando recuperar el equilibrio. No desperdicié la ocasión, y hundí la granada en su cuerpo encajándola entre sus costillas con un violento golpe. Ella miró su pecho con incredulidad, gruñendo y rugiendo como la fiera enloquecida que es. Con toda la velocidad de la que soy capaz, la lancé por los aires al otro extremo de la habitación y me volví a mi hermano, tirando de él para liberarlo de los hierros. Juró a gritos en todos los idiomas que conoce, mientras el hierro volvía a desgarrarlo al abandonar su cuerpo. Caímos al suelo en el preciso instante en que la granada convertía el cuerpo de Tanya en pedazos de carne que volaron en todas direcciones.

Cuando cesó la lluvia de sangre miré a Leo, examinando su vientre con ojo crítico. Se regenerará, por supuesto, pero tardará bastante. Las heridas que traspasan el cuerpo de lado a lado son las peores. Se van curando desde dentro hacia fuera, y arden como el demonio hasta que llegan a la capa superficial.

"¿Cómo estás?", pregunté, sabiendo que comprenderá que estoy más preocupado por su estado de ánimo que por su herida.

"No lo sé. Me siento más culpable que nunca en mi vida", se incorporó con un gemido, y me apresuré a ayudarlo. "Ha muerto por mi culpa"

"No es verdad, Leo. Ella tenía opciones, como todos nosotros"

"¿Qué opciones iba a tener? Yo la transformé, y le dije lo que podía hacer"

"A todos nos transforma alguien, hermano. Yo podía ser una bestia salvaje, tú podías seguir alimentándote de humanos. Y ella pudo pedir ayuda para acabar con Sila. Pero primero decidió llevar a cabo su venganza, y después decidió desaparecer y esconderse en lugar de enfrentarse a sus actos. No eres el culpable de esto, Leo. Ella es la única responsable de su suerte". Leo asintió

"Le pedí que se quedara conmigo. Le dije que juntos nos enfrentaríamos a Sila, que la familia con la que yo vivía en ese tiempo nos ayudaría. Pero se negó. Quiso seguir su propio camino y nunca volví a verla", susurró

"Tengo razón entonces, hermano. Siempre hay otro camino. Y ella eligió el suyo hace mucho tiempo. Y si eso no te consuela, te diré que le hemos hecho un favor. La mujer que tú conociste desapareció hace muchos siglos. La locura que leí en su interior no aparece en un momento. Lleva cientos de años alimentando su demencia. Eso que yace desperdigado por la habitación ya no era la Tanya que tú conociste. Era una criatura disparatada, sin ningún rastro de cordura en su mente enferma. Está mejor muerta, Leo, créeme".

Volvió a asentir lentamente, y supe que no tardaría mucho en recuperarse, aunque también sé que los remordimientos volverán a él de tarde en tarde, persiguiéndole como una maldición. Ese el precio a pagar por tener una conciencia, aunque sea una tan flexible como la nuestra.

En ese instante, Lisías y su hermano Plauto entraron corriendo en la estancia, sin duda atraídos por el ruido de la granada al estallar. Al vernos, se detuvieron en seco. Lisías miró a su alrededor, con esos ojos suyos que parecen captarlo todo, mientras olfatea con avidez. Finalmente se acercó a nuestro lado, clavó su mirada en Leo y levantando su camiseta, observó su herida. Chascó la lengua en un gesto reprobador.

"Una lesión muy fea, Leonardo. Tardará horas en regenerarse"

Leo bajó la vista hacia su vientre, y observó por primera vez el alcance de los daños. Dejó escapar una maldición entre dientes.

"Maldita sea mi suerte. Ahora me pasaré un día entero soportando los ardores de la regeneración y el olor de mi propia sangre. Por todos los diablos, odio estas heridas. Son asquerosas", miró en mi dirección. "Por lo menos dime que has matado menos de treinta y dos"

Me reí con ganas. Mi hermano ha vuelto. En realidad, yo había matado treinta y siete, pero decidí dejarle ganar esta vez. Lo necesita después de lo que ha tenido que ver.

"Fueron treinta, hermano. Pero el creador es mío, así que eso debería igualar la cuenta", sonreí.

Leo lo consideró un momento.

"Está bien. Dejémoslo en un empate. Me das pena", se rió y el dolor hizo que contrajera el rostro.

Lo miré compasivo. Aún le dolerá un buen rato, y sé por experiencia que no es un dolor fácil de soportar. Lisías intervino

"Tenéis que salir de aquí. Tu hermano no será capaz de correr por ahora, y debemos marcharnos cuanto antes, Aleksei. Mis hombres y yo nos encargaremos de hacer volar el refugio, vosotros volved al avión, os alcanzaré por el camino"

Asentimos y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Leo camina velozmente, pero no podrá moverse con la velocidad necesaria hasta pasadas unas horas. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo, pero me rechazó con un gesto. Gruñí. Siempre su maldito ego. Aunque, para ser sincero conmigo mismo debo reconocer que yo me comportaría con la misma estúpida actitud orgullosa de estar en su lugar. Nos movíamos muy lentamente, y apenas habíamos recorrido unos kilómetros fuera del área de exclusión cuando escuché el sonido de la explosión. Miré a mi hermano, que me sonrió con tristeza. Es definitivo. Todo ha terminado al fin. Recorrimos unos cuantos metros más corriendo a una exasperante velocidad humana, cuando Lisías nos alcanzó. Nos miró un instante, y sin decir palabra, cargó a Leo en sus brazos ante las airadas protestas de mi hermano.

"Cierra la boca, Leonardo. No pienso pasarme horas esperando por ti, solo porque pretendas mantener tu orgullo intacto. He sufrido muchas de estas heridas, y sé perfectamente que te dolerá durante un par de horas al menos. Y no podemos esperar tanto"

Después de su intervención, no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Lisías se dirigió hacia la parte posterior del avión con Leo todavía en sus brazos y lo acomodó en una pequeña sala privada. Probablemente la misma desde la que había pedido el Barret días atrás. Me reuní con ellos, y escuché como poco a poco iban entrando sus primos en el avión, comentando entre risas las anécdotas de la batalla. Lisías nos miraba fijamente.

"Ya he informado a los demás de la muerte de Sila. Curiosamente, ha sido la única baja del ataque, pero nadie se ha preocupado demasiado", comentó riendo malignamente. "Bien, y ahora ¿Me lo vais a contar, o tendré que tomarme la molestia de preguntarlo?", demandó

Leo suspiró, tomando un innecesario aliento antes de responder.

"El creador era Tanya, Lisías. Una vez más, mis acciones han sido la causa de una enorme complicación".

Lo miré con severidad.

"Ya hemos discutido eso, Leo. No fue tu culpa", reñí

"Tu hermano tiene razón, Leonardo. Cada uno labra su propio destino. Quizá esto no habría ocurrido si tú no la hubieras transformado, pero otros acontecimientos habrían tenido lugar. Nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro. Si pudiéramos conocer todas las imprevisibles consecuencias de nuestros actos, probablemente nos limitaríamos a sentarnos a esperar el fin de los tiempos", Leo lo miró con agradecimiento, y Lisías sonrió. "No debes preocuparte. Ahora ya está todo solucionado. El creador está muerto, los bebedores acabados, y estás a punto de volver a reunirte con tu hermosa compañera"

Nadya. Me pregunté que dirá cuando vea la herida de Leo. Las horas de viaje no serán suficientes para regenerar su herida. Aún tendrá un aspecto bastante desagradable cuando nos reunamos con ella. Preferí no pensar en los problemas que eso nos va a acarrear cuando debamos combatir de nuevo.

Ahora sólo es momento de pensar en la victoria, y en el futuro. En nuestro futuro como cabezas de clan. En nuestra familia. Y en una larga eternidad con mi hermano y mi compañera.


End file.
